Encuentros fortuitos
by seikenankoku
Summary: Ellos tenían que encontrarse en las sombras de esa nave ancestral, como dos fantasmas, ya que Lord Mum-Ra era un amo celoso y cada uno de los habitantes en esa tumba eran suyos, así como su lealtad, en especial sus dos soldados más leales. Leo/Tygus
1. Chapter 1

Esto es Slash, es de los Thundercats, quienes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto.

Encuentros fortuitos.

Tygus despertó algunas horas después del accidente con algunos raspones, el comandante Leo le había informado que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y que pensaba que lo mejor era que se recostara un poco más.

Leo había sido nombrado por Mum-Ra como el comandante de todos sus ejércitos, dejándolo con un sentimiento de furia contenida que no le gustaba, lo distraía de su meta.

La cual era servir y dar lo mejor de sí, a menos que quisiera que algún felino ambicioso tomara su lugar, uno que se había ganado a pulso, perdiendo uno de sus ojos, parte de su oído y desfigurando su rostro con una maquina que le hacía ver una película rojiza.

El comandante que era cinco años menor había sido nombrado por Mum-Ra hacia apenas un año con semejante honor, muchos decían cuando pensaban que no los escuchaban que le dieron ese puesto no por sus meritos en el combate o en la estrategia, sino por su belleza física.

Tygus no era quien se dejara llevar por semejantes chismes, ya que la mayor parte de los individuos que los comenzaban eran aquellos que no fueron bendecidos con el puesto.

El tigre espero por un momento ser nombrado comandante, sin embargo, Mum-Ra decidió en contra, señalando al joven león ante los sorprendidos felinos y por qué no, cada una de las razas que habitaban esa nave.

Así que a medio regañadientes obedecía las órdenes del león, el cual seguramente ya sabía lo que pensaba de su persona y de su sorpresivo logro.

Ignorando su orden velada se levanto del suelo sujetando su cabeza, acostumbrándose a la penumbra que reinaba en las entrañas de la nave, escuchando, medio distante, las órdenes que un león pronunciaba con preocupación.

Leo era un poco más bajo, menos fuerte, su melena estaba completamente formada y su rostro juvenil era realmente hermoso, si no fuera su comandante no pensaría dos veces en intentar seducirle.

El comandante sujetándolo del brazo le dijo con cierta preocupación en su voz, sonriéndole, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad como todos los ojos de su especie. — Te dije que debías descansar un poco más.

Tygus le respondió antes de pensarlo ajustando la máquina de su rostro para que le mostrara el modo de visión nocturna. — Con todo respeto comandante, debemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

Leo soltándolo le pregunto nuevamente siguiéndolo de cerca. — Nos buscaran dentro de veinticuatro horas, no veo porque no debemos esperar.

Tygus deteniéndose momentáneamente intentando encontrar una forma de saltar los tubos que cayeron después de la explosión, frustrándose al ver que no era posible saltarlos ni moverlos, que debían buscar otra salida. — Tal vez usted no quiera saber quien hizo esto, pero tiendo a tomarlo personal cuando intentan asesinarme.

Leo al ver que Tygus no encontraba ninguna forma de salir por donde llegaron le respondió, cruzándose de brazos, recordando algunos planos que había visto hacia poco, necesitaban cuartos y túneles que utilizar si querían que su rebelión tuviera éxito. — Creo que hay una salida cerca de aquí… bueno, no tan cerca, pero si podemos llegar a ella…

Tygus asintió sin decir nada esperando que Leo lo llevara en dirección de la salida preguntándole. — ¿Por qué no intento encontrar ayuda antes? Comandante.

Leo le respondió sonriéndole, dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar en dirección de lo que pensaba era un tubo de ventilación que los acercaría a una salida de emergencia en las calderas. — No me gusta dejar alguno de mis hombres atrás, mucho menos cuando fue mi culpa que lo lastimaran.

Tygus recordaba poco de la explosión, lo único que supo fue que le estaba entregando los informes de su última misión, cada vez estaban más cerca de la piedra que Mum-Ra anhelaba.

Leo escucho como el comandante susurraba para sí a sus espaldas — Te comerán vivo por eso…

Tal vez, pero a diferencia de muchos otros él se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus soldados no solo por complacer al viejo saco de huesos con esteroides, no obstante, la actitud de Tygus no era agradable.

Mucho menos tomando en cuenta que este era uno de los mejores soldados de su ejército, su disciplina en el campo de batalla era reconocida aun por el mismo Mum-Ra, el recordaba haberle visto cuando apenas era un cachorro, antes de que sufriera el accidente por el cual perdió su ojo.

Se preguntaba porque a él parecía no respetarlo en lo absoluto, tal vez este era el mejor momento para resolver aquella duda. — Se que no le agrado a la mayoría…

Tygus arqueo una ceja al escuchar esas palabras. — Solicito permiso para hablar con sinceridad comandante.

Leo asintió comenzando a subir por unas escaleras que sabia daban a otra parte desocupada de la nave, la cual conectaba con las calderas y estas con el hangar. — Eres mi mejor capitán, así que habla con toda confianza.

¿Confianza? Aquella era una palabra que ya casi no se pronunciaba, no desde que Mum-Ra comenzaba a creer que se formaba una alianza en su contra. — No, muchos piensan que no deberías ser el comandante, es demasiado inexperto y no es tan fuerte, se preguntan porque Mum-Ra lo puso en este puesto.

Leo se detuvo por algunos segundos para continuar su camino, diciéndole a Tygus con molestia en su voz, sin esperar que el capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Mum-Ra pensara lo mismo que los otros, que se trataba de alguna clase de puta de su señor. — Podría enseñarte por qué me puso en este puesto, si tú quieres.

Tygus se rio entre dientes y le respondió casi como si estuviera retando al comandante a probarle lo contrario. — Eso se puede ver a simple vista comandante.

Las escaleras terminaban en una plataforma que tenía cuatro puentes de energía, dos de ellos estaban desactivados, el otro daba en dirección de un cuarto sellado y el último en dirección de las calderas. — Es extraño porque antes de tu accidente decían lo mismo de ti.

Tygus resistió la urgencia de llevar su mano a su rostro y cubrir la maquina que cubría una buena parte de este, siguiendo a su comandante con cautela, esperando que de un momento a otro el puente casi transparente de energía azul se derrumbara dejándolos caer de una altura que parecía imposible.

Haciendo que se preguntara cuanto tiempo llevaban transitando ese camino olvidado, escuchándose decirle a Leo con cierta sorna. — Yo porto esta marca con orgullo comandante, es parte de mi pasado y me recuerda los errores que no debo volver a cometer.

Leo al escuchar la molestia en la voz de Tygus le respondió tecleando algunos números en el panel que parecía estar desconectado. — Sí, espero que Mum-Ra haya agradecido tu perdida… aunque no lo creo ya no eres tan bonito.

El comandante ingreso en el cuarto que esperaba diera en dirección de las calderas para encontrar la misma clase de daño que sufre una estructura después de décadas de no ser transitada, escuchando como Tygus le decía al ver que la puerta estaba sellada por fuera y por dentro. — Parece que nos has hecho caminar por horas para llegar a la misma situación comandante y yo que pensaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Leo se dio la media vuelta y le respondió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, seguro que no se había equivocado, que aquella sala tenía una forma de atravesar aquellos sellos antiguos en dirección de las áreas profundas de la nave. — ¿Quieres probar mis habilidades Tygus?

Tygus entrecerró el ojo que le quedaba apretando los dientes completamente furioso, respondiéndole con rabia contenida. — Aunque quisiera darte una lección comandante, no puedo, por lo del rango y todo eso.

Leo despejando algunos cabellos de su rostro le insistió. — Ya te dije que puedes hablar conmigo con toda confianza, es más, ignoremos los rangos momentáneamente, en este momento solo somos Tygus y Leo, a ver quién es el más fuerte.

Tygus estirando su cuello al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los puños le respondió al insoportable muchacho que se creía con la autoridad de insultarlo, que pensaba que con su pequeña masa muscular podría derrotarlo. — He querido ponerle un ojo morado a tu preciosa cara desde hace mucho tiempo Leo…

Leo al escuchar esas palabras le respondió tranquilo, estirándose de la misma forma que Tygus pensando en una forma rápida para inmovilizar al tigre de mayor tamaño y un tanto más de experiencia. — Yo también he querido dejar mi "marca" en ti Tygus.

Tygus al escuchar aquella respuesta de los labios del comandante no supo que pensar, si acaso se estaba burlando de él o realmente quería decir lo que implicaba, sin embargo, rechazando aquella idea le respondió. — Los niños siempre dicen muchas tonterías Leo.

Leo al escuchar la respuesta del comandante supo que lo había afectado suficiente, tal vez no se creía atractivo, pero lo era suficiente como para tener que ahuyentar algunos admiradores.

No era que él fuera feo, Leo también tenia que lidiar con esa clase de atención no deseada, sin embargo, para un hombre tan reservado como el capitán la mera idea debía ser ridícula, el vivía para su carrera militar, nada más que eso.

En ese momento ambos se miraban fijamente, caminando hacia la izquierda imitando los movimientos del otro, esperando el momento en el cual alguno de ellos hiciera el primer movimiento. — Vamos Leo, dices que quieres marcarme, solo inténtalo.

Leo con aquel comportamiento amable, esa tranquilidad que enervaba a Tygus le respondió esquivando el primer golpe que vino del capitán, quien a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar era sumamente ágil. — No solo lo intentare Tygus.

Tygus logro propinarle varios golpes en el costado y después uno en el rostro, provocando que Leo retrocediera solo unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo que el sabor cobrizo de la sangre inundaba su boca.

Cada especie tenía un propósito en la nave de Mum-Ra, aun dentro de los felinos se dividían según tareas, las panteras eran grandes y fuertes, los linces tenían un sentido del oído sumamente desarrollado, los cheetah eran rápidos, los tigres eran agiles y los leones tenían todas las anteriores en un cuerpo compacto que a veces era engañoso.

Tygus al ver que Leo retrocedía varios pasos le pregunto dándole tiempo suficiente para recuperarse. — ¿Eso fue todo?

Leo respondió rugiendo, primero dándole una patada en el estomago que lo alejo varios pasos y después un puñetazo que lo derribo al suelo, con suficiente fuerza que habría logrado noquear a Shen. — No, apenas estamos empezando.

Tygus se levanto de un solo salto y esquivando un nuevo golpe de Leo, le propino un puñetazo en la espalda, doblándole el brazo para intentar inmovilizarlo.

Leo respondió dándole un cabezazo en la nariz, logrando que Tygus lo soltara al mismo tiempo que retrocedía sujetando su rostro sintiendo que algo de sangre manaba, agradeciendo como nunca que la maquina no era afectada por golpes como esos.

Tygus reacciono a tiempo para esquivar una patada y una serie de puñetazos, logrando colocarse detrás de la espalda de Leo para propinarle un codazo que lo derribo al suelo, el capitán esta vez no le daría una sola oportunidad de recuperarse.

Leo esperando que Tygus se acercara a el cuándo estuviera en el suelo lo sujeto del tobillo derribándolo.

De un momento a otro, el comandante estaba sobre él, sujetando su cuello por la espalda, inmovilizándolo con una llave que sabía era prácticamente inquebrantable, sin embargo, no se dejaría derrotar por un mocoso y comenzó a retorcerse escuchando como Leo le decía. — Puedo hacer esto todo el día…

Tygus sintiéndose humillado no permitiría que un mocoso lo avergonzara de aquella manera e intento liberarse, utilizando todos los trucos aprendidos en su larga carrera, sintiendo que Leo comenzaba a debilitarse, al igual que la tela de la cual estaba hecha su chaqueta.

Justo como lo hacia el piso en el que estaban, el cual, cuando por fin logro zafarse del impertinente comandante se venció, cayendo al piso inferior, uno sobre el otro.

Tygus al sentir el peso de Leo sobre su cuerpo se dio la media vuelta y lo empujo, descubriendo que parte de su uniforme estaba roto, probablemente donde el león lo había sujetado.

Leo se levanto inmediatamente al ver que habían ingresado en otro nivel de la nave de Mum-Ra, la cual tenía como se suponía que debía tener el piso superior una ventila lo suficiente grande para que ambos pudieran llegar al nivel de las calderas.

Tygus le pregunto dándole un puñetazo, marcando su ojo de color morado como esperaba hacerlo desde hacía mucho. — Pensé que podrías hacer esto todo el día.

Su combate se reanudo, cada uno daba tanto como recibía, utilizando sus habilidades y resistencia al límite, así como cualquier truco que conocieran, la agilidad de Tygus era su ventaja, la fuerza de Leo la suya.

Probablemente de no haber sido herido por la explosión que los encerró juntos en el submundo de la nave de Mum-Ra, Tygus podría resistir aun más, sin embargo, poco a poco comenzaba a perder terreno frente al ímpetu del comandante, su fuerza y fuego interno que lo hacían invencible, tal vez por eso el viejo costal de huesos lo eligió como su comandante.

Tygus se daba cuenta que las palabrerías eran solo eso, chismes de personas envidiosas que se rebajaban a ensuciar el nombre de un guerrero magnifico, que lo tenía acorralado contra una de las paredes, diciéndole. — Ya me dejaste una marca, ahora me toca la mía.

Tygus al escuchar esa amenaza le respondió de la única forma que pudo, una que jamás utilizaba puesto que jamás había sido derrotado, diciéndole al joven león. — Que falta de imaginación tienes si también quieres dejarme un ojo morado.

En ese momento Leo le miro fijamente de tal forma que sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la nuca al mismo tiempo que sentía que el león aplicaba mucha más fuerza en su agarre, preguntándose si tanto tiempo en compañía de Mum-Ra lograba que tu mirada se pareciera a la suya. — En eso te equivocas yo tengo mucha imaginación…

Debía estar loco si pensaba que le permitiría marcarlo de aquella manera e inmediatamente intento darle un rodillazo con toda la fuerza de la que constaba, tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo.

No obstante Leo ya sabía lo que Tygus intentaría realizar y haciéndose a un lado sujeto una de sus muñecas, llevándola por encima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo con la otra mano.

Su respiración comenzó a modificarse al sentir que Leo se posicionaba entre sus piernas obligándolo a flexionar un poco sus rodillas, dejándolo algunos centímetros más bajo de momento que el león.

Leo al escuchar que su respiración parecía agitada y el capitán parecía no saber cómo reaccionar le pregunto con cierta sorna. — ¿Solo el calentamiento de agoto Tygus?

Tygus al escuchar esa pregunta le gruño, mostrándole los dientes, intentando soltarse con ánimos renovados. — Estas enfermo…

Leo al escuchar esa respuesta le dijo besando su cuello, oliendo su melena con dedicación. — No, no lo estoy.

Tygus gimió al sentir los labios de Leo sobre su cuello, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que dejo que alguien se acercara a el de aquella forma, comprendiendo cuando fue ascendido que las personas que llamaba amigos ya no lo eran.—Me gustas mucho y sé que yo también te gusto Tygus.

Tygus al sentir que las manos de Leo lo liberaban pensó por un momento en inmovilizar al comandante, pero sus manos casi como si se movieran con su propia voluntad fueron a enredarse en el cabello rojizo de la melena, tenía que saber si era tan suave como se la imaginaba.

Esa no era la respuesta que Leo estaba esperando, estaba preparado para continuar con ese enfrentamiento y separándose un poco del tigre abrió el cierre de su uniforme hasta su cintura diciéndole. — Ya ves que no lo estoy.

Tygus al escucharle reacciono al darse cuenta de lo que estaba permitiendo que el comandante hiciera con su cuerpo e inmediatamente sujeto sus manos diciéndole, como en una advertencia. — Detente comandante.

Leo al sentir que era inmovilizado suspiro diciéndole, sin tomarlo demasiado en serio, no cuando la mayor parte de las relaciones en el reino de Mum-Ra, mucho más entre su raza favorita se trataban de cierto control. — ¿Pensé que ya nos habíamos saltado esa parte?

Las relaciones en esa nave no eran parecidas a las de los cuentos de hadas, ni las de los libros, ni siquiera a las que mencionaban sus abuelos o cualquier afortunado que hubiera nacido libre del dominio de Mum-Ra, se trataban generalmente sobre control, quien era el que mandaba y quien el que seguía las ordenes del otro.

Leo odiaba esa clase de relación, sin embargo, no creía que el capitán Tygus aceptaría cualquier otra clase de cortejo, mucho menos conociendo el historial que portaba con cierto orgullo, el ultimo infeliz que intento acercarse a él termino con una contusión y su autoestima por los suelos.

Tygus le respondió apretando los dientes intentando darle un cabezazo a Leo, quien lo esquivo con gracia. — No he permanecido libre tanto tiempo para que un león llegue y me robe lo que he conseguido.

Leo le pregunto en ese momento sorprendido por la de otra forma falta de resistencia del tigre, soltándolo al darse cuenta que aquello se veía exactamente como la clase de relación que odiaba. — ¿Piensas que eso quiero?

Tygus le respondió sin moverse de su sitio, escuchando el sonido de la maquinaria al otro lado de la pared, enfocándose en algo para ignorar el deseo que sentía por el comandante. — Antes de mi accidente tenía que lidiar con muchos bastardos que creían que porque era más joven o más pequeño podían hacer conmigo lo que ellos querían, ese momento se ha terminado comandante.

Leo sabía lo que eso significaba, muchos felinos basaban sus relaciones en el poder, el no era uno de ellos y jamás había permitido que lo usaran de esa forma, ni el mismo Mum-Ra podría hacerlo aunque lo quisiera.

Probablemente Tygus pensaba de la misma forma, pero sus sentimientos eran reales, Tygus era el ejemplo a seguir durante su larga estadía en la academia, aquel icono que lo impulsaba a ser mejor, por eso le dolía que su héroe de juventud lo tratara con tanto desprecio solo porque era demasiado joven para ser un comandante. — ¿Si nuestros papeles estuvieran volteados capitán que es lo que harías tu?

Tygus pensó aquella pregunta por varios minutos, que haría si estuviera en el papel de Leo, sí el fuera el joven comandante que intentaba ganarse el respeto y los favores del capitán veterano que rechazaba cualquier intento de cortejo, que había despreciado a mujeres hermosas enfocándose en su carrera, roto algunas cuantas narices cuando los dueños de estas no entendieron que el no, significaba no.

Probablemente se sentiría intimidado, seguro que sería rechazado si intentaba alguna clase de acercamiento común, el cual venía siempre con los acostumbrados regalos y con la proclamación de sus intenciones.

Ese mero acto se habría ganado su desprecio y un ojo morado, así que tal vez Leo creyó que demostrándole que era un guerrero, que se había ganado ese puesto justo como él se gano su rango lo impresionaría.

Tygus debía admitir que él se busco esa pelea al decir lo que muchos decían a las espaldas del comandante, que dijeron a sus espaldas cuando era mucho más joven, así que no podía decir que esa pelea fue un acto precedente a la declaración burda del comandante. — Te concedo eso.

Leo parecía que estaba a punto de hacer un puchero cuando no recibía su respuesta, al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras le pregunto sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban con cierta esperanza al igual que sus orejas parecían haberse movido solo un poco. — ¿En serio?

Tygus pasó una mano en su cabello respondiéndole al mismo tiempo, admirando la tenacidad del más joven al igual que su buen físico. — Yo haría lo mismo… si estuviera en tu lugar.

Aquella respuesta fue el equivalente a darle permiso al comandante puesto que de un momento a otro sus labios volvieron a pegarse a los suyos, sus manos intentaban recorrer la piel expuesta dentro de su uniforme.

Tygus por un momento pensó en lanzarlo lejos, no obstante, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener esa clase de placer físico, él no tenía amantes de ocasión, no era seguro en el régimen de Mum-Ra, nunca sabías cuando uno de esos desconocidos era un espía de su líder.

Leo debía estar en la misma posición por el hambre que mostraba en sus besos y caricias, el ligero ronroneo de satisfacción que pronunciaba sin pudor alguno.

Tygus respondía a los besos con la misma necesidad desabrochando los botones del uniforme del comandante, intentando memorizar con las puntas de las yemas de sus dedos la piel expuesta.

No tenían tiempo que perder, llevaban varios horas perdidos y para ese momento una partida de búsqueda debía estar intentando llegar a ellos utilizando los marcadores de actividad biométrica instalados en sus uniformes, en la maquina que portaba en su rostro.

Separándose apenas unos centímetros Leo se arrodillo frente a él y de un movimiento bajo sus pantalones, diciéndole con una sonrisa satisfecha, lujuriosa. — Parece que me tienes de rodillas.

Tygus le respondió recargándose de una superficie cercana, cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que las manos del comandante comenzaran a acariciar su sexo. — Los niños de ahora solo dicen tonterías…

Leo al escuchar esa respuesta le dio un lengüetazo acariciando sus testículos con ambas manos, intentando penetrar esa inquebrantable fachada, la que Tygus intentaba mantener aun en un momento como ese.

Tygus al sentir las manos expertas del comandante sobre su cuerpo y su lengua haciendo movimientos obscenos en varias culturas, dándole un placer que no sentía desde mucho tiempo atrás comenzó a perder un poco de su compostura.

Leo al ver que las rodillas del comandante comenzaban a flaquear incremento la rapidez y presión de sus caricias, rodeando su sexo con su boca, chupándolo al mismo tiempo que subía y bajaba su cabeza.

Tygus llevando una mano a su cabeza para poder sostenerse, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, entre abrió los labios y comenzó a gemir, declarando su placer a todos los vientos, o en ese caso para su comandante.

Leo al ver que Tygus cedía en su impenetrable coraza llevo las puntas de sus dedos a las nalgas del capitán, acariciándolas primero, el tigre al sentir ese movimiento abrió ligeramente los ojos mirándolo fijamente.

Por un momento pensó en que se negaría a recibirlo en su cuerpo, sin embargo, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, llevando su otra mano libre a su rostro abrió las piernas dándole permiso.

Leo aparto su mano de los testículos de su capitán y la llevo a su propia erección, la cual ya palpitaba deseosa de sentir a su amante, dándose placer a si mismo mientras que introducía tres dedos entre las nalgas del tigre.

Tygus gimió al sentir la intrusión, no era doloroso, más bien extraño, mucho más el hecho de permitirle a Leo tener tanto control en ese encuentro cuando nadie jamás lo había logrado.

Leo se masturbo viendo el rostro placentero de Tygus, escuchar sus gemidos apagados, y sentir como se acostumbraba a su mano con demasiada facilidad, casi como si estuviera hecho para él.

Tygus al ver que Leo se masturbaba aparto la mano del comandante de su cuerpo y se agacho, apartando la otra mano, remplazándola con la suya, diciéndole. — Permíteme.

Leo al ver la mano de Tygus rodear su sexo cerró los ojos sintiendo como el tigre besaba su cuello y pudo percibir que él también ronroneaba, un sonido casi imperceptible, pero estaba allí, provocado por él.

Leo sentía que estaba a punto de derramarse en la mano del capitán y apartándola de su cuerpo le dijo, con la voz entrecortada, recuperando el aliento. — No, no quiero terminar todavía.

Tygus relamiéndose los labios asintió, diciéndole. — No, eso sería una lástima.

Leo no entendió al principio de que hablaba el tigre, sin embargo, cuando el capitán se sentó sobre sus piernas se dio cuenta que había adivinado sus deseos, que estaba a punto de empalarse a sí mismo en su hombría.

Tygus no estaba seguro del porque estaba haciendo eso, Leo era mucho más joven, mucho más inexperto, mucho más pequeño, pero aun así se sentía bien.

Era casi natural y acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de su comandante comenzó a empalarse a sí mismo en su sexo, acostumbrándose a la intrusión, gimiendo con cada nuevo movimiento, sintiendo las manos de Leo posarse sobre sus caderas, escuchando los gemidos del comandante.

Los movimientos de Tygus eran lentos, suaves, como si lo estuviera provocando con ellos, lo harían a su modo y a su paso, lo que su capitán no entendía era que esa entrega no era cuestión de poder sino de afecto o confianza.

Dos sentimientos que deseaba ganarse a como diera lugar, que estaba seguro conseguiría con un poco de suerte, sólo era cuestión de que su capitán se diera cuenta que existía.

Leo sujeto las caderas de Tygus con ambas manos cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidos, dentro de poco ninguno se atrevía a silenciarse, entregándose al placer que sentía su cuerpo.

Los brazos de Tygus rodeaban los hombros de Leo, Leo sujetaba las caderas de su capitán con suficiente fuerza como para dejarle algunas marcas, justo como sus uñas lo hacían con la espalda del comandante.

Leo al estar próximo al orgasmo sintió un deseo irrefrenable por dejarle una marca al capitán, para que los demás supieran que era suyo, era un sentimiento primitivo, casi instintivo, tal vez proveniente de sus ancestros más remotos.

Un deseo que Leo no pudo contener y justo cuando se derramo en el interior del capitán sus dientes se clavaron en su hombro, dejándole una marca rojiza, escuchando como Tygus se quejaba y gemía al sentir sus dientes lacerando su piel, su semilla inundando su cuerpo, la suya derramándose entre ambos.

Por un momento sintieron que se pertenecían, que ambos se volvían uno solo, que la magia era real y los unía tan perfectamente como una pareja podía estarlo, aquel sentimiento era perfecto, llenándolos con una euforia que no se permitían en la nave de Mum-Ra, en donde no existía la esperanza.

Poco después se recostaron en el suelo cubierto de polvo, en medio de la oscuridad, recuperando la respiración, acostumbrándose al latido del corazón de su compañero.

El primero en moverse fue Tygus, quien ignoro la mordida de su hombro buscando su ropa, cuando salieran de allí tendría que bañarse y cambiar su uniforme por uno de las decenas que tenia colgando en su habitación.

Leo lo siguió sin encontrar palabra alguna, no podía dejarlo irse ahora que por fin tenía la oportunidad de ser parte de su vida.

Tygus le miro fijamente, con una expresión impenetrable, escuchando como al otro lado de la pared algo sonaba diferente, con su ojo mecánico pudo constatar que los habían encontrado. — Ya llegaron.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que un escuadrón se abriera paso, una nube de humo al principio les evito ver con claridad, Tygus y Leo tosieron, cubriendo sus bocas con su mano derecha.

Cuando la nube se disipo pudieron ver que Mum-Ra en persona estaba con el escuadrón de rescate, quien los vio con esa mirada rojiza, como si sospechara que algo más había ocurrido en esa habitación.

Para su suerte el polvo del muro, el oxido de las tuberías y el indiscutible olor de una habitación cerrada por más de una década enmascaraban la fragancia de su unión.

Mum-Ra no dijo nada y se dio la media vuelta, obviamente esperando que lo siguieran, por un momento estuvieron solos en esa habitación y repentinamente Leo le dijo, besando sus labios cuando nadie los veía. — No te alejes.

Tygus no respondió a su petición, no pudo hacerlo, no era el momento de permitirse las comodidades de la confianza o las de un amante, en el régimen de Mum-Ra aquello solo significaban otras formas de hacerte obedecer.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Este es un regalo para mi querida amiga Ashura-Ou, quien cumplió años este mes y a quien le dedico el fic.

Espero que te guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Esto es Slash, es de los Thundercats, quienes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto.

Encuentros fortuitos.

Capitulo 2.

Tygus había tomado una decisión en el momento en que Leo beso sus labios diciéndole que no se alejara de él, había sopesado las posibilidades reales de que una relación como esa pudiera funcionar y también los peligros de ser descubiertos.

El comandante le había dado la posibilidad de rechazar su oferta y cuando dio el primer paso fuera de la nube de polvo sabía que esa era la mejor opción, la única opción realmente.

Leo podía ser todo lo necio que decían pero ni el mismo podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya había dado esa clase de oportunidad en el pasado y los resultados fueron los peores.

Dejarle claro que sus intenciones eran jamás mencionar lo ocurrido en los sótanos de la nave fue bastante fácil, la primera reunión se limito a hablar sobre su misión, darle los resultados específicos para que Leo se los entregara a Mum-Ra.

Respondiendo con frialdad cada intento del muchacho por hablarle, a veces hablándole con un tono de voz un poco más grave de lo que pensaba en un principio.

Creyendo que eso era suficiente respuesta a su esperanzado "No te alejes" y en cualquier otra persona lo hubiera sido, en el león sin embargo, parecía que su negativa a continuar con su encuentro fortuito solamente lo interesaba más.

Hasta que cayó en las redes del joven y manipulador león, esa segunda noche que permitió al comandante introducirse en su vida, disfrutaron una grata cena, sexo apasionado y amanecieron juntos.

Después de la cena que el comandante Leo se había molestado en organizar Tygus se sentía con la necesidad de pagarle la amabilidad que mostro ese día con un regalo, había escuchado que le gustaban las armas anticuadas, espadas, dagas y cuchillos, aquellas que tenían hojas afiladas.

Tygus al ser el capitán de las fuerzas especiales podía conseguir armas en el mercado negro, pero no le gustaba la idea de hablar con aquella clase de felino, mucho menos cuando se suponía que Mum-Ra había prohibido esa clase de transacción.

El tigre no entendía cual era la razón, era como si su señor no quisiera que nadie poseyera nada, debía querer recordarles que no eran más que una posesión aunque ellos pudieran caminar con relativa libertad.

Tygus se encontraba en una reunión en la sala de Lord Mum-Ra, él y otros dos felinos estaban discutiendo la mejor forma de atacar los puntos clave del planeta que invadirían, se suponía que en ese lugar podrían encontrar la tercera piedra de guerra.

Y uno de sus subordinados, un felino de pelaje blanco estaba explicando el plan que habían ideado, el cual estaba seguro el comandante Leo ya había revisado y estaba de acuerdo.

Leo no estaba presente, algo raro tomando en cuenta que se trataba del dirigente de todas las tropas, al pensar en el joven león Tygus suprimió una sonrisa, recordando el puchero que realizo cuando le dijo que debía retirarse después de que se diera cuenta que se había quedado a dormir en su cuarto.

Tygus al ver que Bengalí, un tigre blanco había terminado de presentar su estrategia e informe se dio cuenta que se había distraído al pensar en el comandante, esa actitud no era correcta y sabia que dentro de poco sería castigado por eso.

Mum-Ra le observaba sin decir nada, su mirada estaba en blanco al igual que su expresión.

Tygus tragando un poco de saliva pronuncio, con los brazos detrás de la espalda, esperando escuchar lo que Mum-Ra tenía que decirles, esperando que lo mandara a entregarle esa información al comandante, una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para poder verle sin crear sospechas. — Tomando en cuenta la información de la que contamos, creemos que será necesario tener el apoyo de varios ejércitos para darnos tiempo de llegar a la piedra de guerra.

Mum-Ra se rasco la barbilla sin decir nada, para después levantarse de su trono y caminar en su dirección pronunciando. — Un plan brillante, como siempre Capitán Tygus.

Tygus se agacho diciéndole con respeto, esperando que Mum-Ra los dejara partir para poder comenzar esa misión, nunca le había gustado estar demasiado tiempo en presencia de su señor. — Gracias Lord Mum-Ra.

Mum-Ra deteniéndose junto a él observo el mapa del planeta que tenía la tercera piedra de guerra en su poder, no sería fácil ingresar en sus defensas, pero estos tres soldados eran los mejores que tenía a su disposición, por lo que con el apoyo necesario estaba seguro que lo lograrían, nunca le habían fallado.

Mum-Ra regreso a su trono indicándoles con una voz neutral. — Pueden retirarse.

Los tres se agacharon llevando su brazo al frente de su pecho y dieron la media vuelta, cuando estaban a punto de salir Mum-Ra pronuncio. — Tu quédate Tygus.

Tygus se detuvo inmediatamente intercambio una mirada preocupada con Bengalí, una de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar, quien era unos tres años menor, para después regresar al círculo de piedra para recibir sus órdenes.

Mum-Ra al ver que se agachaba enfrente de su trono pronuncio, recargándose en su brazo izquierdo. — El comandante Leo tiene una grata impresión de ti, Tygus.

Tygus se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sin embargo, sus instintos de autoconservación le indicaron que dijera con toda la molestia que podía imprimir en su voz. — ¿Ese muchacho?

Mum-Ra sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta y prosiguió diciéndole, su mirada fija en él, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara listo para huir o defenderse. — Sé que no te agrada y que no estás contento porque le di ese puesto.

Tygus sabía que Mum-Ra le había dado el puesto de comandante porque Leo era un gran guerrero y porque deseaba despreciarlo, mostrarle que no podía dar por hecho nada en su nave, darle un escarmiento por siquiera atreverse a adivinar sus decisiones. — Yo no soy nadie para cuestionar sus decretos Lord Mum-Ra.

Mum-Ra parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta para después decirle con un ademan de su mano derecha. — Puedes retirarte, Tygus.

Tygus asintió y caminó tan rápido como pudo sin hacer notar su deseo por abandonar esa cámara, mucho menos a su señor, respirando hondo cuando por fin escucho que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Bengalí lo esperaba, su máscara puesta, pero podría jurar que compartía su preocupación al ser retenido más de la cuenta, Tygus controlando su molestia e intranquilidad pronuncio. — Puedes retirarte, yo hablare con el comandante.

Tygus no espero que Bengalí pronunciara alguna clase de respuesta y marcho en busca del comandante Leo, encontrándolo en uno de los pasillos menos transitados de la nave, como era su costumbre tenía una terminal en sus manos, la cual revisaba con cierto recelo.

El capitán de las fuerzas especiales se detuvo a sus espaldas y pudo ver que había un mensaje que parecía encriptado en la pantalla de la terminal, el cual por un momento pensó grabar en la memoria del implante de su rostro.

Leo al sentir que le observaban lo borro llevando su mano en dirección del arma que llevaba en su cinto, Tygus retrocedió un paso al ver el extraño comportamiento del comandante, preguntándole. — ¿Ocurre algo Leo?

El comandante al verle sonrió preguntándole guardando la terminar debajo de su brazo, alejando su mano del arma de fuego de su cinto. — ¿Me estabas buscando Tygus?

Tygus recordando el motivo por el cual lo estaba buscando le respondió ignorando la expresión de increíble felicidad en el rostro del menor, quien parecía entusiasmado por lo que quisiera decirle. — Comandante Leo, tengo información que Lord Mum-Ra desea entregarle.

Leo frunció el seño inmediatamente preguntándole con suma molestia, recordándole a un cachorro al cual le han dicho que se cancelarían los descansos. — ¿Solo por eso me buscabas?

Tygus le respondió con frialdad, tratando de parecer distante, no deseaba que nadie los viera juntos ni que sospecharan que había alguna clase de relación entre ambos por temor a las represalias que habría en contra de ambos. — Sí, comandante.

Leo cruzándose de brazos le dijo sonriéndole. — Muy bien… ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Tygus le respondió inmediatamente. — Debo informarle los resultados de mi reunión con Lord Mum-Ra, partiremos en doce horas y esperamos que usted nos apoye con una movilización de los ejércitos.

Leo asintió, no era un gran problema movilizar los ejércitos, mucho menos cuando la información le había llegado algunos minutos antes y de pronto, empujando a Tygus contra la pared del pasillo le hizo notar lo inútil de su búsqueda. — Pero eso ya lo sabía, lo tengo en la terminal.

Tygus suspiro diciéndole al joven comandante sintiéndose un poco tonto, justo como lo era su excusa para ver al menor, quien parecía divertido por su esfuerzo de parecer neutral. — Quería saber porque no estabas presente.

Leo también querría saberlo, como comandante debía estar presente en esa clase de reuniones, no revisando un montón de informes aburridos que no creía que tuvieran mucha importancia, aunque esa tarea inútil le dio tiempo de comunicarse con Panthera, decirle que tal vez podrían contar con la ayuda del capitán. — Lord Mum-Ra me encomendó otras tareas, pero ya tengo la información así que podre organizar el asalto sin demora.

Tygus asintió, era obvio que Leo tenía otras tareas que realizar y despidiéndose como lo haría un soldado de rango inferior le dijo. — Con su permiso comandante, me retiro.

Leo se preguntaba que había ocurrido para que Mum-Ra no lo mandara llamar, se daba cuenta que estaba escondiendo información de él, su comandante, y parecía como si ese estuviera preparando de la misma forma que ellos.

Nombrando una nueva fuerza militar que le servía a Tygus, un soldado que aparentemente era leal a su persona o eso era lo que decía Panthera y él cual recibía órdenes únicamente de Mum-Ra.

Tygus al ver que Leo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos opto por retirarse, sintiéndose hasta cierto punto ignorado, el tigre de mayor edad esperaba poder estar a solas con el comandante, por lo menos un poco de tiempo, antes de partir a su misión.

Podrían no regresar con vida y quería, como todos sus soldados, pasar tiempo en compañía de su pareja, no era que Leo fuera eso, sin embargo, era lo que más se le parecía.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

El comandante no se percato en qué momento Tygus lo abandono, estaba demasiado preocupado por la reciente desconfianza que Lord Mum-Ra estaba mostrando en contra de su persona.

Cuando volviera a verlo le pediría perdón, antes tenía que reunirse con Panthera, solicitarle consejo y explicarle lo que esperaba lograr del capitán Tygus una vez que se abriera más con él.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus no tuvo otra oportunidad para ver a Leo sino hasta que regreso de la misión con una de las piedras de poder en sus manos, en un estuche especial que cargaba a su espalda.

Mum-Ra parecía complacido por su victoria y le dio permiso de ausentarse dos días de su puesto, para que descansara y lo atendieran en la enfermería.

Tygus no fue a la enfermería, no deseaba soportar a los médicos por unos simples rasguños después de un mes de campaña, en lo único que pensaba era en disfrutar un poco de la paz y de la tranquilidad de su habitación y en entregarle a Leo su obsequio, un simple agradecimiento por la cena que disfrutaron juntos tres días después del atentado contra la vida del comandante.

Esta vez Leo se encontraba fuera de la sala del trono de Mum-Ra y acercándose a él, pronuncio, con las manos detrás de la espalda. — Quisiera verte en privado comandante.

Leo no mostro ningún signo de sorpresa o interés, por lo que Tygus pronuncio, antes de alejarse con la misma indiferencia que mostraba el joven comandante. — En la plataforma en dos horas.

Poco después se marcho sin mirar atrás o esperar alguna clase de respuesta del más joven, sí él quería verlo estaría presente, sino le interesaba no asistiría y Tygus podría regresar a su monótona existencia.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus llego a la plataforma con un paquete en su mano derecha, en su campaña había encontrado el arma perfecta, una daga hecha de un material que nunca había visto, que brillaba de forma iridiscente cuando los rayos de luz la iluminaba.

El guerrero que las portaba lo hacía con orgullo y tenía dos de ellas, dos armas gemelas que lograron cortar su uniforme sin ninguna dificultad, aun tenía las cicatrices para recordar el filo de las armas.

Había pensado en quedarse una de ellas y la otra dársela al comandante, si es que él deseaba verlo en la plataforma que habían encontrado después del atentado, un punto que carecía de cámaras y que nadie recordaba.

Tygus espero impaciente por una hora al comandante, cuando pensó que no llegaría guardo el regalo que había traído consigo y comenzó a marcharse, creyendo que un mes era demasiado tiempo para que siguiera interesado en verlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras de marinero vio una mata de cabello rojo subiendo por ellas, a la cual le hizo un lugar para que pudiera subir a la plataforma.

Leo se recargo en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire, diciéndole al capitán, quien le miraba con una ceja levantada y una ligera sonrisa en los labios. — ¿Por qué esta plataforma?

Tygus le respondió recargándose en el barandal, riéndose al ver que Leo estaba tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido, que estaba sudando y que tal vez había corrido todo el camino para llegar a ese lugar. — Porque aquí no hay cámaras y por lo tanto no habrá ningún entrometido que nos escuche hablando, comandante.

Leo asintió, aun respiraba con dificultad, pero ya se había recuperado de la larga carrera para llegar a tiempo a la plataforma, dándose cuenta que Tygus lo veía con diversión. — ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado desconfiado?

Tygus se encogió de hombros, no era que fuera desconfiado sino que jamás había encontrado a alguien digno de confianza en esa nave, cada uno de los felinos quería algo que no estaba dispuesto a darle. — No lo suficiente.

Leo le pregunto en ese momento, recargándose en el mismo barandal en el cual estaba recargado Tygus, observando la descomunal altura que acababa de subir para verle. — ¿Qué querías decirme?

Tygus al escuchar su pregunta se sonrojo ligeramente y le entrego una caja de unos veinte centímetros de largo no muy profunda, la cual estaba cerrada con algo que parecía un listón.

Leo la recibió sorprendido y de un momento a otro abrió la caja, en donde había una daga envuelta en seda de color rojo, la daga era magnifica y podía ver por su filo que había sido utilizada en más de una ocasión.

En realidad podía ver que se trataba de un arma que fue utilizada en el campo de batalla, que seguramente se trataba de un trofeo de guerra, el cual Tygus le estaba entregando por alguna razón que no se atrevía a comprender.

No creía que Tygus fuera un felino que hiciera esa clase de regalos, mucho menos perdiera el habla como momentáneamente lo hizo, así que tal vez le estaba regalando esa daga como agradecimiento de la cena o porque comenzaba a significar algo para el capitán.

Tygus al ver que Leo observaba la daga con demasiada cautela le dijo, tratando de forzar su voz para que no mostrara ninguna clase de sentimiento, dándose cuenta que sus mejillas debían estar un poco sonrojadas. — ¿Te gusta?

Leo le pregunto sujetando el mango de la daga, blandiéndola en el aire como si estuviera probando el filo contra algún enemigo invisible. — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Tygus se pasó una mano en el cabello respondiéndole, encogiéndose de hombros, era bien sabido que al comandante le gustaban las armas no convencionales y que las coleccionaba con la misma precisión que él cuidaba sus armas de fuego. — Todos saben que coleccionas armas de esta clase, supuse que era un buen pago por la cena.

Leo no necesitaba que le recompensaran por la cena que tuvieron, y no quería que Tygus creyera que tenía que hacer algo para compensarlo, por lo que pronuncio, colocando un beso en su mejilla. — No sabía que tuvieras un lado tan tierno capitán.

Tygus se quejo al escuchar esa respuesta diciéndole con rudeza, no le gustaba que creyeran que era débil. — Eso no lo pensó el soldado al que le arrebate esa daga.

Leo al escucharle le respondió riéndose por la brusquedad mostrada por el capitán, seguramente no podría decirle que era una de las acciones más amables que jamás había visto.

Tygus sonrió complacido al ver que Leo estaba encantado con la daga, su sonrisa, sus ojos iluminados por la emoción que sentía eran todo lo que necesitaba ver, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era volver a su habitación para poder descansar dos días seguidos.

Leo al ver que comenzaba a retirarse guardo la daga en la caja que Tygus le regalo y rodeando su torso con sus brazos le dijo. — No te vayas.

Tygus casi inmediatamente se encogió, quejándose débilmente al sentir que Leo apretaba sin querer una de las profundas heridas que tenía como resultado de su largo combate con el antiguo dueño de esa daga.

Leo al escuchar el dolor en su voz y sentirlo en la forma en la cual se encogía le pregunto, notando que su uniforme no era el común, el cual mostraba su rango, sino uno mucho más sencillo, sin la coraza que lo cubría pero si con el cuello de piel para las bajas temperaturas. — ¿Estás bien?

Tygus asintió al principio, sin embargo, el largo viaje a esa plataforma y el abrazo de Leo lograron que algunas de las puntadas se abrieran provocando que algo de sangre comenzara a manchar la tela al nivel del costado.

Leo al verle toco la manchita de sangre diciéndole notando el filo de la daga, lo que Tygus había dicho acerca de haberse enfrentado al dueño de esas armas y el impresionante filo que tenían. — Tienes que ir a la enfermería.

Tygus pronuncio casi inmediatamente notando que algunas de las puntadas se habían abierto, sin prestarles importancia, esperando que el comandante no lo obligara a ir a la enfermería y perder así sus dos días libres. — Preferiría curarme en mi habitación, no son tan profundas, comandante.

Leo no estaba tan seguro, aun así, comprendía el deseo del capitán de alejarse de la enfermería, sabía que le dieron dos días de descanso, los cuales podrían perderse en una cama de hospital en la presencia de varios médicos.

El comandante no podía dejar de sonreír en la presencia de Tygus, quien al mismo tiempo parecía ser una persona completamente diferente en su presencia, mucho más abierta.

Leo llego a una conclusión un tanto descabellada, no le ordenaría ir a la enfermería pero eso no quería decir que las heridas de su capitán debían dejarse desatendidas por lo que le dijo. — Quiero verlas.

Tygus arqueo una ceja al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban ligeramente. — ¿Qué se supone que lograra con esto comandante?

Leo no respondió su pregunta en vez de eso comenzó a desabrochar su uniforme quejándose al ver que Tygus volvía a utilizar su rango, uno que sabía se interpondría entre ellos. — ¿Otras vez me dices comandante?

Tygus permitió que Leo desabrochara su uniforme, estaba seguro que de otra forma el comandante no dejaría de insistir en revisar sus heridas o podría simplemente ordenarle como su superior visitar el ala medica, perdiendo el tiempo que tanto le costó ganar. — Ya te dije que mi nombre es Leo.

Leo se sonrojo casi inmediatamente al ver el pecho desnudo del capitán, pero recordándose que se suponía que quería revisar la herida que ya estaba sangrando en su costado se concentro en su tarea.

Ignorando todos los músculos bien marcados del pecho del tigre, no con mucho éxito, que le observaba con la misma mueca ligeramente burlona, casi como si lo estuviera retando a realizar otra acción más allá de verificar la gravedad de sus heridas.

Las rayas del cuerpo de Tygus eran delgadas y de color negro, su manto como todos los de su raza eran de color naranja y en su pecho se volvía de color blanco, su pelaje era suave contra sus dedos así como las pocas cicatrices que lo marcaban.

Leo busco la cicatriz de su costado, la que parecía ser profunda y tenía varios puntos que debían haber sido hechos en campaña, por un médico de guerra, cuyo trabajo parecía ser reciente.

La herida comenzaba en el estomago de Tygus y finalizaba en el costado, por debajo del brazo, dos puntos se habían abierto a la altura de las costillas, de los cuales manaba un poco de sangre que comenzaba a mojar el pelaje del tigre.

Tygus al ver que dos puntos se abrieron le indico sin preocuparse demasiado, no era la primera vez que sufría una herida como esa, tampoco sería la única, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que su línea de trabajo lo mantenía fuera de la nave la mayor parte del tiempo y que probablemente moriría en las manos de un mejor guerrero. — Te lo dije, no es nada.

Leo también lo sabía, la poca sangre en el costado del tigre no era de preocupación, ambos habían tenido heridas peores y habían sobrevivido, por lo que le respondió con una idea descabellada formándose en su mente. — Sí, veo que no mientes.

Tygus al notar que Leo seguía recorriendo su costado con ambos manos, esta vez delineando cada uno de los músculos marcados de su cuerpo, las rayas y las cicatrices le dijo. — Aunque veo que todo eso fue una simple excusa para quitarme el uniforme, Leo.

El joven león le sonrió al escuchar ese comentario y lamio la sangre caliente que recorría lentamente el costado de Tygus, el tigre cerró los ojos sonriendo, quitándose las mangas de su uniforme.

Leo abandono el costado del capitán y lo beso con hambre, había pasado un largo mes desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando no le prestó atención al capitán que se despedía.

Por un momento al escuchar que Tygus había recibido daño creyó que no volvería a verlo y ahora que tenía a su duró tigre solo para él no desperdiciaría el poco tiempo que habían logrado comprar.

Su beso pronto se volvió en una lucha de lenguas, una pérdida de aliento y manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, buscando una forma de desprenderse de las molestas capas de tela que los cubrían.

Leo separándose un poco del tigre le susurro al oído, para esto tuvo que pararse de puntitas, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Tygus. — Ya sé como agradecerte mi regalo.

Tygus le respondió desabrochando el uniforme de Leo, no se pondría quisquilloso ni le haría notar que aquella solo era una excusa, tan buena como la suya, para poder pasar tiempo juntos. — Me gusta tu forma de pensar Leo.

Leo asintió riéndose entre dientes, nunca había conocido a nadie que no le gustara su forma de pensar hasta que se daban cuenta que no era una delicada criatura que permitiría que tuvieran toda la diversión.

En ese momento la mayor parte de sus amantes parecían desilusionados, porque esperaban que simplemente abriera las piernas y los dejara poseerlo, comportándose como una muñeca.

Tygus desabrocho los seguros de la ropa de Leo con rapidez y logro quitársela hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus caderas, en ese momento el león que había estado luchando con el por dominancia lo empujo contra el barandal diciéndole. — Es mi turno.

El tigre no se sorprendió al escucharle decir aquellas palabras y le respondió, empujándolo con la misma fuerza, sujetando las muñecas del león con ambas manos, teniendo un poco de trabajo para mantenerlo quieto. — No recuerdo haber llegado a ese acuerdo.

Leo no se molesto al escuchar esa respuesta, sabía que Tygus le dejaría tenerlo, sólo estaba haciéndolo difícil para como lo había dicho antes, fuera mucho más divertido, pero aun así intento liberar sus muñecas de las manos del tigre, que continuaba caminando en dirección del centro de la plataforma.

El comandante por fin logro soltar sus muñecas indicándole a su capitán, que le miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, como si hubiera planeado todo ese encuentro. — Una vez tú, otra vez yo, es lo justo.

Tygus lo empujo entonces provocando que cayera en una superficie que no estaba dura, en realidad, era suave y no tenía polvo, la cual había traído para que pudieran verse sin llamar la atención de los demás, no era común que el visitara cualquier clase de cuarto.

Leo al ver en donde había caído se dio cuenta que era una colchoneta, uno de los objetos que una de las naves de caza tiene para el beneficio de los pilotos, por un momento no supo que hacia allí, pero al ver como Tygus se quitaba los pantalones y las botas con mucha prisa lo comprendió. — Eres un tigre tramposo.

Tygus gateo en su dirección sentándose en sus caderas, respondiéndole sujetándolo del cabello rojizo con fuerza, llevando su rostro a su cuello para después lamerlo, depositando una serie de besos en dirección de sus labios para después decirle en vez de besarlo como Leo esperaba. — Estoy seguro que la mayor parte de tus amantes esperan que te recuestes, habrás las piernas y no pelees.

Leo trago saliva y le respondió al tigre besando sus labios aun siendo fuertemente sujetado por la mano de Tygus, no sabía que un soldado tan estricto pudiera hablar de una manera tan sucia cuando se lo proponía. — Pero tú no eres la mayor parte, yo lo sé.

Tygus respondiendo al beso del comandante libero un poco de la fuerza del cabello que sostenía, permitiendo que el hombre de menor edad cambiara sus posiciones, recostándolo de espaldas.

El capitán se relamió los labios cuando Leo abandono su boca para comenzar a desabrochar sus propios pantalones, estaba deseoso de liberarse de su uniforme, el cual repentinamente se había vuelto sumamente incomodo. — ¿Cómo sabes que te dejare hacerlo otra vez?

Su pregunta era solo para hacer rabiar al comandante, el color rojo de sus mejillas sonrojadas competía perfectamente con el de su cabello y resaltaba con el de sus ojos azules, tan hermosos como el espacio que rodeaba la nave. — Porque de lo contrario no me hubieras permitido hacerlo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, además, confías en mí lo suficiente para bajar tus defensas Capitán Tygus.

El joven león tenia la razón, confiaba en él y le gustaba demasiado para que solo una ocasión hubiera sido suficiente, aquel día no supo que paso por su mente para dejar que Leo hiciera lo que deseaba con su cuerpo, la segunda vez pudo tener el cuerpo del joven león, en esta ocasión volvería a permitirle tener algo que jamás había entregado.

Ahora se daba cuenta que su decisión de alejarlo de su vida estaba perdida, en el momento en el que Leo quisiera verlo eso haría y ese descubrimiento provoco que se riera, llamando la atención de su amante que no creía que lamer su pecho fuera gracioso. — Estoy perdido.

Leo no supo porque había pronunciado aquellas palabras o tal vez sí por la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios, que alcanzo a esos expresivos ojos azules, que continuaron con su tarea.

Tygus cerró los ojos y llevo una mano a su rostro, preguntándose en donde se suponía que un joven como ese aprendía a realizar eso con su lengua, jadeando de vez en cuando, en el momento en que dicho león encajaba sus dientes en su piel dejando una ligera marca.

Leo no le daría tiempo para pensar su decisión de permitirle entrar un poco más en su vida, seguro que si lo hacia Tygus volvería a ignorarlo como lo hizo los días antes de la cena y creyó volvería a hacerlo después de esta.

Un largo mes sin ver al capitán había sido difícil de soportar, verlo sin que le dirigiera la palabra o que simplemente supiera que su tigre, porque tendría las marcas que lo probarían, lo rechazaba sería una pesadilla.

Nunca había sentido una química como esa con otra persona, era como si Tygus supiera exactamente que estaba pensando, que compartiera su deseo y sus necesidades, al principio pensó que podría ignorarle como el capitán lo ignoraba a él, poco después cuando seguía mostrando una abierta antipatía por su persona quiso saber porque, el atentado que sufrió era justo lo que necesitaba y se dio cuenta que Tygus no lo rechazaba a él en particular, era como la mayor parte de los tigres, un solitario empedernido.

Tygus lo trataba como a un guerrero, como a un igual y en público respetaba su rango hasta hacerle creer que se olvidaba que habían compartido el lecho dos veces, con esta tres, esperaba que en privado siguiera comportándose como lo hizo esa tarde, mostrándole una parte de su personalidad que estaba prohibida para los demás, que si podía decir algo jamás conocerían.

Ya tenía suficiente con los cadetes que le miraban como borreguitos impresionados por su fuerza y liderazgo, como para que además supieran que era mucho menos hosco de lo que pensaban, la única razón para que el capitán no tuviera docenas de personas lanzándose a sus brazos.

Leo sabía lo molesto que era esa situación y muchos de ellos se controlaban por el simple hecho de ser su comandante, de lo contrario, al ser un simple cadete no creía que tuviera ni un momento de paz en sus ratos libres.

Tygus al ver que su león estaba distraído le pregunto lamiendo el cuello del menor tratando de llamar su atención, intentando cambiar posiciones otra vez sin mucho éxito. — ¿En quién piensas?

Leo le respondió al sentir sus muñecas a la altura de la cabeza, siendo sostenidas por las manos de Tygus, el que parecía repentinamente muy serio. — En ti capitán, estaba pensando en los muchos admiradores que tendrías si supieran que eres la mitad de insociable de lo que te ves.

Insociable, esa era nueva pensó el capitán de la guardia de Mum-Ra, era fácil que dijeran eso después de las muchas narices que había roto en su juventud, de otras tantas que había quebrado después de su accidente, pero como no hacerlo cuando la mayor parte de ellos le eran indiferentes o desagradables.

Tygus intento derribarlo nuevamente siendo detenido por el león, quien sujeto sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza diciéndole con una sonrisa abierta, sus ojos brillando con un millón de promesas silenciosas provocando que un agradable escalofrío recorriera la espalda del mayor. — Ya te dije que esta vez me toca a mí.

Leo no espero la respuesta de Tygus e inmediatamente comenzó a lamer el pecho del capitán, concentrándose en su pezón, el cual lamio y mordisqueo juguetonamente con las puntas de sus dientes, pellizcando el otro, recibiendo un gemido de placer como respuesta del mayor.

Tygus al ser liberado de las fuertes manos del comandante comenzó a recorrer los hombros del menor con sus manos, sintiendo como el joven león recorría su pecho en línea recta, deteniéndose en su ombligo en donde introdujo su lengua varias veces, imitando la danza más vieja del mundo de una manera completamente obscena.

El tigre cerró los ojos arqueando su espalda al sentir que Leo comenzaba a besar su vientre acariciando sus muslos, esquivando justo la parte de su anatomía que necesitaba más atención.

Tygus se recargo en sus codos para ver que Leo se sentaba junto a sus piernas diciéndole antes de lamer la planta de su pie. — No soy tan flojo, capitán.

El tigre no volvió a recostarse, en vez de eso observo como Leo lamia la planta de su pie a todo lo largo, introduciendo el dedo gordo de su pie en su boca, chupándolo como si se tratase de un caramelo especialmente sabroso, para después lamer el dedo que se encontraba a su lado recibiendo como respuesta un gemido del capitán que estiro su cuello cuando introdujo más de dos dedos en su boca, jugando con su lengua, danzando entre ellos.

Leo al ver que la respuesta de Tygus era la que deseaba abandono los dedos de su pie para continuar su camino en su tobillo, dirigiéndose a sus rodillas, deteniéndose en el interior de su muslo preguntándole. — ¿Te gusta?

Tygus no respondió a su pregunta, en vez de eso mordió las puntas de sus nudillos con fuerza cuando Leo repitió la misma clase de caricias con su otra pierna, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a su erección, que clamaba por ser atendida.

Las manos de Leo lo habían desarmado cualquier clase de muralla que había creado a su alrededor, convirtiéndolo en un instrumento musical que podía tocar a su antojo, sus gemidos escapaban de sus labios sin pudor alguno, no deseaba silenciarse aunque hubiera podido.

Leo al ver que Tygus había dejado de silenciar sus placenteros gemidos por fin se acerco a su erección, la cual lamio tres veces antes de introducirla en su boca, escuchando que su tigre gemía con mayor fuerza.

Había pasado un mes, se recordó y separándose de la hombría del capitán le ofreció dos dedos, los cuales Tygus comenzó a lamer con dedicación, humedeciéndolos con su saliva, recorriéndolos con su lengua, chupándolos con fuerza.

Leo alejo su mano nuevamente e introdujo dos dedos en el cuerpo del capitán, justo en el pequeño agujero entre sus piernas para prepararlo para su hombría.

Tygus al sentir dos dedos del comandante dentro de su cuerpo pronuncio. — No soy tan delicado.

Leo le respondió introduciendo otro dedo, preguntándose como esperaba Tygus que olvidara que no era nada delicado, que se trataba de un guerrero, pero aun así que no deseaba tratarlo con rudeza. — Lo sé.

Tygus abrió un poco las piernas permitiendo que los dedos de Leo llegaran mucho más profundo dentro de su cuerpo, gimiendo un poco más fuerte cuando introdujo un cuarto dedo y después un quinto.

Leo introdujo un quinto dedo buscando la próstata del capitán, encontrándola cuando escucho que sus gemidos momentáneamente se habían convertido en pequeños gritos de placer.

Tygus al sentir que Leo casi estaba introduciendo toda su mano apretó la colchoneta debajo de su cuerpo, encajando sus uñas en la tela, destrozándola con la fuerza de sus manos.

Leo al mismo tiempo que preparaba el cuerpo de Tygus para recibirlo comenzó a chupar su sexo, provocando que sus gemidos fueran mayores, todo ese tiempo observando la expresión de profundo placer en el rostro del mayor.

Quien se quejo casi inmediatamente cuando se separo de su sexo así como de sus nalgas, diciendo relamiéndose los labios. — Si pudieras verte ahora mismo.

Tygus abrió los ojos ligeramente sonrojado respondiéndole jalándolo en su dirección, besando sus labios. — ¿Me gustaría lo que vería comandante?

Leo separándose del tigre respondió colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. — Mucho.

Tygus estaba a punto de contestar esa aseveración cuando repentinamente arqueo su espalda, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la dulce intrusión del sexo de Leo de un solo movimiento en su cuerpo, olvidándose de la delicadeza que había mostrado hasta entonces.

El comandante ya no pudo mantener la tranquilidad por más tiempo y se introdujo de un solo movimiento en el cuerpo del tigre, escuchando como este gemía con mayor fuerza abandonando la colchoneta para encajar sus uñas en su espalda.

Leo comenzó a moverse con fuerza y rapidez, tratando de llegar cada vez más profundo, sintiendo las garras del capitán cortar su espalda, así como escuchando sus gemidos placenteros en su oído.

Como le gustaría ver la expresión en su rostro pensó por un momento y alejándose un poco se sentó en el suelo, cargando a Tygus por las rodillas, sentándolo en sus piernas haciendo que se miraran frente a frente.

El cambio de postura sorprendió a Tygus que le observo fijamente, su pupila dilata, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo, su oreja ligeramente baja, así como su espalda completamente arqueada, su pecho subiendo y bajando a la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Leo volvió a lamer su hombro, justo donde había estado hace un mes su mordida y sonriendo pícaramente volvió a morderlo con fuerza, escuchando como Tygus se quejaba al sentir sus dientes cortar su carne.

Tygus pensó por un momento que Leo quería dejarle una marca de por vida, pero al sentir que por fin encontraba el ángulo adecuado para rozar su próstata cerró los ojos, entregándose al placer que le hacía sentir el menor.

Leo al ver que por fin había encontrado la próstata de su capitán acelero sus movimientos, sosteniendo a Tygus de sus caderas, subiéndolo y bajándolo para que su cuerpo chocara contra su sexo.

Tygus se había convertido en una hermosa sinfonía de gemidos placenteros, su ojo estaba cerrado, su frente recargada en su hombro, su cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban juguetonas por su piel, empapando su pelaje.

Dentro de poco alcanzarían su orgasmo, sus cuerpos se lo gritaban emocionados y ellos, obedeciéndoles derramaron su hombría al mismo tiempo, Tygus cubriendo el vientre y pecho del comandante con su semen, el comandante llenándolo con este, era una sensación extraña y caliente, como sus cuerpos que comenzaban a temblar por culpa del orgasmo.

Leo lo recostó en el suelo lamiendo la herida de su hombro, preguntándole a Tygus, quien se recostó boca abajo, con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su cabeza. — ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

Tygus no se molesto en abrir los ojos, sabía que Leo estaba junto a él, su lengua era suficiente indicación de eso, al igual que sus manos que seguían acariciando su espalda, recorriendo las rayas delgadas que adornaban su cuerpo casi en su totalidad blanco. — No lo sé.

Leo beso la espalda del mayor y le dijo, seguro que encontraría una forma de volver a estar juntos, porque sabía que diariamente tendrían que verse, dándole más oportunidades para planear la siguiente reunión. — Veras que pronto… yo me asegurare de ello.

Tygus ya estaba mucho mas dormido que despierto cuando escucho que Leo le decía, acomodándose a su lado, recargándose en su espalda. — No nos separaran.

Preguntándose a que se refería con eso, sin embargo, creyendo que tal vez era un producto de su imaginación se limito a dormir a lado de Leo, quien poco después lo siguió en la tierra de los sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 3.

Tygus había llegado por fin después de una larga misión que no tuvo demasiados frutos, le había ordenado a Bengalí y a Ocelote, sus dos compañeros de armas, que se retiraran ya que el entregaría el informe a Lord Mum-Ra cuando terminara de reparar su nave de caza.

Un trabajo que muchos consideraban inútil, pero que él encontraba placentero y relajante, ese hangar estaba desocupado actualmente y creía que todavía tenía varias horas libres antes de tener que presentarse ante Lord Mum-Ra.

Lo peor de tener que servirle directamente a la criatura ancestral era entregarle la información en persona, así como recibirla, últimamente el interés que mostraba en sus logros le hacía sentir nervioso.

Debían ser sus ojos rojos, como de pesadilla, o tal vez la forma en la cual pronunciaba su nombre.

Tygus sacudió la cabeza, estaba cansado, arto de seguir sirviéndole a esa criatura, lo único que deseaba era poder retirarse, ya no servir en ese ejército, tal vez encontrar un lugar seguro en donde poder criar una familia.

Pero esas eran las ideas de un demente, la única forma de liberarse de la servidumbre bajo el régimen de Lord Mum-Ra era perder la vida y Tygus aunque deseaba ser libre no creía que morir era una mejor opción.

A veces Leo le recordaba demasiado a su primer instructor, tenía la misma sonrisa, el mismo fuego interior, casi como si hubiera sido forjado en las llamas o en el reactor que sostenía de energía esa ancestral nave, aunque comenzaba a sentirla como si fuera una tumba.

¿Leo? Ya lo extrañaba y no habían pasado ni siquiera seis meses desde la última vez que se encontraron, aquella vez no hablaron mucho, en realidad nunca hablaban, era como si durmiera con un extraño.

Un extraño que lo hacía sentir vivo, al que le había permitido tenerlo de maneras en las cuales nunca lo había hecho en el pasado, era como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, toda una locura tomando en cuenta que no creía en el destino.

Tygus estaba demasiado distraído, demasiado ocupado en reparar su nave, seguro de que nadie estaba en ese hangar como para notar una silueta escurriéndose entre las sombras, moviéndose con gracia y sigilo.

Sus ojos brillaban de color azul en la oscuridad y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios era la de una persona que piensa que su meta esta próxima.

Tygus escucho el sonido proveniente a sus espaldas y volteo sin encontrar nada, por un momento pensó en utilizar la maquina en su ojo, la visión infrarroja, pero no lo hizo y prosiguió con las reparaciones de su nave de caza.

El intruso no suspiro, ni siquiera se atrevió a pronunciar ese sonido, ya que si quería sorprender al capitán tenía que actuar como si esa emboscada fuera seria, de lo contrario su amante lo habría localizado en el primer momento en el que puso un solo pie en ese hangar.

Tygus cerró el motor de la nave de caza, aun tenía esa extraña sensación de que lo estaban observando y con mucho cuidado, sin que fuera visto comenzó a llevar su mano en dirección de su cinturón en donde tenía su arma enfundada.

Leo noto el movimiento de Tygus y se escondió detrás de varias cajas, observando fijamente al tigre que comenzaba a buscar al intruso en ese hangar.

Si Tygus decidía utilizar la visión nocturna estaba acabado, lo encontraría y su sorpresa se estropearía por lo que intento acercarse al capitán caminando en su dirección lentamente tratando de moverse con tanto sigilo como pudiera.

Tygus al no encontrar a nadie prendió el dispositivo de visión nocturna en un último intento por encontrar al intruso, comenzando a relajarse al creer que estaba solo.

Leo se dio cuenta que era en ese momento o nunca y saltando en dirección de su amante trato de rodear su cintura con sus brazos, siendo recibido por un codo en su rostro así como el frío cañón de un arma en su sien.

El joven león cayó al suelo de rodillas aturdido, sosteniendo su nariz al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como Tygus le decía sorprendido apartando el arma de su cabeza. — ¿Leo?

Leo se rió limpiando un poco de sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su nariz respondiéndole. — Quería sorprenderte, pero veo que tú eres el que me sorprendió a mí.

Tygus se agacho para ayudarle a levantarse, ofreciéndole su mano al mismo tiempo que le decía, reprendiendo su osadía, podría haberle disparado de no reconocerle a tiempo. — ¿Estás loco?

El comandante no recibió mucho daño e ignorando la molestia de Tygus le pregunto observando la nave de caza del tigre, la que parecía ser un poco diferente a las demás. — ¿Desde cuándo reparas tu mismo tu nave de caza?

Tygus le respondió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, comprendiendo que Leo estaba tratando de ignorar su pregunta y su molestia, aunque era divertida la idea que tuvo el comandante al querer sorprenderlo en su propio territorio. — Cuando los daños son menores puedo repararla yo mismo, además, no me gusta que los demás toquen mi medio de transporte.

Ese hangar estaba solo, había desconectado las cámaras de seguridad de manera manual, lo que significaba que un grupo de técnicos tendrían que bajar y reparar el cableado y eso no ocurriría en las próximas dos horas.

El tigre volvió a recordarle su desquiciado plan para sorprenderlo, pronunciando cerca de su oído. — Pude haberte matado… Leo.

Leo asintió diciéndole con una sonrisa en sus labios, su brillante plan para sorprender a Tygus cuando regresara de su misión no había resultado como esperaba, sin embargo, aun podían continuar con él. — No te he visto en seis meses… ¿Qué puedo decir? Te extrañaba.

El tigre creía entender la clase de idea que se formaba en la mente de Leo y ayudándole a terminar de realizarla beso sus labios empujándolo contra su nave diciéndole, cuando se separaron para respirar. — Tienes una mente muy perversa comandante.

Leo se relamió los labios y no quiso fingir inocencia, deseaba a este hombre tanto como el primer día que volvió a encontrarlo, rodeando el cuello del capitán con sus brazos le respondió. — Me atrevería a decir que los dos somos iguales.

Tygus volvió a besar a su comandante, comenzaba a volverse adicto a esos labios y a esa mirada de penetrante azul, nunca había conocido a nadie como él, nadie jamás lo hizo sentir tan vivo. — Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los iguales.

Leo asintió, respondiendo al beso de Tygus con la misma pasión con la cual el tigre lo besaba, lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba demasiado y lo único que habían hecho era dormir juntos. — Quien haya dicho eso es sumamente sabio.

Tygus lamio su cuello, lo poco que dejaba descubierto su uniforme preguntando con diversión. — ¿Tu lo crees así?

Leo volvió a asentir buscando los seguros de la armadura blindada de su capitán, quien le informo entonces, logrando que su cielo privado se desvaneciera momentáneamente. — Pero me temo que hay demasiadas cámaras y nos pueden ver.

Tygus escucho que su armadura caía al suelo, Leo no había escuchado su advertencia por lo que podía notar, por lo que le repitió alejándose apenas unos pasos. — No quiero que nos vean, Leo… tú lo sabes.

Leo suspiro, no le importaba que los vieran, en si esperaba que los descubrieran para que todos supieran que Tygus era su amante, no obstante, debía respetar los deseos de su tigre por lo que le informo. — Las cámaras de seguridad están descompuestas, uno de mis atributos especiales y los técnicos no vendrán sino hasta dentro de dos horas.

Así que lo tenía todo planeado se dijo en silencio el capitán, notando no por primera vez la hermosamente maquinadora mente de su amante, a quien le dijo apretando algunos botones de la máquina de su rostro para poder apagarla, dejándola en estado de reposo como cuando dormía. — Siendo así no creo que debamos perder tiempo, Leo.

Leo asintió, no quería perder más tiempo, no cuando Tygus estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a ser descubiertos en ese hangar, no creía que en algún otro momento bajaría sus defensas de aquella forma.

Tygus se preguntaba a si mismo que estaba haciendo, porque se permitía bajar la guardia junto a este león y como desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos no le preocupaba ser traicionado, porque creía que Leo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, no a él.

Tal vez eran esos ojos de color azul, el amor reflejado en sus facciones delicadas, sus pensamientos que eran reflejados cada uno en su rostro, casi como si portara su corazón a simple vista.

Una imagen muy diferente a la que creyó ver ese primer día que Lord Mum-Ra decidió darle el puesto que por derecho, o eso pensaba en ese momento, debió ser suyo.

Ese día enfrente de su amo Leo parecía distante, su rostro era firme y no permitía que ningún sentimiento fuera reflejado en sus hermosas facciones, su cabello rojo enmarcando su rostro de ojos azules e impenetrables hacían que se viera como una persona completamente diferente al cachorro que rescato del motín.

Leo se preguntaba porque Tygus parecía repentinamente muy distante, en que pensaba cuando su atención tenía que estar enfocada en su persona, de pronto el tigre le dijo acariciando su mejilla. — Eres diferente.

Aquello debía ser bueno porque inmediatamente Tygus beso los labios de Leo rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, tratando de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, recargando su frente en su hombro. — Te extrañe mucho.

Leo sonrió al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, para Tygus eran casi el equivalente a una declaración de amor y besando los labios blancos de su tigre comenzó a bajar el cierre de su uniforme.

Tygus escucho que Leo comenzaba a desabrochar su uniforme y alejándose un poco intento quitárselo con mayor rapidez, siendo rodeado por los brazos de Leo, quien le dijo besando su cuello por la espalda. — Permíteme.

Leo prosiguió sus caricias lamiendo la piel que había cicatrizado en su hombro, en donde seis meses antes lo mordió con tanta fuerza que le dejo una marca que era bastante visible y que no podía confundirse con las heridas comunes que un soldado recibía en el campo de batalla.

El león instintivamente volvió a morder la marca que le había dejado a Tygus en su piel, hincando sus dientes con fuerza para volver a abrir la herida que ya había curado, provocando que su tigre se agachara un poco recargándose en una de las paredes del hangar pronunciando un gemido apagado.

Repentinamente escucho el sonido de su comunicador cuando se prendía, agradeciendo que le estaba dando la espalda a Leo respondió con lo que pensó era su voz neutra, la que parecía un tanto más grave de lo normal. — Aquí Tygus.

Leo lamio la espalda de Tygus provocando que su tigre se mordiera el labio para silenciar cualquier clase de sonido proveniente de sus labios, recibiendo las ordenes de buscar a un grupo de lagartos que se había rebelado y tomado a la Jefe de seguridad Panthera como rehén.

Al finalizar la comunicación le informo a Leo alejándose del comandante, subiendo el cierre de su overol para después colocarse su armadura blindada, por mucho que le gustaría pasar tiempo en compañía del león tenía órdenes que debía cumplir. — Hubo otro motín, esta vez en el área de los lagartos, tomaron al jefe de seguridad como rehén y se escondieron en los túneles del interior de la nave.

Leo maldijo en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Tygus, quien le miro de reojo recargando su arma y revisando los mapas de los túneles que tendría transitar para llegar al área en donde se habían atrincherado los lagartos.

Bengalí le había dicho que estaba organizando un grupo de rescate, que lo tendría en unos sesenta minutos, los que eran demasiados tomando en cuenta la cantidad de felinos que habían sido apresados por los quince lagartos fugitivos.

Si no llegaban pronto los cinco soldados y el jefe de seguridad perecerían, ya fuera por un movimiento en falso de los felinos o por el nerviosismo de los lagartos, que sabían que su fallido intento de rebelión estaba muerto.

Leo al ver que Tygus se preparaba para marchar le ordeno. — Iré contigo.

Tygus le respondió sin darse cuenta que en ese momento estaba actuando como su comandante y que por lo tanto debía obedecer sus órdenes. — Yo puedo ir solo, puedo adelantarme e intentar abrir los seguros de las puertas que se quedaron atascadas para que las fuerzas de choque contra motines entren en el área, de lo contrario se tardaran al menos una hora en abrir las puertas y los felinos morirán.

Leo le respondió caminando en su dirección, consiente que necesitaba un arma y que Tygus estaba ignorando que se trataba de su superior. — ¿Estas desobedeciendo una orden directa?

Tygus le observo momentáneamente y al darse cuenta que hablaba en serio le dijo. — Con todo respeto, no tiene armas y yo tengo más experiencia en este campo Comandante.

Leo al escucharlo le dijo sopesando las posibilidades que un solo felino tenía para llegar a abrir las dos puertas que separaban los lagartos de los rehenes, y las mismas posibilidades que él tenía para convencerlos de entregarse antes de que llegaran las fuerzas de choque. — Tu solo no podrás lograrlo Tygus, lo sabes bien.

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, sabía que podía lograrlo, tenía fe en sus habilidades y le respondió al testarudo león que parecía querer realizar trabajo de campo en vez de regresar a la seguridad del cuarto de control desde donde podría liderar el rescate o en todo caso mantenerse informado. — He realizado golpes con menores posibilidades de triunfo, no sabes que es lo que he visto y que es lo que he logrado Leo, sé que quieres protegerme, pero no voy a dejar que arriesgues tu vida de una forma tan tonta como esa.

Leo asintió, no dejaría que Tygus fuera solo a esa misión suicida que el mismo se había impuesto, estaba seguro que un grupo de choque estaba siendo organizado, que dentro de poco llegarían a las puertas, que se tardarían aproximadamente treinta minutos en derribarlas y que las ordenes del tigre no eran adelantarse.

El único que podía darle ordenes era Lord Mum-Ra y la criatura ancestral jamás se había molestado en rescatar a los rebeldes, sólo en eliminar la disidencia, aun cortando el suministro de aire en esa zona. — No puedo dejarte ir solo, no solamente porque seas mi amante sino porque eres mi capitán más valioso, mi más preciado compañero de armas y si dejo que hagas esta locura no solamente tú puedes morir, también Panthera y los rehenes que tan desesperadamente intentas salvar.

El tigre guardo silencio momentáneamente esperando escuchar que más tenía Leo que decirle, cuando su comandante se dio cuenta que le permitiría continuar le pidió. — Dame unos diez minutos, eso es lo único que te pido Tygus, si no llego aquí en ese lapso de tiempo puedes ir tu solo.

Tygus estaba a punto de reprocharle el tiempo que desperdiciaría, pero aun así podrían restarle por lo menos treinta minutos a la espera de esos felinos, podrían abrir las puertas.

Tal vez ni siquiera se necesitaría que las fuerzas de choque ingresaran con los rehenes y sus captores, podrían salvar la vida de los felinos así como la de algunos reptiles. — Esta bien Leo, espero que no te tardes.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo cumplió su palabra, tardo menos tiempo del solicitado pero no traía el arma que esperaba ver sino una espada de color azul, la cual al verla pronuncio demasiado sorprendido. — ¿Qué es eso?

El comandante le sonrió respondiéndole blandiendo la espada en el aire, cortando una de las cajas de metal con el asombroso filo y dureza de esa hermosa hoja de color azul. — Una espada, la encontré en uno de los planetas que invadimos hace cinco años.

Tygus estaba sorprendido, demasiado en realidad, no conocía nada de la carrera de su amante, solo que fue condecorado con ese honor y que cada uno de los aspirantes creía que era demasiado joven. — No solamente tú, Tygus, has salido de esta tumba.

Tygus debía admitir que nunca pensó que Leo había salido de esa vieja nave, ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez tenían mucho de qué hablar, si querían tener un futuro debían poder compartir un pasado, tener un pasado que conocieran ambos. — Estas lleno de sorpresas Leo.

Leo podría decir lo mismo de Tygus, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar, compartir sus planes para el futuro, no cuando lo que hacían al verse era entregarse al deseo mutuo que sentían quemarlos por dentro, el fuego de la lujuria y la pasión. — Tú también estas lleno de sorpresas, así que la próxima vez te invitare a desayunar o por lo menos habrá que compartir la cama después del orgasmo, he escuchado que es sumamente agradable dormitar con la persona que amas en tu cama.

Tygus se limito a sonreírle pronunciando. — Tú no pierdes el tiempo.

Leo le insistió recargando la espalda de su espada en su hombro. — No, contigo jamás.

Tygus en vez de responderle a Leo lo que pensaba de sus extraños cumplidos prefirió seguir adelante, debían apresurarse si querían evitar una masacre, los demás animales no le importaban, pero los guardias eran todos inexpertos y si no hacían algo pronto morirían.

Para ser su raza favorita Lord Mum-Ra disponía de sus vidas con tanta facilidad como con los demás animales, o tal vez con más facilidad, ellos eran desechables, simples marionetas de las que podía disponer a su antojo.

Lord Mum-Ra no apreciaba sus vidas, los demás animales les odiaban por ser los carceleros de esa nave, estaban en una condición precaria, esa fue una de las últimas lecciones que tuvo bajo el padre de Leo, no confiar en esa criatura que se decía su amo.

Flash Back.

Claudius era un león de melena rojiza, su rostro varonil estaba cubierto con el pelirrojo cabello, sus ojos eran azules y tenía varias marcas en sus brazos y en su rostro, su uniforme era de color azul marino con el escudo de la armada de Lord Mum-Ra en el pecho y en el costado.

Sus ojos estaban posados en el cuarto de entrenamiento, Tygus estaba a su lado, observando a los demás cachorros intentar realizar movimientos que el mismo ya sabía.

Tygus comprendía que sus habilidades eran extraordinarias, el mismo Lord Mum-Ra se lo había dicho, aunque parecía que eso no le gusto a su maestro, quien desde ese momento parecía molesto, demasiado distante.

El tigre de poco menos de doce años de edad tenía miedo de preguntarle cual era la razón de su molestia, tal vez había hecho algo que se ganara su enojo.

Claudius le pregunto al ver que los guardias y otros instructores estaban ocupados, demasiado distraídos para prestarle atención. — ¿Qué crees que significan estos cachorros para Lord Mum-Ra Tygus?

Tygus trato de encontrar una respuesta, cientos de niños practicaban siendo vigilados por instructores sin rostro, no se mentiría diciéndose que significaban algo para su amo, como podrían hacerlo si eran demasiados para poder distinguirlos. — No lo sé.

Su alumno todavía no lo sabía, pero dentro de poco Claudius ya no lo entrenaría más, su educación pasaría a las manos del comandante de las fuerzas especiales, un hombre duro y malvado, un tigre marcado por las heridas de guerra, cuya mueca de disgusto hacia que siempre pareciera molesto. — ¿No lo sabes Tygus? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Tygus se mordió el labio y le respondió a su maestro, casi en un susurro. — Nada.

Claudius al escuchar esa palabra pronuncio con los brazos detrás de la espalda, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión neutra. — ¿Qué dijiste?

Tygus respondió tratando de parecer firme, serio y distante, fallando rotundamente, aun era un niño, estaba asustado de tener la razón. — No significamos nada.

Claudius asintió y poco después colocando sus manos en sus hombros le dijo. — Lord Mum-Ra ha construido su imperio con la sangre de sus soldados, nuestra sangre es aquello que le da vida y la sostiene en pie, pero algún día estaremos cansados de servirle, de dar nuestra vida en su nombre, ese día se acerca y en ese momento cada uno de sus habitantes tendrá que elegir el lugar en donde querrá estar.

Tygus escucho cada una de esas palabras con cuidado, nunca antes había visto semejante valor ni coraje en una voz, esa mirada parecía estar enfocada en algo que Tygus no podía ver, era algo intangible, tal vez lo que muchos llamarían el futuro. — Sí querrá ser un esclavo por siempre o querrá levantarse siendo el dueño de su propio destino, convirtiéndose en un felino libre.

Flash Back.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Claudius, apartaron al león para colocar un segundo instructor, este era un tigre de bengala cuyo nombre era Tigris, era el capitán de las fuerzas especiales, quien ostentaba hasta antes de su muerte en combate el puesto que había obtenido.

Tygus no se molestaba en fantasear con un futuro, no hasta que Leo decidió inmiscuirse en su vida, porque sabía que su destino ya estaba escrito, moriría en acción, dando su vida por una criatura inmortal que los veía como simples marionetas.

Objetos sin vida ni futuro, desechables, aun sus maquinas valían más que su raza favorita.

El túnel era oscuro, estaba oxidado y cubierto de polvo, lo único que podían escuchar era el sonido del aire de las rendijas de ventilación, el que solamente recorría las tuberías de la nave porque Lord Mum-Ra aun no sabía que los rebeldes habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Aun tenían tiempo, se dijo en voz baja, escuchando como Leo caminaba a sus espaldas, los dos enfocando sus ojos con pupilas alargadas en las sombras, agradeciendo como nunca antes su habilidad innata para ver en la oscuridad.

Tygus se detuvo enfrente de una de las ventilas y le dijo a Leo, buscando la forma en la cual podría abrir la ventila para entrar en los ductos de ventilación, en el cual a juzgar por el tamaño de estos podían avanzar a gatas. — Cuando lleguemos a la intersección necesitare que te quedes atrás por un momento y después cuando te dé la orden salgas.

Leo le pregunto siguiéndolo en el interior del túnel de ventilación que era mucho más oscuro todavía, el que solamente tenía una entrada a dos cientos metros del punto donde se suponía se habían atrincherado los rebeldes. — ¿Por qué crees que voy a quedarme atrás para que tu tengas toda la diversión?

Tygus no se detuvo para responder a la pregunta de Leo, observando en todo ese momento el mapa de los ductos de ventilación, revisando al mismo tiempo el avance de Bengalí, que parecía demasiado lento. — Porque yo tengo camuflaje y tu no, primero veré en donde están las consolas y cuantos lagartos las están cuidando, una vez obtenga esa información los dos entraremos.

Leo no estaba tan seguro de eso, sin embargo, acepto el plan de Tygus, preguntándole poco después cuando un pequeño engrane en su cabeza se movió ligeramente haciéndolo imaginar un mal uso para esa técnica que parecía solo los tigres tenían. — ¿Puedes volverte invisible en cualquier parte?

Tygus le respondió casi inmediatamente deteniéndose, observando lo que parecía ser unas escaleras tipo marinero. — Parece que ahora tenemos que subir.

Leo comenzó a recordar los mapas que había observado con Panthera, los seis soldados que habían sido capturados debían ser los felinos que le dijo que estaban de su lado, en realidad lo que estaba ocurriendo era una asamblea, la cual sería interrumpida por su amante.

El único que corría peligro realmente, y siguiendo a Tygus le pregunto. — ¿Estás seguro de adónde vamos Tygus?

Tygus se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una compuerta bastante grande, quien fuera que diseño esa nave era un demente que busco crear una mescla entre un laberinto y una tumba, o tal vez, era una tumba que podía moverse. — Según creo ellos están detrás de esta compuerta.

No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que de poder diseñar unas instalaciones militares no le pondría tantos ductos inservibles, ni vueltas y recovecos inalcanzables. — Eso dice el mapa.

Leo sabia que se encontrarían detrás de esa compuerta, pero que como estaba sellada al abrirla inmediatamente recibirían una respuesta hostil, a menos que pudiera comunicarse con Panthera, ella podría convencer a los lagartos de no disparar.

Tygus le dio la señal a Leo para que se quedara atrás e inmediatamente utilizo el camuflaje, presiono los botones que sabía abrían las puertas de todas las celdas y compuertas de la nave, así como era una clave que le daba acceso a la computadora central.

Información que obtuvo el día que dejo de obedecer las órdenes de Leo para servirle directamente a Lord Mum-Ra, según sus palabras necesitaba de alguien en quien poder confiar, quien pudiera detener una rebelión llegado el momento y para eso necesitaba conocer la clave maestra de esa nave.

La compuerta se abrió y Tygus pudo ver un cuarto oscuro en donde pudo percibir dos puertas que parecían cerradas, enfrente de las puertas había dos lagartos dormidos, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser las armas de los gatos que detuvieron.

Tygus ingreso con lentitud y golpeo la nuca del primer lagarto y después la del segundo, dejándolos inconscientes, los paneles de control brillaban, del otro lado podía ver a los gatos en el centro de la habitación, Panthera hablaba con un lagarto de tamaño descomunal.

Sí sabía algo de los lagartos, estos solamente se movían si un líder los guiaba, la mayor parte de ellos eran cobardes y demasiado lentos en el interior de la nave, casi como si estuvieran encadenados al calor.

Su lentitud característica se debía a la sangre fría que recorría sus venas, haciéndolos débiles y lentos, mucho más lentos que cualquier otra criatura que Tygus jamás había visto.

Aun más en el interior de la nave, en donde no había ninguna clase de calefacción y podían ver el vaho saliendo de sus bocas cada vez que respiraban.

Tygus se acerco a los cristales tratando de leer los labios del lagarto descomunal, no estaba furioso ni siquiera molesto, Panthera al igual que esa lagartija parecía estar a salvo, como si se tratasen de camaradas en vez de secuestrados y secuestradores.

De pronto la puerta de su derecha se abrió, acababa de entrar uno de los lagartos que custodiaban ese cuarto y al ver a dos de los suyos inconscientes grito llamando a los demás.

Alertando a cada uno de los presentes en ese cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 4.

Tygus se acerco a los cristales tratando de leer los labios del lagarto descomunal, no estaba furioso ni siquiera molesto, Panthera al igual que esa lagartija parecía estar a salvo, como si se tratasen de camaradas en vez de secuestrados y secuestradores.

De pronto la puerta de su derecha se abrió, acababa de entrar uno de los lagartos que custodiaban ese cuarto y al ver a dos de los suyos inconscientes grito llamando a los demás.

Alertando a cada uno de los presentes en ese cuarto.

De pronto la masa monumental que era Rezard entro seguido de varios reptiles, Tygus maldijo en voz alta e intento utilizar su camuflaje a pesar de saber que no era una buena idea.

Tygus logro volverse invisible y se abalanzó contra el lagarto que estaba más cerca agradeciendo que las bajas temperaturas alentaban a los reptiles, al tomar el primer rifle lo uso como un bate contra otro de los rebeldes al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un coletazo que fallo por muy poco.

Leo al escuchar el inequívoco sonido de un enfrentamiento supo que habían encontrado a Tygus, si no hacia algo pronto terminarían asesinándolo.

Al ingresar en el cuarto con los lagartos vio como uno por uno comenzaba a caer al suelo, pero eran demasiados para él solo y tomando la iniciativa decidió interponerse en el combate, golpeando al primer lagarto, no demasiado fuerte para que no perdiera el conocimiento.

Rezard logro darle un puñetazo a Tygus, quien salió despedido contra el suelo perdiendo el camuflaje, provocando un gruñido molesto de Leo, quien corrió en su dirección tacleando al reptil de tamaño descomunal, el cual retrocedió aturdido.

Tygus se levanto de un salto y continuo con el enfrentamiento, Panthera al ver que estaba ocurriendo una contienda le ordeno a sus gatos que permanecieran en su lugar, no debían interferir.

Leo detuvo a Rezard con poco esfuerzo, sin embargo, repentinamente se escucho un disparo de una de las armas de fuego a sus espaldas junto a un quejido y un crujido mecánico.

De pronto sintió que su sangre se helaba pensando que jamás creyó que Tygus pudiera ser derribado tan rápido, esperando contra todo pronóstico que aun siguiera con vida, al voltear pudo ver que le habían disparado en el rostro, pero únicamente habían dañado la maquina.

Solo que no fue ninguno de los lagartos quien logro inmovilizarlo, sino Panthera, quien observaba a Tygus con una expresión neutra, esperando una explicación suya.

Leo no respondió inmediatamente y corrió en dirección de Tygus para verificar su pulso, al verlo Panthera se abrió paso entre los lagartos deteniéndose junto a él.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Eso mismo quisiera saber yo Panthera… ¿acaso quieren arruinarlo todo? — Le respondió Leo, furioso, se suponía que debían guardar las apariencias, Mum-Ra ya sospechaba sobre sus planes de por sí. — ¿Qué diablos estaban pensando?

Panthera al notar no por primera vez la mirada que tenía Leo cuando veía al capitán apretó los dientes, no entendía como era que su comandante deseaba al soldado más leal de Mum-Ra.

— Tygus no recibió ningún daño, aunque debí haber disparado mucho más a la derecha.

— ¿Por qué habrías hecho eso? — Pregunto Leo verificando que como le decía Panthera solo la maquina había sido inutilizada y eso había provocado que Tygus perdiera el conocimiento. — El no es una mala persona.

— No... — Le respondió Panthera cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda. — Pero sabes que no podrás tenerlo. ¿Verdad?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo, él era el comandante y cuando la momia desapareciera de sus vidas serían libres. — ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?

Los lagartos habían desaparecido por donde habían llegado, los felinos seguían discutiendo cuales serian los movimientos que realizarían con ellos, como podrían seguir irrumpiendo en los círculos más altos de la organización por lo que Panthera creyó que podía responder su pregunta.

— Me temo que Tygus es uno de los casos especiales de Lord Mum-Ra, todos lo saben. — Fue su respuesta.

Leo había escuchado que Tygus se tardo poco tiempo en llegar a ser un capitán, que era el más joven de su clase, sin contar con los rumores que decían que Tygus tuvo esas condecoraciones porque al saco de huesos le gustaban las rayas, pero eran solo eso, rumores como los que sabía decían de su persona.

— Solo son rumores.

Panthera lo contradijo con un movimiento de su cabeza, no eran solo rumores si lo que sabía de los demás casos especiales era cierto, cada uno de ellos tenía potencial, era hermoso a su manera y vivía en lo que muchos podrían considerar una burbuja o una celda.

Los rodeaba de espías, los mantenía vivos y sanos el tiempo que siguieran divirtiéndole, era como si los eligiera desde cachorros, dándoles las mejores posiciones, los mejores tutores, hasta que se aburría de ellos, en ese momento había elegido a otro mucho más joven, mucho más hermoso que el anterior.

— No estoy tan segura. — Panthera debía admitir que Tygus era muy atractivo, decían que antes de ese accidente su rostro era tan hermoso como el de su comandante. — Tygus es muy atractivo.

Leo comenzó a molestarse, eran solo rumores, esa momia ni siquiera era un felino o cualquier especie que conocieran, era tan diferente a los demás animales que pensaba que era un demonio escapado de alguna tumba, de las sombras, repentinamente se pregunto qué clase de criatura perversa desearía a otra especie tan diferente a la suya.

— Tigris era el antiguo capitán, decían que era su verdadera mano derecha en un lugar mucho más seguro, y también fue muy atractivo, escuche del viejo Tykus que también le servía de otra forma.

Tykus era el antiguo jefe de inteligencia, el maestro de Panthera, quien le dijo e hizo comprender de la necesidad de rebelarse, el era un lince, aliado de su padre, un gran amigo de Tigris antes de que este fuera promovido.

— No lo creo… Por qué si eso es cierto…Tygus no se habría entregado a mí.

La sinceridad en la respuesta de Leo sorprendió a Panthera, ella pensaba que tal vez Tygus estaba divirtiéndose con su comandante o tal vez aun no había sido llamado a servirle a Lord Mum-Ra en persona.

— Tienes que aceptar la idea de que habrá bajas en la rebelión, el puede ser una de ellas, es leal a Mum-Ra.

— Puedo convencerlo de unírsenos, así sería mucho más fácil.

— ¿Qué pasara si nos traiciona?

Leo no supo que responder, en vez de eso prefirió llevarse a su amante en brazos, decirle a los guardias que la situación estaba controlada y que ya no era necesario realizar ningún rescate.

— Leo… será mejor que lo olvides, Mum-Ra no te dejara tenerlo, él es suyo. — Le aclaro Panthera dejando que se marchara.

— Averiguare que tan leal es a Mum-Ra, pero sé que te equivocas.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus despertó sintiéndose cansado, la máquina de su rostro parecía no funcionar pero al tenerla todavía estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la repararan, no sabía que ocurrió con la rebelión pero si estaba en un ala médica era seguro que había sido controlada.

— Por fin despiertas.

Tygus intento levantarse pero unas manos volvieron a recostarlo con cuidado, recordándole cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo esa clase de cercanía con otro felino.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con la rebelión? — Pregunto sintiendo una oleada de nauseas provocada por la ligera descarga que recibió de su implante.

— No te preocupes por eso, solo tienes que descansar en lo que reparo tu implante, aunque no lo parezca soy muy hábil con la tecnología.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Tygus volvió a intentar sentarse, esta vez con más lentitud, acostumbrándose a la sensación de la visión monocular de momento.

— ¿Los lagartos están vivos? — Si no había estropeado una perfecta oportunidad para estar al lado de su león.

— Sí, después de ver tu valentía se rindieron.

Tygus sonrió al escuchar eso, sujetando su cabeza momentáneamente, Leo seguía diciendo muchas tonterías.

— Por lo menos están vivos.

Leo estaba sentado en una silla, mirándole fijamente con una expresión difícil de descifrar, esa habitación no parecía ser un cuarto de hospital, no había enfermeras ni instrumentos médicos, las paredes estaban tapizadas con dibujos que no alcanzaba a ver por la oscuridad que había en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi implante? — Pregunto Tygus llevando su mano a su rostro. — ¿Lord Mum-Ra ya sabe esto?

— Se supone que lo estaba reparando.

Tygus observo a Leo de reojo, era divertido que un comandante tan joven quisiera molestarse en reparar un simple ojo mecánico.

— En ese caso me lo hubieras quitado de mi cara, aun no me gusta tenerlo en ella… — trato de explicar Tygus, guardando silencio unos segundos para después decir volteando en otra dirección. — Me hace recordar a Tigris.

Le hacía recordar a Tigris, el pobre infeliz creyó que sirviéndole a Lord Mum-Ra como ningún otro le traería beneficios, lo único que le trajo fue miseria, un destino que Tygus pensaba que se repetiría consigo.

Perdería la vida en las manos de alguien mejor después de ofrendar su vida a esa bestia de color azul, Mum-Ra era un monstruo y sabía que algo estaba planeando.

— ¿Tigris tuvo tu puesto antes que tú?

Tygus se sorprendió al saber que Leo había escuchado hablar de él, era demasiado joven para recordarlo, a menos que aquella pregunta fuera por otro motivo.

— Sí, fue mi segundo tutor, cuando el primero ya no servía los propósitos de Lord Mum-Ra me pusieron bajo el cuidado del Capitán Tigris…

Leo se sentó en ese momento a su lado y comenzó a ajustar una de las piezas que había tenido que suplir, la cual pensó que podría reparar por su cuenta y esperaba que tuviera la razón.

— Escuche que era muy atractivo antes de morir, cuando era joven… un tal Tykus dijo que era toda una visión para una vista cansada.

Tygus permitió que Leo intentara reparar ese implante, no era la primera vez que se descomponía y no sería la última, aunque el preferiría que así lo fuera.

— Tykus es un demente… Tigris pensaba que solo estaba celoso por qué no lo eligieron a él y por eso esparció rumores sobre su puesto.

Leo se relamió los labios y comenzó a apretar cada uno de los tornillos, sintiendo que Tygus comenzaba a tensarse, parecía que él conocía los rumores tanto como Panthera, y por qué no lo haría, el fue su alumno.

— Dicen que era su amante…

Tygus sabía lo que vendría, Leo había escuchado esos detestable rumores y parecía creerlos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que le preguntara por los supuestos beneficios que obtenía de Mum-Ra, porque si eso era cierto con Tigris con él sería lo mismo.

El tigre no dijo nada al principio, sintiendo que Leo se alejaba del implante, el cual acciono como por reflejo, descubriendo que si funcionaba, que aparentemente Leo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Así como el comprendía hacia donde iba esas preguntas, cerro el ojo y trato de pararse nuevamente, de pronto ya no se sentía cómodo en esa habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber exactamente? — Sí Leo no se atrevía a realizar la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo, él le daría la respuesta que tanto buscaba. — No eres la clase de gato que le prestaba atención a los rumores… no como ahora lo haces.

Leo cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho, no sabía porque había escuchado a Panthera, los rumores solo eran eso, no podían ser reales.

— Perdona… yo no…

Tygus lo interrumpió inmediatamente, levantando su mano derecha, respiro hondo y se sentó con los pies en el suelo, algunas partes de su uniforme estaban colocadas en una de las sillas de la habitación de Leo.

El suelo frio no le pareció molesto sólo la mirada de culpabilidad de Leo, indicándole que eran ciertos sus temores, quien fuera que había dicho eso tenía mucho poder en su comandante.

— ¡No! Tú no querías hacer la pregunta que te ha estado carcomiendo desde que desperté. — Declaro Tygus sumamente molesto. — ¿Lo que tú quieres saber es si soy el juguete de Lord Mum-Ra?

Leo supo en ese momento que Tygus había escuchado varias veces esos rumores y que lo había insultado demasiado, el tigre tenía el gesto fruncido, sus orejas bajas y sus dientes blancos se veían apretados.

— Yo no quise…

Tygus se levanto de la cama de un solo movimiento y tomo las partes que no tenía puestas de su uniforme, conociendo muy bien que después de ese día su relación estaba arruinada.

— No Leo, si quisiste. — Pronuncio Tygus. — Yo soy un guerrero no una zorra.

Tygus intento vestirse antes de ser apresado por Leo, quien se aferro a su espalda, recargando su barbilla en su hombro, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, tratando de evitar que huyera de aquella habitación.

— ¡No te vayas! ¡Te ordeno que no te vayas!

Tygus sentía el aliento caliente de Leo en su oído, sus brazos en su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía y cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse fuerte, Leo lo había insultado, no tenía porque permanecer en esa habitación.

— Suéltame.

— ¡No! — Fue la respuesta desesperada de Leo. — Se que si te dejo salir ya nunca regresaras a mí y no quiero perderte.

Tygus restregó su mejilla contra la de Leo, ni siquiera intentaba liberarse, no deseaba que lo dejaran ir, ese león sabía cómo desarmarlo con tan solo unas cuantas palabras, podría convencerlo de ir al fin del mundo si a cambio le prometía que siempre estarían juntos.

— ¿No quieres perderme? — Tygus sentía que las manos de Leo comenzaban a delinear su abdomen.

— No. — Respondió inmediatamente, besando su mejilla. — No quiero perderte…

Tygus estiro el cuello para darle espacio al león para que pudiera besarlo, gimiendo cuando sintió sus labios en su piel, recorriéndola con delicadeza y poco después una lengua lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Tygus soltó la ropa que aun cargaba en sus manos y giro aun en los brazos de Leo, sus ojos estaban dilatados, su respiración era lenta, ese león lo desequilibraba convirtiéndolo en un cuerpo sonrojado y tembloroso, en lo único que podía pensar era en su cuerpo, sus manos, su cara, su sexo.

— ¿Quién dice que me posees? — Pronuncio relamiéndose los labios.

Leo sonrió al escucharle decir eso y Tygus ronroneando beso sus labios, esperando por la respuesta del joven león, el que se separo algunos centímetros imitando su ronroneo, uno fuerte, que demostraba que tan complacidos estaban.

— Bien… — Asintió, tal vez aun no poseía al tigre pero era seguro que su lealtad no era de la momia. — Seguramente no le perteneces a Mum-Ra… Tygus

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, una extraña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y no supo por un momento a que se debía esa negación, a pertenecerle a Mum-Ra o tal vez algo más que le causo gracia.

— Todos le pertenecemos a Lord Mum-Ra, Leo… — Alego Tygus deteniendo sus caricias. — Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo.

Leo no tuvo tiempo para comprender lo que Tygus le había dicho, porque este comenzó a besarlo otra vez, buscando los cierres y seguros de su uniforme, si aquella era una táctica para distraerlo no le importaba, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verle.

Tygus ya no tenía puestas las partes metálicas de su uniforme, lo único que tuvo que hacer para desnudarse fue bajar el cierre de su overol para perder su uniforme, uno que tenía algunas marcas del reciente combate.

Pasaba lo mismo con Leo, durante los pocos minutos que Tygus permaneció inconsciente, se quito algunas piezas de su armadura, comunicando que él recibiría la información que habían obtenido una vez que el tigre despertara.

Aquellas ordenes contradecían las que había dictado la momia, quien esperaba que Tygus solamente se reportara ante él y cualquier clase de información que obtuviera fuera protegida con diligencia.

Leo no lo sabía y sin siquiera proponérselo comenzaba a llamar la atención de la momia, a la cual no le gustaba que sus mejores soldados comprometieran su lealtad con otra criatura que no fuera él.

Tygus desconocía cuanto tiempo había estado perdido, sólo esperaba que Bengalí realizara el informe, después explicaría que el incidente con los lagartos rebeldes había comprometido su implante y que permaneció inconsciente todo ese tiempo.

Sería castigado por su osadía, aun así lo único que le importaba era yacer con Leo en ese momento, ya después se lamería sus heridas.

El overol de Leo colgaba de sus caderas por debajo del ombligo, apenas cubriendo el sexo del león, el cual comenzaba a despertar buscando el calor del cuerpo de su amante quien estaba hincado enfrente de él, deslizando el material elástico de sus uniformes.

Tygus se relamió los labios al ver el cuerpo perfecto del león, el era hermoso, fuerte y compacto, su pelaje casi no tenía cicatrices y era de color claro, demasiado suave.

Recorrió con sus manos los recios muslos del león deteniéndolas en sus caderas, el era más alto que Leo pero su león era más fuerte que él, sus músculos estaban mucho más torneados, se veía porque en una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo el comandante le había ganado sin ningún esfuerzo.

Tygus se relamió los labios sintiendo que sus mejillas se pintaban de color rojo, estaba cohibido a pesar de haber dormido con Leo en el pasado, tal vez era porque esta vez no tendrían un encuentro apresurado en un rincón oscuro de la nave, sino que allí estaba, en el cuarto de su comandante a punto de cometer un acto prohibido.

De aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones, era tal vez la primera vez que realizaba una locura como esa, entregándose a Leo como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie.

Leo sintió que Tygus estaba nervioso y por un momento creyó que se marcharía, tal vez era demasiado encontrarse en su habitación, por algunos segundos parecía asustado, no de él sino de las consecuencias de esa noche.

El león se hinco en el suelo a lado de Tygus acariciando su mejilla temiendo que esa noche sería la última vez que se verían, de repente la expresión de los ojos dorados era una de decisión y Leo comenzó a temer lo peor.

Tygus no dijo nada y tomando una decisión beso los labios de Leo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, toda su vida había sido gobernada por Lord Mum-Ra, a tal grado que temía las consecuencias que una relación como esta podría traerle.

Nunca se había engañado pensando que llegaría a ser viejo, sentir la tierra debajo de sus pies cada día en un planeta soleado en donde sus hijos pudieran crecer sanos, donde no existiera un amo como el que les poseía, eso era para los soñadores.

Tygus sabía que moriría joven dejando un cuerpo cansado en una de sus misiones o siendo traicionado por la persona que menos esperaba, ese sería su destino, así que porque no podía tener lo único que había deseado realmente.

Leo rodeo la cintura de Tygus con sus brazos sintiendo como la lengua de su amante insistía en que la dejaran entrar en su boca, el león obedeció la petición de su tigre, quien inmediatamente profundizo aquel beso.

El comandante cerró los ojos e imito los movimientos sensuales de Tygus, sus dos lenguas bailaban lentamente, en esta ocasión no había presión alguna, no sentían la necesidad de luchar por la dominancia.

Tygus recuperando el aliento se aparto de Leo recargando su frente en el hombro de su amante, quien recorrió las rayas en su cabeza con las puntas de sus dedos, apreciando la suavidad de su pelaje de color claro, pensando no por primera vez que su tigre era hermoso.

El tigre sintió entonces que Leo tomaba su mano, y al ver sus ojos descubrió una mirada indescifrable, para llevarlo en dirección de su cama en donde lo sentó con mucho cuidado, como si creyera que de un momento a otro podría desaparecer en una nube de humo, como si todo eso fuera únicamente una ilusión.

Tygus se recostó en la cama haciéndole un lugar a Leo, quien lo siguió a gatas, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad, besando sus labios con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que recorría su cintura con sus manos.

El tigre rodeo el cuello de Leo con sus brazos llamándolo a él, acomodándolo arriba de su cuerpo haciéndole lugar entre sus piernas, gimiendo cuando sus sexos se rozaron por unos segundos.

Los labios de Leo recorrían su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos transitaban por su piel, imitando a las suyas que no dejaban una sola parte de pelaje sin conquistar, a si mismo Tygus rodeaba la cadera del león con una de sus piernas para pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

De pronto eran una mezcla de extremidades moviéndose al ritmo de una candente música imaginaria, sus bocas se encontraban unidas, sus labios hablaban lo que su mente le gritaba al otro en silencio, sus cuerpos se acoplaban hechos el uno para el otro.

— Por favor… — Tygus no sabía que estaba suplicando. — Leo.

Leo se levanto con los brazos, sus cuerpos uno encima del otro, Tygus al ver sus ojos trato de controlar su respiración lo suficiente para poder hablar y acomodar sus pensamientos para poder explicar que era aquello que tanto necesitaba.

El león supo inmediatamente que era lo que su tigre le estaba pidiendo y del cajón de su buro tomo un frasquito con aceite, Tygus se relamió los labios y abrió un poco más las piernas invitándolo a poseer su cuerpo.

Leo abrió el frasco de aceite con cuidado y vertió un poco en su mano, lo suficiente para cubrir su hombría con el lubricante, no quería lastimar a su amante quien le miraba con ardiente deseo, sus ojos nublados, sus labios entre abiertos y sus orejas ligeramente bajas, era la misma imagen del erótico deseo.

— Leo…

El león se relamió los labios y se acomodo entre las piernas de Tygus, quien arqueo su espalda al sentir como Leo se resbalaba en su interior, jadeando con cada movimiento, el tigre se mordió los labios, volteo el rostro y gimió en compañía de su amante.

Leo al sentir el delicioso calor de su amante rodear su hombría cerró los ojos acostumbrándose a ese sentimiento, Tygus hacia lo mismo respirando hondo, recibiéndolo con placer en su interior.

El tigre se sostuvo de sus hombros y rodeo su cintura con sus piernas invitándolo a moverse.

— Leo…

Leo comenzó a moverse en esa deliciosa sensación, primero con lentitud pero poco a poco aceleraba el paso y la fuerza de sus vaivenes en ese hermoso cuerpo que se le ofrecía como banquete, perdiéndose en la mirada de lujuria y deseo de su tigre.

Quien parecía perderse en su mirada y en el placer que le estaba brindando, entregándose por completo, convirtiéndose en una mescolanza de gemidos y suplicas susurradas.

Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo, podían haber pasado horas pero para ellos fue solo cuestión de segundos antes de alcanzar su clímax derramándose uno en el interior del cuerpo de Tygus, este ultimo entre sus vientres.

Leo permaneció unos minutos sobre Tygus, quien se limitaba a respirar hondo, aun con sus piernas rodeando su cadera, sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Leo se separo del cuerpo de Tygus acostándose de espaldas mirando el techo que parecía menos oscuro después de ese encuentro, sintiendo como su tigre se acomodaba sobre su pecho, recargando su cabeza como si este fuera una cómoda almohada.

El comandante lo rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, haciéndolo sentir seguro en su cama de sabanas blancas.

Tygus no supo en qué momento se quedo dormido pero al despertar Leo seguía acariciando su cabeza y de alguna forma había logrado cubrirlos con una sabana.

— Hola. — Le saludo Leo con una radiante sonrisa.

Tygus se reacomodo entre sus brazos, su cabeza seguía recargada en su pecho pero ahora podía ver a su comandante, el que tenía el cabello alborotado, aunque debía tener mejor aspecto que el suyo que era un tanto más hirsuto por naturaleza.

— Hola. — Le respondió cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

— ¿Estas cómodo? — Inquirió Leo ligeramente divertido al ver que Tygus no se movía de su cómoda posición entre sus brazos.

— Sí, mucho muy cómodo. — Tygus comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto tiempo habían pasado juntos.

Leo reviso su tableta con el ceño fruncido, a juzgar por su expresión había pasado demasiado tiempo en su cielo privado y probablemente ya era hora de separarse.

Se preguntaba porque no los estaban buscando aun, en otras ocasiones Torr o Bengalí estarían llamándolo a través de su transmisor, el cual se dio cuenta que lo había perdido durante su intento fallido por qué no hubiera sangre derramada.

— Me alegra porque aun tenemos dos horas antes de nuestro siguiente turno. — Fue la respuesta de Leo, quien guardo la tableta besando la frente de Tygus, pronunciando poco después. — ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que sería vivir en libertad?

Tygus no supo que responder al principio, lo había hecho en más de una ocasión pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, eso era imposible.

— Una o dos veces. — No veía por que debía mentirle a Leo.

Leo sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta acariciando la mejilla de Tygus, enredando sus dedos en el cabello sedoso de su melena, sabía que Panthera estaba en un error, su tigre añoraba la libertad, justo como lo hacían ellos.

— ¿Qué… ¿Qué clase de vida te imaginas que tendrías si fuéramos libres?

Tenía que saberlo se dijo Leo en silencio, porque una vez que la rebelión triunfara podría cumplirle sus sueños, tal vez hasta podrían compartirlo.

— Es traición hablar de esto. — Le informo Tygus sentándose en la cama.

Leo lo sabía, podría tomarse como una sublevación pero Tygus podía confiar en él, no le diría a nadie y no sería castigado por eso, tal vez lo mejor era contarle un poco de sus deseos para que su amante se abriera un poco.

— A mi me gustaría revivir nuestras costumbres, muchos de los otros animales las conservan, pero nosotros al ser los favoritos de Mum-Ra las hemos perdido…

Tygus le miraba fijamente, recargado en la cabecera de la cama, las sabanas cubriéndolo hasta la cintura, su cabello estaba despeinado aunque su expresión era una de descanso, de atención completa.

— Fundar un lugar seguro donde cuidar a las generaciones futuras, en donde podremos vivir tranquilos, nuestra ciudad tiene que ser hermosa y prospera…

Tygus asintió tratando de imaginarse aquel paisaje, una ciudad de gatos donde los cachorros permanecieran con sus padres, en donde su cultura pudiera renacer y prosperar.

— Tal vez podríamos lograr convivir en paz con las otras razas… — De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron con emoción, le observo fijamente y tomando sus manos pronuncio, al parecer sincero. — Y tú, Tygus… tú serías mi compañero.

Tygus comenzó a reírse al escuchar ese repentino cambio de planes, sólo Leo podría jugar con algo como eso pensó sonriéndole poco después con un hermoso color rosado en sus mejillas.

— Suena como todo un plan.

Leo asintió, sí tan solo supiera lo que había estado planeando, como se acercaban a pasos agigantados a esa libertad, Tygus no se reiría al escuchar sus planes si no que en vez de eso aceptaría ayudarle a organizar la rebelión.

— Yo ya te dije mis planes… — Pronuncio Leo deseoso de saber lo que Tygus había pensado en realizar al obtener su libertad. — Ahora es tu turno.

Tygus guardo silencio cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, aun sopesando si debía o no mencionar cuáles eran sus deseos, decidiendo que lo mejor era confiar en Leo, no había nada que perder, estos no se realizarían.

— Mis aspiraciones no son tan altas como las tuyas. — Le advirtió rascando su mejilla con una expresión pensativa.

Leo asintió al escucharle indicándole con un movimiento de su mano que continuara con su respuesta.

— En realidad lo único que me gustaría sería vivir en un planeta donde haya plantas y sol, en donde no haga frio…

Aquello lo dijo recordando uno de los muchos planetas que había visitado, el sol calentando su piel, el viento removiendo su cabello y el pasto debajo de sus pies descalzos.

— Tal vez tener una casa, no muy grande pero no demasiado pequeña, con ventanas que dejen entrar la luz pero que puedan protegernos de los elementos.

Leo podía imaginarse un lugar como el que describía Tygus con facilidad, ambos viviendo en una cómoda casa en un planeta hermoso en donde podrían ser felices.

— Y me gustaría poder fundar una familia… por lo menos tener cachorros.

Leo asintió al imaginarse esa clase de vida, parecía muy apacible, sorprendiéndose de que Tygus, un soldado de campo quisiera por sobre cualquier clase de futuro el de un hombre de familia.

— Claro que solo es un sueño y no vale la pena perder tus energías pensando en eso. — Finalizo el tigre estirándose, creía que ya era el momento para regresar al mundo real.

Leo lo detuvo de la muñeca, Tygus le miro de reojo con una interrogación gravada en su rostro, preguntándose por qué no lo dejaba ir.

— Te prometo que algún día tendremos eso, tú y yo estaremos juntos y seremos felices. — Leo declaro tomando su mano entre la suya, esperando que Tygus confiara en sus palabras.

— No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir. — Fue la respuesta de Tygus, parecía que no podía creerle.

— Te juro que seremos libres, que encontraremos paz en algún planeta soleado y que nos construiré un hogar donde podremos envejecer juntos… — Insistió Leo, acariciando la mejilla de Tygus. — Sólo dame tiempo.

Tygus beso los labios de Leo, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en sus palabras y aun así la sinceridad con la cual habían sido pronunciadas provoco que una pequeña chispa se reavivará en su pecho, esa era la esperanza.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Al otro lado de la nave Bengalí, el segundo al mando de las fuerzas especiales estaba asustado, Lord Mum-Ra esperaba recibir el informe de su misión de la boca de su Capitán, no de uno de sus subalternos.

Tygus había desaparecido en la nave, no podían encontrarlo porque su comunicador estaba abandonado donde se escondieron los lagartos que intentaron sublevarse y algo, alguna extraña maquina de la cual no tenían conocimiento estaba interfiriendo con el localizador que tenía implantado en su ojo mecánico.

Así que era imposible llegar a él y eso dejaba como resultado a un Lord Mum-Ra furioso por presenciar el primer acto de desobediencia de su soldado más leal.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Tygus? — Pregunto por decima vez consecutiva.

Bengalí sabía que este acto imprudente tenía que ver con ese león de pacotilla, su supuesto comandante, quien veía de una manera demasiado insistente a su amigo y capitán.


	5. Chapter 5

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 5.

Al otro lado de la nave Bengalí, el segundo al mando de las fuerzas especiales estaba asustado, Lord Mum-Ra esperaba recibir el informe de su misión de la boca de su Capitán, no de uno de sus subalternos.

Tygus había desaparecido en la nave, no podían encontrarlo porque su comunicador estaba abandonado donde se escondieron los lagartos que intentaron sublevarse y algo, alguna extraña maquina de la cual no tenían conocimiento estaba interfiriendo con el localizador que tenía implantado en su ojo mecánico.

Así que era imposible llegar a él y eso dejaba como resultado a un Lord Mum-Ra furioso por presenciar el primer acto de desobediencia de su soldado más leal.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Tygus? — Pregunto por decima vez consecutiva.

Bengalí sabía que este acto imprudente tenía que ver con ese león de pacotilla, su supuesto comandante, quien veía de una manera demasiado insistente a su amigo y capitán.

— No podemos localizarlo, parece que algo debió ocurrirle.

Lord Mum-Ra guardo silencio, mirándole con una expresión de molestia y no era para menos, uno de sus soldados más leales había desobedecido órdenes directas así como abandono su comunicador en el lugar en donde se escondieron esos miserables reptiles.

— Retírate.

— ¡Sí Lord Mum-Ra! — pronuncio Bengalí golpeando su pecho con su mano derecha antes de partir.

Todavía pasaron varios minutos antes de que Leo ingresara en la sala del trono con su tableta bajo el brazo y con una expresión tranquila, concentrándose en sus labores cotidianas.

Mum-Ra al verle sonrió pensando, enfocando su mirada en los movimientos del comandante, recargando su barbilla en sus nudillos, preguntándose porque se veía tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

Desde unos meses atrás parecía que el león había encontrado algo o alguien que le estaba haciendo especialmente feliz, y eso no le gustaba, lo distraía de sus deberes o tal vez el pequeño comandante fuera como él lo sospechaba, un traidor y estaba a punto de iniciar una revuelta.

Era una lástima porque perdería la vida y hasta el momento era un gran soldado, lo que le recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Tygus, de volverlo el comandante cuando obtuvieran la piedra de guerra que le faltaba.

Pero Tygus no estaba hecho para ser un comandante, ambos lo sabían, aun así no estaba de más prometerle algo que siempre había deseado, sólo para avivar las llamas de la codicia y empujarlo un poco más en la dirección correcta.

Leo era hermoso, tanto como no lo había visto antes, también era inteligente, lo único que le molestaba era su sentido del honor, la indeseable bondad que mostraba con todos los animales, eso tendría que cambiar si acaso se equivocaba y ese felino no era un traidor.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y Tygus ingreso en la cámara con un semblante tranquilo, ninguna clase de sentimiento se reflejaba en su rostro cuyo implante parecía tener una modificación casi imperceptible, el localizador había desaparecido.

— Lord Mum-Ra — Tygus realizo el saludo correspondiente y se agacho, mirando el suelo.

Mum-Ra dejo de admirar a Leo y poso sus ojos en el cuerpo de Tygus, quien parecía tan leal como siempre, sólo que había desobedecido la orden directa de darle su informe apenas llegaran de ese planeta que no contuvo la piedra de guerra.

Dejándolo a la expectativa, creyendo que podía decidir sobre la vida y la muerte de los traidores, sobre el uso de su tiempo.

— Llegas tarde. — Fue la respuesta de su señor, quien se levanto del trono con lentitud.

Leo al escuchar las puertas abrirse vio a Tygus entrar en la sala del trono, parecía completamente ajeno a su existencia, su mirada estaba posada en Mum-Ra, como si solo existiera la momia para él.

No estaba asustado por lo que podía ver, aun así Leo temía que Mum-Ra castigara a Tygus solo porque intentar salvar las vidas de los suyos.

— Yo fui herido… — Trato de explicarse con frialdad.

— ¡Silencio! — Mum-Ra lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir la razón de su retraso.

Tygus guardo silencio, enfocándose en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Leo trataba de realizar sus tareas como si no estuvieran a punto de castigar a su amante.

— Te ordene informarme de tus hallazgos apenas llegaras a mi nave, Capitán.

Tygus asintió, sin ver como la momia caminaba alrededor suyo, su molestia visible en su cara de color de pergamino.

— Pero tú decides que puedes contradecir una de mis órdenes, la primera que te di…

Tygus trago saliva, podría intentar interrumpirle, pero de nada serviría, el punto era que desobedeció las ordenes directas de la momia, no tenía otra opción que aceptar las consecuencias de su traición pensando que por lo menos no sabía que había dormido con el comandante.

— Eso me hace temer que tú no eres tan leal como quieres que lo piense, Tygus.

Tygus cerró los ojos creyendo que sería asesinado, era el fin de todo, lo único que le alegraba era que pudo conocer a Leo antes de morir.

Leo estaba a punto de tratar de defender a Tygus, cuando Mum-Ra lo noto le observo fijamente, con una mirada que parecía preguntarse por que defendería a un soldado que hasta donde sabía le odiaba.

— Retírate Leo.

Leo dudo por algunos segundos si debía hacerlo, sin embargo, arriesgaría la rebelión y temía que Mum-Ra con su milenaria existencia dudara de su lealtad, no podía arriesgar la vida de los demás por la de su amante, eso no sería justo.

— Sí, Lord Mum-Ra.

Cada paso se sentía como sí caminara en arenas movedizas, alejándolo de Tygus, quien seguía tranquilo, como si su vida no corriera peligro, aunque la mirada de Mum-Ra no auguraba nada bueno.

Las puertas se abrieron para que pudiera salir escuchando que Mum-Ra se alejaba un poco de su amante, no podía voltear pero lo hizo de todas formas, Tygus seguía hincado, resignado a esa vida y las manos de la momia comenzaron a brillar de color morado.

Leo dio el último paso y las puertas se cerraron detrás de su espalda, al mismo tiempo que podía escuchar un alarido de dolor proveniente de Tygus, Mum-Ra había decidido castigarlo por eso.

El comandante cerró los ojos recordándose que la rebelión tenía que ser exitosa, que si lograba derrotar a ese viejo pedazo de carne podría liberar a Tygus y a toda la nave de su esclavitud.

Aunque temía que su amante pereciera ese día si sus gritos de dolor eran una indicación de lo que le estaban haciendo.

— Esto es tú culpa, espero que estés orgulloso.

El desprecio que sentían por él era palpable, Leo podía sentirlo en el aire y tampoco necesitaba voltearse para saber quien le estaba hablando con semejante insubordinación.

— Aléjate del capitán, solo le vas a causar problemas.

Leo sabía quién era ese soldado, su nombre era Bengalí, se trataba de uno de los soldados que servían a Mum-Ra sin hacer preguntas, a diferencia de Tygus, este si era una manzana podrida.

— No sé de qué estás hablando soldado.

Bengalí se quito la máscara, él era un tigre blanco de su misma edad, quien le miraba con desprecio, como si se tratase de alguna alimaña, de una sombra opacando un día soleado.

— Miras al capitán de una forma demasiado insistente y lo único que ocasionaras es que lo lastimen por culpa tuya.

Leo gruño entre dientes, ese tigre olvidaba su rango, le trataba como si pudiera decirle que hacer, pero Tygus le había pedido que sus encuentros debían pasar desapercibidos, que no quería que nadie lo supiera y debía respetar los deseos de su amante.

— No sé porque me molestaría en perseguirle sí sé que Tygus me odia. — Fue su respuesta, recordando cómo le trataba el capitán antes de que ocurriera el atentado en su contra.

— Siempre deseas lo que no puedes tener. — Fue la respuesta de Bengalí, quien poso sus ojos nuevamente en la puerta.

Leo tenía que fingir indiferencia por lo que comenzó a alejarse ignorando al gato de pelaje blanco, no creía que Tygus estuviera muy contento si acaso se atrevía a darle una lección, castigarlo por su insubordinación.

— Y el no será tuyo.

El león se detuvo por algunos segundos antes de sonreír pensando que su deber era mantener una fachada y esta solo podría lograrse si actuaba como el comandante de los ejércitos de Mum-Ra.

— Yo soy el comandante, tu solo un soldado… — pronuncio Leo golpeando el rostro de Bengalí, quien cayó al suelo por el impacto. — La próxima vez que me hables en ese tono te mandare a los reactores.

No se detuvo para escuchar cual era la respuesta de Bengalí, puesto que Panthera solicitaba su presencia en uno de los lugares seguros, aparentemente había obtenido algo de la información que le solicito.

Debía localizar a Shen, el líder actual de los chacales después de la sospechosa muerte de su padre, quien aparentemente a diferencia de Rezard no tenía un odio fanático contra los felinos.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus despertó algunas horas después en un ala de la enfermería, lo último que recordaba era el lacerante dolor de haberle fallado a su señor con una orden que pensaba era demasiado fácil de seguir.

Si tan siquiera los lagartos no se hubieran escabullido se habría encontrado con su amante y logrado informarle a Lord Mum-Ra cuales fueron los resultados de su búsqueda.

Una completamente inútil por supuesto, pero no era su culpa que la piedra de guerra no estuviera en ese planeta, sino de los rastreadores que fallaron las coordenadas.

— ¿Dónde está tu león ahora?

Era demasiado temprano para eso pensó Tygus levantándose de la cama en donde había sido depositado después de su castigo, el cual había sido ejemplar.

— ¿Qué león? — pregunto tratando de fingir ignorancia.

— No te hagas el tonto Tygus, nos conocemos desde cachorros y sé cuando estás tratando de mentirme.

Bengalí era su amigo, pero a veces creía que se interponía demasiado en sus asuntos privados, como para decirle que se suponía que debía hacer.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Tygus no estaba de humor para esa clase de preguntas, el era un felino adulto, conocía perfectamente sus obligaciones y hasta la fecha las había cumplido cabalmente, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no iba a escuchar las palabras de Bengalí.

— Ese león te mira demasiado, se que está escondiendo algo y tu también lo sabes. — Fue la respuesta de Bengalí, quien estaba genuinamente preocupado.

Tygus suspiro al ver que su amigo aun no sabía nada concreto, de lo contrario podrían correr peligro al saber que se acostaba con su comandante, esa relación debía estar prohibida.

— Se cual es mi deber Bengalí, no importa que ese mocoso me observe, yo no caeré bajo sus encantos.

Aquella respuesta provoco que sonriera, porque se prometió que después de la primera noche no volvería a verlo y aun así lo hizo, en ese momento estaba ansioso de verle otra vez, usar su camuflaje de ser preciso.

— Yo no le veo la gracia. — Bengalí siempre había sido demasiado centrado aun para sus estándares. — Leo puede hacer lo que le plazca.

Eso era cierto, pero su comandante sería incapaz de forzarse en alguien en contra de su voluntad, aquello iba en contra de su naturaleza, por lo que la idea le pareció ridícula.

— Podría intentar darme alguna orden, pero yo ya no le sirvo a él y tú lo sabes Bengalí.

Tygus se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa en sus labios, nada podría salir mal después de ese día, su objetivo de mantener esa relación en el anonimato se había cumplido.

Ni Mum-Ra, ni Bengalí, ni nadie sospechaba lo que había entre su comandante y él, Leo estaba a salvo.

— Vámonos, seguramente Lord Mum-Ra tiene órdenes para nosotros. — pronuncio con lo que fuera una convincente actuación del viejo Tygus, por lo menos el Tygus antes de conocer a Leo. — Ya pase suficiente tiempo en esta cama.

Aquello provoco que Bengalí sonriera satisfecho, Tygus no era ningún iluso y sabía cuáles eran sus limitaciones, por eso se convirtió en capitán cuando era apenas un muchacho, por eso Lord Mum-Ra lo tenía en alta estima, porque era un soldado en el cual podía confiar.

Tigris le había dicho más de una vez que para poder mentir se tenía que imprimir cierta verdad en tus mentiras y que una persona, cualquiera que fuera, aun Lord Mum-Ra, preferiría creer una mentira a pensar que lo estaban engañando.

Bengalí prefería creer que Tygus era inocente, se daba cuenta de ello y lo había utilizado a su favor, culpando de todo al comandante, pero hasta donde sabía él estaba a salvo.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Los días pasaron con calma, no había nueva información y la nave seguía moviéndose en el espacio buscando la última piedra de Guerra, lo que significaba que Tygus tenía relativamente demasiado tiempo libre para practicar sus habilidades, meditar y tratar de rastrear a Leo.

Su comandante parecía por el contrario demasiado atareado, le había visto encontrarse con la jefa de seguridad en más de una ocasión, Panthera era su nombre, una mujer muy alta, fuerte y demasiado atractiva.

Sus ojos verdes parecían haberlo visto en más de una ocasión, o eso creyó por algunos segundos, antes de recordar que estaba mimetizado con su entorno y que por lo tanto era invisible.

Cada una de esas ocasiones decidió retirarse preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo, no estaba enterado de que Lord Mum-Ra realizara operaciones internas, aunque no esperaba conocer todas las órdenes de su señor, probablemente era causado por su paranoia.

Era rara la ocasión en la cual Tygus podía escabullirse de Bengalí o de Torr, esa era una de ellas y en vez de visitar a su comandante, quien para su mala fortuna estaba en la sala del trono, decidió practicar su tiro en una de las alas reservadas para los oficiales de alto rango.

En la cual no solo practicaban los miembros activos, sino los pocos afortunados que habían llegado a viejos, uno de ellos, cuyo uniforme portaba varias condecoraciones estaba utilizando uno de los cubículos de tiro al otro lado del ala de práctica.

Tygus le observo de reojo pero no pudo reconocerle de momento y se enfoco a dispararle a los blancos, en la cabeza, corazón y en el brazo que portaba su arma, ninguno de los hologramas llego a él, cada uno fue destruido en cuestión de segundos, ya fueran lagartos, chacales o hasta felinos.

El anciano finalizo antes y en vez de salir en silencio, se detuvo a sus espaldas, observándolo fijamente.

Tygus se distrajo una milésima de segundo y su blanco logro disparar, un tiro que de ser una situación de combate real hubiera cegado su vida, como ocurrió durante el incidente de la rebelión, en el cual aun no comprendía quien había disparado en su contra.

El capitán frunció los labios y finalizo la práctica guardando su propia arma en su cinturón, volteando para ver quien le había distraído, que se suponía que deseaba el anciano de su persona.

Al voltear vio a un tigre viejo, de su estatura y como todos los felinos mostrando pocos signos de la edad, tal vez su cabello estaba un poco más enmarañado, tenía canas en su pelaje así como en su barba, varias arrugas marcaban su rostro que debió ser atractivo en su juventud, dando en su conjunto un aire distinguido.

No le preocupaba encontrarse con el anciano director de seguridad e inteligencia, lo que le molesto fueron sus ojos que le veían con conocimiento y con lo que Tygus creyó que era desaprobación.

Ese tigre no tenía por qué aprobar o desaprobar sus acciones, su puesto era mucho más alto que el suyo, pero aun así, tal vez por las muchas veces que tuvo la desagradable suerte de encontrarlo cuando aun estudiaba bajo la tutela de Tigris sabía que cualquier clase de discusión que pudiera tener con él estaría plagada de la sombra de la diferencia de edades y de un sentimiento de complacencia.

— Director Tykus. — Pronuncio Tygus antes de marcharse.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tykus no dijo nada, sólo seguía mirándole, sus ojos plagados de los fantasmas del pasado.

Aunque podía recordar la conversación que había tenido con Panthera, esa chica amaba a su comandante y aparentemente su amor deseaba a alguien más, a nada menos que al capitán Tygus.

Esos cachorros tenían suficiente en que preocuparse para que además añadieran el amor a sus problemas, pero eran jóvenes y llenos de ilusiones, ya aprenderían, mientras tanto estaban a punto de vivir épocas muy interesantes.

Y todos sabían que se tenían que cuidar de los tiempos interesantes.

Tygus tenía un parecido asombroso con Tigris, aunque este felino era más alto que el anterior, así como más fuerte de lo que era el antiguo capitán de la guardia de Lord Mum-Ra, era difícil de creer que era el mismo cadete que conocía hacia por lo menos unos veinte años.

A su joven edad parecía estar orgulloso de sus logros, ahora sí sus viejos ojos no le engañaban, estos logros se habían convertido en una carga para el capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Mum-Ra, un titulo por el cual Tigris hubiera muerto, y de cierta forma lo hizo.

Aun ahora le era difícil imaginar en lo que terminaron, él aconsejando a unos felinos jóvenes para que se rebelaran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y su amigo, muerto por la criatura a la que había entregado su vida.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus salió del cuarto sintiéndose un cobarde, no quería aceptarlo pero no le gustaba estar en la presencia del anciano chiflado, pensando que si Tigris aun viviera no lo dejaría tranquilo, le recordaría cuáles eran sus deberes y que estaba traicionando a Lord Mum-Ra con solo ver a Leo.

A diferencia de Claudius que le recordaba lo prescindibles que eran sus vidas, Tigris animaba su lealtad por la criatura de piel azul, diciéndole día con día durante sus entrenamientos que tan importante era su posición, como es que cualquier otro felino mataría por tener su atención, para su maestro el debía estar orgulloso de ser su soldado más leal.

— Tygus, preséntate.

Un día perfecto se fue a la basura pensó Tygus al escuchar la inigualable voz de su Señor, el comunicador siempre estaba prendido para ser llamado, sin importar hora, lugar o tarea que realizara.

— Sí, Lord Mum-Ra. — Sus órdenes no debían ser ignoradas.

La voz de Mum-Ra no parecía molesta y no había sido mandado llamar desde la última vez que vio a Leo, cuando fue castigado por su insubordinación y despertó en una cama del ala medica para ser reprendido por Bengalí.

Su amigo tenía buenas intenciones al advertirle del peligro, de eso estaba seguro, el problema radicaba que su preocupación podía llamar la atención de su señor y puesto que había ignorado sus ordenes, sería castigado por siquiera ver a Leo.

Atravesó varios pasillos en dirección de la cámara del trono, tal vez aquella sería la oportunidad que necesitaba para ver a Leo, como comandante siempre tenía que estar presente en la computadora central.

Tygus ingreso en la sala esperando ver a su comandante, sin embargo, su león parecía no estar presente en esa sala de momento, tampoco lo estaban Bengalí ni Torr, sólo quería verlo a él provocando que momentáneamente se sintiera nervioso.

Mum-Ra se encontraba de pie en la sala del trono, parecía esperarlo desde varias horas atrás, Tygus al verle inmediatamente pronuncio su nombre y le saludo con respeto, golpeando su pecho con su brazo derecho.

— Lord Mum-Ra.

Mum-Ra parecía estar meditando sus opciones, su rostro aparentemente no reflejaba emociones más allá de una ligera condescendencia, pero al servirle por tanto tiempo Tygus sabía que buscar y todas las señales de problemas por venir estaban grabadas en su rostro milenario.

Lord Mum-Ra no le dijo nada al principio, con sus ojos rojos podía notar que había ocurrido un cambio en él, que parecía nervioso cuando en el pasado solamente se veía resignado a su destino.

— ¿Qué opinas del comandante Leo?

Tygus no supo que responder al escuchar esa pregunta, era como si ya sospechara de su relación, pero era imposible se recordó, había sido especialmente meticuloso en limpiar su rastro, sólo una persona sospechaba de ellos y sabía que Bengalí no diría nada.

No por la seguridad del comandante sino por la suya, era su amigo, una persona en quien podía confiar, por lo que su lealtad era indiscutible.

— Hasta el momento ha hecho un buen trabajo. — Fue su respuesta segura.

Mum-Ra no parecía muy seguro de su sinceridad o tal vez sí y ahora se preguntaba porque había ocurrido ese cambio tan radical en su opinión, cuando un año atrás había hecho público su desprecio por el joven león.

— Cambiaste muy rápido de opinión, Tygus.

Era cierto, pero no era como si en otras ocasiones no hubiera cometido el mismo error, por lo que no perdió la calma, no se podía dar ese lujo.

— Aun pienso que es demasiado joven y que le falta experiencia, Lord Mum-Ra.

Mum-Ra le observaba fijamente, sus ojos rojos parecían atravesarlo como flechas ardientes, casi como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, pero Tygus tuvo que recordarse que era imposible, su señor no podía leer su mente.

— ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Tygus había esperado que nunca le hicieran esa clase de preguntas, pero ahora que era interrogado por su amo no podía más que responder con la verdad, una de ellas, todo lo demás sería adornado con mentiras.

— El comandante parece ser muy hábil manejando al personal, pero me temo que en el trabajo de campo lo único que lograría seria que lo mataran.

Mum-Ra entrecerró los ojos aun dudando de sus palabras y de su aparentemente repentino cambio de opinión acerca del comandante, Tygus lo sabía por lo que estaba usando eso a su favor.

— Y con eso retrasar sus planes.

Tygus se atrevió a observar la mirada de Mum-Ra, parecía que estaba creyendo sus palabras.

— Usted sabe lo que hace y ha dejado su tarea más importante en las manos indicadas mi señor, usted sabe que vivo para servirle.

Mum-Ra parecía complacido al escuchar esas palabras, Tygus había logrado convencerlo de su lealtad y por el momento creía que estarían a salvo, sin embargo, su falso sentimiento de seguridad estaba a punto de evaporarse.

— Yo en cambio Tygus, ya no confío en Leo.

Tygus al escuchar esas palabras sintió que su cuerpo era recorrido por una ola de terror, en su rostro podía verse la sorpresa y el miedo por la vida del comandante, ni siquiera su entrenamiento pudo ocultarlos.

— ¿Qué?

Mum-Ra volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, tal vez dudando de su lealtad, Tygus no quiso pensar en lo que podía significar esa mirada, solo sabía una cosa, la vida de Leo corría peligro.

— Pero confió en ti, Capitán Tygus.

Tygus asintió tragando saliva, enfocándose en el suelo, en el metal negro de la sala del trono tratando de no demostrar ningún sentimiento que lo delatara, no obstante, para Mum-Ra aquella expresión de terror había significado suficiente.

— Y se que tu no me fallarías si yo te mandara a espiar las acciones del Comandante.

Mum-Ra había cambiado de posición como si se hubiera saltado todos los pasos necesarios desde que estaba parado enfrente de la computadora maestra hasta que se situó a sus espaldas.

Tygus se forzó a mantenerse quieto, no era conveniente que su actitud pareciera la de un felino al que le han ordenado traicionar a su alma gemela, aunque eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿No es así Tygus?

Tygus asintió tragando un poco de saliva, no estaba del todo seguro de que hacer, aun así recordando su entrenamiento se comporto como un fiel soldado de Lord Mum-Ra lo haría.

— Claro que no, Lord Mum-Ra, solo que…

Mum-Ra coloco una de sus gigantescas manos en su cabeza agachándose un poco, casi colocándose de cuclillas, era tal la diferencia de tamaños que Tygus se sintió como un cachorro nuevamente, justo como el día que su señor admiro su potencial por primera vez.

— ¿Qué cosa Tygus?

Pregunto Mum-Ra sosteniéndolo del mentón, obligándolo a verle directamente a los ojos.

— El Comandante y yo no somos amigos, ni siquiera camaradas… — Mum-Ra parecía divertido al escucharle decir eso. — No… no encuentro la forma en la cual podría tener información de la que usted no posea ya.

Mum-Ra lo dejo ir alejándose apenas unos pasos, Tygus estaba genuinamente asustado, creía que tal vez su señor ya estaba enterado de su deslealtad o tal vez se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Leo por su persona.

— Por poco pensé que te estabas negando. — Pronuncio Mum-Ra, aun dándole la espalda.

Tygus aprovecho ese momento para expirar el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo así como limpiar una gotita de sudor que se había formado en su frente.

— Eso nunca Lord Mum-Ra. — Respondió con seguridad, sintiendo que esa voz no le pertenecía.

— Lo sé, Tygus, tu eres el más leal de mis soldados. — Declaro Mum-Ra satisfecho y finalizo diciendo. — Por eso se que no me fallaras.

De todas sus tareas creyó que esa sería una de las peores, se sentía sucio de tan solo pensar en espiar al comandante, aun así, tal vez podría desviar la mirada de su señor en otras direcciones, convencerlo de la irrefutable inocencia de Leo, quien a pesar de ser un idealista no estaba tan loco para pensar en rebelarse.

Tygus sin pensarlo se despidió de Mum-Ra golpeando su pecho de la misma forma en la que lo hizo al entrar e intentando marcharse antes de recibir otra desagradable sorpresa.

— Todavía no te he dicho que te vayas, Tygus.

Era cierto, pensó Tygus tragando saliva, esperando que eso fuera todo pero seguro de que no lo era.

— Te noto distraído, como si tu mente estuviera en otro lugar. — Pronuncio Mum-Ra dirigiéndose a una habitación detrás del trono, una que pocos felinos conocían. — Ven conmigo, Capitán.

Tygus cerró los ojos por unos segundos para después abrirlos, observando los ojos rojos de Mum-Ra esperándolo al otro lado de la sala del trono, y caminar en la dirección que le indicaban.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo tuvo que escabullirse para poder ver a Tygus en la enfermería, a donde Lord Mum-Ra le había mandado por desobedecer sus ordenes, por cometer el error de preocuparse por su gente en vez de ir a sus pies para explicarle que no habían tenido éxito.

Su amante estaba en muy mal estado, tenía quemaduras y varios golpes visibles en su cuerpo, marcas que le hicieron jurar que pronto caería esa bestia, que no permitiría que volviera a tocar a su tigre.

Le había hecho esa promesa la última vez que se vieron y no importaba sí Tygus le creía, le demostraría con acciones y no con palabras vacías que podía protegerlo, ayudarle a cumplir los modestos sueños de su tigre, quien a pesar de ser un guerrero añoraba vivir en paz.

Pero no debía distraerse, no en ese momento en el cual por fin había logrado encontrarse con Akbar, el líder de los elefantes, un anciano de unos aparentes cien años, que le miraba con una expresión difícil de describir.

Muchos decían que los elefantes, algunos de ellos, podían ver el futuro, tal vez Akbar veía el suyo en ese momento, no podría saberlo, jamás había hablado con un miembro de aquella desmemoriada especie.

— ¿Dónde está tu consorte?

Leo volteo en dirección de Panthera, quien se encogió de hombros, sin saber a qué se refería, hasta donde él sabía no estaba casado con nadie y por el momento no tenía planes para estar con ninguna mujer.

— Lo siento, pero yo no tengo consorte. — Fue su respuesta, a lo que Akbar solo se rasco la trompa.

— Lo siento joven Claudius, a veces confundo el presente con el futuro. — Y parecía que también el presente con el pasado.

Leo se rasco la cabeza, le había mencionado unas tres veces en los últimos quince minutos cual era su nombre y aun así no podía recordarlo.

— El era mi padre, yo me llamo Leo…

La mirada del elefante volvió a nublarse, como si estuviera observando algo intangible, una imagen que parecía hacerle sonreír.

— Pensé que era tu hijo… pero, no lo sé… creo que ese también era el nombre de tu padre.

Leo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Akbar era un anciano un tanto decrepito, sin embargo no podía irse de allí sin saber si los apoyarían, ya solo faltaba una piedra y cuando la encontrara esa bestia ya jamás podrían ser libres.

— ¿Nos ayudaran? — Le pregunto Leo, tratando de apresurar su respuesta.

— Sí, me gusta como se ve nuestro futuro… aunque las sombras de la traición se ciernen sobre ti Señor de los Thundercats.

Inmediatamente Panthera pensó en un nombre, pero Leo dudo que ese anciano supiera de que le hablaba, lo único importante era que los elefantes estaban con ellos.

Leo asintió complacido, eso era justo lo que deseaba escuchar, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder organizarse, forjar la espada que contendría la piedra de guerra que les faltaba, la única que no estaba en las manos de Mum-Ra, enfrentarse a esa criatura y encontrar un lugar seguro en donde fundar una civilización propia, sería pan comido.

— Sí las reconoces habrás triunfado, si no lo haces todo por lo que luchaste se habrá perdido. — Pronuncio Akbar, con aquella mirada soñadora, sin ser consciente de sus palabras y del efecto que estas tenían.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién me traicionara? — Pregunto Leo pensando que si Akbar podía ver el futuro, entonces podría decirle el nombre de quien lo traicionaría. — ¿Sabes su nombre?

— ¿Cuál nombre? — pregunto confundido.

— Dijiste que me traicionarían…

El mayor problema de conversar con un elefante era que pronto olvidaban de que les estaban hablando o si no lo olvidaban, estos jamás decían nada concreto, siempre pronunciaban acertijos casi imposibles de descifrar.

Akbar medito su respuesta por varios minutos, sus ojos enfocados en los de Leo, como si no estuviera seguro si debía decirle lo que vio o callar, dejándolo en las sombras de la ignorancia.

— Serás traicionado por quien más amas y por eso un inocente sufrirá. — Fue su única respuesta.

Poco después se marcharon, Leo temiendo las palabras de Panthera, pensaba saber quien pensaba que lo traicionaría, pero era imposible, Tygus no era lo que ella le había dicho.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunas horas después Tygus caminaba en uno de los pasillos, a esa hora la mayor parte de los gatos estaba en sus cuartos o en la cafetería, el esperaba llegar a su habitación antes de que cualquiera pudiera verlo, no quería tener que responder preguntas indiscretas.

Tygus cojeaba sujetando su costado, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que había vuelto a ser castigado y no estaría equivocado, ese era el resultado de haberse distraído durante su encuentro con Lord Mum-Ra.

De pronto escucho unos pasos a su espalda, rezo a todos los dioses en el espacio que no fuera Leo, no quería tener que responder más preguntas como las de su último encuentro, esta vez no sabría que decirle.

Para su suerte quien lo espero pacientemente en el pasillo que daba a la sala del trono era Bengalí, quien sin hacer ninguna clase de pregunta paso su hombro sobre su cuello para ayudarle a caminar.

Tygus se sentía humillado, aun así acepto la ayuda que se le ofrecía, en esta ocasión Lord Mum-Ra había sido innecesariamente cruel y no creía poder llegar a su habitación por sí solo.

Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta de su cuarto Bengalí le ayudo a ingresar a él, quedándose el tiempo suficiente para que Tygus pudiera acicalarse, poco después salió para ver complacido una mirada de color azul que parecía sorprendida mirarles desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Bengalí lo saludo con respeto fingido, para poco después regresar a su puesto, riéndose de la expresión del león que aun seguía creyendo que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Pero que esperaba pronto recibiera su merecido.


	6. Chapter 6

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 6.

Tygus se sentía humillado, aun así acepto la ayuda que se le ofrecía, en esta ocasión Lord Mum-Ra había sido innecesariamente cruel y no creía poder llegar a su habitación por sí solo.

Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta de su cuarto Bengalí le ayudo a ingresar a él, quedándose el tiempo suficiente para que Tygus pudiera acicalarse, poco después salió para ver complacido una mirada de color azul que parecía sorprendida mirarles desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Bengalí lo saludo con respeto fingido, para poco después regresar a su puesto, riéndose de la expresión del león que aun seguía creyendo que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Pero que esperaba pronto recibiera su merecido.

Leo medito si debía ver a Tygus o continuar con sus obligaciones, su habitación estaba a unos pasos y sin embargo, decidió por lo segundo, Bengalí los estaba observando, parecía espiarlos.

El comandante dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la sala del trono, esperando no llamar la atención porque no existía ningún motivo para transitar esos pasillos, sus habitaciones estaban en sectores diferentes.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Tygus fuera mandado llamar personalmente a la sala del trono, al verlo Leo se dio cuenta que parecía estar cansado a pesar de no haber recibido ninguna misión en los últimos dos días, no que él estuviera enterado.

— Te ves cansado…

Tygus sonrió por algunos segundos para después buscar a su señor con la mirada, aguzando su vista a pesar del implante en su ojo derecho que tenía visión nocturna, Mum-Ra aun no se encontraba presente por lo que colocando sus brazos detrás de la espalda con una expresión tranquila permaneció a su lado.

— He tenido días mejores, comandante…

Leo estaba a punto de quejarse al ser llamado comandante y no por su nombre, sin embargo al escuchar los pasos de Lord Mum-Ra acercarse a ellos trato de ocultar su placer al estar en compañía de Tygus después de un largo mes sin verle.

Lord Mum-Ra bajo las escaleras con calma, al principio lo único que podía vislumbrarse eran sus ojos rojos, pero con cada paso que se acercaba su cuerpo era revelado, haciéndolo parecerse a un titán de ojos rojos que parecían leer tus pensamientos.

Hasta que se detuvo enfrente de los dos felinos, sus ojos rojos posados en ambos, Leo sintió de pronto como si hubieran pisado su tumba, Tygus no mostro ninguna clase de sentimiento aunque también estaba preocupado.

— Selecciona dos soldados Tygus, quiero que realices un trabajo especial para mí.

Tygus asintió, sabía exactamente que soldados elegiría para que le acompañaran, Leo parecía tenso por alguna razón, probablemente ya tenía una idea de a donde serían mandados.

— Leo ira con ustedes Capitán, el Comandante debe extrañar el trabajo de campo.

Tygus parecía genuinamente sorprendido al escuchar esa orden, tanto como Leo, quien sabía que el planeta que estaban a punto de visitar era un lugar inhóspito, a donde pensaba enviar un escuadrón completo, no cuatro felinos que por muy hábiles que fueran no estarían preparados para enfrentarse a los elementos que parecían estar en guerra.

— Sí Lord Mum-Ra… — pronuncio el león con paciencia.

Tygus inmediatamente reacciono como Mum-Ra esperaba que lo hiciera, apretando los dientes, gruñendo por los bajo y frunciendo el seño.

Leo noto no por primera vez que la momia se divertía con el comportamiento huraño que Tygus tenía contra su persona, el que ahora sabía era solo una actuación, los labios de color azul se curvaron con burla.

— ¿Tienes algún problema Capitán?

Tygus pensó en una respuesta que fuera convincente, no podía permitir que Lord Mum-Ra pensara que se preocupaba por la seguridad de su comandante, sino que estaba seguro de su inexperiencia.

— Con todo respeto mi Señor… la inexperiencia del comandante lograra que nos maten.

Lord Mum-Ra espero escuchar su respuesta, Leo inmediatamente mirándolo con cierta condescendencia y demasiado enojo reprimido tuvo que defender su puesto, era el comandante, debía hacerse respetar por sus soldados, aunque este no sintiera sus palabras y solo estuviera engañando a la momia.

— Yo soy el comandante Tygus, y a menos que dudes de las decisiones que Lord Mum-Ra toma, eso me convierte en un mejor guerrero.

Tygus volvió a gruñir, esta vez enfocando su mirada en el joven comandante, utilizando toda su estatura para intimidarlo, con un felino menos valiente aquella actuación sería suficiente, pero con Leo no lo fue.

— ¿Un mejor guerrero? Eso sólo te convierte en un burócrata.

Leo sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, no se dejaría intimidar por el tigre de mayor tamaño, no podía verse débil frente a Mum-Ra, quien seguía observando su discusión entretenido.

— No importa cómo me llames, yo soy tu superior jerárquico y tendrás que obedecer mis órdenes en esta misión…después de todo sólo fuiste hecho para obedecer. — finalizo Leo, viendo como Tygus parecía estar a punto de atacarlo.

Tygus apretó los puños a su costado, por un momento parecía que estaba a punto de intentar golpear su rostro, sin embargo, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, logro tranquilizarse.

— Muy bien comandante… — pronuncio Tygus, casi convenciendo a Leo de sus palabras. — Solo espero que no logre que nos maten, aunque le advierto que si alguno de mis soldados pierde la vida por un error suyo usted está solo… a menos que Lord Mum-Ra me lo ordene, yo no soy una niñera.

Mum-Ra levanto la mano señalándoles con ese simple gesto que debían controlar sus ánimos y una vez que obtuvo su atención les indico sus tareas.

— Tygus puedes retirarte.

Tygus inclino su cabeza y se marcho hecho una furia, dejando solo a Leo, quien comenzaba a preguntarse cuál era la razón por la que Lord Mum-Ra mostraba agrado al verlos discutir, como era que le permitía a su capitán ser irrespetuoso con él cuando lo castigo de manera severa por afrentas menores.

— Tú has sido el único que ha logrado despertar semejante fuego en el capitán Tygus… ¿Me pregunto por qué?

Leo al escuchar esa pregunta se meso el cabello pensando en una respuesta que vino fácilmente, antes de quebrar la barrera que Tygus se había formado alrededor suyo pensaba que le odiaba.

— Es difícil saberlo… yo diría que le hubiera gustado tener mi puesto.

Lord Mum-Ra medito su respuesta, como si le importara la razón por la cual Tygus fingía desagrado por su persona cuándo le animaba a ello al no reprobar sus acciones, cuando en realidad ni siquiera importaba porque los dos estaban condenados a servirle.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Leo no comprendía porque estaban hablando, pero no creía que fuera algo bueno.

— Desde la primera vez que nos vimos note su desagrado…

Leo se cruzo de brazos pensando en que mas podría decirle que fuera creíble, tratando de esconder sus emociones.

— Pensé que tal vez era mi juventud… él es mucho más experimentado que yo, pero no creo que tenga lo que se necesita para ser un comandante…

Mum-Ra comenzó a reírse como si aquella respuesta fuera divertida o ya hubiera pensado en ella, sus ojos rojos parecían complacidos, así como el lenguaje de su cuerpo parecía mucho más relajado.

— Ya veo…

Leo no pensó mucho aquella respuesta, era fácil de responder puesto que era sincera.

— Es un buen elemento, uno de los mejores, Lord Mum-Ra, pero sería mucho mejor si no cuestionara mis órdenes. — le explico a Mum-Ra, quien parecía genuinamente interesado.

— Sin embargo su estricto sentido del honor y su constante preocupación por sus hombres evitaran que tome las decisiones correctas.

Esas eran las palabras que había escuchado pronunciar al viejo comandante más de una vez, sabía que Mum-Ra simpatizaría con su forma de pensar, puesto que la criatura de color azul no creía que las vidas de los habitantes de esa nave merecieran cualquier clase de consideración.

— Para eso necesitamos de un felino que comprenda la necesidad de los sacrificios necesarios y que no se atreva a cuestionar sus órdenes.

- Tienes razón... por supuesto. — Su respuesta parecía complacer a la vieja momia quien rasco la barbilla.

— Tygus es un gran elemento, pero yo soy mejor. — Finalizo mostrando seguridad.

— Podría ser un magnifico comandante, claro… si algo llegara a pasarte Leo.

Leo pensó por algunos instantes que Mum-Ra le estaba amenazando, pero negando aquella noción comenzó a preguntarse porque sí Tygus era tan apreciado por la momia no recibió el puesto que creía merecer.

— Tygus no es tan avaricioso. — Tal vez lo estaba defendiendo, pero no creía que él fuera capaz de asesinar a otro por su posición.

— ¿Tu lo eres Leo? — Pregunto la momia, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho.

— Soy el comandante de su ejército. — Esperaba que aquella respuesta fuera suficiente.

Mum-Ra sonrió complacido, parecía compartir esa opinión, cualquiera que fuera el comandante en su nave ancestral debía ser lo suficiente fuerte y ambicioso para librar cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en su camino.

— Tygus tiene un destino mucho mayor que solo ser un comandante. — Pronuncio repentinamente la momia, como si estuviera decidiendo que destino sería ese.

La respuesta de Mum-Ra no fue la que habría esperado y lo dejo con un mal presentimiento, aun así tenía que organizar la misión encomendada, la cual era rastrear información que pudiera conducirles a la piedra de guerra en un planeta cercano.

Aquella le daba la oportunidad perfecta para visitar a Tygus una vez que tuviera la información adecuada.

Tygus decidió esperar por Leo fuera de la cámara de Mum-Ra, para no ser descubierto utilizo su camuflaje en cuanto pudo salir de la omnipresente mirada de las cámaras de seguridad.

Estaba preocupado, no porque pensara que Leo era un soldado incompetente, sino por la repentina decisión de alejar al comandante de su puesto, la mera idea era ridícula, a menos que aquello fuera una táctica para que su flamante superior sufriera alguna clase de accidente.

Sin embargo, la mente de Mum-Ra no trabajaba de esa forma, o le servías a sus propósitos o eras asesinado, no mantenía consigo juguetes que ya no le divirtieran más.

Tygus tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo antes de que Leo pudiera salir de su habitación, al verle sonrió pensando que no había notado la presencia extra en el pasillo y comenzó a seguirlo.

No podía verlo así que sin duda alguna podría intentar sorprenderlo, sólo para demostrarle como se hacía y para vengarse del susto que le dio en el hangar.

Leo al principio no percibió la presencia que le seguía en el pasillo, lo hizo cuando comenzó a ingresar demasiado profundo en la nave, entre tubos y cables, buscando uno de los lugares seguros, en donde supuestamente tenía que ver a Panthera en algunas horas.

Tygus se relamió los labios notando que Leo se detenía repentinamente revisando su tableta, la que siempre cargaba bajo el brazo, fruncía el seño y después la guardaba dispuesto a regresar por donde había llegado.

Lo que fuera a realizar en ese túnel tendría que esperar y al ver una oportunidad perfecta el tigre se lanzo en su dirección, tratando de inmovilizarlo contra una de las paredes.

Leo al sentir que un par de manos lo sujetaban por la cintura respondió por instinto golpeando el costado de Tygus con su codo, provocando que se quejara al mismo tiempo que perdía la invisibilidad, sin embargo no fue suficiente para que liberara a su comandante.

— ¿En tu tiempo libre vagas en pasillos oscuros Leoncito? — Susurraron en su oído.

— ¿Tygus? — Pregunto, aunque no necesitaba que respondieran su pregunta.

Tygus lo dejo ir con una sonrisa en los labios, alejándose lo suficiente para que Leo pudiera verlo, recargándose con los brazos cruzados en uno de los tubos que recorrían los pasillos de la nave.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Leo esperaba poder ver a Panthera en esos túneles, por fin habían encontrado quienes podrían forjar la espada que portaría la piedra de guerra, no obstante la jefa de seguridad no podría asistir a su encuentro debido nuevamente a un motín en la nave.

Dejándolo a solas en compañía de su dulce tigre, quien parecía estar planeando algo extremadamente divertido por el brillo en su mirada. — No.

— Así que… Tenemos tiempo para nosotros. — Susurraron a su oído, besando su cuello al mismo tiempo que una mano se posaba en su entrepierna.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — Pregunto gimiendo cuando la presión se volvió mayor. — Tygus…

Los labios de Tygus se posaron en los de Leo, al mismo tiempo que buscaba los seguros para desabrochar cada uno de los sellos de su armadura, los cuales ya comenzaba a conocer muy bien.

— Ya verás. — respondió bajando el cierre de su uniforme.

Al mismo tiempo comenzaba a hincarse frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios, la lujuria brillaba en sus ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, Leo trago saliva creyendo comprender a donde iba el tigre.

Tygus introdujo su mano en su uniforme, acariciando su sexo con delicadeza, ronroneando sensualmente, mirándole a los ojos con una expresión que lo decía todo.

Sus dedos largos rodearon su sexo provocando que Leo gimiera, recargándose ahora él en la pared cercana.

— La otra noche me detuve a la mitad.

Leo trago un poco de saliva, pensando que Tygus era toda una sorprendente caja de sorpresas y que deseaba encontrar cada una de ellas.

— No, no importa.

Tygus muy lentamente libero su erección de su uniforme, restregando su mejilla primero contra este para después besar la punta con sus labios.

— Sí importa, me porte de una manera indigna, demasiado débil pero ahora te compensare.

Leo estaba a punto de contradecirlo, no veía nada mal en que un felino mostrara sus sentimientos.

Tygus inmediatamente comenzó a lamerlo a lo largo, su lengua húmeda recorriendo su piel sensible, recargando con delicadeza la punta de sus dientes de vez en cuando, aumentando su placer.

Una de sus manos se recargo de su cadera al mismo tiempo que con la otra comenzaba a masajear sus testículos, introduciendo su mano dentro de su uniforme.

Leo cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza contra la pared, permitiendo que las sensaciones que le provocaba su amante fueran lo único de lo que estaba consciente, escuchando su ronroneo, uno fuerte.

Tygus rodeo el sexo de Leo con su boca, relajando su garganta para permitirle llegar mucho más profundo, succionando su sexo con fuerza, aumentando el vaivén de su cabeza y el volumen de su ronroneo.

El tiempo paso con ese delicioso ritmo, Tygus dándole placer con su boca, Leo gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, entregándose al placer que su amante le entregaba hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, iba a eyacular en la boca del tigre.

Leo abriendo los ojos trato de separarse, pero Tygus abandono sus testículos y lo mantuvo en su lugar con ambas manos en sus caderas, tragando todo el líquido blancuzco, como si este fuera leche.

Tygus se relamió los labios de los cuales goteaba un poco de semen caliente sonriendo al ver su expresión casi nublada, viendo como Leo se resbalaba aun recargado en la pared hasta que se sentaba a su nivel.

Tygus volvió a relamerse los labios, controlando su ronroneo, para después recargarse sobre Leo quien aun tenía el uniforme abierto dejando al descubierto su hombría y su pecho, su comandante respiraba hondo, su cabello rojo se pegaba a su cuello por culpa del sudor que recorría con pequeñas gotitas su pelaje.

— Te extrañe. — Pronuncio restregando su rostro contra su cuello.

Leo rodeo al tigre con sus brazos, el también lo extrañaba a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo sin verse, sintiendo que Tygus se acomodaba sobre su pecho con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

— Perdona que haya estado ocupado, a veces Mum-Ra es demasiado exigente. — Declaro Leo recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de Tygus.

— Se a que te refieres, no eres el único que sirve a Mum-Ra. — Fue la respuesta del tigre aun recargado en su pecho.

Quien mordisqueo su oreja, lamiendo el pómulo y recorriendo la parte sensible de su cuello donde encajo los dientes con delicadeza, a diferencia de Leo parecía que no deseaba dejarle marca alguna.

Una de sus manos volvió a posarse sobre su miembro, recorriéndolo con las yemas de sus dedos desde la punta hasta la base que era cubierta por un mechón de color rojo, enredando un poco de este en sus dedos índice y corazón.

— Pero ahora que tenemos un poco de tiempo para nosotros, no quería desperdiciarlo. — Finalizo subiendo el cierre de su uniforme con delicadeza.

Leo tomó la mano de Tygus entre las suyas y las llevo a su boca, chupándolas, podía sentir la esencia salada de su propia semilla en sus dedos delgados.

— Me gustan tus manos.

Tygus no les veía nada especial a sus manos, pero Leo lo hacía y para él era suficiente, el león continúo besando sus manos, restregando la punta de su nariz contra su palma, la que llevo a su mejilla.

— Me gustan tus rayas.

Poco después recorrió las rayas de la cabeza del tigre, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, así como en la melena que cubría parte de sus mejillas, su pelaje era demasiado suave al tacto.

— Me gusta tu melena.

Tygus trago un poco de saliva cuando Leo coloco sus manos en sus mejillas, acercando su rostro al suyo.

— Me gustan tus labios.

Este joven león lo trataba con tanta delicadeza pensó antes de sentir los labios de su amante sobre los suyos, cerrando los ojos y abriendo ligeramente la boca para que su lengua pudiera entrar en ella.

Leo utilizo la oportunidad que le daba e introdujo su lengua en el interior de su boca, Tygus respondió llevando sus manos a su cabeza, recorriendo su melena rojiza con sus dedos, pensando en lo sedoso que era su cabello y en lo mucho que le gustaba.

El comandante separo sus labios de los suyos, besando un caminito en dirección de su cuello, justo donde había estado una marca de sus dientes la primera vez que pudo poseer a su tigre, notando por primera vez un hematoma rodeando su cuello.

Era sin dudarlo las marcas de una mano y solo había una criatura que podría dejar una huella como esa en el cuello del Capitán.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto recorriendo el cuello de Tygus con las puntas de sus dedos.

El capitán se encogió de hombros como si eso no importara, sabía de que le hablaba Leo, era un moretón que la mano de Lord Mum-Ra le había dejado alrededor de su cuello, provocada por alguna razón que sólo tenía sentido en la mente de su Señor.

— He estado muy distraído…

Aquella era una respuesta suficiente para Tygus, para Leo habría un mar de preguntas por que no entendía como una mera distracción de su capitán pudo ocasionar un castigo como ese, así como el que sufrió al poner su vida en peligro durante el motín.

Pero antes de que pudiera realizar cualquier otra pregunta Tygus lo beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su cuerpo, aparentemente ya tenía que marcharse.

— Tengo que verme con Bengalí en unos quince minutos. — Le informo Tygus levantándose, acomodando su uniforme.

Leo le observo aun en el suelo, no creía que Tygus tuviera que verse con ese tigre blanco sino que en realidad estaba rehuyendo las preguntas que sabía le seguirían a su respuesta.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. — Sintió la necesidad de decirle.

— Confió en ti. — Tygus le sonrió antes de marcharse.

Leo permaneció en ese lugar durante varios minutos, preguntándose a que se debía aquella repentina evasión, porque era eso lo que su tigre había hecho, huir antes de que su propio lenguaje corporal lo traicionara.

Comenzaba a creer que Tygus le estaba ocultando algo y por vez primera su ruego por mantener su relación oculta comenzó a preocuparle.

Thundercats-Thundercats –Recuerdo-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo despertó en una colchoneta con los maravillosos recuerdos de lo que habían hecho hacia unas horas frescos en su mente, Tygus aun seguía dormido a su lado, su expresión era pacifica y le restaba varios años.

Le recordaba al muchacho que salvo su vida durante un motín, el que era mucho más abierto, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, sí los comparara diría que este tigre ya no era la misma persona, eran como el día y la noche.

Tan diferentes que Leo se pregunto que había pasado Tygus para que hubiera un cambio tan rotundo en su personalidad, no necesitaba pensar demasiado la pregunta, aquello era el servicio bajo el régimen de Mum-Ra.

Leo acaricio la mejilla de Tygus con delicadeza, no quería despertarlo, pensando qué pensaría el capitán del cambio que había ocurrido en él, ya no era un niño como el que salvó en esos pasillos oscuros, ahora era un guerrero cuyo rango era superior.

— ¿Volveremos a vernos?

Leo dio un brinco al escuchar esa pregunta, los ojos de Tygus se abrieron, sus pupilas acostumbrándose a la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que sus facciones se endurecían un poco.

— A mi me gustaría. — Respondió esperanzado.

Tygus se sentó dándole la espalda, parecía pensar sus opciones y por un momento creyó que le diría que esa sería la última vez que se verían, que sus dagas eran un regalo de despedida tanto como de agradecimiento.

— Tengo una condición sí es que vamos a seguir viéndonos.

— Lo que tú desees. — Leo respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, entusiasmado con la idea de que Tygus lo aceptara como amante.

Tygus seguía sin verlo, su cuerpo estaba tenso, parecía preocupado por algo que no comprendía, probablemente su reputación o la pérdida de su libertad, pero no debía preocuparse por eso, él no era esa clase de felino.

— Sí vamos a seguir con esto nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera sospecharlo.

— Sí eso es lo que tú quieres. — Acepto a pesar de no gustarle la idea de ocultarse en las sombras, no estaban haciendo nada inmoral.

— No Leo, necesito que me jures que nadie sabrá nada de nosotros, ni siquiera podrán sospechar que nuestra relación ha cambiado, no le dirás a nadie, no nos veremos en público, no nos demostraremos afecto, ni siquiera podremos tener una amistad fuera de estos encuentros. — Insistió Tygus cambiando un poco su postura para poder ver sus ojos.

Leo asintió un poco abatido con la idea de ocultar su futura relación, creyendo que Tygus podría avergonzarse de salir con alguien más joven o en apariencia más débil, tampoco estaba del todo seguro de las razones tras esa condición, tal vez sí el capitán se lo explicaba podría ser mucho más sencillo.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto sin darse cuenta, sabía que su apariencia era miserable y aun así no le importaba. — No veo que hay de malo en esto.

Supuso que en ese momento Tygus lo abandonaría, después de todo no parecía aceptar su única condición, sin embargo acariciando su mejilla el capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Lord Mum-Ra, un escuadrón recién formado, llamó su atención.

— Sí Lord Mum-Ra lo sabe no le gustara y estaremos en peligro. — Respondió Tygus antes de besar sus labios. — Pensara que nuestra lealtad está comprometida de alguna manera y seremos asesinados.

— Eso es absurdo. — Se quejo amargamente.

Tygus separo su mirada de la suya y comenzó a buscar su ropa, dejando que Leo hiciera lo mismo, no sabía cuánto tiempo habían desaparecido pero debía ser demasiado, tanto como para que algunas personas empezaran a hacer preguntas.

Leo vio como Tygus se vestía con calma, todo ese tiempo no se atrevió a mirarle y parecía repentinamente desanimado, pero aquella condición era demasiado extraña, el no deseaba tener esa clase de relación oculta, lo hacía sentir como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

Leo sólo se puso los pantalones y las botas, la mitad de su overol colgaba de sus caderas, Tygus ya había terminado de vestirse, había sacudido el polvo de su ropa y en ese momento revisaba con preocupación la mordida de su cuello tocándola con sus dedos.

— Dime que esto no es un juego.

Tygus parecía insultado de momento, llevo su mano a su cuello en donde estaba la marca de su mordida y se acerco a él a pasos largos, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, su pupila parecían una pequeña línea, sus dientes estaban ligeramente apretados y sus labios entre abiertos le daban una apariencia salvaje.

— No lo es.

Leo se relamió los labios, podía oler el aroma de Tygus a esa altura y sí se concentraba un poco el suyo también, sólo con cerrar los ojos podía ver como se mezclaban sus esencias, como él se combinaba con ese dulce aroma como de maderas preciosas, tal vez el capitán podía creer que con sólo negar que se conocían podía negar su conexión, pero cualquiera podría descubrirlos de tan solo buscar las señales correctas.

— Entonces acepto, Tygus, te juro que nadie sabrá que estamos juntos si a cambio tú me prometes entregarte a mí durante el tiempo que estemos juntos. — Tygus no era el único que podía poner condiciones.

Tygus jadeo al escuchar su condición, desvió la mirada y pareció pensar su respuesta durante algunos minutos, aun con su mano en su cuello, podía ver que tan indeciso estaba, entre aceptar su condición o rechazarla.

— ¿Pensé que tu no querías poseerme? — Pregunto separando su mano de su cuello, en las yemas de sus dedos había unas gotitas de sangre. — ¿Tan rápido cambiaste de idea?

Leo llevo sus manos al cuello del uniforme de Tygus y lo abrió un poco, exhibiendo la mordida, de la cual resbalaban unas gotitas que limpio con su dedo pulgar, llevándolo a su boca.

— Ya te lo dije, quiero dejar mi marca en ti. — Leo quería que todos supieran que este magnífico tigre le pertenecía, que ambos estaban juntos y que no podrían separarlos aunque lo intentaran. — Quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces… que tú eres mío y que yo soy tuyo.

Tygus sonrió al principio para después reírse en voz alta, Leo no entendía que era tan gracioso, nunca antes había deseado a alguien como deseaba al capitán y parecía que le divertía.

— Pero nadie puede saberlo. — Repentinamente rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. — Confía en mí, tengo mis razones.

Leo asintió, prefería tener a Tygus en sus brazos que no hacerlo, cuando Mum-Ra fuera derrocado ya no tendría porque esconderse, mientras tanto él cumpliría su parte del trato, no dejaría que nadie supiera que estaban juntos, no se lo diría a nadie y se esforzaría en limpiar su rastro.

Thundercats-Thundercats –Recuerdo-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus debía tener sus razones para ocultar su relación, unas que no le decía y que probablemente no comprendería, Panthera le diría que se trataba de la lealtad hacia Lord Mum-Ra.

Lo único que le daba cierta tranquilidad era que la única que sospechaba acerca de su relación era Panthera, ni Tykus ni los demás lo sabían, y ella sólo sospechaba que le deseaba aun desconocía que compartían el lecho.

Aunque su mirada de reproche cuando vio su preocupación por la vida de Tygus hacia poco tiempo era toda la prueba que necesitaba para corroborar sus sospechas e intento disuadirlo de desear a su capitán, pero no importaban sus palabras, él sabía que su tigre era una buena persona.

Panthera sabía que lo deseaba y conocía al capitán Tygus por su reputación, la cual no era de las mejores para los rebeldes, era lo que muchos dirían un soldado leal, la antítesis de lo que ellos necesitaban a pesar de ser un guerrero casi perfecto.

La misma resistencia intento realizar un atentado contra su vida, casi logra tener resultado, sin embargo lo que no contaron fue con la debilidad del suelo que pisaban, el cual en el momento de la explosión se desplomo, al igual que las paredes, dejándolos atrapados en unos pasillos que ya no eran utilizados.

Torr fue quien actuó sin decirle nada y por poco logro su objetivo, lo único que lo evito fue que se dio cuenta de su existencia unos segundos antes de que estallara y logro alejar a Tygus de ella.

Aunque de cierta forma debía agradecerle a Torr su acto completamente irresponsable e innecesario, de lo contrario jamás podría haber roto la barrera que Tygus se creó a su alrededor y seguiría pensando que lo odiaba.

Thundercats-Thundercats -Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Como le había mencionado a Leo, Tygus tenía una reunión con Bengalí y Torr a la cual llegaría tarde, pero esta reunión a diferencia de lo que le hizo creer al comandante no estaba relacionada con su trabajo ni con sus deberes.

Era la clase de reunión que tres amigos tienen cuando están en descanso, tenían comida, bebida y una mesa cuadrada con cuatro sillas, dos de ellas estaban ocupadas, en el centro de la mesa había un tablero cuadriculado con 32 piezas holográficas, la mitad blanca y la otra negra.

A diferencia de muchos felinos de rangos inferiores ellos al ser soldados de campo y gozar de rangos superiores tenían ciertas ventajas, comida fresca, juegos y a veces descanso.

Al entrar Torr parecía estar acorralado, su reina había sido tomada y su rey estaba a punto de morir, solo era cuestión de uno o dos movimientos, Bengalí tenía la mayor parte de sus piezas, su reina se erguía imponente y estaba a punto de finalizar con la vida del rey contrario.

— Bengalí me está dando una paliza. — Pronuncio Torr casi haciendo un puchero.

Tygus se sentó a su lado, se rasco la barbilla y después colocando una mano en su hombro parecía que estaba a punto de reconfortarlo.

— No, Torr, Bengalí te dio una paliza. — Le informo antes de reírse de la expresión de derrota de Torr y la de victoria de Bengalí.

— No veo que tiene de divertido este juego, Tygus, francamente prefiero los juegos de cartas. — Fue su respuesta antes de ver como la reina contraria destruía a su rey.

— El problema es que no tienes paciencia y sí la tuvieras, por lo menos un poco, tendrías una ligera oportunidad de derrotar a Bengalí. — Le comento sirviéndose un poco de la bebida alcohólica que habían guardado para esa ocasión.

— No le des esperanza Tygus, eso es cruel. — Comento Bengalí tomando un trago de su propia bebida. — Hablando de crueldad… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de jugar con ese gatito?

— No estoy jugando. — Fue su respuesta tosca, llamando la atención de Torr y Bengalí.

— No arruinen una perfecta noche de descanso. — Les advirtió Torr, reiniciando el juego, ahora era el turno de Tygus.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure? — Insistió el tigre blanco al mismo tiempo que Tygus y Torr cambiaban asientos.

— No sé de qué estás hablando Bengalí, ya te lo dije antes. — Tygus movió su primera ficha. — Se cual es mi deber y cuales mis limitaciones.

— ¡Vamos! — Dijo Torr, un ocelote que generalmente trataba de mediar las discusiones entre estos dos tigres testarudos. — No empiecen.

— Yo se que tú estás viendo a ese cachorro, aunque intentes ocultarlo. — Alego Bengalí, moviendo una de sus piezas, ignorando a Torr por completo.

— ¿Por qué no puedo tener esto? — Pregunto Tygus, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Bengalí tenía la razón, él estaba actuando como un demente o un suicida, estaba actuando en contra de su entrenamiento y su sentido común, era como sí Leo tuviera control sobre sus acciones.

— Tu sabes porque. — Le respondió Bengalí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

No le gustaba tener que ser tan duro con Tygus, pero esta era la primera vez que su amigo perdía la razón de aquella forma y actuaba contra todo sentido de supervivencia, todo por un león de melena bonita, el cual seguramente no sería ajeno a los rumores o sí lo era seguramente cuando obtuviera lo que necesitaba de su amigo lo abandonaría.

Torr se sirvió otro vaso de licor, recargándose en uno de los brazos de su silla, al mismo tiempo que Tygus se levantaba de la mesa, alejándose algunos pasos, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

— De todas formas. — Continúo diciendo Bengalí, ignorando el juego de momento, observando fijamente la molestia de su capitán, quien parecía comprender cada una de sus advertencias y aun así no le importaba. — ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que él se dé cuenta?

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz Bengalí? — Torr parecía preocupado, creía que tal vez esa sería la primera vez que los dos tigres terminarían peleándose a golpes, todo por una momentánea perdida de cordura de su amigo de mayor rango. — Tygus sabe lo que hace y jamás ha hecho algo que merezca un castigo, no por nada Lord Mum-Ra lo tiene en gran estima.

— Tenemos un trato... — Trato de convencer a Bengalí que sabía lo que hacía sin mucho éxito. — El comandante y yo…

— Nadie sabrá nada. — Finalizo cuando Bengalí solo carraspeo un poco.

Aunque Tygus se preguntaba qué tan cierto era eso sí Bengalí ya lo sabía, aunque siendo uno de sus amigos no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, ellos se conocían desde que eran cachorros, crecieron y entrenaron juntos, era lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano, él y Torr.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara antes de que ese cachorro quiera presumir su victoria? — Pregunto Bengalí, abandonando el juego de ajedrez para servirse otro vaso de licor.

— No lo hará, Leo es diferente.

— Eso piensas ahora. — Bengalí estaba genuinamente preocupado por la seguridad y la falta de sentido común que Tygus estaba mostrando. — Pero cuando ese león obtenga lo que desea de ti te abandonara.


	7. Chapter 7

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 7.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara antes de que ese cachorro quiera presumir su victoria? — Pregunto Bengalí, abandonando el juego de ajedrez para servirse otro vaso de licor.

— No lo hará, Leo es diferente.

— Eso piensas ahora. — Bengalí estaba genuinamente preocupado por la seguridad y la falta de sentido común que Tygus estaba mostrando. — Pero cuando ese león obtenga lo que desea de ti te abandonara.

Tygus no contradijo las palabras de Bengalí, tampoco tuvo una oportunidad, ya que de pronto Torr se interpuso entre los dos tigres tratando de llamar su atención, era una de sus noches libres antes de una misión importante, no debían echarla a perder discutiendo sobre el comandante Leo.

— ¡Tiempo fuera! — Pronuncio interponiéndose entre ellos.

Tygus inmediatamente decidió escucharlo, no discutiría con Bengalí por cosas sin importancia, ellos eran sus hermanos de armas, el comandante solo era algo pasajero, bien sabía sus limitaciones y Leo era una de ellas.

— Tienes razón, Torr, Leo sólo es algo pasajero.

Aquello provoco que Bengalí sonriera, aunque no estaba del todo convencido de la repentina claridad en el pensamiento de Tygus, ya había sido castigado una vez por causa del comandante y seguía insistiendo en verle.

— Es bueno escucharlo, Tygus, eso quiere decir que ya no volverás a verlo.

Tygus le observo de reojo, suspiro mesando su melena y poco después regresando a su asiento movió una de las piezas del tablero, quería distraerse un poco y esa era la mejor forma que conocía de hacerlo.

— Me temo que no es tan fácil Bengalí.

Aquello llamo la atención de Bengalí, así como de Torr, quien se acerco a su amigo de mayor edad, quien parecía tener un aire de superioridad, como si supiera algo que ellos no.

— ¿Por qué no? — Pregunto el tigre albino. — Sólo es sexo.

Para Tygus no se trataba únicamente de sexo, el estaba enamorándose de Leo con tanta facilidad que le asustaba, era casi como si sus destinos estuvieran conectados, una idea que le parecía ridícula, porque si existía un destino, este debía odiarlo porque le puso al servicio de Lord Mum-Ra.

— Teniendo en cuenta que es mi superior, que Lord Mum-Ra me ha ordenado espiarlo y que nos acompañara a la siguiente misión, yo lo veo físicamente imposible… — Pronuncio Tygus observando el reloj que colgaba en la pared, el cual señalaba que casi era hora de terminar esa reunión. — A menos que pierda la vista.

— No te hagas el gracioso. — Lo reprendió Bengalí con un gesto de molestia.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que nos acompañara en la misión? — Pregunto Torr sirviéndose un poco de licor.

— Lord Mum-Ra decidió que el debe acompañarnos. — Fue la respuesta sencilla de Tygus.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Bengalí, sin comprender cuál era la razón para recibir semejante humillación, ellos eran su escuadrón de elite y ese león era únicamente un burócrata. — ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?

Tygus sabía que no habían hecho nada malo, su escuadrón al menos, él por otra parte estaba jugando con fuego y en el momento en que Lord Mum-Ra supiera de sus encuentros fortuitos en esa nave sería severamente castigado, si no es que asesinado.

— Si quieres puedes preguntárselo a Lord Mum-Ra en persona porque yo no lo sé.

Nadie se atrevería a cuestionar las ordenes de Mum-Ra, sí lo hacías significaba que dudabas de sus decisiones, lo que te convertía en un traidor y estos no tenían una vida muy larga en esa nave.

— ¿Cuál será esa misión?

— Tampoco lo sé.

Aquella situación era demasiado extraña, Tygus siempre tenía en la mano toda la información necesaria para llevar a cabo los barridos planetarios, la búsqueda y recuperación de artefactos y de vez en cuando, en los momentos que se necesitaba de mucha precisión así como de cierto sigilo, los asesinatos de quienes se ponían en contra de Lord Mum-Ra.

— ¿Qué se supone que sabes? — Arremetió Bengalí verbalmente.

Hasta el momento habían cumplido con cada una de las misiones con el mayor de los éxitos y sin embargo, aquí estaban ellos, siendo humillados por su señor.

— Me imagino que el comandante Leo nos dará los detalles antes de partir, mientras tanto… — Explico Tygus con cierto aire de superioridad. — Tal vez tengas otras preguntas que hacerme teniente Bengalí.

Tygus no sentía la necesidad de ofender a su amigo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le retaba a continuar cuestionando sus motivos.

Antes de que Bengalí pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta más a Tygus, Torr, el menor del grupo y el único que no era un tigre volvió a interrumpirlos.

— ¡Mientras tanto no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo ni los regalos concedidos por Lord Mum-Ra! — Dijo Torr repentinamente colocando varios vasos de licor en la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

Bengalí tomó el vaso suspirando, Tygus vio de momento el licor y Torr, tratando de que sus amigos rayados se alegraran un poco quiso ofrecer un brindis.

— ¡Por la gloria de Lord Mum-Ra y sus bendiciones! — Dijo Torr con una gran sonrisa.

Bengalí asintió y levanto el vaso repitiendo su homenaje con facilidad, Tygus por otro lado se petrifico algunos momentos, pensando en las palabras que eran pronunciadas por sus amigos, dudando si las bendiciones de Lord Mum-Ra eran suficientes para brindar por ellas.

Preguntándose por primera vez en su vida si unas horas libres, un poco de comida y de vez en cuando unas palabras de aliento a cambio de sus vidas, el tiempo que están dudaran, eran suficiente para sentirse agradecidos.

Sí debían bendecir aquellas acciones con alegría, en las horas que supuestamente eran suyas para hacer lo que ellos quisieran, para poco después regresar al campo de batalla ofrendando su vida y su cuerpo para esa criatura de piel azul.

Tygus noto que sus dos amigos le observaban confundidos y sin más pronuncio el homenaje a Lord Mum-Ra con la misma convicción de siempre, las palabras resbalaban por sus labios con tanta facilidad que le hizo sentir enfermo de momento, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que ya no las creía.

Su meta había cambiado, ya no quería ser el comandante, ahora daría lo que fuera por tener tan siquiera un poco de libertad, compartir su vida con quien él quisiera y no quien le era impuesto, aun si eso significaba ser uno de los más débiles eslabones de los felinos, aun sí aquello significaba arriesgar todo lo que había obtenido, que no era nada en sí, sólo castillos en el aire.

Probablemente era la culpa de Leo, el comandante tenía el don de meterse en su cabeza e implantarle ideas extrañas, la libertad era solo un sueño que no podría alcanzar y lo mejor era que dejara de soñar con eso.

Tigris se lo había dicho, mientras más deseas lo inalcanzable más te duele tu caída cuando te das cuenta que esto no puede suceder.

— ¡Y por una misión exitosa! — Pronunciaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? — Pregunto Panthera alarmada.

No le gustaba la idea de que Leo saliera de la nave y su amigo parecía que únicamente se preocupaba por alguna marca en el cuerpo del tigre, la cual era irrelevante para su rebelión.

A menos para ella lo era, Leo se comportaba como si ese acto fuese lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido, debía convencerlo de encontrar una forma para que se cuidara las espaldas de su amante.

— Yo no lo sé, pero no puedo negarme y lo sabes. — Le dijo su comandante recargado en la pared cercana, sus ojos azules enfocados en el suelo.

— Como sabes que esta no es una misión de asesinato. — Dijo Panthera, recordando que no sería la primera vez que algo como eso ocurría.

— Tygus no permitiría que me mataran. — Pronuncio con demasiada confianza. — Además, si el saco de huesos me quiere muerto porque no hacerlo aquí o él mismo.

— Porque eres demasiado insignificante para él, porque Tygus sería una mejor herramienta para hacerlo… tal vez por eso deja que uses su cuerpo.

Leo no dijo nada, pero negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, podía leer a Tygus como un libro abierto y lo que ellos tenían no era una mentira, era algo que se tenía poco en esa nave.

Podría llamarlo amor, pero estaba seguro que Panthera solo se reiría de él y de sus palabras.

— Tygus no es como tú lo piensas.

— ¿Cómo se supone que es? — Pregunto la mujer de pelaje celeste.

— Es… diferente.

Leo no sabía cómo describirlo, solo que la persona desalmada, el soldado leal a Lord Mum-Ra por sobre cualquier individuo o situación, era solo una fachada, una barrera que se construyo para poder sobrevivir.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

Aquello provoco que Leo apretara los dientes, pero ella no se amedrento, lo que sabía del capitán le helaba la sangre y no podía comprender como unas rayas bonitas convencieron tan fácilmente a su amigo de su supuesta inocencia.

— ¡No has escuchado suficientes historias sobre su persona como para saber que te miente!

— ¡No es verdad! — A Leo no le gustaba discutir con Panthera.

Pero no dejaría que los chismes nublaran la mente de su amiga, Tygus era una buena persona y sería mucho más fácil tener éxito en su rebelión si él estaba de su lado.

— ¡Lo mismo dicen de ti y de mi! — Panthera debía comprender que tenía razón, palabras venenosas circulaban en la tripulación haciendo que los animales no confiaran en ellos completamente, era mejor si los tenían separados. — ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros y Tygus?

— Tygus no me da una buena espina, te estás enamorando demasiado rápido de él, casi ni lo conoces.

Leo trato de controlar su enojo, ella tenía razón, era casi como si de la noche a la mañana se hubiera enamorado del capitán, sin embargo, esa no era la verdad, ya que se enamoro en un solo día.

— Tygus salvo mi vida durante una rebelión, cuando yo era solo un cachorro, de las manos de un chacal.

Esperaba que aquella fuera la respuesta que necesitaba para que Panthera dejara de preocuparse por su seguridad, aunque sabía que no seria así.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Leo suspiro, aun recordaba ese día con claridad, el rostro de Tygus entre los felinos sometiendo a los rebeldes y a ese enorme chacal bañado en las luces rojizas que acompañaban las sirenas de alarma de cualquier motín.

— Cuando acababa de morir mi padre yo creí que era una buena idea probar los códigos de seguridad que me dejo, vagar por los pasillos, de pronto comenzó un motín y me vi atrapado en él.

Ese fue uno de los peores y de los mejores días de la vida de Leo, quien había perdido la confianza en los demás para ser rescatada por un joven recluta, ese era Tygus, lo reconocería donde fuera.

— Tan rápido como empezó un felino llego de la nada y me llevo lejos enfrentándose a un chacal de casi el doble de su tamaño, mayor fuerza y más experiencia.

Panthera sospechaba hacia donde iba esa historia, cruzo sus brazos y espero escuchar lo que Leo tenía que decirle.

— Pude haber muerto o ser castigado severamente por encontrarme en ese lugar, pero Tygus me salvo y mucho más importante aún, me hizo confiar otra vez en los demás, me hizo darme cuenta que aun existía gente buena en esta nave.

Tal vez aquella historia era real, pero aun así habían pasado demasiados años desde ese momento y Tygus pudo haber cambiado, tanto como Leo cambio del cachorro desconfiado y huraño al líder amable que los llevaría a la victoria.

— Fue… fue como si el destino lo hubiera puesto en mi camino, casi como un regalo…

— ¿Tygus? — Pregunto incrédula. — ¿Un regalo?

— Tal vez no me crees en este momento, pero te demostrare que Tygus no es lo que tú piensas.

— Has lo que desees Leo, solo espero que no seas tú el decepcionado.

— Tygus no me decepcionara.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunas horas después Tygus y Leo se encontraron en el puente, Torr y Bengalí ya estaban revisando los últimos detalles mecánicos de sus naves de caza, al mismo tiempo que su capitán trataba de obtener algo de información de la misión que realizarían.

Su junta se realizaba a pocos metros de distancia de los camaradas de Tygus, de quienes había logrado hacer una investigación profunda para saber qué clase de felinos eran, Bengalí estaba encargado del apoyo médico, Torr de las comunicaciones y la tecnología, Tygus era el encargado de las acciones ofensivas.

Tygus estaba observando los mapas, grabando la información en su implante mecánico solo en caso de que la misión fuera mucho más complicada de lo que parecía en un principio.

— ¿Te das cuenta que esta puede ser nuestra primera cita? — Susurro Leo con una sonrisa en sus labios, verificando que ni Torr ni Bengalí los escucharan.

Tygus prefirió ignorarle de momento, solo Leo podría pensar en algo como eso, ¿Una cita? Ni siquiera sabían si regresarían con vida de su misión y ya estaba haciendo planes dementes para estar solos, fuera del alcance de las cámaras de la nave.

— Tú y yo fuera de la nave por primera vez… yo diría que hasta suena romántico.

Insistió Leo, viendo que Bengalí y Torr terminaban con sus tareas previas al despegue, estaban a punto de acercarse a ellos para arruinar el momento íntimo que acababan de ganar.

— Sólo dices tonterías, Leo, en vez de pensar en una cita deberías concentrarte en la misión, no creo que sea tan fácil como lo piensas.

Ese planeta no le daba una buena espina, las fotografías tomadas por el dispositivo explorador señalaban que no había civilización alguna en ese lugar, una fauna animal que parecía de nivel medio y elementos climáticos que parecían ser bastante inhóspitos, sin embargo, no era nada que no pudieran controlar con su tecnología.

El único problema era que los exploradores nunca presentaban información del subsuelo y por lo que podía ver, una de las edificaciones tenía una gran profundidad, en la cual entrarían a ciegas.

— No digo tonterías, además… si no lo sabes estaré concentrado en cuidar tu espalda.

— Y yo me pregunto… ¿Quién cuidara mi espalda de ti, comandante? — Pronuncio Tygus guiñándole el ojo.

— Eso sería sí tu quisieras que la cuidaran, pero te gusta exactamente lo que hago con tu espalda. — Rascándose la barbilla y aprovechando la ligera molestia de Tygus, quien suspiro sumamente incomodo, finalizo con la misma facilidad con la que daba sus órdenes. — Con todo tu cuerpo en sí.

— Como dije antes solo dices tonterías.

Leo sonrió de nuevo y de pronto endureció su expresión, Bengalí y Torr se acercaron deteniéndose frente a ellos, el tigre blanco le miraba de forma neutral, el ocelote parecía sonreírle de manera jovial, aunque sabía que Torr estaba de su lado y el médico le odiaba.

— Comandante… Capitán. — Pronunciaron al unisonó.

Saludándolos de manera formal golpeando su pecho con el puño cerrado para después colocar sus manos detrás de su espalda, esperando las órdenes que se les encomendaban, Tygus utilizo la misma postura, y espero sus órdenes, sus rasgos de repente se endurecieron.

— En el planeta ustedes sobrevolaran la superficie de la zona marcada en el mapa, en donde ustedes nos dejaran por un lapso de doce horas, después de esas doce horas regresaran por nosotros y con suerte tendremos las coordenadas de la computadora central que nos señalo el libro del augurio. — Pronuncio Leo con una expresión decidida, observando a sus tres soldados.

Leo señalo el lugar donde serian abandonados en el mapa, era una construcción que parecía de cierta forma avanzada, allí había una computadora que aparentemente tenia coordenadas para encontrar la siguiente piedra de guerra.

— En la superficie Torr buscara la forma de ingresar en la seguridad del complejo para que podamos entrar, Bengalí tendrá la sala de emergencias lista para cualquier imprevisto, nosotros entraremos en el complejo.

Era suficiente información para sus soldados, aunque debía recordar que estos no respondían a sus ordenes sino las de Tygus, quien le dio su lugar sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? — Pronuncio Tygus una vez que Leo termino de darles sus órdenes.

— ¿Qué hay en ese complejo? — Inicio Bengalí.

— Eso lo averiguaremos una vez que bajemos al complejo… — Tygus observo a Leo de reojo y finalizo. — Lo que buscamos son unas coordenadas que nos lleven en dirección de la siguiente piedra de guerra.

Tanto Bengalí como Torr asintieron y Leo caminó en dirección de su nave de caza, la cual tenía una insignia diferente, la que mostraba su rango, a su lado se detuvo Tygus, rozo con las puntas de sus dedos la insignia de su propia nave y después se abrió la compuerta.

— ¿Sabes pilotear una de estas? — Le pregunto Tygus mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios.

No sabía si Tygus le hablaba en serio o solo estaba bromeando con él, de cualquier forma le demostraría que era tan bueno como el piloteando una nave, bueno, tal vez no fuera tan hábil como su amante pero no era un completo inútil.

— ¿Estas retándome? — Pregunto Leo escuchando que las otras compuertas se abrían al mismo tiempo que las suyas. — ¿O sólo quieres ser amable?

— Ambas, aunque estaba pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea que recogieras tu melena… — Pronuncio Tygus rascando su barbilla. — Para que no te estorbe la vista.

— No… — Dijo Leo guiñándole el ojo. — Mi melena y yo nos llevamos muy bien… además, se de antemano que es uno de mis mejores atributos.

— Yo pensé que tus ojos era uno de esos, pero como tu gustes comandante.

Poco después Tygus subió en su nave de caza, Torr y Bengalí ya los esperaban, Leo suspiro poniéndose un poco más serio aunque sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se sonrosaba ligeramente, esperaba que la misión no fuera tan engañosa como lo pensaba, porque en ese caso no llevaban las provisiones, los hombres, ni la maquinaria necesaria.

Leo siguió su ejemplo y una vez que su nave estaba lista para iniciar el vuelo decidió que era momento de pronunciar algunas palabras de aliento, no quería perder a sus hombres y debía cuidar su fachada como el comandante del ejército de Lord Mum-Ra.

— Marchemos hacia la victoria y encontremos utilizando el máximo de nuestras capacidades lo que Lord Mum-Ra nos ha encomendado.

Leo esperaba que sus palabras fueran las adecuadas, aunque se sentía enfermo por la sinceridad que logro imprimir en ellas, ya que sabía que con cada nueva piedra que Mum-Ra tuviera en sus manos su libertad se hacía mucho más lejana.

— Ya escucharon al comandante. — Pronuncio Tygus. — Por la gloria de Lord Mum-Ra.

Aquellas palabras le molestaron a Leo, aunque bien sabía que el había sido el causante de que Tygus y sus soldados siguieran su corto alegato de coraje, aunque no podía negar que lo hacía sentir celoso.

— ¡Por la gloria de Lord Mum-Ra!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

La lealtad de Tygus, y su escuadrón, era refrescante, no por nada los había elegido como la elite de sus felinos, la pureza racial de Bengalí y su capitán estaban más que comprobadas, por un momento dudo sobre el valor del ocelote en sus fuerzas especiales, sin embargo su capitán tuvo razón, era la pieza que le faltaba para terminar de formar su escuadrón más glorioso.

El cual esperaba que fuera solamente conformado por tigres, aquella raza felina que era su favorita entre todas las demás, imitando la población que conformaba en su mayoría a sus fuerzas especiales, ya que ellos eran hermosos, fuertes y agiles, así como orgullosos.

Y ese orgullo era sin duda una de sus características favoritas, aquello que les llevaba a servirle de las mejores formas posibles, generación tras generación, dejando a Tygus como el mejor de todos sus soldados.

Por eso Lord Mum-Ra estaba seguro que Tygus no le fallaría en detectar cualquier indicio de traición en el joven comandante, que si bien parecía un soldado implacable y ambicioso parecía planear algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

Eso no le gustaba, mucho menos después de la sospechosa explosión en uno de los túneles de su dominio, durante la cual su comandante y su elemento favorito estuvieron encerrados demasiado tiempo, sin ninguna clase de vigilancia.

Para Lord Mum-Ra era obvio que su comandante deseaba a su capitán y esa ambición que encontraba interesante en el joven león podría llevarlo a pensar en que podía decidir como comandante y su mano derecha el destino de los habitantes de esa nave, aun el destino de Tygus, pero esa era una facultad que solamente él podía tener.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas de viaje antes de poder encontrar un sitio que les permitiera aterrizar sus naves de caza, al contrario de lo que supuso Leo al principio era imposible que tanto Bengalí como Torr se mantuvieran sobrevolando la estructura que fotografió la nave exploradora.

Por lo que decidió que lo mejor era que los esperara en ese punto hasta que recibieran un mensaje que les ordenara recogerlos, si eso no ocurría en las próximas dieciocho horas, Torr tendría que llamar por algunos refuerzos.

Eso si la atmosfera pesada del planeta lo permitía, aunque Leo estaba seguro que ellos podrían encontrar la estructura donde se encontraban las coordenadas que el costal de huesos deseaba, por lo que no serían necesarios refuerzos.

Ambos llevaban mascaras de oxigeno, cada rastro de su piel estaba cubierta con su uniforme, apenas podían escuchar sus voces a través de la estética, mucho menos ver los movimientos del otro, ni el paisaje que parecía estéril de no ser por los repentinos movimientos de la fauna, una que era de un tamaño considerable, parecida a insectos que se escondían entre las rocas de minerales desconocidos.

Tygus usaba la máquina de su ojo izquierdo para guiarlos, todo el tiempo con su arma de asalto apuntando el frente, Leo apenas podía ver sus alrededores y su arma, un rifle de balas expansivas lo tenía preparado, imitando la postura del capitán.

La fauna parecía ignorarlos, de vez en cuando una de las criaturas aladas sobrevolaba sus cabezas pero sin hacerles daño, haciéndoles pensar que tal vez ellos eran tan extraños como esas criaturas lo eran para ellos.

Por fin después de dos largar horas de camino encontraron la entrada a la estructura de una civilización que parecía ya no encontrarse en ese planeta, Tygus se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta en lo que Leo oprimía una serie de símbolos en lo que sin duda alguna debía ser una cerradura.

Leo sabía que debía esperar por Torr para que el abriera los cerrojos, pero después de tratar de comunicarse con sus compañeros y solo encontrar estética supo que estaban solos.

Un silbido le aviso que las puertas ancestrales comenzaban a abrirse y de pronto una luz de color azul ilumino sus rostros, varios de los extraños insectos volaron, huyendo de la luz, un poco de vapor les evito al principio ver el interior de la estructura que parecía aun funcionaba por fuerzas automáticas, para después despejarse y mostrar un pasillo que les recordó de alguna forma el lugar del que habían venido.

Leo entro primero seguido de Tygus, quien cuidada su espalda de la fauna que hasta el momento no les había prestado atención, al cerrarse las puertas un nuevo sonido mecánico les indico que se estaban sellando las puertas y la luz de color azul parpadeo dos veces.

Tygus dejo de apuntar la puerta para posar sus mirada en el pasillo estéril que les aguardaba, Leo se quito la máscara de oxigeno y la parte de su uniforme que le evitaba ver con claridad.

El capitán de las fuerzas especiales estaba a punto de reprenderlo si no supiera que Leo tenía alguna razón para quitarse la estorbosa máscara de su uniforme, su comandante señalo un instrumento que media las condiciones ambientales de los planetas que visitaban señalándole que dentro de esa estructura las condiciones para la vida eran perfectas.

No debían desperdiciar el oxigeno que llevaban con ellos, por lo que Tygus también se quito la máscara, respiro hondo y se acostumbro a la luz de color azul, al mismo tiempo la máquina de su ojo se ponía en descanso.

— ¿Ahora hacia donde? — Pregunto Tygus.

Leo no tenía la más remota idea por lo que instintivamente reviso lo que parecía ser una pequeña computadora de las que había en la nave, presiono varios símbolos que le parecían de cierta forma familiares y después de algunos minutos estaba seguro de algo.

— No tengo ni la más remota idea. — Respondió Leo con tranquilidad, encogiendo sus hombros.

Tygus suspiro e inmediatamente trato de localizar a sus compañeros, en esencia a Torr, esperando que de alguna forma dentro de esas instalaciones la señal pudiera llegarles.

— Torr, me copias Torr.

Insistió varias veces al mismo tiempo que Leo seguía introduciendo extraños códigos en la computadora esperando que de alguna forma se pareciera a la de su nave, cuyos códigos y secretos conocía de memoria.

— ¡Maldición! — Se quejo Tygus, golpeando la pared cercana.

De que les servía tener un experto en maquinas cuando no podían comunicarse con ellos.

— Creo que encontré algo. — Dijo Leo sintiéndose aliviado.

Tygus se acerco a él para ver que era aquello que había visto su comandante, quien le mostro una especie de mapa que señalaba varias habitaciones, una en el centro a la que solo se le podía acceder si atravesaban un elevador y varios pasillos.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves? — Pregunto Tygus.

— Mi instinto dice que tal vez esta habitación sea la que contiene la computadora central. — Le explico Leo no muy seguro.

Tygus paso una mano sobre su cabello, no le gustaba la palabra instinto, era parecida a la magia y al destino, algo que no podían controlar del todo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Quiso asegurarse.

Leo era el comandante, al final era quien decidía que hacer.

— Llevo años aprendiendo del libro, esta computadora es por mucho más primitiva pero tiene algunas cuantas claves que reconozco.

Tygus conocía bastante sobre las maquinas que utilizaban, pero él era un felino de acción no un erudito, aunque si podía ver lo que señalaba Leo.

— Ya veo…

Leo al ver que Tygus no estaba del todo seguro quiso darle mucha más información acerca de sus suposiciones, sabía que las decisiones las tomaría él, pero aun así quería tener la confianza de su amante.

— Creo que este cuarto de aquí tiene que ser la computadora central porque al igual que en la nave solo se puede acceder a través de un pasillo y las señales que veo me dicen que la información viene de este punto.

Tygus asintió, aquello era suficiente para él, Leo sabía lo que hacía o por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer.

— ¿No hay sistemas de seguridad? — Indagó Tygus ligeramente asombrado.

— No que yo vea.

— Eso es extraño, no he visitado un solo planeta que no tenga sistemas de seguridad. — Tygus podía apostar su vida por ello.

— No, yo no veo nada.

Leo volvió a revisar el mapa de color azul y al no ver ningún sistema de seguridad repitió su respuesta, no había ninguna clase de protección por el momento, podría estar latente o descompuesta.

No estaba seguro del todo, sin embargo, lo mejor era avanzar con precaución siguiendo los consejos de Tygus, después de todo su amante era quien tenía la mayor experiencia en las misiones foráneas.

— No hasta dónde puedo verlo, pero lo mejor será que avancemos con precaución. — Pronuncio Leo comenzando a moverse en la dirección en la cual esperaban encontrar la computadora central. — No queremos sufrir alguna desagradable sorpresa.

— Tú lo has dicho.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Ya lograste comunicarte con ellos? — Pregunto Bengalí por enésima vez.

Torr comenzaba a desesperarse, la atmosfera y algo más le evitaban poder mandar una señal a su capitán y comandante, estaban solos debajo de la tierra, en ese momento tal vez podrían estar pidiendo refuerzos pero no llegaban sus mensajes.

— ¡No! — Dijo lanzando los audífonos al suelo, levantándose de la silla enfrente del panel de control de su nave de caza. — ¡Algo interfiere con las señales!

— Así que están solos…

— Eso me temo. — Respondió Torr enfocando su mirada en el infinito. — Aunque si lográramos volar el dispositivo que no nos permite comunicarnos podríamos llegar a ellos.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Bengalí.

— Hay algo que está obstruyendo las señales, un pulso casi imperceptible pero que está allí, sí pudiéramos interrumpirlo podríamos llegar a ellos.

— ¿Puedes localizarlo?

Torr no estaba del todo seguro si ellos podían interrumpir el pulso que cegaba sus comunicaciones, sin embargo después de todo lo que había hecho Tygus por él se sentía como un traidor al no ayudarle y sí algo le pasaba a su capitán jamás se lo perdonaría.

— Podría intentarlo. — Respondió Torr antes de que Bengalí se lo solicitara. — Aunque no prometo nada.

— No pido que lo hagas.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo junto a Torr y Bengalí? — Pregunto de repente Leo, quien se había cansado de caminar en silencio en esos pasillos celestes. — Parece que se conocen muy bien.

Tygus no supo que decir al principio, llevaba tanto tiempo sirviendo junto a Torr y Bengalí que ya los sentía como si fueran de su propia sangre.

— A Bengalí lo conozco desde que somos cachorros... Torr por otra parte es mi especialista en comunicaciones desde hace unos seis años más o menos.

Aquello llamo la atención de Leo, quien quiso saber más, en especial sobre el oficial medico, quien lo trataba como un estorbo, casi como sí su mera presencia pusiera en peligro la vida de Tygus.

— Me imagino que son largas historias.

Tygus no se sentía seguro en esa estructura, esa supuesta tranquilidad era enervante, estaba seguro que de un momento a otro algo aparecería de todos los flancos y quería estar preparado.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentía con ánimos de responder las preguntas de su amante, no veía cual era la razón de mantener su pasado en las sombras.

— Lo son… — Inicio Tygus pensando en una forma de explicar porque había decidido que Torr, un ocelote fuera parte de su escuadrón. — Durante una misión Torr era miembro de la infantería, mi especialista en comunicaciones no pudo descifrar los candados de una base militar y no podíamos pedir ayuda, ese día creí que sería el último de mi carrera militar.

Leo le observo de reojo, sintiéndose alegre y complacido al ver como Tygus confiaba en él lo suficiente para contarle sobre su pasado.

— De pronto llego este ocelote, era muy joven y estaba muy nervioso, diciendo que él podía romper los candados y comunicarse con nuestros refuerzos.

Tygus al recordar el nerviosismo de Torr sonrió, jamás había visto a un soldado tan asustado al mismo tiempo que aseguraba ser mejor que un teniente de las fuerzas especiales.

— En menos de treinta minutos logro comunicarnos y romper los candados. — Al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Leo, Tygus finalizo. — Obviamente lo promoví en cuanto llegamos a casa.

— Torr suena como un buen tipo.

— Es medio hiperactivo pero es un buen elemento — Respondió Tygus sonriendo en su dirección. — Aunque como otros que conozco siempre dice un montón de tonterías, yo creo que es cosa de la edad o falta de rayas en el pelaje.

— ¡Como si eso tuviera algo que ver! — Se quejo Leo casi inmediatamente.

— Así que admites que dices tonterías. — Insistió Tygus. — Leoncito.

— No soy un leoncito.

— Eres más bajo que yo, más joven que yo y eres un león, lo que te convierte en un leoncito.

Leo no dijo más al respecto y se detuvo delante de una puerta que debía conducirlos a un elevador, el cual a su vez los llevaría a un pasillo que conectaba con el centro de esa estructura.

— ¿Ya te dije que eres muy tierno?

Aquella palabra con T indigno al capitán casi inmediatamente, él no era tierno, él era un tigre y estos no lo eran, por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Tygus, quien le miro fijamente con un tinte rosado en las mejillas.

— ¿Tie… tierno? — Pregunto Tygus bastante ofendido. — ¿Por qué tierno?

Tygus parecía realmente abochornado, dándole una apariencia sumamente adorable.

— Llevamos poco tiempo como compañeros y ya me pusiste un diminutivo, no me estoy quejando, en sí me gusta que me digas leoncito.

Respondió Leo sonriendo al ver la reacción de su amante, besando sus labios rápidamente para después centrarse en su tarea, dejando a Tygus aun más avergonzado.

Mum-Ra creía que él era el único que lograba que su siempre compuesto capitán enfureciera, pero eso no era cierto, era el único que lograba pintar sus mejillas de rojo, el único que lo dejaba sin habla y el único que podía lograr que su corazón latiera emocionado.

Sí, Tygus cumplía su palabra al entregarse a él como jamás lo había hecho antes, y él se aseguraría que eso jamás cambiara, su tigre era un regalo por la pérdida de su padre en las manos de Lord Mum-Ra, algo que le ayudo a seguir adelante cuando todo parecía oscuro.

Leo quería ser su héroe, quería regresarle la esperanza y darle la paz que se merecía, porque sabía que Tygus había perdido tanto como él pero a diferencia suya, nadie jamás había llegado a rescatarlo.

— ¿Compañeros?

¿Acaso Tygus creía que solamente se estaba divirtiendo con él? ¿Qué su relación sería pasajera?

Tal vez así lo creía pero se equivocaba, él deseaba estar a su lado hasta que envejecieran, en una casita acogedora, con plantas y mucho sol.

Y una vez que la rebelión tuviera éxito podrían marchar a un lugar seguro, podrían cumplir sus sueños.

— Sí. — Respondió Leo con mucha convicción. — Seremos compañeros.

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta evitando que Tygus hiciera cualquier otra pregunta, observando con detenimiento lo que parecía ser una imagen imposible, sorprendiendo a ambos felinos que jamás creyeron ver algo como eso.

No después de trasladarse por una superficie estéril con una atmosfera adversa.

Tygus dio un paso en el interior del hueco del elevador, rozando con sus dedos lo que parecía ser una planta con flores de color rojizo, de pétalos hermosos y cuyo aroma era simplemente exquisito.

— ¿Son plantas?

— Eso… eso parecen. — Respondió Leo ingresando en el cuarto, observando la inmensa extensión que tendrían que descender para llegar hasta el pasillo que buscaban. — Están por todas partes.

— Tal parece que tenemos mucho que descender. — Señalo Tygus utilizando su implante para medir cuantos metros serían. — Demasiado.

— Bueno, ya comenzaron los problemas capitán, espero que esta misión sea más a su gusto.

Tygus no comprendió al principio de que le hablaba Leo, quien parecía divertirse con esa situación.

— Decías que estaba siendo demasiado fácil, ya comenzaron los problemas…

Su amante no le prestó atención y comenzó a buscar las herramientas para realizar un descenso, escuchando que Leo hacia lo mismo, el comandante parecía sumamente divertido con todo eso, tanto que le hacía preguntarse porque.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

— Que esto no se parece en nada a una cita.


	8. Chapter 8

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 8.

— Tal parece que tenemos mucho que descender. — Señalo Tygus utilizando su implante para medir cuantos metros serían. — Demasiado.

— Bueno, ya comenzaron los problemas capitán, espero que esta misión sea más a su gusto.

Tygus no comprendió al principio de que le hablaba Leo, quien parecía divertirse con esa situación.

— Decías que estaba siendo demasiado fácil, ya comenzaron los problemas…

Su amante no le prestó atención y comenzó a buscar las herramientas para realizar un descenso, escuchando que Leo hacia lo mismo, el comandante parecía sumamente divertido con todo eso, tanto que le hacía preguntarse porque.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

— Que esto no se parece en nada a una cita.

Tygus se rio al escuchar esas palabras y comenzó el descenso a las profundidades de aquella fortaleza inhóspita, no sabían que encontrarían pero en todo caso estaban preparados para ello, eran soldados entrenados y tenían las herramientas necesarias.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Ese muchacho está loco?

Pregunto Tykus golpeando un mueble con el puño cerrado, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que el asesino de elite de Mum-Ra finalizara con su trabajo, Leo tenía que estar engatusado por su belleza, esa era la única razón por la cual salió con ese trió de asesinos.

— No tenía otra opción.

Fue la respuesta de Panthera, quien al igual que Tykus estaba sumamente preocupada por Leo.

— Lo sé.

Tykus se cruzo de brazos mirando en dirección del espacio para después decirle a la chica que había entrenado para convertirla en un excelente soldado.

— Sólo espero que Leo no baje su guardia.

Tykus era un tigre, su pelaje era mucho mas hirsuto que el de Tygus, aunque era un poco más alto tenía la misma complexión física, su uniforme delataba su rango y su mirada era tan fría como la del capitán.

La única diferencia notable era su desagrado por la vieja criatura que los gobernaba, así como las rayas de su cabeza que eran mucho más delgadas así como más abundantes.

— Ese tigre es una mala semilla pero por lo que mencionas Leo piensa que puede domarlo.

Panthera escuchaba las palabras de Tykus con atención, después de todo fue él quien vio su inteligencia y todo su potencial cuando cada uno de sus superiores solo veía su fuerza.

— ¡Iluso! Mum-Ra ya lo ha hecho.

Panthera suspiro preocupada por el bienestar de Leo, pero debía ser práctica, en el caso en que el león no regresara debían planificar una forma de seguir adelante, no tenían suficientes soldados infiltrados entre los felinos para poder suplir a su líder con facilidad.

— ¿Qué haremos si Leo no regresa?

Su pregunta era simple, la respuesta no lo era tanto, porque Mum-Ra no confiaba en ella ni en Tykus.

— Sí Leo no regresa prepárate para una purga.

Tykus se detuvo al recordar la última purga que hubo, como Tigris perdió la vida ese mismo momento.

— Tendremos suerte de seguir con vida para el regreso del Tyaty.

Panthera supuso que Tykus tenía razón, si Leo era asesinado fuera de esa nave bien podrían darse por muertos, no había forma que Lord Mum-Ra creyera que su comandante trabajaba solo.

Flash Back

— ¿Deseabas hablar conmigo… capitán Tigris?

Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que Tykus había logrado ver a Tigris, parecía que su señor siempre acaparaba cada segundo que su antiguo hermano de armas estaba en esa nave.

— ¿Es esa la forma en que se saluda a un viejo amante, Tykus?

Fue su pregunta, aunque su tono de voz parecía dolido sus ojos no se separaban de dos jóvenes cadetes luchando cuerpo a cuerpo delante suyo.

— Lo es cuando ese amante no ha respondido a mis llamados, ni se ha molestado en verme en los últimos diez años… o más, he perdido la cuenta.

Tykus recordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que pudieron estar juntos, la noche antes de convertirse en el capitán de la guardia de Lord Mum-Ra, aunque no quería admitirlo.

Tigris sonrió con tristeza, una ínfima mueca que nadie más que él podría reconocer, sus ojos de momento observaron su reflejo en el cristal que los separa de los cadetes en pleno entrenamiento.

— Han pasado quince años, ocho meses y nueve días…

Pronuncio entrecerrando los ojos cuando el joven tigre que hasta el momento parecía ganar caía al suelo.

— ¿Qué?

Fue lo único que logro pronunciar Tykus, no pensaba que Tigris recordara cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera pensaba que su amigo seguía recordando lo que tuvieron.

— Quiero presentarte a Tygus, el será mi remplazo…

Tykus se acerco al cristal y observo con detenimiento como el joven tigre al caer encontró la forma de recuperarse antes de que un lince finalizara ese encuentro a su favor.

— ¿Tu remplazo?

Tigris asintió con una sonrisa torva, un tanto inquietante, la que fue opacada por un súbito sentimiento de felicidad, al pensar que su amigo y amante sería libre de sus tareas, que tal vez podrían estar juntos después de eso.

— Sí, su entrenamiento ha sido el mejor.

Fue su respuesta y aunque Tykus no deseaba ilusionarse, esperaba que ese cachorro fuera tan preparado como su viejo amigo siempre presumía.

— ¿Mum-Ra sabe de esto?

Pregunto Tykus, no recordaba que nadie en la posición de Tigris se hubiera retirado con vida, sin embargo su amigo se acerco al cristal, encendió el micrófono en el momento en que Tygus sostenía al otro cadete por el cuello con suficiente fuerza para, de querer hacerlo, romperle el cuello.

— Es una sorpresa, aun me falta mucho que enseñarle pero cuando esté listo será invencible.

Tigris de pronto observo el combate que se realizaba enfrente de él y maldijo en voz baja cuando su pupilo soltó a su contrincante, el cual cayó de rodillas sujetándose el cuello, recuperando la respiración.

— Y podremos estar juntos…

Flash Back

Tykus de pronto sintió que los años le caían encima y se recargo contra la pared más cercana, Leo no entendía en el peligro en que se encontraba, creía que ese tigre podía ser domado pero el hecho era que ya había sido domesticado y cuando le dieran la orden de matar, lo haría, sin siquiera pensarlo.

No por nada era el mejor trabajo que había realizado Tigris cuando estaba vivo y parecía que los de su especie se convertirían en los favoritos de su amo.

— Leo sabe lo que hace, no creo que arriesgue todo nuestro trabajo, ni los sueños de su padre solo para estar con él.

Le dijo Pantera a sus espaldas, ella confiaba en Leo, en su instinto y en su liderazgo.

— Lo sé, si alguien puede lograr terminar con esta pesadilla es él.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Esto es una pesadilla.

Dijo Leo por segunda ocasión cuando su cabello se enredo en las hojas de las plantas que crecían por doquier.

— No decías que esto era una cita.

Le recordó Tygus tratando de no reírse al ver la melena de su amante llena de ramitas.

— No me estoy quejando por eso

Respondió Leo, jurando que la próxima vez se recogería el cabello si salía de la nave a un lugar recóndito, su melena comenzaba a volverse muy molesta.

— ¿Te molesta que tu hermosa cabellera se despeine?

Pronuncio Tygus pisando el fondo de ese túnel primero, buscando alguna forma de avanzar al mismo tiempo que Leo buscaba la forma de recoger su cabellera.

— ¡No es eso!

Al escuchar la risa de Tygus supo que no le creía, pero el tigre tenía varias hojas en su cabello, solo que al ser más corto no le estorbaba la visión por lo que pronuncio siguiéndole el juego.

— Eso podría ser una insubordinación.

Se quejo Leo retirando varias ramas, hojas y lo que pensaba era un insecto de su melena al mismo tiempo que Tygus continuaba riéndose entre dientes al ver su molestia, destapando lo que sin duda era la puerta de seguridad de un elevador inhabilitado.

— En ese caso… ¿Qué es una pesadilla? Comandante.

Justo cuando Leo estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta de su amante, dicho amante le pidió que guardara silencio por algunos segundos, por fin había logrado abrir la puerta del elevador que los conduciría a la siguiente parte de ese laberinto.

Leo aguzo su oído y espero por algunos instantes para que Tygus le informara lo que ocurría, sin embargo, vio como entraba en el elevador sin esperar sus órdenes.

Tygus estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo, por eso al principio ignoro la presencia de Leo ingresando en una zona que parecía segura y lo era, por lo que avanzo unos pasos más en lo que parecía ser un cuarto abovedado con varias computadoras que aun funcionaban.

— ¡Le gustara ver esto comandante!

Leo bajo detrás de él y se asombro al ver toda la tecnología que aguardaba en ese solitario planeta, era un lugar parecido a la nave de su señor, con la excepción de que todo lo que podía ver era de color blanco, una luz roja recorría la instalación dándole un tinte rosado.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto algo como esto?

Tygus limpio con la punta de sus dedos el polvo de uno de los monitores y de pronto una luz azul los recorrió escaneando el cuarto, acto seguido las luces eléctricas se encendieron iluminando el cuarto con luz blanca.

— Si y no…

Fue la respuesta del tigre, quien recordaba haber visitado varios mundos que poseían tecnología pero al mismo tiempo jamás vio nada parecido a eso, nada tan pulcro ni tan parecido a la nave de Mum-Ra.

De pronto varios monitores se prendieron y una criatura parecida a ellos podía verse entre los pixeles que de vez en cuando estropeaban la imagen, no podían entender lo que esa criatura decía pero de hacerlo sabrían que la estática que estropeaba la mayor parte de los sistemas de esa base milenaria era la única forma de controlar un peligro ancestral que moraba en esas ruinas.

— No me gusta su expresión, parece asustada.

Tygus entrecerró los ojos y asintió, parecía como si esa criatura les estuviera advirtiendo de algún peligro en esa estructura, tal vez algo mecánico al juzgar por la señal de interferencia que visiblemente atacaba las maquinas de la zona, solo que, no entendía porque ese cuarto seguía con vida.

— Busca la información que necesitamos Leo… para que podamos marcharnos de aquí.

Leo asintió y se sentó enfrente de la única maquina que parecía realmente funcionar, esperando que esta estructura no fuera diferente a las demás y que tuviera ese lenguaje universal que todas las maquinas poseían.

Tygus se recargo en la mesa cercana a Leo, cruzando sus brazos, bajando la guardia por algunos instantes, tratando de entender lo que le decía la criatura en el monitor, algunas palabras le recordaban fragmentos, palabras que alguna vez escucho pronunciar a su señor y a Tigris.

— Parece que puedo ingresar en los bancos de memoria… cruza los dedos.

Comento Leo casi entre dientes, toda su atención se encontraba en su tarea y no era para menos, si no encontraban algo de valor su señor enfurecería con ellos, tal vez hasta terminarían pagando con sus vidas.

— Sabes que si le fallamos a Lord Mum-Ra, estaremos muertos.

Pronuncio Tygus rascándose la barbilla, tratando de recordar que palabra le era familiar y donde le había escuchado.

— Lo sé, debes confiar en mí.

Pronuncio Leo, molestándose repentinamente al escuchar su preocupación, Tygus suspiro y avanzo en dirección de su amante, posando primero sus manos en sus hombros, dibujando círculos para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

— Y tú en mi, Leo.

Leo se detuvo repentinamente para sostener las manos de Tygus, no sabía por qué se molestaba al escucharlo hablar de esa forma, sabía que su amante solo estaba haciendo lo necesario para sobrevivir, no era nada personal.

— Yo confió en ti, solo que… cuando hablas de esa forma pienso que tu lealtad por esa cosa es real.

Tygus recargo su barbilla en el cuello de Leo, restregando su mejilla contra la suya y cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en lo que ocurriría si le fallaban a Lord Mum-Ra, no lo había dicho con claridad pero sabía que alguien pagaría con su vida si lo hacían.

Estaba seguro que no serían ellos y eso lo asustaba, tal vez, al acercarse a Leo provoco que su comandante corriera peligro, que los ojos de esa cosa estuvieran fijos en su dulce león.

— Lord Mum-Ra ha perdido la razón, busca traidores en cada uno de sus felinos y temo que si no encontramos nada, te aleje de mi y no quiero perderte.

Tygus guardo silencio e intento alejarse de Leo, pero este lo sostuvo sintiéndose repentinamente culpable, demasiado culpable por haberse molestado con este maravilloso tigre.

No entendía lo que ocurría pero temía que algunas de las palabras de Panthera fueran ciertas, no las que decían que su amante era leal a esa cosa, no, eso jamás había cruzado su mente, temía por el interés que esa cosa mostraba en su amante, en su tigre.

— Ya he perdido demasiado Leo, no quiero perderte a ti también.

Leo quiso preguntar a que se refería, sin embargo, prefirió callar enfocando toda su atención en su tarea, aquella confesión generaba demasiadas preguntas cuyas respuestas no deseaba enfrentar en ese momento.

— No lo soportaría.

Tygus sonrió al separarse de Leo, su sonrisa estaba plagada de tristeza ya que en el fondo de su corazón temía que aquella paz fuera efímera y que tarde o temprano, como ocurría con las polillas, terminara incendiándose.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— No entiendo porque estas tan desesperado Bengalí, Tygus sabe lo que hace y es leal a Lord Mum-Ra.

Bengalí comenzaba a temer que Leo y Tygus se alejaran de sus órdenes, su amigo había perdido la cabeza por culpa de ese león.

— Hasta donde sabemos pueden necesitar refuerzos ahora mismo Torr, debemos bloquear esta señal.

Torr no entendía porque una base como esa necesitaba una señal que bloqueara las señales eléctricas, era inútil, casi como destruir la misma maquinaria que hacia funcionar ese complejo.

— Creo que ya casi esta…

Pronuncio Torr, con un sentimiento de triunfo, seguro que sería premiado por esa formidable hazaña, Tygus siempre había sido un superior muy generoso y cuando pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo conseguía premios para sus hombres.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Creo que ya casi esta…

Sonrió Leo al desbloquear el ultimo candado, solo era cuestión de descargar la información que necesitaban en el dispositivo que traían y podrían marchar a casa, en donde trataría de obtener información de los labios de Tygus.

Quien parecía un poco distante, distraído, como si hubieran abierto dolorosas heridas con esa simple conversación, haciendo que Leo se sintiera culpable al molestarse por una simple frase que no significaba nada.

— Muy bien comandante, ya solo falta llevar esta información a Lord Mum-Ra y volveremos a recorrer el espacio, al menos ya solo hace falta una maldita roca.

Tygus parecía molesto, furioso, como si el futuro repentinamente se hubiera vuelto mucho más oscuro, sólo por este nuevo descubrimiento que los acercaba a la piedra de guerra.

— Tygus…

Pronuncio Leo al mismo tiempo que la señal que interrumpía el funcionamiento de los dispositivos mecánicos que protegían aquella base era apagada, provocando que las luces se encendieran y los dispositivos de seguridad encontraran a los dos intrusos.

Una sirena comenzó a sonar enloquecida al mismo tiempo que varias maquinas despertaban de su sueño, atacando a los intrusos, Tygus inmediatamente maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a dispararle a las maquinas que comenzaban a rodearlos.

— ¡Los archivos comandante!

Leo guardo los archivos en un compartimento especial y comenzó a disparar imitando a Tygus, derribando tantas maquinas como podía, esa misión comenzaba a mostrar su verdadera cara.

— Ya los tengo Tygus, debemos salir de aquí.

Pronuncio Leo al mismo tiempo que se acercaban al elevador destruido por las plantas, observando como Tygus usaba su comunicador para llamar a su escuadrón, debían escapar de aquel lugar antes de que todo se saliera de control.

— Torr, Torr, me copias…

Inicio Tygus tratando de limpiar el camino hacia el ascensor, Leo iba adelante y ya había comenzado a trepar por el elevador cuando el tigre lo seguía de cerca, hablando con su equipo para que los recogieran con la valiosa información.

— Estarán con nosotros en quince minutos, debemos apresurarnos.

Dijo Tygus, Leo asintió concentrándose en su tarea, observando cómo su tigre avanzaba y se encargaba de las maquinas al mismo tiempo, aparentemente su amante estaba más que preparado para sobrevivir en una misión como esa.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Bengalí se encontraba nervioso, no quería saber cuál sería la reacción de su señor si ellos fallaban en una misión tan simple, no era que desconfiara de su capitán, su comandante era el problema, ese león no era más que un estorbo para Tygus, solo estaba arruinando lo que había conseguido.

— Prepara los cañones Torr y prepárate para disparar a discreción.

Torr asintió, debía limpiar la zona para que su capitán y comandante pudieran llegar a sus naves, cosa que no sería nada fácil a juzgar por la cantidad de drones que se veían recorriendo el territorio de esa base desconocida, así como atacándolos con callones de plasma.

— No tenías que decírmelo Bengalí, yo sé lo que hago.

Bengalí no le respondió a Torr, solo se limito a sobrevolar la base esperando que su capitán saliera ileso, cruzando los dedos para que Leo no sobreviviera, eso sería lo mejor.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sí que habían destruido demasiadas maquinas y que se acercaban al final de ese recorrido, solo esperaba que su escuadrón siguiera en una pieza.

— Ya casi salimos comandante.

Leo se preguntaba porque Tygus le llamaba por su rango, porque no Leo, tal vez estaba molesto, tal vez eso pasaba cuando su tigre se concentraba en su trabajo.

— Eso espero.

Tygus no quería distraerse, no cuando la vida de Leo estaba en juego, por eso se limitaba a decirle a su amante por su nombre, eso era mucho más fácil, mucho menos personal.

Al salir vieron como algunas de las maquinas aun seguían en pie, como los cañones habían sido destruidos y lo único que tenían que hacer era llegar a sus vehículos, parecía ser demasiado fácil.

— Torr, cúbrenos las espaldas.

Pronuncio Tygus notando que su arma se había quedado sin balas, era completamente inútil de esa forma por lo que la guardo en su cinturón esperando que Leo aun tuviera municiones, las necesitarían.

— Tygus…

Dijo Leo a sus espaldas disparándole a dos maquinas que se interponían en su camino, tratando de que Tygus saliera de ese trance, pero lo único que gano fue un reproche.

— No es el momento, Leo.

Regaño a su amante, no sabía lo que deseaba decirle pero no quería escucharlo, sintiéndose culpable activando su nave para que se abriera, notando que Leo hacia lo mismo, sólo un poco más se dijo Tygus en silencio, tenían que soportar un poco más.

Leo sabía que no era el momento y se limito a subir a su nave, cuando pudieran estar solos trataría contra todo pronóstico que su tigre se abriera un poco, que le explicara que había pasado en aquel lugar.

Porque de pronto se veía tan desesperado, como si no tuviera a donde ir más que al peor de los lugares posibles, porque tenía tanto miedo, porque aquello que vio en sus ojos era miedo y se preguntaría varios años en el futuro si ese momento no hubiera guardado silencio, si ese momento crucial no hubiera sido un cobarde, tal vez aun tendrían un futuro.

— Es hora de marcharnos.

Pronuncio Leo, Tygus no respondió, solo obedeció las órdenes que se le eran dadas y emprendieron el camino de regreso sin saber que serian recibidos por Lord Mum-Ra en persona, quien ansiaba tener la última piedra de guerra en su poder.

Al descender Leo fue el primero en bajar topándose con Lord Mum-Ra, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho y una expresión de impaciencia, al verle inmediatamente se hinco aunque lo que deseaba era dispararle con las ultimas balas de su arma.

Tygus fue el siguiente en bajar e imito a Leo, observando el piso, saludando a su amo como un soldado hace con su superior, sintiendo como la bilis subía por su garganta y el cuarto comenzaba a volverse de pronto demasiado pequeño, su respiración era controlada, su expresión neutra pero en el fondo de su corazón sentía que si su señor le hablaba se desmoronaría.

Poco después bajaron Torr y Bengalí, ambos se sentían orgullos, felices por su triunfo, por la recompensa que le seguiría a esa proeza en un planeta extraño, la cual los acercaba a la última piedra de guerra, a un reinado que jamás se terminaría, en el cual serían de los favoritos de su amo.

— ¿Han tenido éxito, Leo?

Leo noto el cambio de actitud en su amante pero no dijo nada, no podía ni se atrevía a ello, otro acto del que con el pasar de los años se arrepentiría.

— Tuvimos éxito en ese planeta, la misión fue como lo esperaba pero todo resulto según lo planeado.

Fue su respuesta mecánica, sus ojos de momento se posaban en Tygus, acto que no paso desapercibido por el inmortal, quien poso sus ojos en el tigre que parecía impávido y orgulloso.

— ¿La piedra de guerra?

Pregunto la criatura inmortal acercándose a ellos extendiendo la mano para sostener y observar con sus propios ojos la preciada carga que contenía una información aun más valiosa.

— Tenemos las coordenadas mi señor, pero está muy lejos de este cuadrante.

Respondió Leo, quien memorizo los mapas para poder calcular el tiempo que tenían antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para liberarse de esta criatura.

—No importa, pueden retirarse.

Finalizo la criatura observando de reojo a Leo pero sobretodo a Tygus.


	9. Chapter 9

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 9.

— ¿Han tenido éxito, Leo?

Leo noto el cambio de actitud en su amante pero no dijo nada, no podía ni se atrevía a ello, otro acto del que con el pasar de los años se arrepentiría.

— Tuvimos éxito en ese planeta, la misión fue como lo esperaba pero todo resulto según lo planeado.

Fue su respuesta mecánica, sus ojos de momento se posaban en Tygus, acto que no paso desapercibido por el inmortal, quien poso sus ojos en el tigre que parecía impávido y orgulloso.

— ¿La piedra de guerra?

Pregunto la criatura inmortal acercándose a ellos extendiendo la mano para sostener y observar con sus propios ojos la preciada carga que contenía una información aun más valiosa.

— Tenemos las coordenadas mi señor, pero está muy lejos de este cuadrante.

Respondió Leo, quien memorizo los mapas para poder calcular el tiempo que tenían antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para liberarse de esta criatura.

—No importa, pueden retirarse.

Finalizo la criatura observando de reojo a Leo pero sobretodo a Tygus, quien se retiro en busca de aire, por poco perdía el control en aquella misión y frente a Lord Mum-Ra, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el largo recorrido que realizarían, lo que significaba demasiado tiempo en esa tumba sin tener excusas para ver a su amante o negarse a visitar la sala del trono.

De pronto golpeo la pared del pasillo con su puño cerrado, necesitaba descargar la tensión contenida en su cuerpo y aunque podría tratar de encontrarse con Leo, buscarlo en los pasillos de la nave sabía que eso sería demasiado arriesgado.

Deshacerse de su estrés en el área de entrenamiento tampoco era una opción, se suponía que estaban cansados, que necesitaban comer y descansar, no dispararle a blancos móviles o practicar sus katas.

Podría dirigirse a su habitación, comer algo en su cama y dormir algunas horas, sin embargo, aquello tampoco le gustaba porque significaba que de necesitar su presencia sería demasiado fácil encontrarlo.

Aunque aún existía un lugar al que podría ir, nadie lo conocía, sólo Leo y si su leoncito deseaba verlo podría encontrarlo con facilidad en aquella plataforma, sólo esperaba que no quisieran verlo en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo busco a Panthera tan rápido pudo salir de aquella habitación, necesitaban comenzar con sus tareas, ya no tenían tiempo que perder si acaso deseaban ser libres, eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Panthera ya lo esperaba y al verlo entrar en lo que se había convertido en su improvisado cuarto de mando sin perder un instante palpo con cuidado el torso de Leo, buscando cualquier indicio de una herida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Le pregunto aliviada, de antemano conocía la respuesta, Leo no había sufrido ningún daño.

— Sí, todo fue pan comido.

Panthera sonrió aun más al recibir una copia de la información que Leo había recuperado, eso era lo que necesitaban con tanta desesperación.

— Pensé que Mum-Ra te quería muerto.

Leo negó aquello con la cabeza, la momia no se había dado cuenta de nada, por lo que le dijo Tygus sospechaba de la rebelión, sabía que existía, pero al mismo tiempo no sabían donde golpear para detenerlos.

— No sabe que formo parte de esto, pero ya sabe que existimos.

Comento Leo, sentándose en una mesa cercana tomando una de las raciones de alimento que las ratas les llevaban, estaba hambriento y muy cansado.

— Tygus me dijo que está buscando traidores en todos lados, que ha perdido la razón.

Panthera para ese momento ya no le prestaba ninguna clase de atención y se encontraba enfocada en la información que le habían traído, parte de esa información era el mensaje que los antiguos amos de esa base habían dejado.

— Creo que está asustado.

Desencriptar aquella información era fácil para ella, no por nada se trataba de la jefa del departamento de inteligencia, la mano derecha de Leo, quien parecía estar comentando algo no relacionado con su misión.

— ¿Tal vez debería buscarlo?

Se pregunto al darse cuenta que Panthera ya no le prestaba atención a sus palabras, sus ojos verdes estaban posados en el mapa y en los planos de un arma que nunca antes habían visto, así como unas anotaciones sobre las piedras de guerra.

Cuya última piedra era la más poderosa de todas, la cual era llamada como "el ojo" por su parecido con una pupila, era extraño, se mencionaba que las piedras tenían una mente propia, que actuaban según ellas mismas así lo deseaban y que al juntarlas todas podían crear un arma invencible que le brindaba a su portador poderes casi ilimitados.

— Parece que la última piedra es la más importante…

Comenzó a pronunciar, sin embargo, al notar que Leo se había marchado, seguramente para buscar a Tygus, siguió leyendo la información que recuperaron, esperaba que Lord Mum-Ra no le hubiera recibido completa, ya que eso significaba que dentro de poco serian testigos del genocidio de una galaxia.

— ¿En que estas pensando Leo?

Finalizo molesta, enfocando su atención en la grabación dejada por los que seguramente fueron los amos de las piedras de guerra, era muy extraña esa criatura, no porque no se les pareciera en nada, sino porque eran casi idénticos a ellos con la excepción de los ojos, las orejas, las garras y aparentemente el pelaje.

Tal vez eran lo mismo que fue Mum-Ra o tal vez eran algo completamente diferente a esa cosa, lo que sabía era que no le gustaría averiguarlo y sin embargo, agradecía que Tykus no estuviera presente, comenzaba a cansarse de sus constantes advertencias.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo busco a Tygus por todas partes sin lograr encontrarlo, uso las cámaras de vigilancia con ese propósito y sin embargo parecía que su tigre hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la nave.

Su preocupación era evidente en su rostro y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse pensó en el lugar menos probable, el cual parecía a pesar de su precario estado el único punto seguro de aquel lugar.

Avanzo en los túneles, escondiéndose de las miradas indiscretas y de las cámaras de seguridad, no quería que lo descubrieran ni mucho menos, de lo contrario ya no podrían verse a solas.

Leo se tardo unos minutos en llegar a su refugio pero cuando lo hizo vio a Tygus recostado en el viejo colchón que habían abandonado en aquel lugar, parecía dormir plácidamente.

Su cabeza se encontraba debajo de su brazo izquierdo, una manta de color oscuro cubría parte de su cuerpo y por lo que podía ver llevaba algún tiempo en aquel lugar.

Se acerco a Tygus y sentándose junto a él espero a que su tigre notara su presencia.

— Hola…

Pronuncio Tygus casi inmediatamente reacomodándose para poder verlo, recostándose bocabajo, recargándose en sus codos con una mirada somnolienta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto Leo depositando unos paquetes a un lado de Tygus, quien les ignoro, su atención estaba en su persona y su sonrisa era una que no había visto desde que tuvieron una cena juntos.

— Creo que es obvio comandante.

Leo se rio al escuchar esa respuesta, era obvio que dormía, lo que deseaba saber era la razón de aquello.

— Quería estar a solas.

Respondió Tygus a su pregunta silenciosa, cambiando su postura otra vez, estirando uno de sus brazos al mimo tiempo que recargaba el otro en su costado, su mirada era una de deseo y si fuera de los desafortunados que tenían una cola, dicha cola estaría moviéndose con pereza, de un lado a otro.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya entonces?

Tygus arqueo una ceja preguntándole con esa simple expresión si acaso eso era una broma, Leo acaricio su mejilla con los nudillos, de vez en cuando quería escuchar que su tigre lo deseaba tanto como él.

— No, eso sería una lástima Leo…

Al ver que aquello que traía era unas raciones de alimento Tygus tomó una de ellas sin siquiera preguntarle, sentándose justo enfrente de Leo, quien noto por primera vez que su amante se había quitado algunas partes de su armadura.

— ¿Cómo sabías que aun no he comido bocado?

Le pregunto acercando una de sus piernas a él para después rozar su rodilla con uno de sus pies descalzos, abriendo la ración alimentaria, que constaba de pescado, cereales y algo dulce.

— ¿Quién te dijo que son tuyas?

Aunque aquello solo era una broma, Leo esperaba comer en su compañía y se lo mostro abriendo su sobre de comida, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de Tygus, la cual contrastaba con el estrés mostrado en la misión.

— Me consientes demasiado.

Pronuncio Tygus terminando su comida, depositando los residuos de la ración a un lado del colchón para recargarse junto a Leo, limpiando su cabello rojizo de los residuos de la misión anterior.

— ¿Crees que tengas tiempo libre?

Pregunto Tygus lamiendo la oreja de Leo, quien como él había terminado muy pronto con su alimento, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de ignorar los coqueteos de su amante, sólo hasta que dicho amante le dijera claramente lo que deseaba de su persona.

— Un poco… tal vez.

Al recibir esa respuesta Tygus retrocedió un poco, comprendiendo que Leo quería escuchar algo, tal vez que lo deseaba o que lo amaba y él lo diría, lo que fuera necesario para complacerlo, aunque, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Leo esperaba por la respuesta de Tygus, la cual vino en la forma del tigre sentándose sobre sus piernas, recargándose en sus hombros, con una mirada que lo decía todo, que por un momento petrifico al comandante.

— Recuerdo lo que hacíamos la última vez que nos vimos antes de la misión…

Pronuncio Tygus besando su cuello, desabrochando algunos botones del uniforme de su amante al mismo tiempo que se movía sensualmente sobre sus caderas.

— ¿Tu lo recuerdas?

Leo asintió resistiendo la necesidad de posar sus manos en las caderas del tigre, el cual seguía besando su cuello, liberando su pecho de su uniforme.

— Sí…

La voz de Leo era temblorosa, sus pupilas se habían dilatado y su respiración era profunda, controlada, parecía que estaba a punto de abatir esa fachada de indiferencia.

— Me gustaría tanto continuarlo, tu y yo, solos, como la primera vez.

Aquello casi logra que la resolución de Leo por escuchar las palabras mágicas de Tygus fuera destruida, sin embargo, el comandante queria mantenerse firme, aunque comenzaba a pensar que pronto su cuerpo se amotinaría si su amante seguía con ese movimiento en sus caderas.

— ¿Quieres escuchar que te deseo?

Le preguntaron al oído, Tygus seguía besando su oreja y de pronto comenzó a desabrochar su uniforme, recorriendo el cierre hasta su cintura, un poco por debajo del ombligo.

— Te deseo y tienes razón, me gusta cómo me tratas, lo que haces con mi cuerpo…

Susurro a su oído y de pronto, separándose de él, se recostó en el colchón mirándole fijamente, recargándose en sus codos, controlando su respiración la cual estaba a punto de imitar la de Leo.

— Te amo…

Susurro Tygus, las palabras fluían en sus labios, cada una de ellas era verdad y aunque en ese mismo momento las puertas se abrieran y ese demonio milenario intentara separarlos, ya era demasiado tarde, él amaba a Leo.

— Pase lo que pase, aunque todo cambie, siempre te amare, hasta el día en que muera.

Finalizo Tygus acercándose a él, besando sus labios con amor, ya sin esa desesperación que antes nublaba sus sentidos, esta vez no apresuraría nada, no estaban haciendo nada malo, nada inmoral, solo se amaban y como se amaban se lo demostrarían con su cuerpo.

Aquellas palabras eran más de lo que Leo esperaba escuchar, eran más de lo que pensó se merecía y sintiendo la misma paz que su amante respondió al beso con la misma ternura, con el mismo deseo.

Sus cuerpos hablando de amor, Sus lenguas hablando de deseo, sus almas de una eternidad juntos, lejos de las sombras, de los celos y de la desconfianza.

Al menos por una noche, que era más de lo que muchos amantes pueden tener y era mucho más de lo que ellos habrían soñado antes de conocerse.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthera permaneció en su cuartel improvisado durante varias horas, pensando, planeando que podrían hacer, preguntándose todo ese tiempo que clase de idioma hablaban esos gatos sin pelo y que eran exactamente los "antiguos espíritus del mal" para tener tanto poder en ese universo.

Se preguntaba cómo era posible que la tecnología pudiera parecerse tanto a una energía que no podía ser nada más que magia, era imposible, aun así estaba ocurriendo.

Lo peor de todo era que esa magia era oscura, maligna, se alimentaria de cientos de vidas inocentes, todo para que Mum-Ra pudiera traer la muerte y el caos a la galaxia.

Debían evitar eso a toda costa, sin importar que tuvieran que hacer, los sacrificios o sus temores, bajas o aun el dolor que tuvieran que soportar, todo para que ellos y todas las otras especies pudieran tener un futuro.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Esa ocasión Tygus no quiso marcharse después de hacer el amor, permaneció a su lado, su cabeza recargada sobre su pecho, ignorando todo lo que no fuera Leo, su ronroneo era casi imperceptible, sólo su amante podía escucharlo y esperaba que solo él lo hiciera.

El ronroneo de los felinos era un gesto íntimo que solo se compartía con el ser amado, con tu compañero o de madre a hijos, era un gesto primitivo e involuntario que significaba, amor, confianza y amistad, un sonido particular en cada uno de ellos, que muchos no podían escuchar por más que lo desearan y que era la primera vez que él lo pronunciaba.

— Jamás había escuchado un sonido tan hermoso.

Pronuncio Leo, despejando el rostro de Tygus del cabello que le cubría, pensando que tal vez se marcharía al escuchar esas palabras, pero en vez de eso se acurruco entre sus brazos.

— Sólo dices tonterías.

Respondió Tygus, cerrando los ojos, ignorando que tal vez para ese momento los estarían buscando y que tal vez serían castigados por su ausencia, esa noche quería olvidar todo, pensar que solo eran dos soldados más.

Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ya habían pasado más de doce horas y que necesitaban separarse.

— Aunque sé que ya es hora de marcharnos.

No obstante de tan solo pensar en eso su ronroneo se detuvo, ya habían pasado demasiadas horas juntos, debían separarse, Leo regresaría a la sala del trono en donde Mum-Ra podría matarle con tan solo desearlo y él, a sus tareas dedicadas a complacer a su señor, sólo esperaba que no le ordenara dispararle a su amante porque no podría hacerlo, no en esta ocasión.

— ¿Por qué?

Leo estaba confundido, porque debían irse cuando ellos estaban juntos, cuando se sentían tan bien, pero sobre todo cuando nadie los estaba buscando.

— Sólo debemos hacerlo.

Fue su respuesta, una que Leo no quiso aceptar en esta ocasión.

— Tygus…

Trato de comenzar Leo, pero Tygus no escucho sus palabras vistiéndose con lentitud, sin mirarlo siquiera, recordándolo la última vez que se permitió confiar en el futuro, aun sentía el arma caliente en sus manos y podía sin mucho esfuerzo recordar su mirada antes de depararle, aquella expresión lo perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días.

— Recuerda que pase lo que pase, aunque todo cambie, siempre te amare, hasta el día en que muera.

Pronuncio antes de separarse de Leo, temiendo que su león no comprendiera sus acciones y que tal vez, sí todo ocurría como Tigris le advertía desde cachorro, su amado compañero ya no le amaría más cuando supiera que era el asesino, la mano derecha, el Tyaty de Lord Mum-Ra.

Leo permaneció en silencio varios minutos, tratando de comprender el comportamiento de Tygus, las palabras que había pronunciado, las que sonaban como una despedida y tal vez eran eso, una forma de decirle adiós.

Pero por que una despedida se pregunto vistiéndose con rapidez, Tygus le había prometido entregarse a él por completo, le había jurado amor y al mismo tiempo se comportaba como si aquellos fueran los últimos momentos que disfrutarían juntos.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de correr detrás de Tygus, todos sus sentidos se lo exigían y así lo hizo, corrió tan rápido como pudo detrás de su tigre esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Tygus avanzaba de prisa, sabía que si no se obligaba a caminar sin mirar atrás ya no podría alejarse de ese santuario y si no lo hacía bien podían darse por muertos.

Debía ser fuerte, debía alejarse de sus sentimientos, apagar su corazón y reconstruir la coraza impenetrable que se había construido, de lo contrario cada segundo que pasaba, cada kilometro que avanzaban a su meta lo sofocaba.

Era como Leo había dicho, una pesadilla, de la cual no podía despertar y si lo hacía solo significaría que sufrió el mismo destino de Tigris, alguien más joven le había disparado.

Leo comenzaba a creer que esa nave le estaba jugando bromas pesadas y que aquellos pasillos eran mucho más largos de lo que fueron anteriormente, por más que corría no podía alcanzar a su amante.

Tygus seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin notar que se había acercado a los pasillos que daban a la sala del trono hasta que lo nombraron, una voz que esperaba quisiera castigarlo por su desobediencia, así solo tendría que pasar algunas horas en la enfermería.

— Tygus…

Pronunciaron, el tigre no sabía si por primera vez, pero no importaba, debía obedecer, eso era lo que se le había enseñado pensó amargamente.

— Lord Mum-Ra…

Su amo rara vez salía de la sala del trono, algo por lo que Tygus siempre estuvo agradecido, pero en esta ocasión su señor decidió salir en persona.

— Comienzas a tener un hábito desagradable.

Pronuncio su amo caminando en su dirección los mismos pasos que Tygus retrocedía, temeroso de la furia del inmortal y de las marcas que tendría su cuerpo después de entregarse a su amado comandante, quien esperaba aun siguiera en aquella plataforma.

— ¿Cuál?

Pregunto sintiendo que su cuerpo no le respondía, que debía inclinarse con respeto, pero lo único que hacía era retroceder, tratar de alejarse.

— Desaparecer sin dejar rastro, Tygus.

Los ojos de Tygus se abrieron desorbitadamente, no podía ser que le hubieran llamado cuando estaba en compañía de su león, lo hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Dónde te escondes cachorro?

Pregunto la criatura, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes del pasillo, Tygus se hinco respirando hondo, temiendo por su vida y la de su león.

— Yo… no me escondo, Lord Mum-Ra…

Tygus trato de responder con frialdad, tratando de encontrar una excusa convincente para su amo, siendo silenciado cuando su dueño lo sujeto del cuello obligándolo a ponerse de pie, observándolo fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

— Por que lo haría si usted me favorece, siempre lo ha hecho.

De alguna forma logro imprimir seguridad en su voz, era el mismo tono que siempre usaba cuando se encontraba con su amo, uno practicado y que sentía como la voz de un extraño.

— Lord Mum-Ra.

Mum-Ra no lo cargaba, sólo le sostenía por el cuello mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Eso es verdad?

Esa pregunta era demasiado extraña no obstante lo único que debía hacer era responder con el mismo tono de voz, el cual no dejaba ningún lugar para las dudas y era contrario al que usaba con su león, en privado, cuando se encontraba seguro.

— Lo es, usted tolera mi retraso… usted me favorece ante todos los demás y por eso estoy agradecido.

Tygus sintió como la mano libre de Mum-Ra lo sostenía por el cabello para poder mirarlo un poco más de cerca, directamente a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de que mintiera.

— Yo sólo espero poder agradecer todo lo que usted ha hecho en mi beneficio, el mío y el de mi raza, el día en que pueda llevarle la última piedra de guerra.

El cuello de Tygus estaba oculto debajo de su uniforme, ocultando la marca de la mordida que Leo le había dejado hacia pocos minutos, la cual sangraba de algunos puntos.

— Cuando usted sea invencible.

Lord Mum-Ra sonrió repentinamente liberando el cuello de Tygus, quien permaneció en la misma postura, sintiendo como su amo acariciaba su mejilla, haciéndolo sentir como una mascota.

— Tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar Tygus, no me falles.

Pronuncio convencido de su lealtad, alejándose en las sombras, ignorando que un par de ojos azules habían visto aquella escena en silencio.

— Jamás Lord Mum-Ra.

Respondió Tygus como en reflejo sintiendo que sus piernas estaban a punto de traicionarlo.

— Retírate, no tengo necesidad de tus servicios este día.

Finalizo Lord Mum-Ra notando que unas gotitas de sangre habían manchado sus dedos, los que lamio con cierto placer antes de que las puertas se cerraran, dejando a un muy asustado Tygus en el pasillo.

Leo había observado parte de la conversación en silencio, sin poder creer las palabras que eran pronunciadas por su amante ni la seguridad con la cual eran dichas.

Por un momento pensó en seguir al tigre, el que revisaba su cuello distraído al mismo tiempo que caminaba en dirección de las duchas, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llamarle recibió por cuarta vez un mensaje de Panthera, el cual parecía muy urgente.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas Tygus llevo una de sus manos a su cuello, esperando que la mano de su señor no hubiera dejado ninguna marca que pudiera ver Leo, notando por primera vez la punzada que acompañaba a lo que sería la marca de una mordida, resultado de su encuentro de pasión.

Lo que fuera que encontraron había deleitado a Lord Mum-Ra, tanto que le había dado veinticuatro horas de recompensa, eso era demasiado tiempo libre y necesitaba darse una ducha, no quería que hubiera huellas de su encuentro cuando le dijera las buenas noticias a su comandante.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo se marcho de aquel lugar sin saber que pensar o como podría unir a esas dos criaturas en un mismo ser, su amable tigre que se había entregado por completo a él, que parecía temerle a esa criatura ancestral con esta otra imagen de la lealtad personificada hacia el mismo ser que los había esclavizado.

— ¡No es verdad!

Pronuncio golpeando la pared, Tygus no era un traidor y aquella condescendencia solo era una forma de sobrevivir, una gran mentira, una farsa, su amor no era leal a esa criatura.

Sin embargo, en una diminuta y recóndita parte de si Leo comenzaba a dudar cual imagen era la real, aquella que le mostraba cuando estaban a solas o la que mostraba en toda la nave, la que mostro en esa misión y la que vio en esos pasillos, cuando esa bestia estaba a solas con su amante.

— ¿Qué no es verdad?

Preguntaron detrás de su espalda, una voz preocupada por él, la que al no poder encontrarle después de varias horas comenzó a buscarlo con ayuda de las cámaras de seguridad, encontrándolo en el momento justo en que golpeaba la pared negando lo que sus ojos habían visto.

— ¿Qué ocurre Leo?


	10. Chapter 10

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 10.

Leo se marcho de aquel lugar sin saber que pensar o como podría unir a esas dos criaturas en un mismo ser, su amable tigre que se había entregado por completo a él, que parecía temerle a esa criatura ancestral con esta otra imagen de la lealtad personificada hacia el mismo ser que los había esclavizado.

— ¡No es verdad!

Pronuncio golpeando la pared, Tygus no era un traidor y aquella condescendencia solo era una forma de sobrevivir, una gran mentira, una farsa, su amor no era leal a esa criatura.

Sin embargo, en una diminuta y recóndita parte de si Leo comenzaba a dudar cual imagen era la real, aquella que le mostraba cuando estaban a solas o la que mostraba en toda la nave, la que mostro en esa misión y la que vio en esos pasillos, cuando esa bestia estaba a solas con su amante.

— ¿Qué no es verdad?

Preguntaron detrás de su espalda, una voz preocupada por él, la que al no poder encontrarle después de varias horas comenzó a buscarlo con ayuda de las cámaras de seguridad, encontrándolo en el momento justo en que golpeaba la pared negando lo que sus ojos habían visto.

— ¿Qué ocurre Leo?

No ocurría nada importante que tuviera que saber Panthera, sólo aquello que le habían advertido que pasaría.

— Nada importante…

Guardo silencio algunos segundos tratando de controlar el torbellino de sus sentimientos, la oscuridad amenazaba con engullirlo y necesitaba distraerse con alguna tarea importante.

— Sólo dime que es lo que pasa, que has descubierto.

Panthera no estaba segura que su amigo estuviera bien, que nada importante hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo, no tenían tiempo que perder, Lord Mum-Ra había trazado la ruta para obtener el mineral necesario para construir su arma, ellos debían estar preparados para contraatacar de alguna forma.

— Lord Mum-Ra busca a lo que las criaturas de esa grabación llamaban el ojo, parece que es la piedra de guerra que rige a las demás, es lo que necesitamos para derrotarle.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus no soportaba estar sucio, después de misiones en planetas lejanos en tierras tan remotas como hostiles había aprendido a disfrutar de los pocos placeres que le otorgaba la vida, uno de ellos era el agua caliente y el otro la comida abundante, no todos la tenían, pero él y su grupo jamás pasaban hambre.

Después de bañarse con agua caliente y alimentarse con varias raciones de carne, granos y fruta se sentía satisfecho, listo para sus veinte horas libres, en el pasado, antes de conocer al comandante hubiera pasado esas horas en los cuartos de entrenamiento, disparándole a blancos móviles cuyo rostro se imaginaba poseía ojos rojos.

En esta ocasión esperaba poder pasar algún tiempo en compañía del comandante, si tan siquiera supiera en donde se encontraba, ya que no respondía a ninguno de sus mensajes.

Algo raro tomando en cuenta que Leo había sido siempre quien lo buscaba en esa nave y que habían pasado unas maravillosas horas los dos juntos hacia poco tiempo.

— Sólo lograras que lo maten.

Esa voz, de todas las criaturas que podía encontrar en aquella nave tenía que haber sido la más molesta, la que le odiaba más que nadie, Tykus, con su mirada despectiva, su aspecto intimidante, su mueca fruncida.

— Director Tykus… no, es verdad, usted ya no dirige nada.

Respondió sin dejarse intimidar, ignorando la molestia del tigre de mayor edad, quien era una reliquia en esa nave, casi tan antiguo como su amo para muchos de los cadetes más jóvenes y un milagro en una población que siempre moría en batalla.

— Dejémonos de tonterías cachorro, sabes a que he venido.

Fue la respuesta de Tykus, quien mantenía su distancia pero no demostraba ninguna clase de respeto por su persona, jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando Tigris estaba vivo y tal vez era por eso que se sentía amenazado por este anciano desagradable.

— No, me temo que no, no he solicitado su presencia y no estamos dentro del clan, director.

El capitán sonrió al ver como Tykus apretaba los dientes, en ocasiones su clan realizaba reuniones clandestinas en donde los miembros de mayor edad tenían prioridad en las decisiones que se tomaban sobre el futuro del clan de los tigres en el interior de aquella nave, pero a pesar de la edad de Tygus su opinión era vital y generalmente los tigres de mayor edad apoyaban sus decisiones.

— Tigris…

Ese nombre les causaba a ambos dolor, Tygus siempre se había preguntado si tenía que odiarlo o sentirse culpable, sin embargo, no permitiría que Tykus lo utilizara en su contra cuando por fin había encontrado algo de que aferrarse.

— Mum-Ra lo quería muerto.

Tygus estaba consciente de que no era una excusa suficiente para Tykus, no lo era ni siquiera para él mismo, aun así fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en su defensa.

— También quiere muerto al comandante…

La voz de Tykus era fuerte y clara, reverberaba en ese pasillo oscuro provocando que el tigre de menor edad perdiera el control de sus emociones.

— ¡Nadie lastimara a Leo!

Pronuncio sujetando a Tykus por el cuello, azotando su cuerpo correoso contra la pared del pasillo, apretando los dientes, sintiendo que el pelo de su cuello se erizaba, que rugía furioso.

— Me pregunto que harás cuando te ordenen jalar el gatillo.

Las imágenes de la primera orden que Lord Mum-Ra le dio pasaron frente a sus ojos, dándole la oportunidad a Tykus para liberarse, podría no ser un joven tigre como el capitán, pero aun así era un tigre muy grande, tan fuerte como el capitán y tenía mucha más experiencia.

— Tú eres como un animal rabioso, Leo piensa que puede domarte, pero lo único que se puede hacer contigo es ponerte a dormir.

No era la primera vez que Tykus lo insultaba, pero si era la primera vez que usaba algo que podía lastimarlo, no porque quisiera matarlo, sino porque Leo había roto su promesa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pregunto sintiéndose traicionado, Tykus podía utilizar su relación en su contra, podría provocar que lo mataran a él o a Leo si su amo pensaba que habían traicionado su confianza.

— Que importa como lo sé, lo que importa es que han sido demasiado descuidados y sólo lograras que lo maten.

Tal vez Tykus tenía razón, lo único que lograría sería que mataran a Leo si su traición era descubierta, sin embargo, no deseaba tener que separarse de su amante tan pronto, no era justo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto Leo?

Era una pregunta extraña, como el repentino interés de Tykus por el comandante, por su seguridad nada menos, un acto que por sí solo era sorprendente procediendo del antiguo director de seguridad quien era conocido por su falta de escrúpulos o sentimientos.

Tykus no respondió a su pregunta, solo se marcho sin decir nada, otro acto extraño en el viejo tigre, que se placía de sermonearlo y señalar las que consideraba como faltas en su persona, pecados mortales que alabo en Tigris cuando aún estaba vivo.

No había ninguna razón que motivara esa conducta en el tigre de mayor edad, su odio no le orillaría a separarlo de su amante provocando la furia de su amo, a quien deseaba muerto era a él no a Leo, aun así no sabía hasta donde llegaría para poder vengarse.

Pero sus actos recibirían un escarmiento cuando mucho, Lord Mum-Ra perdonaba sus errores con mayor facilidad que con los demás, aun el propio Tigris había dicho más de una ocasión que la ira de su amo era infalible y muy volátil, demasiado rápida de encender, sin embargo, él no era castigado tan a menudo.

Podría decir que fue la única forma en la cual pudo acercarse al comandante, y su amante era una pieza demasiado preciosa en los últimos pasos de la búsqueda de las piedras de guerra como para matarlo solo porque lo había tocado sin su permiso.

Debía tener otro motivo, uno mucho más fuerte que la venganza, uno que se le escapaba de las manos pero que averiguaría antes de que Tykus lo usara en su contra.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthera decidió después de algunas infructuosas preguntas que lo mejor era ignorar la molestia de su amigo, quien parecía ignorar los continuos mensajes que le eran enviados y concentrarse únicamente en la tarea que tenía frente a sí.

— Es ahora o nunca.

Leo no respondió al principio, sabía exactamente lo que se encontraba en juego, de lo que no estaba tan seguro por primera vez era si la lealtad de Tygus era real o no, sí aquella actuación tan convincente había sido una mentira que podría asegurarle que su amor por él no era una actuación, una forma de conseguir la información que la criatura necesitaba.

Aun estaba fresca la imagen de Tygus en ese planeta, su voz estaba impregnada de miedo, todo su lenguaje corporal indicaba su temor, pero al mismo tiempo, Leo se preguntaba si acaso no era más fácil obtener información siendo su amante que solo su amigo o su aliado.

Después de todo no creía que su deseo por el arisco capitán hubiera pasado desapercibida por él mismo, lo poco que conocía de su amante le hacía sospechar lo contrario.

Pero le había dicho que lo amaba, le había advertido que aunque todo llegara a cambiar el seguiría amándolo, aun así no comprendía esa actitud sumisa, leal y hasta segura delante de aquella cosa.

Lord Mum-Ra lo había sujetado por el cuello, había acariciado su mejilla sin que Tygus hiciera algo al respecto, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esas muestras de posesión, tal vez por eso le pidió que no se supiera nada, porque los rumores eran reales, todos ellos.

Con solo pensarlo Leo golpeo la mesa con el puño cerrado sintiéndose más confundido que nunca, para sus sentidos el afecto que mostraba era real, lo sentía real, pero ya no sabía si debía confiar en sus sentidos, estos podían engañarlo.

— ¡Leo!

Leo respiro hondo, se rasco la cabeza y observo a Panthera furioso, ella no se asusto por aquella mirada, dio un paso en su dirección con seguridad, aunque estaba visiblemente preocupada.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Le pregunto arqueando una ceja, teniendo una sospecha de que era aquello que le perturbaba.

— Tygus.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Panthera suspiro cubriendo su boca con molestia, no era momento para eso, si todo saldría bien todos serían libres, pero si fallaban tendrían cosas más importantes en que preocuparse.

— No es momento para esto, lo sabes muy bien.

Leo asintió, lo sabía, lo comprendía y de estar en la posición de Panthera él mismo se lo reprocharía, aun así no podía quitarse aquella imagen de su mente, la mano de aquella cosa acariciando la piel de su amante.

— Lo sé, yo lo sé.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Sí tan siquiera Leo respondiera sus mensajes, él podría ayudarle a comprender lo que ocurría con la mente de ese anciano tigre, pero tal parecía que estaba demasiado ocupado para él.

Tygus escribió un último mensaje para Leo y siguió su camino alejándose de la sala del trono, del sector que ocupaba con su escuadrón e internarse en los pasillos que daban a los corrales, a veces les observaba tratando de convencerse que él tenía suerte, su vida era mucho mejor que la de los otros animales.

— ¡Muévete maldita bestia!

Escucho pronunciar a uno de los guardias al mismo tiempo que observaba como golpeaban a un elefante anciano, después de derribarlo con el golpe de una de las macanas.

Ese elefante se trataba de Akbar, uno de los más viejos, una criatura que vivió los tiempos oscuros de la última rebelión fallida, una criatura que seguramente no resistiría mucho el maltrato que estaba recibiendo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

Pregunto acercándose a ellos, deteniendo al felino que estaba utilizando su macana en contra del anciano.

— Capitán Tygus.

Pronunciaron al unisonó, deteniéndose al instante, el elefante le miro de reojo con lo que parecía ser agradecimiento.

— ¿Es una orden de Lord Mum-Ra?

Pregunto con frialdad, señalando el magullado cuerpo del anciano.

— No.

Fue su respuesta después de mirarse por un segundo, pensando que tal vez habían cometido un error, porque Tygus no les había felicitado por su labor.

— Recuerdan lo que paso la última vez que un anciano murió, todos los elefantes se rebelaron y ustedes deciden lastimar a otro elefante anciano delante de todos los demás.

Tygus no mostraba piedad pero tampoco gustaba de la tortura ni del castigo innecesario y Akbar generalmente nunca se lo merecía, siempre estaba demasiado perdido en sus visiones para ser una amenaza.

— Pero el habla de vivir libres del mandato de Lord Mum-Ra, capitán.

Pronuncio el primero.

— Eso es traición.

Finalizo el segundo guardia, tratando de justificar ese castigo.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?

Quiso saber Tygus, aunque estaba seguro que no importaba la razón, muchos felinos se desquitaban con los otros animales solo porque podían hacerlo y tal vez su brutalidad les haría escalar puestos.

— Habla de un planeta soleado capitán, de una vida como agricultores fuera de esta nave.

Hablo quien seguramente era el instigador, el que golpeaba a Akbar con el garrote.

— Estoy perdiendo la paciencia soldado, dime la parte donde hablo de rebelión, porque estoy seguro que Lord Mum-Ra se establecerá en un planeta a su gusto cuando recuperemos la última piedra de guerra.

Los apresuro Tygus con un ademan de su mano derecha, su mirada fija en el instigador de ese castigo, dándole oportunidad al otro de justificar sus acciones, traicionar a su camarada por qué no podría aguantar la presión de haber fallado.

— Eso es todo… capitán.

Finalizo el instigador, un gato corpulento que llamo su atención casi desde el principio, el cual seguía firme aunque no muy seguro de su respuesta a su trabajo, uno que no estaba aprobado.

— Así que decidieron arriesgarse a comenzar una revuelta en los corrales de los elefantes porque este anciano decrepito menciono un planeta soleado, muy inteligente soldados.

El instigador estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se controlo, Tygus tomó nota de aquel soldado, debía saber quién era y que tan peligroso podría ser en los corrales, lo que menos deseaba era un matón cerca de Akbar.

— Ustedes dos, llévenlo a las celdas de interrogación, yo me encargare de este anciano.

Ordeno Tygus con una sonrisa que parecía ser mortal, parecía furioso y dio la impresión que Akbar lo pagaría muy caro.

— Tengo mucho tiempo libre y muy poco que hacer, puedo tardarme todo el día sacándole información a este… vidente.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarse porque lo haría, Tygus insinuó que el interrogatorio sería solo una excusa para poder castigar al elefante que se atrevía a cuestionar el dominio de su amo.

— No me mires así, la sala de tortura y tu debieron haberse hecho amigos cuando se rebelaron la primera vez.

Finalizo Tygus guiando a los dos soldados y al resignado elefante que caminaba detrás de ellos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Mum-Ra se encontraba sentado en su trono, observando con detenimiento la sangre que había manchado sus dedos, el cuello de Tygus estaba sangrando y por primera vez desde que lo convirtió en su capitán había mostrado temor por él.

Su capitán le estaba escondiendo algo y por la sangre en su cuello tal vez se trataba de un amante.

La mera idea le pareció ridícula, nadie se atrevería a tocar algo que le pertenecía, ninguno de sus felinos se aventuraría a traicionarlo, no cuando su furia se volcaría en su contra.

Pero tal vez aquello significaba que por fin estaba mostrando, además de su inusual astucia y falta de escrúpulos, algo de fuego interno, un poco de rebelión en su soldado más leal podría ser muy divertido, en especial sí aquella rebelión lo llevaba a darse cuenta que no había forma alguna de esconderle nada ni de escapar de sus protectoras manos.

Debía encontrar donde se escondía con su amante, aquellos encuentros debían terminarse tan pronto como empezaron y con la misma violencia, no contra su tigre, sino contra el traidor que osaba tocarlo.

Aunque su tigre observaría todo lo que su amante sufriría bajo sus manos por tan solo atreverse a tocarle.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Akbar fue abandonado en la celda en la cual Tygus lo miraba sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento, sólo parecía meditar en que haría con el traidor en sus manos.

— Tengo hambre, ordenen comida y mucha.

Pronuncio con prepotencia, despidiéndolos sin mucho interés, sentándose delante de Akbar quien se había sentado en la celda con los brazos cruzados y una expresión serena.

— ¡No sabes lo que te espera Akbar!

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Pronunciaron los guardia antes de que las puertas se cerraran, aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de otra criatura que había sido castigada por desobedecer y esperaban que los golpes recibidos la noche anterior cobraran más de dos costillas de su costado.

Shen estaba golpeado y hambriento, aun así no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia, por lo que en el momento en que escucho las puertas abrirse, se pego a la pared contraria a los felinos para ver quiénes eran.

Se trataba de dos guardias y del capitán Tygus en persona, el elefante no era otro más que Akbar, el demente que predecía un futuro libres de aquella criatura, nada menos que uno de los rebeldes que sobrevivieron la rebelión encabezada por Claudius y quien convenció a su pueblo de unirse a los felinos.

Al hijo de Claudius nada menos, un león que para él no inspiraba confianza, mucho menos respeto y que decían era tan cruel como su amo.

Decían que torturarían al anciano, sin embargo, su expresión era serena, como si el tigre no le causara ninguna clase de temor o preocupación.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Pronuncio el tigre, sorprendiendo al chacal que se acerco un poco más para ver la expresión compasiva del tigre, quien desactivo la barrera de energía para observar las heridas de Akbar, tanteándolas con sus dedos índice y corazón.

— ¿Qué te perturba?

Pregunto el anciano, abriendo los ojos mirándolo fijamente, aquello no le sorprendió tanto como los sentimientos que mostraba el tigre, una apariencia que le recordó al muchacho que se enfrento a él durante un motín.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Tienes que dejar de hablar sobre rebeliones, solo conseguirás que te maten.

Pronuncio Tygus revisando las heridas de Akbar, ignorando que era observado por Shen, quien era nada menos que uno de los líderes de los chacales.

— Todos tenemos que morir alguna vez cachorro, pero yo no moriré en esta nave.

Tygus sacudió la cabeza sentándose en la silla, cerró los ojos y espero a que les trajeran la comida, dos ratas depositaron una enorme bandeja en el suelo con alimento suficiente para un elefante.

— Come algo, he desconectado las cámaras de esta sección y no me buscara hasta mañana.

Le explico el tigre abriendo los ojos para revisar por primera vez si las celdas estaban vacías u ocupadas, encontrando a un chacal malherido en una de ellas, pero estaba inconsciente, golpeado y aparentemente dejado a su suerte.

— Vi tu futuro.

Pronuncio Akbar tomando una de las raciones de alimento, para su fortuna las ratas no eran muy inteligentes y siempre llevaban comida genérica, nada especial para alguna especie en concreto.

— No me interesa conocer mi futuro.

Le respondió Tygus, tratando de ignorarle, acercándose un poco al chacal para ver si respiraba, sintiendo lastima por él, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba que haría con él, no podía llevarle un medico, tampoco abrir la celda sin que intentara escapar, por lo que tal vez debería dejarle algunas cosas por la compuerta de acceso de las celdas esperando que las aceptara.

— Tendrás dos hijos y un compañero… hay sol, agua fresca, mucho calor.

Siguió pronunciando Akbar distraído con sus visiones, observando a una hermosa criatura de cabello ondulado, una hermosa tigresa, rayas cubriendo su cuerpo y portando una espada que jamás había visto.

— ¡No tendré hijos!

Pronuncio Tygus dándole la espalda a Shen, el enorme chacal que fingía estar inconsciente.

— No… no tendrán mi destino, por eso no los tendré nunca.

Lord Mum-Ra le había sugerido varias hembras cuya belleza, fuerza e inteligencia eran sublimes para que fueran sus esposas, la criatura quería que su soldado preferido tuviera descendencia, serían soldados perfectos, leales, poderosos y muy hermosos.

También serían esclavos el día que él fuera asesinado, de tan solo pensarlo sentía nauseas y miedo, no por su persona, sino por el bienestar de sus herederos, a quienes jamás les condenaría a la clase de vida que él tenía.

No los encadenaría a su destino, por eso se había negado, aunque la bestia pensaba que su codicia era aquello que le impedía ceder sus favores a alguien más, a diferencia de Tigris, el no cedería el poder que tenía, por él estaba bien que pensara eso, que pensara que era cruel y ambicioso, sin cualquier clase de sentimientos.

Mostrarlos significaría que podía usarlos en su contra y vio por muchos años como esos sentimientos actuaron en contra de Tigris, casi hasta enloquecerlo.

Akbar guardo silencio y comenzó a meditar después de comer una gran parte del alimento que le proporcionaron, Tygus tomo el que sobro junto con un kit de primeros auxilios que estaba integrado en su uniforme.

Se detuvo delante de la celda con Shen en su interior y deposito las provisiones en la puertecita por donde se alimentaba a los prisioneros, esperando que sus regalos no fueran desperdiciados.

— Tengo que irme Akbar, duerme hoy en esta celda, mañana pasare a recogerte.

Dijo, conociendo de antemano que Akbar no le prestaría atención alguna cuando estaba meditando o como decían muchos, viendo el futuro, un futuro que nunca le había parecido brillante.

Tygus tecleo una clave especial que encerraría a Akbar en su celda protegiéndolo de los demás guardias, estuvo a punto de salir, sin embargo, decidió darle una oportunidad al chacal de sobrevivir aquella noche y regreso para encerrarlo en la celda como lo hizo con el anciano elefante, notando por primera vez que el chacal estaba despierto, revisando los paquetes que le había dejado con asombro.

Sus ojos se posaron en los del otro por unos instantes, pero no hubo ninguna clase de intercambio de palabras, solo un silencio profundo que fue interrumpido por un parpadeo en el comunicador de Tygus.

Parecía que sus vacaciones habían terminado.

Dedicado a Yuriko Hime, feliz navidad.

P.D. Aun falta el otro regalo.


	11. Chapter 11

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 11.

— Tengo que irme Akbar, duerme hoy en esta celda, mañana pasare a recogerte.

Dijo, conociendo de antemano que Akbar no le prestaría atención alguna cuando estaba meditando o como decían muchos, viendo el futuro, un futuro que nunca le había parecido brillante.

Tygus tecleo una clave especial que encerraría a Akbar en su celda protegiéndolo de los demás guardias, estuvo a punto de salir, sin embargo, decidió darle una oportunidad al chacal de sobrevivir aquella noche y regreso para encerrarlo en la celda como lo hizo con el anciano elefante, notando por primera vez que el chacal estaba despierto, revisando los paquetes que le había dejado con asombro.

Sus ojos se posaron en los del otro por unos instantes, pero no hubo ninguna clase de intercambio de palabras, solo un silencio profundo que fue interrumpido por un parpadeo en el comunicador de Tygus.

Parecía que sus vacaciones habían terminado.

Al menos tuvo algunas horas sólo para él pensó Tygus alejándose de las celdas que contenían al anciano elefante Akbar y al chacal que parecía ser uno de los alfas de los caninos, cuyo nombre era Shen.

Tygus olvido a Leo por unos instantes y se concentro en ocultar cualquier indicio de duda o desobediencia de su amo, quien le llamaba sin darle una indicación de que esperaban de su persona.

Como si alguna vez hubiera podido adivinar que era lo que pensaba esa criatura, se regaño en silencio, lo único que no cambiaba en sus planes o deseos era que nunca terminaban bien para él o cualquier otro.

Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, sus brazos detrás de su espalda, su paso era rápido cuando avanzaba ignorando a los otros, ya fueran felinos o cualquier clase de animal, lo último que quería era que Lord Mum-Ra sospechara de sus constantes demoras.

Algo que ya hacia si recordaba con exactitud las palabras que le habían sido pronunciadas en los oscuros corredores de esa nave, lo único que esperaba era que Leo estuviera fuera de la cámara de su amo.

No quería tener que responder las preguntas que Leo realizaría porque sabía que las respuestas que le diera no serían suficientes, la naturaleza de su comandante le obligaría a indagar, a buscar con las cámaras de seguridad lo que podría llamarse la verdad.

Tygus no estaba seguro de cuantos pasillos o cual era la totalidad del alcance de aquellas cámaras por lo que tal vez si no tenía suerte, y debía admitirlo, el jamás tenía suerte, Leo podría ver hasta donde llegaban sus tareas.

Cuando ese momento llegara, porque lo haría tarde o temprano, volvería a estar solo, muerto o sirviéndole a esa criatura, perdiendo la libertad de la cual gozaba en esos mismos instantes, tal vez terminaría como Tigris, desesperado por buscar una forma de huir, asesinado poco después por alguien más joven, más hermoso y tal vez mucho mas avaricioso.

Tygus temía más que a cualquier cosa el rechazo de Leo, algo que ocurriría si sabía que se trataba de las sobras de su amo, porque tendría que verlo constantemente en la sala de mando y los ojos que antes le admiraban ahora lo despreciarían, no quería ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules manchados por aquella oscuridad, mucho menos si esos sentimientos eran enfocados en su persona.

La primera vez creyó que todo se había acabado, que los rumores los separarían, en esta ocasión, sí Mum-Ra mostraba su preferencia hacia él estaba seguro que jamás volvería a verle a solas, aquello ocurrió entre Tigris y Tykus, no creía que fuera diferente con ellos.

Leo a pesar de todas sus promesas, de todos sus alagas y palabras de amor, lo abandonaría de saber la verdad, Tigris se lo había dicho muchas veces, lo había grabado en su memoria por decirlo de alguna manera.

Aun recordaba aquella ocasión como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando le conto el porqué del desprecio de Tykus hacia su puesto, hacia el mismo, lo recordaba cada vez que estaba a punto de hablarle con la verdad a su amado león, era eso lo que le paralizaba la lengua y le obligaba a guardar silencio, tratar de ignorar el insoportable deseo de marcharse con él, tomar alguna de las naves e ir a un planeta oculto en el espacio.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tigris se encontraba sentado enfrente de la mesita de sus cuartos privados, una recamara grande con varios lujos imposibles de conseguir en esa nave marchita, tenía una regadera, una enorme cama cubierta con las pieles de una docena de animales imposibles de imaginar, los que fueron capturados por el Capitán de la guardia especial y el director Tykus antes de que fueran ascendidos y una serie de comodidades diseñadas para el confort.

La que en un pasado no tan remoto era utilizada por el comandante del ejército de Lord Mum-Ra junto con su familia, dos leonas y tres cachorros, quienes murieron junto con la mayoría de los leones en una infructuosa rebelión que costó casi la decima parte de las vidas de aquella nave.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, sobrevivió el cachorro más joven, un pequeño león que hasta donde Tigris sabía estaba condenado a perecer por su pequeña estatura o sí tenía suerte convertirse en uno de los guardias de los corrales, nada más que eso.

Sí es que Lord Mum-Ra no cambiaba de opinión y lo mandaba asesinar en medio de la noche por alguno de sus instructores, una imagen que a Tygus le pareció terrible y por lo cual intento mantener a salvo al pequeño Leo cuando de alguna forma logro inmiscuirse en una rebelión aislada.

Los tigres fueron los únicos que no participaron, ni uno solo de ellos, siguiendo los consejos de Tigris, quien dijo que una rebelión era una estupidez ya que los otros animales una vez que hubieran derrotado a su amo se volcarían en su contra.

Los ancianos aceptaron sus consejos y los tigres no participaron en la rebelión, aquel día se convirtieron en la raza felina favorita de su amo, quien hasta ese entonces favorecía a los leones.

Convirtiendo a Tigris en su capitán de las fuerzas especiales cuando aún era un tigre muy joven, pero tan astuto y ambicioso para lograr colocarse entre uno de los mejores estrategas de su raza y conquistar varios planetas que contenían información de las piedras de guerra que tanto buscaba su señor.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón que Tygus no alcanzaba a comprender su maestro a veces parecía odiar su puesto, añorar una época mucho más tranquila, en la cual solo era un soldado común.

Tygus estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete años, era mucho más alto y con el tiempo sería mucho más musculoso que Tigris, se destacaba en combate, estrategia y en algo que los tigres llamaban como "el don" pero que su maestro llamaba telepatía.

Un don que se manifestaba como alucinaciones en las mentes de sus enemigos, que en los elefantes era clarividencia, aunque para el joven tigre aquello no era nada especial, ni siquiera digno de nombrar a Tigris le había encantado y parecía que a su amo también, porque lo había alagado cuando lo presencio.

Por eso Tygus se preguntaba que ocurría en la mente de su maestro, porque parecía que sus logros no eran más que una forma de condenarlo, repentinamente recordó las veces que tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar con Tykus, un tigre que le causaba temor, aquel odio en sus ojos era suficiente para retirarse de su presencia, para que Tigris se recluyera en sus habitaciones.

— Capitán Tigris…

Trato de comenzar, sin embargo, Tigris le observo de reojo con lo que parecía ser una mueca de disgusto que le hizo guardar silencio.

— ¿Qué quieres Tygus?

Tygus trago un poco de saliva notando por primera vez que había una botella de licor a la mitad enfrente de su maestro, de la cual se estaba sirviendo varios vasos.

— ¿Por qué Tykus le odia?

Tigris sonrió observando el licor, moviendo el vaso de forma circular provocando pequeñas olas en su interior, para después beberlo de un solo trago e inmediatamente servirse otro.

— Porque piensa que lo he traicionado, que prefiero todo esto a seguir siendo un asqueroso Infante y tiene razón, no me gustaba ser un Infante.

Tigris guardo silencio por algunos instantes y le indico a Tygus que se sentara a su lado, sirviéndole un vaso de licor que el joven tigre no estaba tan dispuesto a tomarse.

— ¡Todo es culpa de los rumores, esos malditos rumores lo tornaron en mi contra!

Tygus deposito el vaso que le ofrecían y trato de ignorar de qué rumores hablaban, aquellos que decían que Lord Mum-Ra era el amo de los días y de las noches de su preciado capitán, que ese puesto no era más que un sinónimo de amante.

— Sí alguna vez ame a alguien, debió haber sido él…

Tigris se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha momento en el cual Tygus quiso escapar de aquella penosa situación, no deseaba ser parte del sufrimiento de Tigris, no se lo merecía.

— Pero rompió su promesa y todo cambio…

Tigris lo sujeto repentinamente de la muñeca tras decir aquellas palabras, evitando que se marchara.

— ¿Cómo lo dijo?

Le pregunto con la mirada pérdida en la pared de su habitación, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del más joven, quien hasta ese momento llego a creer que su maestro no tenía sentimientos.

— Que no aceptaría las sobras de Lord Mum-Ra, que nadie lo haría y ya vez, el tiene razón.

Tras decir aquellas palabras se levanto de su asiento, para ese entonces Tigris ya era un poco más bajo que su alumno, aun así seguía teniendo el control de su destino y mucha mayor autoridad, como una fuerza superior.

— Te dirán que te aman, juraran todo lo que deseas escuchar, amor, seguridad, paz...

La mirada de Tigris de pronto se poso en la suya y acaricio su mejilla con su mano derecha, casi con lastima.

— Sólo serán mentiras.

Sin más se retiro, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se marcho, dejando a un solitario Tygus perplejo, pensando en lo que había escuchado, el dolor en esas facciones demacradas, el odio en los ojos de Tykus, de pronto supo que no deseaba ser como él, que no querría tomar su lugar.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Me han dicho que tienes a Akbar en aislamiento.

Pronunciaron a un lado suyo, despertándolo de aquella ensoñación, ese doloroso recuerdo que no lo había dejado tranquilo desde durmió con Leo la primera vez, las palabras de Tigris no lo abandonaban nunca.

"Solo son mentiras"

— ¿Qué?

Pregunto sintiendo que toda su tranquilidad se desmoronaba.

— ¿Qué has hecho con Akbar?

Pregunto justo la persona que no deseaba ver en ese momento, Tygus se detuvo en seco y tras verificar que nadie lo había seguido observo fijamente a Leo, algo había cambiado en él, no podía describirlo pero sus instintos se lo gritaban.

— Esta en aislamiento por expandir rumores indeseables, mañana saldrá, comandante.

Respondió notando la molestia de Leo, el joven comandante traía la odiosa computadora portátil, señal inequívoca que había regresado a trabajar en cualquier cosa que su amo les había ordenado.

— ¿Por qué no me preguntaste primero?

Aquello sorprendió demasiado a Tygus, Leo ignoraba que había tratado de comunicarse con él durante varias horas sin ningún resultado o tal vez creía que interrogaría al anciano hasta la muerte.

— Ya no le sirvo a usted comandante, no tengo porque darle explicaciones de nada.

Tras decir aquellas palabras Tygus volvió a revisar sus alrededores para acercarse un poco más a Leo, lo que diría no podía ser escuchado por nadie, mucho menos su amo.

— Te busque casi todo el día Leo.

Leo entrecerró los ojos sujetándolo del brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo, aun estaba confundido al escuchar aquella conversación y temía por la seguridad del anciano elefante, sus fuentes decían que estaba en aislamiento, que Tygus lo interrogaría para buscar información.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Le pregunto Tygus liberándose de la mano de Leo, arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo que posaba sus ojos en la puerta, más que viendo, sintiendo que eran observados.

—No tengo porque darle explicaciones, comandante, yo solo le sirvo a Lord Mum-Ra.

Aquello lo dijo con seguridad, tratando de sonar indiferente a la expresión dolida de su amante y cruel ante los ojos de todos los demás.

—Con su permiso.

Sentía los ojos de Leo posados en su espalda, por un momento pensó en retroceder y explicarle que no podían ser vistos en los pasillos a menos que quisiera despertar la furia de su amo, que no lo deseaba muerto, pero aquello solo le daría la oportunidad a Lord Mum-Ra de confirmar sus sospechas.

— Tygus.

Escucharon ambos felinos, quienes voltearon en dirección de la puerta en donde primero pudieron apreciar los ojos rojos de su amo y después su enorme estatura, ambos tragaron saliva permaneciendo quietos justo donde estaban.

— Lord Mum-Ra.

Respondieron al mismo tiempo ambos felinos, golpeando su pecho con brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que se inclinaban, inclinándose un poco frente a su amo, la criatura milenaria de ojos rojos sonrió rosando la mejilla de Tygus con sus nudillos, recargándose en su hombro.

— Según recuerdo te encomendé una tarea comandante.

Leo apretó los dientes controlando su enojo, nuevamente esa criatura tocaba el cuerpo de Tygus como si le perteneciera, el tigre apenas se atrevió a mirarle tragando un poco de saliva, cerrando los ojos para ocultar su miedo.

Mum-Ra se dio cuenta del intercambio y sonrió para sus adentros, alejando su mano del cuerpo de Tygus, recargándose en el comandante con un movimiento que solo podría ser una amenaza.

— Tygus es mi mejor soldado comandante, demasiado valioso para permitirme perderlo, casi tan valioso como tu…

Pronuncio la criatura, Leo no supo qué hacer en ese momento, solo observo a Tygus detrás de Mum-Ra, quien los veía como apartado, desviando la vista, mirando en dirección del infinito con un rostro indescifrable, aunque podía reconocer el miedo en sus ojos.

— Pero sí me traes la última piedra, el ojo del augurio, podría recompensarte con lo que tú quieras, cualquier cosa…

Los ojos de Leo por algún instante se posaron en Tygus, quien observaba a Mum-Ra entre preocupado y esperanzado.

— Un planeta para ti, para cumplir tus más alocados sueños de grandeza, Leo, podrías tener a la población de rodillas, esclavos de tus deseos, dispuestos a tu comando.

Mum-Ra sonrió al ver la expresión del comandante, esa avaricia era reconfortante, aunque estaba seguro que sus ojos de momento se posaron en el cuerpo de su tigre, quien parecía estupefacto con toda esa conversación.

— Eso sería un honor, Lord Mum-Ra.

Se obligo a pronunciar Leo tratando de comprender las palabras del que se decía su amo, acaso le estaba ofreciendo a Tygus a cambio de la piedra de guerra, la forma en que pronuncio aquellas palabras lo hacía pensar en eso.

De ser otra clase de felino se sentiría tentado a traicionar a todos los suyos, a recibir complacido el regalo del tigre encadenado a su cama cuando le llevara a esa cosa la piedra de guerra, pero aquella imagen solo le enfureció más, Tygus no le pertenecía, no era suyo para entregarlo como un mero objeto de entretenimiento, como un esclavo, el tigre ya se había entregado a él de cuerpo y alma, era su compañero.

Aun así se obligo a verse complacido con la perspectiva que le era planteada, la cual se trataba de regir un planeta con puño de hierra para complacer a su amo y si había entendido bien a su preciado capitán.

— Hare lo mejor, Lord Mum-Ra, dentro de poco el ojo del augurio será suyo.

Tygus comprendió el mensaje y aunque estaba esperanzado en cambiar de amos, estaba seguro que aquello era solo una trampa, deseaba engatusar a Leo, hacer que se equivocara y dijera algunas palabras que le dieran una excusa a su amo para castigarle.

— Recuerda a quién sirves y serás recompensado, comandante.

Pronuncio la criatura antes de retirarse, caminando en dirección de la sala del trono, Tygus por un momento se quedo inmóvil, observando fijamente a Leo, quien parecía ignorarlo, sus ojos fijos en algún punto del suelo.

— Ven Tygus, tengo trabajo para ti.

Tygus sacudió la cabeza y siguió a la criatura con paso lento, parecía no poder creer lo que se había dicho en ese pasillo, ni que Leo hubiera sido tentado por la perspectiva de gobernar un planeta.

Por un momento Leo imagino el cuerpo de Tygus encadenado a esa cosa, caminando sin otra alternativa a su cámara de horrores, una imagen que tuvo que sacudirse de inmediato para poder permanecer fuera del cuarto del trono.

Leo deseaba entrar en esa sala y llevarse a su tigre de aquella oscuridad, pero no podía, la rebelión era aun más importante que la seguridad de su amado, aunque en el fondo comenzaba a odiarse por dejarlo ir hacia Mum-Ra e ignorarle todo ese tiempo.

— Tygus.

Pronuncio casi en un susurro, el capitán le sonrió pronunciando algunas palabras en silencio que parecían ser un "Todo saldrá bien, te amo" antes de ingresar en la sala del trono, escuchando como las puertas se cerraban detrás de él, sellándose por dentro.

Separándolo de su león, el que seguramente se preguntaría que había sido todo eso, llegando a la conclusión que indicaban los rumores, todos aquellos ciertos en Tigris y ahora en él.

—Ese león desea tu cuerpo, Tygus.

Pronuncio Mum-Ra desde su trono, mirándolo de pies a cabeza como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—El me desprecia, no creo que sienta deseo por mí, es imposible que lo haga, no puede entregarme a él.

Pronuncio Tygus con lo que esperaba fuera un tono suplicante, aunque le dijera a su amo que hacer, contradiciendo todas sus enseñanzas, sin embargo, debía asegurarse que su amor por Leo no fuera descubierto.

— Leo piensa que puede tenerte, que lo haga y cumpla con su trabajo, pero no temas cachorro, no te entregare a él por siempre.

Fue la respuesta de su amo, quien parecía observarlo con detenimiento, como si creyera que él mentía y en realidad deseaba ser libre, algo completamente absurdo para la mente retorcida de su amo, un destino que hasta ese momento Tygus creyó que podría ser posible.

— ¿Yo tendré una recompensa mi señor?

Pregunto Tygus repentinamente, olvidando su entrenamiento y pronunciando en voz alta las palabras que rondaban su cabeza desde mucho tiempo atrás, antes de conocer a Leo y probar un poco de libertad, de pronto maldijo en silencio mordiéndose los labios al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, esperando la furia de su amo.

— ¿Una recompensa?

Tygus retrocedió al escuchar la pregunta de su amo, se había traicionado el mismo al realizar aquella pregunta y pronto recibiría un castigo por su osadía.

—Un premio dijiste, acaso no te parece suficiente los regalos que te doy ni los favores que te he concedido.

Lord Mum-Ra caminaba en su dirección furioso, el castigo seria ejemplar y con un poco de suerte podría pasar algunos días en la enfermería o en todo caso morir por su atrevimiento, lo único que deseaba era poder escapar, ser libre de cualquier forma.

— No es eso mi señor.

Trato de pronunciar Tygus, dudando si lo mejor era decir la verdad o sí debía fingir que su enojo estaba enfocado en ese león que parecía robarse todo su crédito ante los ojos de los demás, menos los suyos que conocían el suave y dulce espíritu escondido en ese cuerpo compacto.

— Me decepcionas Tygus.

Pronuncio la criatura de piel azul junto a él, tomándolo del mentón, observándolo fijamente con una mueca de disgusto, apretando los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de averiguar si su osadía era el principio de una rebelión o acaso la prueba irrefutable de que tenía un amante y había logrado esconderlo.

— Todo este tiempo has sido un soldado perfecto, pero desde ese incidente en la sala de maquinas te has vuelto demasiado rebelde, demasiado escurridizo.

El incidente no podría ser otro más que la explosión que lo encerró en compañía del comandante, donde por fin encontró algo que no sabía estaba buscado, un incidente que colocaba a Leo en la mira de Lord Mum-Ra.

— Casi como si tuvieras un amante oculto en las sombras.

Tygus jadeo al escuchar esa acusación, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus orejas se bajaron un poco y retrocedió un solo paso presa de miedo.

— ¡Mi señor, yo no me atrevería!

Fue lo único que logro pronunciar justo antes de que Mum-Ra lo tomara del cuello y lo levantara en el aire, asfixiándolo con su poderosa mano, cargando energía en la otra para después atacarlo con ella.

— ¿Quién es tu amante?

Le preguntaron al mismo tiempo que era castigado con un rayo de energía que lo lanzo en dirección de las escaleras, donde cayó con poca ceremonia, sintiendo como su muñeca izquierda recibía la mayor parte del impacto.

— Nadie Lord Mum-Ra, yo… yo no lo traicionaría.

Se apresuro a decir Tygus, escuchando los pasos de la criatura a sus espaldas, intentando alejarse del castigo que vendría el tigre se arrastro en dirección contraria a su amo, deteniéndose enfrente del espejo de agua que adornaba su trono, mirándose en él con sorpresa.

— ¡Dime su nombre!

Pronuncio la criatura atacándolo con aquellos rayos que eran producidos por sus manos, recibiendo un grito de dolor que le hizo sonreír, Tygus producía los más deliciosos sonidos.

— Y tal vez lo perdone por esto.

Tygus apretó los dientes resignándose al castigo, no importaba lo que ocurriera, no diría el nombre de Leo.

— ¿Lo amas tanto como para protegerlo?

Mum-Ra detuvo su castigo y arranco parte de su uniforme dispuesto a ver la marca de la traición en el cuello de su hermoso tigre, una marca que no estaba donde suponía que debía estar, donde sus dedos fueron manchados de sangre.

— ¿Lord Mum-Ra?

Pregunto Tygus respirando de manera entrecortada, casi silenciosa, comprendiendo que buscaba la mordida que Leo había dejado en su cuello, la cual decidió atender antes de encontrarse con su amo, haciendo que borraran cualquier inicio de que siquiera existió junto con varias otras cicatrices, viejas y nuevas, tratando de proteger a su león.

— ¿Dónde está?

Mum-Ra estaba seguro que aquella sangre provenía de una mordida, los felinos realizaban ese acto salvaje cuando encontraban una pareja que les pareciera agradable, y esta se encontraba en su cuello, siempre era en el cuello.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué cosa mi señor?

Tygus trato de parecer inocente, aunque tartamudeo al pronunciar su pregunta, tal vez podría convencer a su amo de que estaba equivocado, que él no se atrevería a traicionarle.

— ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Mum-Ra se acerco un poco más al cuello de Tygus, la mordida no estaba, lo que significaba que su tigre era inocente o que se preocupaba tanto por su amante que borro cualquier huella de su existencia.

— Tu cuello sangraba Tygus y se la razón de eso.

Tygus cerró los ojos respirando hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse antes de explicar esa sangre que ignoro con demasiada premura, sin creer que su señor lo interceptaría en los pasillos y que exigiría respuestas sobre eso.

— Me dispararon, pensé que sanaría sola pero volvió a abrirse, por eso fui al médico, para que no quedara ninguna marca en mi piel, sé... sé que eso no le gusta.

Esa era una mentira que sabía Lord Mum-Ra no le creería, pero era lo único en lo que pudo pensar, la única excusa que le pareció coherente, aunque arriesgada, la única que parecía funcionar porque su amo aflojo un poco su mano alrededor de su cuello.

— Alguien quiso marcarte, averiguare quien es cachorro y lo pagara con su sangre.

Le susurro Mum-Ra en su oído apretando con mucha más fuerza su cuello, asfixiándolo, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Tygus que comenzó a tratar de liberarse, quien creyó por un momento que su amo lo mataría o que terminaría como Tigris, con una maquina en su cuello para poder respirar, una marca de pertenencia que todos podrían ver.

— Al menos comienzas a mostrar un fuego que no había visto en ti cachorro, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que termines calcinado.

Pronuncio amenazando su vida o la de su amante, cualquiera de las dos podrían ser arrebatadas con demasiada facilidad, sin que fuera una pérdida real para esa criatura que poseía millones de almas en esa nave tumba.

— ¿Qué hare contigo?

Tras decir aquellas palabras lo dejo caer al suelo, provocando que Tygus se mordiera el labio al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda se quejaba por ese brusco movimiento, parecía que su muñeca estaba rota.

— ¿Cuál será tu castigo?

Pregunto al mismo tiempo que Tygus comenzaba a respirar, sus pulmones reclamando el oxigeno que les habían negado, deseando que algo o alguien lo sacara de aquel lugar, por primera vez en toda su vida estaba asustado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Con este primer capítulo del año quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo a todos mis lectores.


	12. Chapter 12

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 12.

— Alguien quiso marcarte, averiguare quien es cachorro y lo pagara con su sangre.

Le susurro Mum-Ra en su oído apretando con mucha más fuerza su cuello, asfixiándolo, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Tygus que comenzó a tratar de liberarse, quien creyó por un momento que su amo lo mataría o que terminaría como Tigris, con una maquina en su cuello para poder respirar, una marca de pertenencia que todos podrían ver.

— Al menos comienzas a mostrar un fuego que no había visto en ti cachorro, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que termines calcinado.

Pronuncio amenazando su vida o la de su amante, cualquiera de las dos podrían ser arrebatadas con demasiada facilidad, sin que fuera una pérdida real para esa criatura que poseía millones de almas en esa nave tumba.

— ¿Qué hare contigo?

Tras decir aquellas palabras lo dejo caer al suelo, provocando que Tygus se mordiera el labio al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda se quejaba por ese brusco movimiento, parecía que su muñeca estaba rota.

— ¿Cuál será tu castigo?

Pregunto al mismo tiempo que Tygus comenzaba a respirar, sus pulmones reclamando el oxigeno que les habían negado, deseando que algo o alguien lo sacara de aquel lugar, por primera vez en toda su vida estaba asustado.

— No volverá a ocurrir.

Pronuncio sin saber que más decir, sus ojos estaban posados en el suelo sin atreverse a mirar en dirección de su amo, no quería que describiera que tan ciertas eran sus palabras, no quería que de alguna manera supiera que Leo era su amante.

— Lo que sea que haya hecho mal no volverá a repetirse.

Mum-Ra comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al escuchar esa suplica, aunque Tygus tenía razón en decirle que jamás volvería a traicionarle, que su amante jamás volvería a tocarle, era demasiado inocente al pensar que podría librarse de su castigo.

— Yo… yo no tengo ningún amante.

Mum-Ra se aseguraría de eso, de que de ahora en adelante su cachorro no tuviera ningún amante y que ese felino traidor comprendiera a quien le pertenecía su capitán, pero antes debía darle un castigo para que recordara quien era el que mandaba, porque no debía permitir a otras manos en su dulce cuerpo.

— De eso estoy seguro cachorro, tu amante jamás volverá a tocarte.

El agua en el centro del cuarto del trono de su amo comenzó a moverse y a proyectar una luz de color azul, tan fría como el hielo, la que solo le hacía pensar en algo muerto, en los ojos de las criaturas que había asesinado, todas ellas volvían a vengarse en ese momento.

— Después de esto ese traidor sabrá quién es tu amo.

Tygus guardo la respiración al ver con sus propios ojos como el agua se agitaba llenándose de burbujas, como si estuviera hirviendo, en su interior las imágenes de cuatro criaturas espectrales se formaron en el agua, materializando poco después cuatro sombras con ojos brillantes.

Esas odiosas figuras no estaban vivas pero aun así existían, eran los entes que le daban el poder, la inmortalidad a la criatura a sus espaldas, esas sombras parecían absorber cada rastro de luz de la habitación convirtiéndola en algo torcido, en una fuerza que solo podía describir como de pesadilla.

Aquellas cuatro figuras eran idénticas a las estatuas que adornaban sin ninguna clase de sentido hasta ese momento la sala del trono de su amo, el chacal, el toro, el cocodrilo y el buitre, los cuatro espíritus del mal.

Esas estatuas no eran simples decoraciones, eran altares profanos a los espíritus del mal, un recordatorio tal vez, de lo que fueron si alguna vez caminaron el plano de los vivos y no únicamente en el de las sombras.

— ¿Qué castigo debo darle?

Los ojos de Tygus se abrieron desorbitadamente y trato de alejarse de los espíritus creyendo que un castigo infinitamente cruel estaba a punto de serle impuesto, el agua burbujeaba a borbotones pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar helada, podía ver una nube de vaho cada vez que respiraba por culpa del repentino cambio de temperatura.

— ¿Lord Mum-Ra?

Pregunto tragando saliva sintiendo como la enorme mano de la bestia lo detenía en aquel lugar por uno de los hombros, los ojos de aquellas criaturas brillaron y por un momento Tygus creyó que las estatuas comenzarían a moverse de la misma forma, a liberarse de sus ataduras de piedra para implementar el castigo.

— Ese tigre tiene potencial.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro espíritus antes de desaparecer y formar dos serpientes que comenzaron a enroscarse en sí mismas formando el odioso escudo de Mum-Ra, un estandarte que ahora comprendía simbolizaba a esas cosas a las que su propio amo les servía.

— Ponlo al mando de tu ejército y él te traerá lo que necesitamos, el ojo del augurio.

Tygus sintió repentinamente como era levantado del suelo una vez más por la descomunal fuerza de su amo, sintiéndose como si se tratara de un juguete o de un cachorro, pequeño e indefenso en las manos de su amo.

Un sentimiento que odiaba, que le recordaba al primer día de su servicio bajo esta bestia, el día que Tigris fue asesinado, el día que comprendió que jamás volvería a ser libre, que estaba solo y que moriría de la misma forma en la que lo hizo su maestro.

—Aun así quiero que lo marquen para mí.

"¿Marcarlo para él?"

Trato de comprender Tygus sosteniéndose de la mano que lo había sujetado del cabello y que lo cargaba como si fuera un simple objeto, acercándolo a los cuatro espíritus convertidos en dos serpientes enroscadas.

"¿Esas criaturas lo marcarían para él?"

De pronto Tygus comenzó a retorcerse presa de pánico, tratando de soltarse arañando la mano de su amo, recibiendo un nuevo golpe de energía por la espalda que provoco que un grito de dolor saliera de sus labios.

Pero su cuerpo seguía en posesión de su amo que lo sostenía por la cabeza, Tygus se soltó al principio pero trato de liberarse nuevamente, estaba asustado, no quería que lo marcaran para Mum-Ra, no deseaba ser de nadie más que de Leo.

Leo, quien lo despreciaría por llevar la marca de su amo, cualquiera que fuera esta, porque pensaría que los rumores eran ciertos, que él era el amante de la bestia y que no era nada más que las sobras de su señor, que lo había traicionado.

Su león dejaría de amarlo y pronto regresaría a la oscuridad de la que huyo cuando quedaron atrapados en el mismo túnel.

— Por favor…

Escucho que alguien suplicaba, aunque bien podría ser él, recibiendo como respuesta una risa que reverbero en esa cámara mortuoria y de pronto su cuerpo se zambulló en el agua casi congelada que hervía como lava.

Tygus sintió que las serpientes lo rodeaban y de pronto el dolor se apodero de todo su ser, cada una de sus células gritaba acompañando su voz y su alma, lacerando su espalda como si hubiera sido mordido por las propias serpientes, hiriendo sus cuerdas bucales por la fuerza de su grito, abriendo su piel con magia negra marcando el escudo de su amo en su cuerpo, el que brillo por algunos segundos antes de convertirse en una marca negra en su dorado pelaje de tigre.

Sí acaso hubiera tenido suerte el capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Lord Mum-Ra hubiera perdido el conocimiento después de sufrir semejante dolor, pero no tuvo suerte y su fuerza de voluntad lo mantuvo despierto.

—Hermoso.

Pronuncio la criatura a sus espaldas, Tygus no sabía que era hermoso, su sangre, su dolor, o tal vez aquello que le hicieron esas cosas, esos espíritus para dejar una marca que no dejaría ninguna duda de a quien le pertenecía.

Sólo que le pertenecía a Leo, el se había entregado a él en esa plataforma, a menos que las palabras de Tigris fueran reales y ahora que la marca de su amo estaba en su cuerpo su amable león ya no lo querría más.

— ¿Por qué?

Su garganta le dolía, su voz sonaba ligeramente afónica, el agua y los espíritus habían desaparecido, dejando un líquido transparente que por algunos segundos tuvo una pequeña nube rosada, su sangre, disolviéndose en su interior.

— Esto será un recordatorio de a quien le perteneces cachorro.

Tygus odiaba ese sobrenombre, no era un cachorro, había dejado de serlo desde mucho tiempo atrás y esa criatura nunca le había visto como uno, su piel se lo recordaba con cada instante que había sufrido en sus manos.

— Hiciste un pacto, me prometiste traerme cada una de las piedras de guerra, ayudarme a terminar de construir mi imperio.

Recordaba esa promesa, le había dicho a esta cosa que haría lo que fuera para traerle las piedras de guerra que le faltaban, que le ayudaría a construir un imperio, que daría su vida por el futuro de su misión.

— Todavía no cumples tu promesa cachorro.

Esa misión ante sus jóvenes y estúpidos ojos traería grandeza a su clan, orgullo a su maestro, recompensas para él, aun recordaba con tristeza todo lo que se imagino que lograría convirtiéndose en el capitán del ejercito de felinos, mano derecha de Lord Mum-Ra.

— Tal vez cuando lo hagas podrás ser libre.

Tigris fue recompensado con la libertad, una palabra que en esa nave y para esa criatura tenía un significado mucho menos agradable, mucho más permanente, la libertad no era otra cosa más que la muerte.

— Aun tienes trabajo que hacer, tráeme la otra piedra, no dejes que nada se interponga en tu camino y serás recompensado.

Tygus temía moverse pero aun así lo hizo, comprendiendo o tal vez solo imaginando la clase de recompensa retorcida que su amo le daría una vez que le trajera la última piedra de guerra, lo mataría como hizo con su maestro si la suerte le acompañaba, si no lo hacía sería algo infinitamente peor, tal vez una eternidad sirviéndole a esa bestia.

— Sí, Lord Mum-Ra.

Su respuesta no fue tan segura como antes, ya no podía fingir que no le importaba servirle a esa criatura, tampoco podía imprimir orgullo en su voz, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, su muñeca seguía rota y sentía como sí su espalda hubiera sido inyectada de ardiente veneno.

— Tygus.

Pronuncio la criatura sujetándolo del mentón, apoderándose de sus labios, arrebatándole un beso con posesividad y lujuria, provocando que Tygus retrocediera con rapidez, sintiéndose asqueado, dándose cuenta que la bestia no se detendría nunca.

— No me falles.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Cuando Tygus fue encerrado en esa habitación Leo intento seguirle a través de las cámaras de seguridad, en una terminal no muy lejana, no era esta la primera vez que lo intentaba aunque esperaba que fuera la última vez que esa cosa tocaba a su compañero.

Desde que vio la marca en el cuello de su tigre y escucho el castigo a su amado, supo que tenía que protegerlo, sino estaba presente podría brindarle ayuda poco después, no importaba que Tygus quisiera minimizar esos castigos, ni que intentara fingir fortaleza, esa criatura no tenía derecho a poseerle.

Aunque Tygus fingiera lealtad debía ser sólo una mentira, una perfecta actuación y él no tenía derecho alguno a estar molesto con él, no tenía ninguna alternativa.

Pero como cada ocasión en la que trato de seguirle con sus ojos mecánicos fue imposible, la sala del trono carecía de esa vigilancia, la paranoia de su amo era aterradora.

Debía concentrarse en su misión, Tykus y Panthera se lo recordaban a cada instante, pero también debía proteger a su tigre, no podía dejar que esa cosa lo destruyera.

— ¿Comandante?

Tykus había observado parte de lo que ocurrió entre los dos jóvenes amantes usando uno de los últimos regalos que recibió de Tigris antes de que fuera asesinado, una clave maestra que su amo no se molesto en modificar.

— ¡Ahora no Tykus!

Le advirtió Leo, estaba cansado del director, quien siempre era demasiado vocal en sus advertencias sobre su amante, le odiaba por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender pero tenía la sospecha que tenía que ver con Tigris.

El mismo tenía problemas con el antiguo capitán, fue él quien convenció a los tigres de no participar en la rebelión y fue él quien sin duda mando asesinar a casi todo su clan, subestimando su fuerza, tomándolo como un cachorro enano de león.

Tal vez creyó que moriría o con algo de suerte se convertiría en un guardia en los corrales, de haber adivinado que sería el comandante lo habría asesinado junto con toda su familia.

Pero la momia necesitaba leones, material genético para revivir su clan si acaso lo pensaba necesario, no eran más que juguetes, cosas que podían desecharse sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Las cámaras de seguridad en la sala del trono fueron canceladas antes de que tú nacieras, comandante, no hay nada que puedas hacer para mirar adentro.

Leo ya lo sabía, aun así trataba de encontrar una forma de encenderlas, debía haber alguna clase de contraseña, la criatura no permitiría que su trono estuviera vulnerable.

— Lo sé.

Tykus sonrió para sus adentros, Leo era demasiado fácil de leer, como un libro abierto, pero al mismo tiempo esa debilidad lo hacía confiable, agradable a todos los demás, aunque en el fondo no creía que si seguía distrayéndose en algo tan insignificante como la vida del Tyaty podría salir victorioso.

—Aunque hay una clave, un amigo me la dejo en su epitafio, tal vez aun ahora funcione.

Leo volteo en su dirección, parecía sorprendido, esperanzado, era obvio que ese león amaba tanto a este capitán como él amo a Tigris, también sería traicionado.

— Dámela

Le ordeno el joven comandante, era una pena que la clave funcionara y que esta clave le permitiera ver con sus propios ojos lo traicionero que en realidad era Tygus, sí pudo matar a Tigris sin siquiera pensarlo no creía que con Leo fuera diferente.

— Puede que no te guste lo que verás.

Le advirtió al joven león, aunque bien sabía por el brillo en sus ojos que nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Deja de jugar conmigo Tykus, te ordeno que me la des, ahora.

Leo parecía a punto de atacarlo, aquello era bueno porque necesitaban ese odio enfocado en la rebelión, su debilidad por el hermoso Tyaty sólo le causaría dolor y los llevaría a la derrota, pero su enojo, esa furia casi tangible enfocada en capturar la piedra de guerra les traería la victoria, aunque eso significara arrebatársela de sus manos muertas al mensajero.

— Aquí esta.

La clave se encontraba oculta en un pequeño dispositivo que Tykus siempre llevaba al cuello.

— Sólo espero que no te arrepientas después.

Susurro dejándola caer en la palma de la mano de Leo, quien inmediatamente la protegió cerrando los dedos sobre ella, como si esperara que Tykus cambiara de opinión y quisiera recuperarla.

— Con su permiso comandante.

Se despidió el tigre de mayor edad, dejando a Leo a solas, quien inmediatamente comenzó a desencriptar el código maestro de la nave ancestral, quería ver que estaba pasando en el interior de la sala de mando, de lo contrario se volvería loco.

Cuando por fin Leo pudo hacer funcionar las cámaras que grababan el interior de la cámara ancestral de su maestro lo único que pudo ver fue a Tygus retirándose sosteniendo su mano izquierda, la cual por la postura que tenía parecía estar rota.

— ¡Pagaras por esto!

Pronuncio en contra del que se decía su amo golpeando la consola, cerrándola con los mismos candados y preguntándose a donde estaba dirigiéndose Tygus, debía verlo, su tigre debía estar asustado si podía leer de manera adecuada el lenguaje de su cuerpo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunos minutos después Tygus se encontraba sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida, Bengalí había acudido como siempre y como cada una de esas ocasiones se limitaba a ser tan profesional como podía.

— No sé qué paso en tu espalda, parece un tatuaje pero te daré algo para el dolor por si acaso.

Tygus asintió ausente de lo que le estaba diciendo Bengalí, su amigo no comprendía de que se trataba esas heridas, él sí, era magia negra, el mismo tipo de magia que mantenía a su amo vivo después de tantas generaciones.

Los dos se encontraban en su habitación donde nadie podría interrumpirlos y aunque con la herida de su cuello visito la enfermería para borrarla junto con todas las heridas de su cuerpo, de estas no deseaba que nadie se enterara.

— Tu muñeca está rota, pero no tardara mucho en sanar con lo que voy a inyectarte.

Tygus hubiera preferido sanar por sí mismo, eso le ganaría unos días lejos de su amo, pero no podía tener ese lujo, no ahora que sospechaba de su traición, como sí alguna vez le hubiera prometido entregarse a él.

Lo que fuera que tenía lo había tomado por la fuerza, como ese beso, de tan solo recordarlo le daba nauseas, no eran como los de Leo, pacíficos, seguros, esto había sido solo una afirmación de su posesión, nada más.

— ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Qué te dijo?

Pregunto Bengalí vendando su muñeca en una posición precisa, que pensaba le era familiar, para que las drogas que le había inyectado sanaran el hueso roto en una postura natural forzando los huesos a reajustarse.

— Que no le falle.

Susurro Tygus observando su muñeca, tratando de mover su mano, Bengalí le diría que no debía apresurar el proceso de curación, a él ya no le importaba, creía que así debía sentirse Tigris, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía así que porque debía cuidarlo.

— Creo que tienes razón, debo abandonar a Leo, eso será lo mejor para él.

Bengalí no podía creer lo que Tygus le había dicho, aun quería proteger a ese León después de esa advertencia, pero al menos recobro el sentido, lo único que ganaría decepcionando a su amo era perecer y que ese mismo león lo despreciara o le robara todo el crédito.

Después de todo el comandante era Leo, cualquier clase de recompensa iría en su dirección, no de los soldados de infantería ni del capitán que recuperara esa piedra de guerra, la última que necesitaban.

— ¿Para ti?

Esa pregunta le causo gracia a Tygus, era divertida porque lo que él necesitaba era marcharse de aquella nave, con suerte podría encontrar un lugar como el que había soñado, aunque viviera en reclusión.

— ¡Esta jaula, esto es lo mejor para mí!

Le respondió a Bengalí señalando su habitación, la cual era casi idéntica a la que Tigris utilizo una vez, la única diferencia era que tenía muchas armas colgadas en las paredes, armas, pistolas, lanzas, todas ellas de los guerreros que había derrotado alguna vez.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Aquella habitación no le parecía una jaula a Bengalí, tampoco el poder que Tygus poseía sobre los demás animales, tal vez tuviera que realizar algunos sacrificios, pero sin duda su vida era mucho mejor que la que tenían los demás.

— ¡Tú eres importante para Lord Mum-Ra, eres su capitán, eres su mejor guerrero!

Bengalí pronuncio alarmado, era como si ese león hubiera vuelto loco a su amigo, aunque tal vez no comprendía del todo sus palabras ni hasta donde llegaban sus tareas.

— ¡Soy su mascota y esto es una jaula!

Tygus se levanto de su cama y camino en dirección del escritorio de Tigris recargándose en el, comprendiendo el porqué de su comportamiento, temiendo que su león hiciera lo mismo que Tykus hizo.

— Quiero estar solo.

Pronuncio Tygus levantando un arma, una daga de color dorado, la cual recupero del campo de batalla del cuerpo muerto de una mujer, no era un guerrero, pero prefirió morir con honor a vivir como un esclavo.

— ¿Tygus?

Bengalí trato de acercarse a Tygus, pero al ver que este sostenía la daga dorada en su mano prefirió mantener la distancia, aunque temía que su amigo hiciera una locura.

— Te dije que quiero estar solo.

Le advirtió a Bengalí, estaba arto, tan cansado de escuchar hablar de lo maravilloso que era ser el soldado favorito de su amo, de lo mucho que se le favorecía cuando en realidad nunca obtendría nada, no tendría libertad, no podría tener un compañero y ni siquiera podría tener el puesto militar que sabía gano con su esfuerzo, aquello lo alejaría de su amo, lo decepcionaría y nadie quería eso.

— Dime que no harás ninguna locura.

Tygus apretó los dientes clavando la daga en el escritorio, un rugido apagado se escucho proveniente de su garganta y su ojo, cuyo iris solo era una línea se posó en Bengalí, quien pensó que de un momento a otro le atacaría.

— Dije… que… quiero… estar… ¡solo!

Aquello último lo pronuncio caminando en dirección de Bengalí, señalando la puerta con su dedo índice, controlándose para no atacar a su querido amigo, quien no creía podía ser tan ciego para no entender lo que pasaba.

Bengalí asintió tragando un poco de saliva antes de salir de esa habitación, observando como Tygus se sentaba en el escritorio, recuperando la daga con la cual comenzó a dibujar varias siluetas en el aire, admirando su filo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo ingreso primero en la enfermería y reviso en la bitácora si decían algo sobre su amante, dándose cuenta que cualquier indicio de que estuviera o haya estado en la enfermería alguna vez no existía, era como si Tygus jamás hubiera sido herido en su vida o que tuviera un médico privado, tal vez alguno de los miembros de su grupo de elite.

El comandante se alejo y comenzó a preguntarse dónde se suponía que eran las habitaciones de su amante, Tygus debía dormir en algún lugar de esa nave, sin embargo, nunca se había molestado en buscarle allí, no podían verlos juntos.

De pronto escucho unos pasos en uno de los niveles que usaban los tigres, a donde había ingresado utilizando sus códigos maestros, los que le fueron entregados y los que heredo de su padre.

Leo se oculto justo a tiempo para ver a Bengalí caminando con molestia en dirección de las que debían ser sus habitaciones, parecía consternado por alguna razón, tal vez esa razón no era otra más que su compañero, en sus manos había una serie de productos médicos de alta tecnología con los cuales un felino podía curarse en cuestión de días o quizás si estaban en el campo de batalla de horas.

Sólo se utilizaba en momentos de suma importancia como las invasiones, generalmente cuando no eras un soldado o no estabas en batalla debías curarte por ti mismo con los analgésicos y medicamentos estándar que eran ofrecidos en las áreas medicas.

Cuando Bengalí se perdió de su vista Leo comenzó a escabullirse en los pasillos siguiendo la misma dirección de la que venía el tigre blanco, sus sentidos preparados para esconderse o usar cualquier clase de mentira para explicar su presencia en esa nave, aunque estaba seguro de que si se encontraba con cualquier anciano u otro tigre no se molestaría en mentirle.

De pronto sintió que algo le llamaba casi al final del pasillo, en un área que conectaba con lo que parecía era una zona de elite que Leo no reconocía, esta zona era bastante agradable y contenía una cafetería, un gimnasio y lo que parecían ser unas duchas.

Premios que los tigres conquistaron al no participar en la rebelión, traicionando a las otras razas felinas y animales, las que sabía que antes habían sido habitadas por los leones y cuyas paredes fueron pintadas con la sangre de su clan.

Leo sacudió la cabeza y se detuvo enfrente de lo que parecía ser un cuarto especial o eso supuso al ver el escudo de Lord Mum-Ra adornando las puertas mecánicas que daban acceso a esa área, no era como las puertas que daban a los cuartos de los felinos, eran puertas parecidas a las que custodiaban la sala del trono.

Ese lugar debía ser donde dormía Tygus y donde Bengalí atendía las heridas de quien lo creía era un buen amigo, pero para el comandante no era más que una farsa, porque para Leo cualquier felino que se limitara a atender las heridas de su amante sin decir una sola palabra no podía ser su amigo.

Leo trato de usar el primer código maestro que sabía, al que tenía derecho como comandante del ejército de Mum-Ra el inmortal, el cual para su sorpresa no tuvo ningún resultado, después utilizo el que su padre le había dejado, pero las puertas se negaban a abrirse.

Ni siquiera en ese lugar tenía acceso a su amante pensó con odio y desprecio en contra de esa criatura, pensando en cómo su amante podía ser apresado en esa habitación sin ninguna posibilidad de huir, aunque debía controlarse, seguramente su compañero tenía un código que podía abrir esa puerta, uno que se le había negado.

Leo comenzó a respirar hondo tratando de calmarse y recordó el tercer código, el que apenas le había entregado Tykus una hora atrás, el cual tecleo rápidamente dudando y esperando que funcionara, que esta ocasión esas puertas pudieran abrirse.

De pronto el silbido mecánico pudo escucharse y Leo comenzó a respirar aliviado, aun no sabía si su amante se encontraba detrás de esa puerta pero su corazón así se lo dictaba.

Tygus se encontraba sentado en un escritorio que parecía muy antiguo, hecho de madera, el cual combinaba con las otras decoraciones de un cuarto que podría contener más de una docena de camas.

Su tigre al escuchar la puerta abrirse clavo en la superficie de madera una daga dorada que traía en la mano, levantándose con molestia, su cabello estaba erizado y pudo escuchar un ligero gruñido de advertencia.

— ¡Te dije que quería estar solo!

Pronuncio dándose la vuelta creyendo que se trataba de otra persona seguramente, pero al ver que era él sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente, sus orejas se bajaron y su expresión cambio a la de sorpresa, la cual estaba mesclada con un poco de vergüenza.

— Me asuste, pensé que esa cosa te haría daño.

Se apresuro a decir explicando su presencia, para ese momento las cámaras habían sido apagadas momentáneamente, lo hizo como por reflejo, aunque estaba cansado de esconderse como unos criminales, lo que hacían no podía ser tan malo.

— ¿Leo?

Susurro Tygus, de pronto Leo pudo ver los vendajes de la muñeca de su amante y los que cubrían todo su torso, comprendiendo el alcance que tuvo el castigo impuesto por esa criatura, haciendo que se preguntara si cada vez que su amado estaba a solas con ella este era el resultado, provocando que su sangre comenzara a hervir a causa de la furia que sentía.

— ¿Esa bestia te hizo esto?

Alcanzo a preguntar antes de que Tygus se apresurara a cerrar la puerta, parecía asustado y furioso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue su pregunta al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su cabello, sin poder controlar un ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo, como si su amado tigre pensara que jamás volvería a verle.


	13. Chapter 13

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 13.

Su tigre al escuchar la puerta abrirse clavo en la superficie de madera una daga dorada que traía en la mano, levantándose con molestia, su cabello estaba erizado y pudo escuchar un ligero gruñido de advertencia.

— ¡Te dije que quería estar solo!

Pronuncio dándose la vuelta creyendo que se trataba de otra persona seguramente, pero al ver que era él sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente, sus orejas se bajaron y su expresión cambio a la de sorpresa, la cual estaba mesclada con un poco de vergüenza.

— Me asuste, pensé que esa cosa te haría daño.

Se apresuro a decir explicando su presencia, para ese momento las cámaras habían sido apagadas momentáneamente, lo hizo como por reflejo, aunque estaba cansado de esconderse como unos criminales, lo que hacían no podía ser tan malo.

— ¿Leo?

Susurro Tygus, de pronto Leo pudo ver los vendajes de la muñeca de su amante y los que cubrían todo su torso, comprendiendo el alcance que tuvo el castigo impuesto por esa criatura, haciendo que se preguntara si cada vez que su amado estaba a solas con ella este era el resultado, provocando que su sangre comenzara a hervir a causa de la furia que sentía.

— ¿Esa bestia te hizo esto?

Alcanzo a preguntar antes de que Tygus se apresurara a cerrar la puerta, parecía asustado y furioso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue su pregunta al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su cabello, sin poder controlar un ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo, como si su amado tigre pensara que jamás volvería a verle.

— Necesitaba verte.

Susurro Leo acariciando el cabello de Tygus con cuidado y ternura, tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro.

— Pensé verte con cadenas.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que la sangre de Tygus se helara porque aunque Leo creía que era una locura, ahora tenía una marca que sin duda lo encadenaría a su amo de por vida.

— No digas tonterías, Leo, ya ves que estoy bien.

Leo se alejo algunos pasos y le observo de pies a cabeza, Tygus distaba de estar bien, su cuello tenía una negra marca a su alrededor que figuraban unos dedos enormes y su pecho como su muñeca estaban vendados.

— No lo estas, él te lastimo y no sé porque lo hace con tanta saña.

Tygus de pronto se alejo, Leo necesitaba verlo pero no tenía forma alguna para ello, desconocía la clave de su habitación, a menos que alguien más le hubiera entregado esa clave.

Sólo existía una persona que tenía la clave y no era porque se la hubiera dado, sino porque su maestro se la regalo cuando aun compartían ese cuarto.

— ¡Tykus! ¿Tykus te dio la clave maestra?

Leo al ver como Tygus se alejaba de sus brazos y de pronto parecía sumamente molesto, como si lo hubiera traicionado con esa acción, tal vez por atreverse a ingresar en su cuarto sin su permiso, de pronto no supo que pensar, se preguntaba porque para Tygus verlo en sus habitaciones era algo tan terrible.

— Ya te lo dije, necesitaba verte.

Respondió Leo cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, comenzaba a exasperarse con toda esa situación, no entendía porque debían esconderse.

— ¿Te siguieron? ¿Alguien te vio?

Pregunto Tygus mesándose el cabello, ignorando cualquier clase de calma que hubiera mantenido después de huir de la presencia de su amo, Tykus le dijo que matarían a Leo, ese tigre enfermo le había dado la clave, justo después de ser castigado por su amo al creer que tenía un amante.

Comenzaba a pensar que lo había planeado todo, ahora solo faltaba que la criatura entrara por su puerta y los viera juntos.

— Tienes que marcharte.

Susurro Tygus con sus dedos enredados en su melena, su ojo posado en la puerta con miedo, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar para tensarse como si estuviera listo para atacar a cualquiera que entrara.

— No.

Respondió Leo caminando en su dirección, no se marcharía sin tener las respuestas que necesitaba o al menos una explicación para ese silencio.

— ¿Qué?

Pregunto Tygus consternado, observándole como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— No me marchare hasta saber porque nos ocultamos en las sombras.

Fue la respuesta decidida de Leo, quien sin más se sentó en su cama esperando alguna clase de respuesta proveniente de él.

Tygus hubiera querido decirle todo lo que ocurría pero en vez de eso recordando las palabras de su maestro prefirió guardar silencio, lo perdería de todos modos, al menos trataría de conservar un poco de su orgullo.

— Tengo mis razones.

Respondió Tygus recargándose en la silla en la cual estaba sentado, alejándose de Leo, no quería tener que tratar con esa clase de discusión en ese momento, estaba cansado, deprimido y sumamente preocupado.

— Es como si te avergonzaras de estar conmigo, después de todo solo soy un león, no un tigre.

Comento Leo en voz alta, eran algunos de los pensamientos que lo habían inundado cuando lo vio sumiso ante su amo, aunque no eran los únicos, los otros eran aun peores y todos apuntaban a ser traicionado por su amante, aquellas habían sido las palabras de Akbar, eso era lo que veía en esa sumisión enferma por la criatura que los encadenaba, que disponía de su vida, que había matado a casi todo su clan.

— Sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo.

Fue la respuesta de Tygus, quien se dio la vuelta para ver la expresión de Leo con sorpresa, hablaba en serio, creía que no lo amaba lo suficiente y que se avergonzaba de dormir con un león.

— ¿De quién?

Pregunto Leo, levantándose de la cama y caminando en su dirección, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

"De Lord Mum-Ra"

Quiso gritarle, pero aquello únicamente lo desenmascararía, los rumores aun seguían siendo inexistentes para su amante y aunque fuera un acto completamente egoísta no quería alejarse de él.

— De todos, sigues siendo ese cachorro ante mis ojos… yo no quiero que nadie te lastime.

Mintió, una de las actividades que se le daban mejor se recordó con molestia, estaba avergonzado por ello, porque nada estaba más alejado de la verdad, no era la clase de cachorro que salvo cuando se perdió en los corrales, era un felino fuerte, valiente y muy inteligente, era todo menos débil.

— ¡No soy un debilucho!

Le grito Leo, atrapándolo contra el escritorio, sus ojos azules brillaban con un fuego que le hizo sentir nervioso, su pelo estaba erizado a la altura del cuello, su cabello rojo enmarcaba su cara que ya no era juvenil sino la de un felino adulto y decidido.

— Márchate.

Pronuncio Tygus alejándolo de su cuerpo con fuerza, empujándolo con ambas manos, apretando los dientes, diciéndose que aquello era lo mejor para ambos, Leo seguiría con vida y él estaría seguro de que su amante estaba vivo.

— ¡Lárgate!

Repitió cuando Leo permaneció quieto en su habitación, mirándole con sorpresa, sus ojos azules abiertos casi desorbitadamente, pero Tygus se repitió que eso era lo mejor, no soportaría que mataran a Leo por culpa suya, por lo que siguió fuerte en su decisión.

— Ya no podemos vernos más.

Pronuncio sintiendo que su corazón terminaba por romperse, observando como el de Leo se destrozaba junto al suyo, quien no comprendía que estaba pasando, porque trataba de alejarlo de él cuando apenas estaban acercándose.

— Esto debe terminar Leo, será lo mejor para los dos.

Tygus evitaba verlo directamente a los ojos, sí lo veía no lo soportaría y recapacitaría sobre su decisión, le pediría que huyeran lejos de aquella nave, sin importarle lo ilógico que eso era, sin importar que ambos perecieran en ese instante.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pregunto Leo, haciéndolo flaquear, la incredulidad en su voz era palpable, aunque comprendía que la decisión estaba tomada.

— No dejare que me arrebates todo lo que he ganado, Leo, ya no nos veremos más.

Tygus camino en su dirección para abrir la puerta y señalarle el camino, esperando que ya no hiciera más preguntas, eso tenía que hacerse, era lo mejor para ambos, especialmente para Leo.

Lord Mum-Ra ya lo sabía, tenía un amante, y mataría a Leo sin siquiera pensarlo, eso era lo mejor.

— Márchate.

Leo por un momento pensó en negarse, permanecer en compañía de su amante, lo amaba y Tygus también lo hacía, sin embargo, no lo conocía, tal vez aquello que le dijo solo eran mentiras, tal vez solo estaba jugando con él, riéndose a sus espaldas, tal vez era un señuelo de su amo para tentarlo con una recompensa que llamara su atención.

Después de todo a pesar de lo que sentía por el tigre cuando estaba a su lado, no lo conocía, no realmente, no sabía ni siquiera cual era su color favorito, ni su comida predilecta, no sabía nada de él.

— Y no vuelvas.

Tygus aunque veía el rostro de Leo trataba de enfocarse en un punto cerca de su rostro, su melena o la pared a sus espaldas, podía convencerlo de la seriedad de sus palabras como lo hacía con Mum-Ra, no se conocían realmente, no sabían nada del otro, sería muy fácil olvidarse.

— Esta bien Tygus.

Respondió Leo apretando los puños a sus costados, mirando el suelo para ocultar el dolor de su rostro, evitando mirar el rostro de su amante, porque de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía esa despedida y trataría de saber porque, porque lo dejaba y se marchaba con esa criatura.

— Adiós.

Tygus no quiso mirarle, se quedo junto a la puerta escuchando sus pasos alejarse en las sombras, eso era lo mejor volvió a repetirse, la otra alternativa era tomar una nave y marcharse en dirección desconocida, ninguno de los dos aceptaría esa opción, Leo tenía mucho que perder, él no lo arrastraría consigo.

Deseaba salvar su vida, no condenarla y escapar o permanecer a su lado significaban eso, matar al dulce Leo, lo mejor era destruir su corazón, al menos estaría vivo.

— Perdóname.

Susurro recargándose en las puertas justo en el momento en que se cerraron, por fin lo había hecho, ya no había marcha atrás se repitió como si fuera un mantra, para tratar de permanecer en su habitación y no correr en dirección de su amante.

— Esto es lo mejor…

Pronuncio tocando su cuello, la marca de color morado que podía verse debajo de su pelaje, aun le dolía la garganta, aun podía recordar el calor del cuerpo de Leo y aun sentía sus manos recorriéndolo, era como sí su amante no lo hubiera abandonado porque él se lo había exigido.

"Alguien quiso marcarte, averiguare quien es cachorro y lo pagara con su sangre"

Tygus sabía que sí su amo decidía lastimar a su amante lo mataría, lo destruiría y él tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos, sino es que le ordenaba que disparara en contra de Leo.

Llegado ese momento Tygus no le dispararía a su dulce león, pero la pregunta era sí su dulce león llegado el momento de ver su vida en peligro se mantendría firme y no lo mataría o dispararía como él lo hizo en el pasado.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, fue su primer asesinato y la única ocasión que dudo por algunos segundos en disparar, las palabras de Lord Mum-Ra seguían frescas en su memoria.

"Sólo uno de los dos saldrá de aquí con vida, no me importa quien sea"

Disparo más rápido que su víctima, tal vez porque era más joven o porque sus ojos seguían intactos, tal vez no pensó que podría matarle, aquello no importaba más, sólo que obedeció sin siquiera pensarlo.

Leo podría matarlo obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo pero si no lo hacía, si ninguno de los dos actuaba como lo esperaba esa bestia, en ese momento Mum-Ra se bañaría con la sangre de su amado león y le haría mirar cada segundo de eso.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Quién es?

Preguntaron desde el trono de la nave ancestral provocando que una figura acuclillada temblara de miedo, su tarea era mantenerle informado de sus quehaceres, una tarea que se suponía era sencilla tomando en cuenta la confianza ciega depositada en su persona, sin embargo últimamente Tygus lograba perderlo sin esfuerzo alguno, aun el localizador implantado en su ojo mecánico había dejado de funcionar como debería, aquello no era su culpa.

— No lo sé…

Lord Mum-Ra entrecerró los ojos furioso, jamás le había gustado que sus esclavos tuvieran mente propia, cada vez que ocurría ellos terminaban muertos, Claudius decidió organizar una rebelión, Tigris buscarle un suplente, en esta ocasión Tygus podría considerar unirse a los rebeldes.

— ¿No existe ninguno que haya llamado su atención?

Esa pregunta era fácil de responder, pero su amo ya lo había descartado antes, aun así debía darle esa información.

— El comandante Leo desea su cuerpo… lo ve demasiado insistente.

Mum-Ra entrecerró los ojos recargándose en su trono, lo había tentado con la posesión de su capitán y el mezquino león hubiera aceptado de inmediato, sino fuera porque no lo dijo abiertamente.

— Dime un nombre.

El felino acuclillado se mordió los labios pensando en algún otro, pero no había nadie, tal vez Tykus, pero el director le odiaba desde mucho tiempo atrás y su amigo se alejaba de las hembras, ya fuera por su orientación o por que no deseaba tener ningún cachorro que pudiera usurpar su lugar.

— Leo, es el único en quien puedo pensar.

Esperaba que fuera cierto, que Leo fuera tan ambicioso para tomar algo que no le pertenecía, sin embargo, Mum-Ra no creía que fuera tan estúpido como para traicionarlo, para él era un error, ese león era tan ambicioso como su amo.

— Tygus…

Pronuncio Lord Mum-Ra levantándose, observando por primera vez que era lo que hacia ese león cuando estaba fuera de la sala de mando, lo que vio no le sorprendió en absoluto, su compañía era esa hembra de pelaje azul, tal vez a ella si se la podría entregar cuando lo mandara a gobernar el peor de los planetas posibles.

— Lo desprecia…

Uno alejado de sus dominios y de su esclavo favorito, a quien mantendría a su lado por mucho más tiempo del que pensó al principio, había algo en ese cachorro que lo hacía diferente a los otros.

— Puedes retirarte.

La imagen de Leo en compañía de la pantera se modifico con un solo movimiento de su mano, de pronto pudo ver lo que hacía su cachorro, él estaba sentado en su cama, observando el suelo con detenimiento, como le habían dicho sus heridas fueron tratadas, en cuestión de horas estaría listo para recibirle.

— Hermoso…

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Akbar después de lo que pareció una eternidad para el chacal despertó de su sueño, parecía tranquilo a pesar de verse encerrado en una celda en lo que bien podría ser un cuarto de torturas.

El elefante se había perdido en ese extraño transe de los de su raza y Shen estaba seguro que si le hablaba no sabría en donde se encontraban, ni que estaba pasando, muchos decían que sus visiones podían hacerse realidad, muchos otros que algo estaba mal con sus cerebros y que solo veían alucinaciones.

Lo que fuera que vio Akbar convenció a los suyos de unirse a la dichosa rebelión que se decía estaba encabezada por el comandante Leo en persona, no por la enorme pantera que lo visito unos meses atrás con una propuesta que no había tomado en serio.

— Por fin despiertas, Akbar.

El elefante abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces antes de verlo realmente, su sonrisa era una que jamás había visto en nadie, tan pacifica que lo hizo sentir nervioso.

— Sigues aquí…

Respondió amable, como si tuviera algún otro lugar al cual poder ir sin que los gatos lo llevaran, tal vez se refería a eso, aunque la repentina muestra de piedad del capitán Tygus lo había dejado inquieto.

— ¿A dónde más podría ir?

Fue su respuesta molesta, aun le dolían el cuerpo de cuando lo molieron a garrotazos, pero debía admitir que ya no se encontraba hambriento ni sediento y las peores heridas sanaron gracias a las drogas del botiquín destinado a los gatos de alto nivel.

— Disculpa, a veces confundo el presente con el futuro.

Shen sonrió para sí, ese elefante seguramente no esperaría que creyera en sus descabelladas visiones, era completamente absurdo.

— ¿Anciano, no pensaras convencerme con tus estúpidas alucinaciones?

Le pregunto poniéndose de pie por primera vez en varios días, sintiéndose casi recuperado.

— ¿Alucinaciones?

Pregunto Akbar de manera jovial, sin molestarse por su incredulidad ni por sus palabras.

— Sí, las que convencieron a los tuyos de unirse a un gato, a nada menos que a ese comandante.

Akbar acaricio su trompa como si se tratase de una barba al escuchar sus palabras, seguramente pensando en cualquier otra tontería para convencerlo de unirse a ellos, un felino si acaso lograban derrocar a esa bestia los traicionaría en el acto, Rezard tenía razón, no podían confiar en ellos.

— ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me dirás que me volveré en el mejor amigo de ese león o de cualquier otro estúpido gato?

Shen esperaba escuchar alguna mentira del elefante de edad avanzada, quien solo tenía un colmillo y una de sus orejas tenía una mordida, tal vez provocada por alguna criatura salvaje cuando aun podía entrar en el campo de batalla.

— No, sólo serás su aliado, pero…

Akbar estaba distraído, sus ojos estaban enfocados en ningún lugar que pudiera ver, casi como si sus alucinaciones hubieran vuelto, provocando que Shen perdiera el interés en hablarle.

— Te puedo ver en compañía del joven Claudius y de su padre… serás su amigo, tal vez más que eso sí Leo no recapacita a tiempo.

Para Shen aquellos nombres no significaban nada, eran solamente sombras del pasado y del presente, ambos leones, una de las razas más escasas de aquella nave, por alguna razón que nunca comprendió los leones fueron ejecutados por traición cuando era un cachorro.

— Esos nombres no significan nada para mi, Akbar, con eso no lograras convencerme de unirme a la rebelión.

Le advirtió al elefante, quien simplemente sonrió como si supiera de antemano cuales serian sus acciones.

— No estaba tratando de convencerte, se que te unirás a ella… los tuyos comienzan a preguntarse dónde te encuentras y porque fuiste castigado.

Shen no pudo más que escucharle, sabía que tenía razón, el era el alfa de su gente y sí tomaba una decisión la seguirían, no podía arriesgarse a tomar la equivocada, al mismo tiempo también sabía que si lo perdían comenzarían a preguntarse porque y no dudarían en aliarse a los felinos para vengar su honor.

— Sí sabes todo Akbar. ¿Cuál será el resultado de la batalla?

Pregunto Shen incrédulo, era una locura escuchar a un elefante pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía otra cosa mejor en la cual ocupar su tiempo.

— Ganaremos, pero tú no querías saber eso…

Akbar seguía rascándose la trompa, sus ojos de pronto se posaron en los suyos como si hubiera descubierto la respuesta a sus preguntas.

— Te preguntas si el resultado valdrá la pena y lo vale, tendremos ciudades, cada raza tendrá su propio territorio…

Unas palabras como esas no lo convencerían de arriesgarse a una purga, había demasiados cachorros por los que preocuparse, eran su responsabilidad.

— Los chacales se alzaran con sus hermanos, aunque algunos desobedecerán tu mandato y fundaran con los demás la ciudad de El-Dara…

¿El-Dara? Ese era un nombre demasiado ridículo para prestarle atención siquiera, todas las palabras pronunciadas por ese elefante no eran más que alucinaciones.

— Esa ciudad será un paraíso, un refugio…

Shen volvió a sentarse ignorando los desvaríos de Akbar, o al menos eso trataba, porque sus palabras le hacían imaginar un futuro cuyo reinado comenzaría con él y continuaría con sus cachorros, una ciudad para su pueblo, eso era más de lo que jamás podría soñar.

— Tú me lo recuerdas, los dos se preocupan por los suyos, darían la vida por ellos y al mismo tiempo no se atreven a tomar una decisión por miedo a equivocarse…

Akbar se levanto del suelo y observo la puerta que daba a esa zona de celdas, como si esperara un nuevo intruso.

— ¿A quién te recuerdo?

Pregunto Shen observando como la puerta comenzaba a brillar, como si fuera a abrirse de repente, tal vez algunos guardias o algún aliado.

— Tygus, tú me lo recuerdas.

Al abrirse la puerta no era otra persona más que Leo, quien sostenía en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser un dispositivo de memoria y en la izquierda una tableta que siempre llevaba consigo.

— Los llevare a sus corrales, dense prisa.

Leo no parecía demasiado contento, en realidad se veía furioso, como si hubiera sido traicionado de alguna manera.

— Tygus te hizo eso.

Pronuncio observando los moretones y los rasguños en el cuerpo de Akbar, por lo que Shen había logrado ver, Tygus era la única razón por la cual el anciano elefante seguía con vida.

— No, joven Leo, él solo me dejo dormir en esta celda.

Leo apretó los dientes al escuchar las palabras de Akbar, seguramente pensando que el anciano elefante había perdido la razón, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Tygus lo había golpeado, tal vez torturado en el cuarto de tortura, como hacerlo si la mitad del tiempo estaba sumido en esos extraños sueños proféticos.

— Leo.

Llamo su atención, por un momento quiso decirle que Akbar estaba en lo cierto, que Tygus lo único que hizo fue encerrarlo en esa celda, pero prefirió guardar silencio al respecto, tenía mejores cosas que decir.

— He decidido unirme a tu rebelión, espero que valga la pena.

Leo asintió complacido, por fin Shen había recapacitado, necesitaban a los chacales para poder liberarse de esa criatura, Panthera tenía razón, ese no era el momento para suspirar por su amante ni para tratar de hacerlo recapacitar, cuando fueran libres tendría todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Lo hará, todos seremos libres.

Por un momento recordó la expresión de Tygus, aun seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho, parecía que no tenía un solo motivo para que se marchara pero aun así no quiso pelear con él, no quiso alterarlo, ya tenía suficiente con el castigo impartido por esa bestia.

— Te lo prometo.

Shen asintió y fingió ser escoltado por Leo a sus celdas, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran dar unos cuantos pasos, Akbar recargo su mano en Leo con tristeza.

— Recuerda lo que te dije Leo…

Leo asintió, aun recordaba las palabras de Akbar, las que con cada momento tomaban más sentido, seria traicionado, pero hasta ese momento no creía que Tygus fuera leal a esa cosa, no podía ser posible, pero que otra cosa podía ser.

¿Quién más podría ser el traidor?


	14. Chapter 14

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 14.

— He decidido unirme a tu rebelión, espero que valga la pena.

Leo asintió complacido, por fin Shen había recapacitado, necesitaban a los chacales para poder liberarse de esa criatura, Panthera tenía razón, ese no era el momento para suspirar por su amante ni para tratar de hacerlo recapacitar, cuando fueran libres tendría todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Lo hará, todos seremos libres.

Por un momento recordó la expresión de Tygus, aun seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho, parecía que no tenía un solo motivo para que se marchara pero aun así no quiso pelear con él, no quiso alterarlo, ya tenía suficiente con el castigo impartido por esa bestia.

— Te lo prometo.

Shen asintió y fingió ser escoltado por Leo a sus celdas, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran dar unos cuantos pasos, Akbar recargo su mano en Leo con tristeza.

— Recuerda lo que te dije Leo…

Leo asintió, aun recordaba las palabras de Akbar, las que con cada momento tomaban más sentido, seria traicionado, pero hasta ese momento no creía que Tygus fuera leal a esa cosa, no podía ser posible, pero que otra cosa podía ser.

¿Quién más podría ser el traidor?

Esa pregunta fue realizada por tres personas en aquella nave, Leo creyendo que su amante lo traicionaría tarde o temprano, Tygus preguntándose como su amo supo que tenía un amante y Mum-Ra preguntándose quién era el felino que osaba tocar a su querido cachorro.

Akbar noto el cambio en la expresión de Leo y creyó que había cometido un error, tal vez lo que había visto en su mente seria provocado por su propio intento por evitarlo, Tygus era una buena persona, era amable y era demasiado compasivo cuando lograban ganarse su confianza, pero si no lo hacían, el joven tigre se comportaba como un demonio sin sentimientos, la forma más fácil de alejar a los demás era esa.

Ser lo que Lord Mum-Ra deseaba en un soldado: fuerte, ambicioso, inmisericorde y hermoso, el epitome de lo que los tigres pensaban era uno de los suyos, un clan que se había cegado primero por la envidia y después por el orgullo.

Sentimientos oscuros que siempre derivaban en celos, la clase de sentimiento que podía ver inundando el alma de Leo en un futuro no muy cercano.

— La vida de tu compañero depende de eso, tienes que sopesar que es más importante, la victoria o tu orgullo.

Leo y Shen entrecerraron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, el chacal tratando de memorizar las palabras del elefante, creyendo que este momento cambiaria su destino, el león creyendo que sabía la respuesta, necesitaba la victoria, ver a esa criatura destruida por todo lo que les había hecho pasar, la destrucción de su clan, la muerte de su padre, todo.

Cuando tuviera la victoria tendrían paz, podría reconstruir a su clan y crear un hogar para los felinos, aun para Tygus.

— Necesitamos ser libres de la tiranía de Lord Mum-Ra.

Fue su respuesta un tanto apresurada, los planes estaban hechos, los herreros habían sido convencidos, aun los reptiles participarían en la rebelión si creían que habría oportunidad de derrotar a Lord Mum-Ra, los únicos a los que no había tratado de convencer era a los tigres, ellos no querían ser libres, su orgullo y sus creencias les habían condenado.

La única forma de llegar a ellos era por Tygus y creía que su amante, su antiguo amante, no estaría dispuesto a abandonar todo lo que había ganado, sin importar lo mucho que tuviera que pagar por eso.

— ¿Qué hay de la tiranía de los vencedores?

Pregunto Akbar con tristeza, sus ojos volvían a perderse en el infinito.

— ¿Cuándo el amor sea traicionado por el deseo? ¿Cuándo los vencedores se vuelvan en tiranos? ¿En ese momento que harás Leo?

Leo guardo silencio pensando en las preguntas del elefante, dudando por primera vez de sus razones para querer rebelarse y de lo que haría una vez que tuvieran la victoria en sus manos, pero eso no importaba, no había tiempo para pensar en lo que ocurriría después cuando primero debían derrotar a Lord Mum-Ra.

Se había preparado para ese momento toda su vida, desde que su padre murió, no debía dejar que las distracciones lo alejaran de su meta, Tykus tenía razón, no debía arriesgar a todos por su egoísta deseo de tener a Tygus en sus brazos.

— Seremos libres, podremos elegir nuestro destino.

Fue su respuesta segura al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse, Shen pudo jurar que Akbar estaba decepcionado al escuchar esas respuestas a preguntas sin sentido.

— Temo que algunos no podrán hacerlo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus permaneció en su habitación algunas horas observando el suelo tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, que era en realidad su vieja vida, pero habría una diferencia, tendría que ver a Leo durante el resto de su vida e ignorarle como ocurría antes de que toda esa locura comenzara.

En el pasado era fácil ignorar al joven león pensando que lo despreciaba o que los rumores sobre su agresividad, su ambición y su lealtad lo mantenían alejado de su persona, pero ahora no sabía cómo contener a su antiguo amante.

Sí es que Leo seguía tratando de acercarse a él, pero su respuesta tranquila, tan silenciosa y resignada le hacía creer que no era así, que su dulce león trataría de olvidarle, tal vez en los brazos de Panthera.

Esa mujer era fuerte, orgullosa, hermosa, libre para darle lo que Leo podía desear, ellos no tendrían que esconderse y por la forma en la cual ella le miraba sabía que sentía algo por su comandante.

Al principio se dijo que solo eran celos, que no era importante, pero debía recordar que la mayor parte del tiempo Leo lo pasaba a su lado, era a ella a quien acudía con las tareas que le eran encomendadas y creía haber visto en más de una ocasión un mensaje encriptado con su terminal.

Lo sabía no porque hubiera espiado a esa mujer de pelaje azul, sino porque esa terminal era la misma que uso Tykus cuando aun ostentaba el puesto de director de seguridad, el mismo puesto que Panthera tenía en esos momentos, no podía equivocarse.

Acaso esperaba un millón de preguntas provenientes de su amante, tal vez aquellas a las que tanto temía, lo que no esperaba era ese silencio, esa actitud no le quedaba, Leo era un sobreviviente, no era como los demás.

No importaban las razones para ese silencio, tampoco que lo cambiara por Panthera, lo único que le interesaba era que seguía con vida y que él debía adaptarse de nuevo a la vida que tuvo antes de Leo.

Tygus movió su mano para ver como las drogas que le habían sido inyectadas regeneraron su muñeca, su espalda había dejado de arder muchas horas atrás, era como si nada hubiera ocurrido, estaba listo para seguir con sus tareas.

El capitán de las fuerzas especiales se levanto de su cama y se puso el uniforme mirándose fijamente en el único espejo que había en su habitación, su uniforme era el de cualquier soldado de su rango, dispuesto para que resistiera el embiste de los elementos, fuera cómodo de usar y protegiera las partes vitales de su cuerpo.

— No me parezco a él.

Pronuncio recargando su frente en el espejo, recordando la imagen cansada de Tigris, quien a pesar de todo lo que había pasado seguía siendo un tigre muy hermoso, sus movimientos eran sutiles, su expresión una mezcla de superioridad e inteligencia, su ojo siempre estaba maquillado al estilo de los ancestros, con los colores del escudo de su amo, sus rayas eran largas, delgadas, no como las suyas.

— No me parezco a él.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que él y Tigris eran demasiado parecidos, cualquiera diría que compartían invisibles lazos de sangre, como dos gotas de agua, eran diferentes en su estilo de vestir, en sus uniformes, aun en sus expresiones, pero al mismo tiempo no podrían distinguir el uno del otro si estaban lado a lado.

— Por supuesto que te pareces a él, cachorro, aunque tú eres por mucho más hermoso de lo que Tigris jamás fue.

Aquella voz le heló la sangre, jamás lo había visitado en sus habitaciones, siempre era llamado a su sala del trono, dándole tiempo para prepararse y fingir indiferencia en el peor de los casos, en el mejor agradecimiento.

— ¿Lord Mum-Ra?

Pregunto Tygus observando a la criatura en el interior de su habitación, las puertas por un instante permanecieron abiertas pero después su amo introdujo un código que las cerró inmediatamente.

— Veo que ya no te molestan tus heridas.

Heridas que su amo le había causado pensó Tygus con enojo, pero controlando su malestar decidió quedarse quieto, era más fácil observarle a través del espejo.

— Estaba a punto de salir, Lord Mum-Ra, ver en que tareas puedo servirle.

Pronuncio ignorando que su amo se detenía justo a sus espaldas, recargando sus enormes manos en sus hombros, haciéndolo sentir como un pequeño indefenso sin otra opción más que obedecer.

— Tengo varias tareas en mente cachorro.

Tygus dio un paso adelante tragando un poco de saliva, no estaba preparado para eso, no después de lo ocurrido con Leo, en quien no podía dejar de pensar, era como si lo estuviera traicionando de alguna manera.

— Aunque veo que no te agrado, aun no…

Mum-Ra sonrió al ver su acto de rebeldía y Tygus espero un ataque repentino, este no llego, en vez de eso la criatura comenzó a observar con detenimiento su habitación, cada una de sus armas, de pronto se detuvo delante de la daga dorada que estaba clavada en el escritorio, la cual tomó entre sus dedos mirándolo fijamente.

— Son trofeos, todos le pertenecieron a guerreros que yo mate, Lord Mum-Ra.

La criatura sonrió depositando la daga en la mesa, su espía le había dicho como encontró esa arma, una mujer decidió matarse antes de ser capturada por el ejército enemigo, ser convertida en un esclavo, tal vez su tigre había pensado en cometer alguna locura como quitarse la vida después de descubrir que tenía un amante o tal vez como Tigris creía que podía escapar de sus manos tan fácilmente.

— Para muchos esta clase de vida puede verse como un castigo, pero te aseguro que es mucho peor para las ratas o para los reptiles.

Tygus estaba a punto de asegurarle que tenía razón, que cada una de sus palabras era cierta, cuando vio que la daga dorada era depositada en el escritorio, justo donde había estado.

— Se que tu estarás de acuerdo.

Tygus asintió, observando de reojo a su amo, la criatura le observaba fijamente con una expresión meditabunda, por un momento creyó que no sabía que haría con él, ya lo había marcado, seguramente sabría que ya no tendría ningún amante y que no había nada más que robarle.

— Por supuesto que lo estas.

Sonrió, una expresión que más bien parecía una mueca, sus ojos rojos brillaron de pronto y comenzó a cambiar de forma, tomando las de varias especies de felinos, un puma, un tigre, una pantera, un lince, todas las razas iban mostrándose ante sus ojos, cada una de ellas con una apariencia parecida a la de su amo, pelaje de color azul, ojos rojos, cabello blanco, una masa muscular que le hacía sentirse un alfeñique, un rostro salvaje, con dientes sobresalientes y belfos.

— Como debes estar agradecido.

Tygus logro mantenerse indiferente al ver los cambios por los que pasaba su amo, sin embargo, cuando este se convirtió en un león, en una imagen grotesca de su amante no pudo contenerse y jadeo, retrocediendo un paso.

— ¿No te gusta mi apariencia?

Lord Mum-Ra comenzó a caminar en su dirección lentamente, su tamaño aun seguía sobrepasándolo fácilmente por dos cabezas, aunque ya no era un gigante, sí su señor trataba de lastimarlo seguramente no podría detenerlo, aunque lo intentara.

— ¿O es la especie?

Tygus retrocedió hasta que su amo lo acorralo contra la pared, sus manos se recargaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, atrapándolo en aquel pequeño lugar, podía sentir su aliento sobre su cuerpo y los ojos llameantes de la criatura recorrerlo, su lujuria era casi palpable.

— En ambos casos es irrelevante, cachorro.

El tigre trago saliva observando en otra dirección, todo menos los ojos llameantes de su amo, tratando de ignorar la forma en que respiraba así como un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo, debía controlarse y no mostrar el temor ni la repulsión que sentía.

— Lo sabes.

Tygus no podía controlarse, no esta vez, no en ese lugar y mucho menos con la forma que tomo esa bestia, se estaba burlando de su cordura, jugando con su mente tal vez, o solo estaba siendo cruel como siempre.

— Hermoso…

Susurro antes de apoderarse de su cuello, sosteniéndolo con fuerza del cabello con su mano izquierda para obligarlo a darle un espacio, besando el lugar donde antes había estado la marca que le dejo Leo, su hermoso león de cabello rojizo.

— ¡No!

Grito Tygus empujando a la criatura que había logrado arrancarle una parte de su armadura justo en el momento en que su amo quiso morder su cuello, para él aquello era demasiado, no estaba dispuesto a eso, no con esa forma ni en esa habitación, no después de haberse alejado de Leo para que esta cosa pudiera destruirlo.

— ¡Basta!

Sabía que negarse le causaría daño, un nuevo castigo, pero ya no le importaba, después de tener un poco de libertad se daba cuenta que no podría regresar a lo que fue en el pasado, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse de nuevo por unas cuantas raciones extra y una lujosa jaula.

— Así no…

Lord Mum-Ra se detuvo repentinamente cuando Tygus lo empujo, parecia que su antes dócil cachorro dejaba de ser un soldado obediente, así que comenzó a reírse, este cambio lo excitaba, ese fuego debía apagarse antes de que lo consumiera por completo y disfrutaría cada segundo de aquello.

— ¿Me estas rechazando?

Le pregunto esperando escuchar la respuesta del tigre, quien parecía haber olvidado su poder y se convertía en un problema que debía solucionar, su capitán trago saliva retrocediendo varios pasos, parecía que no deseaba servirle como él esperaba.

— No… yo no…

Tygus trato de responder, pero no encontraba palabras ni excusas que fueran suficientes, sólo se quedo quieto comprendiendo lo que había hecho, ya eran dos veces las que le rechazaba, la primera cuando quiso saber quién era su amante, la segunda en esta ocasión que deseaba poseerlo con la forma de su amante.

— He sido demasiado generoso contigo, cachorro, tal vez demasiado.

Mum-Ra seguía con aquella apariencia dantesca, un león de color azul, mirándolo fijamente con una promesa oscura en su mirada, haciéndolo estremecerse.

— Décadas atrás Tigris me robo un llave maestra, un dispositivo pequeño que guarda todas las claves de la nave.

Tygus le veía de reojo pero al escuchar esa información volteo en dirección de la bestia, una llave maestra que Tykus le regalo a Leo, con la cual su amante logro ingresar a sus habitaciones sin tener la clave, obligándolo a verle para tratar de quitársela después de que le dijo que eso debía terminarse.

— Pensé que fue destruido, pero fue usado hace algunas horas en esta misma habitación.

Acaso nada podía escapársele se pregunto apretando los dientes, la pechera de su uniforme había sido arrancada de su cuerpo, dejándolo únicamente con el traje de cuerpo completo, las muñequeras y las botas, se sentía casi desnudo.

— Tienes veinticuatro horas para entregármela, cachorro.

Tygus asintió, al menos sabía quien la tenía en su posesión, no sería tan difícil quitársela pero tendría que volverlo a ver, la mera idea destruía su adiós y le orillaba a traicionarlo, porque no sabía en qué condiciones ese anciano le entrego la clave maestra, tal vez la rebelión era mucho más real de lo que se imaginaba.

— ¿Qué pasara después de veinticuatro horas?

Pregunto, debía saber si esa llave tenía un sistema de autodestrucción, si le causaría daño al portador o a él mismo si la encontraba después de ese tiempo, cualquier soldado preguntaría por eso, al menos cualquiera que comprendiera un poco a su señor.

— Esa llave tiene un sistema de localización que utilizaras en veinticuatro horas para rastrearlo y eliminar al portador.

Tygus no comprendió la razón por la cual su amo quería que él en persona buscara la llave, seguramente no se trataba de una prueba de lealtad o tal vez sólo le perdonaba su engaño por lo que dijeron los espíritus en su sala del trono, aun así era una locura, un pequeño grupo de guardias podrían ir en busca de la llave, quitársela a Leo de sus manos y regresársela a su amo, no lo necesitaba para eso.

— Sí te mato por este desafortunado desliz tendré que entrenar a otro gato para esta tarea, si mato a tu amante no dejaras de llorar y de quejarte por eso, de las dos formas me serás inútil… retrasando mis planes.

Así que eso era lo que deseaba Tykus, que su amo descubriera la llave maestra en las manos de Leo, comprobando que había buscado un amante a las espaldas de su amo, no solo eso, le había entregado todas las claves de la nave sin pensar en las consecuencias, un acto de alta traición que sería penado con sus vidas.

— Tómalo como una muestra de mi afecto.

Pronuncio Mum-Ra justo delante de él tomándolo con fuerza del cabello para acercarlo a su cuerpo, Tygus sujeto las muñecas de su amo e intento liberarse nuevamente, no estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él.

Mum-Ra al ver como su tigre se retorcía por liberarse se relamió los labios complacido, la fuerza de su querido cachorro era por mucho inferior a la suya, no podría detenerlo y sus constantes intentos por liberarse solo lo excitaban aun más.

Tygus trataba de liberarse utilizando cada una de las técnicas de combate que le habían enseñado, usando su estatura y su peso en contra de su oponente, todo sin resultado, de pronto sintió que su uniforme era desgarrado con la fuerza de su amo, quien estaba quitándole la ropa.

— No…

Mum-Ra al escuchar la suplica de su cachorro respondió lamiendo su cuello, arrancando la placa de metal que tenía en su espalda, la que se llevo una buena parte del uniforme de una sola pieza.

La piel del tigre era suave, su pelaje sedoso, cada una de las marcas que habían estropeado esa bella imagen había sido borrada en un inútil intento por proteger a su amante, le recordaba al muchacho que obedeció sin siquiera pensarlo.

Habían pasado varios años desde aquel día y aun seguía siendo hermoso, sin embargo, en esta ocasión luchaba con mucho más ímpetu que la primera vez que pudo poseerlo, tal vez en esta ocasión tenía algo por que luchar.

— Hermoso.

Tygus logro soltarse por algunos instantes e intento gatear en dirección de la daga dorada, sin embargo, con la misma rapidez con la cual pudo soltarse una enorme mano lo sujeto del tobillo y lo lanzo en contra de una de las paredes, la que estaba junto a su cama.

Perdió el aliento al estrellarse contra la pared con tanta fuerza que de momento vio borroso, Tygus como por reflejo se llevo una mano a la nuca temiendo ver sangre, pero no sangraba, el golpe solo era para aturdirlo un poco.

Estaba sobre su cama, apenas recuperando el aliento, cuando sintió que un peso la invadía, sus ojos dorados se posaron en los rojos y trato inútilmente de bajarse del colchón, recordando que tenía un arma de fuego escondida en los pies de su cama.

Tygus logro alejarse lo suficiente para abrir el cajón oculto en donde se encontraba un arma cargada lista para ser utilizada, sin embargo, su amo lo jalo en su dirección alejándolo de su única manera de huir.

— ¡No!

Esa mujer tenía razón, prefería estar muerto a seguir sirviéndole a esta criatura, no volvería a entregarse a él, no después de conocer las dulces caricias del ser amado ni los labios de Leo.

Mum-Ra solo se rió al ver su intento de alcanzar la pistola, no dejaría que su cachorro se apartara de su lado y recuperaría su lealtad, había muchas formas para hacerlo obedecer.

La criatura sujeto sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza sentándose sobre sus muslos, Tygus seguía retorciéndose, tratando de liberarse del pesado cuerpo de Mum-Ra, que aun utilizando una forma felina le era repulsivo.

— No… no más…

El león de pelaje azul se relamió los labios, estaba complacido ante la imagen que producía su tigre retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo, e introdujo tres dedos en sus pantalones a la altura de su espalda y con su fuerza descomunal se los arrebato, destruyendo lo que le quedaba de ropa.

De pronto Tygus se detuvo al sentir como la única parte de su ropa le era arrebatada, debía recordar que era inútil luchar contra la bestia, quien se limitaba a observarle con esos ojos rojos, recorriendo con su mano libre su espalda, las marcas que ahora formaban parte de su piel.

— Hermoso, muy hermoso.

Tygus cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la mano de la bestia recorrer su cuerpo, deteniéndose sobre sus nalgas, las que masajeo con fuerza, logrando que un quejido de dolor escapara de sus labios.

Mum-Ra se relamió los labios al ver que Tygus había dejado de luchar y ahora se mantenía quieto, sus ojos cerrados, sus músculos tensos, pero había dejado de moverse debajo de su cuerpo, tal vez porque se daba cuenta que ese comportamiento solo le excitaba.

El tigre sintió que la fuerza descomunal que sujetaba sus muñecas cedía un poco e intento liberarse nuevamente, sin embargo se detuvo en el momento que sintió un dedo enorme dibujar la línea de sus nalgas.

Un estremecimiento se apodero de su cuerpo y de pronto pronuncio un grito de dolor cuando un dedo se introdujo en su cuerpo sin permiso, con fuerza, sin darle tiempo para recibirle ni para adaptarse a esa sensación desagradable.

— No…

Mum-Ra soltó sus muñecas y lo tomó de la cadera, manteniéndolo en aquella posición, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, siendo penetrado por el asqueroso dedo de su amo.

Tygus encajo sus uñas en su colchón y trato de enfocarse en un pequeño punto en su cama, tratando de ignorar su cuerpo, que gritaba por liberarse de las manos de su amo, las que trataban de abrirse paso en su interior, aunque sabía que sólo se trataba de dos dedos.

La criatura empujo su pierna izquierda con su rodilla abriéndolo más, disfrutando de sus vanos intentos por guardar silencio, la forma en la cual se mordía el labio, encajaba sus uñas en sus sabanas y de las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Tygus volvió a morderse el labio cuando un tercer dedo se hizo camino en su interior, ya no podía silenciarse más y una serie de quejidos apagados comenzaron a escucharse en su habitación, complaciendo a la criatura que comenzó a moverse con mucha más fuerza.

Pronto sus dedos fueron intercambiados por algo más grande, mucho más doloroso y sus quejidos apagados por gritos ahogados, su colchón había sido desgarrado por la fuerza con la cual se aferraba a él, como si tratara de conservar su cordura, sus ojos seguían cerrados con fuerza, gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo y lagrimas de dolor habían mojado sus mejillas.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron en aquella postura, pero esa criatura aun seguía sobre él, seguía lastimándolo y como si se tratase de un castigo del destino su cuerpo traidor había comenzado a responder a su amo, de pronto su señor finalizo en su interior, llenándolo con su semilla haciéndolo sentir sucio.

Todo ese tiempo pensando en las dulces caricias de su amante, las palabras de afecto y el deseo que lo inundaba cuando estaban juntos, comparando a esta criatura de pelaje azul con el otro león, a quien ya no podría seguir viendo por su propio bien.

Unos cuantos embistes más y su cuerpo termino por traicionarle, provocando una sonora risa de su amo, quien por fin se bajo de su cama, alejándose algunos pasos para deleitarse con el resultado de sus acciones.

— Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, cachorro.

Tygus escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, maldiciéndose mentalmente por su debilidad, preguntándose porque no terminaba con todo, porque seguía soportando todo eso, que había mal en él para aceptar a su señor en su cuerpo.

— Pero tú me amas.

Tygus nunca había llorado, nunca se había negado, siempre había actuado como lo haría un soldado leal, pensando que algún día podría ser libre de servir a Lord Mum-Ra, que si lograba llevarle las piedras podría pedirle su premio, su libertad.

Sin embargo, jamás lo seria, jamás podría ser libre, nunca lo dejaría irse y aquello provoco que comenzara a llorar una vez que su amo abandono sus habitaciones, dejándolo en su cama, avergonzado y humillado.

Ese día lo había perdido todo, la esperanza, la pequeña ilusión de libertad que se había creado y a su amante.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Mum-Ra el inmortal salió de la habitación de su hermoso capitán complacido, esperaba que con esa visita recordara a quien le pertenecía y que su deber era y siempre seria actuar según sus designios, Tygus recuperaría la llave que el traicionero Tigris le robo y comenzaría a creer que no le importaba a su amante, por el cual todo eso había ocurrido.

El fuego se había consumido, ahora solo faltaba consumir una galaxia para poder crear el arma que le ayudaría a blandir las cuatro piedras de guerra.

– Leo, presentante en la sala del trono.

El comandante seria premiado con su hembra y su planeta, uno lejano, asqueroso, donde pudiera perderse todo su clan de traidores, pero sobre todo, alejado de su tigre.


	15. Chapter 15

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 15.

— Necesitamos ser libres de la tiranía de Lord Mum-Ra.

Fue su respuesta un tanto apresurada, los planes estaban hechos, los herreros habían sido convencidos, aun los reptiles participarían en la rebelión si creían que habría oportunidad de derrotar a Lord Mum-Ra, los únicos a los que no había tratado de convencer era a los tigres, ellos no querían ser libres, su orgullo y sus creencias les habían condenado.

La única forma de llegar a ellos era por Tygus y creía que su amante, su antiguo amante, no estaría dispuesto a abandonar todo lo que había ganado, sin importar lo mucho que tuviera que pagar por eso.

— ¿Qué hay de la tiranía de los vencedores?

Pregunto Akbar con tristeza, sus ojos volvían a perderse en el infinito.

— ¿Cuándo el amor sea traicionado por el deseo? ¿Cuándo los vencedores se vuelvan en tiranos? ¿En ese momento que harás Leo?

Leo guardo silencio pensando en las preguntas del elefante, dudando por primera vez de sus razones para querer rebelarse y de lo que haría una vez que tuvieran la victoria en sus manos, pero eso no importaba, no había tiempo para pensar en lo que ocurriría después cuando primero debían derrotar a Lord Mum-Ra.

Se había preparado para ese momento toda su vida, desde que su padre murió, no debía dejar que las distracciones lo alejaran de su meta, Tykus tenía razón, no debía arriesgar a todos por su egoísta deseo de tener a Tygus en sus brazos.

— Seremos libres, podremos elegir nuestro destino.

Fue su respuesta segura al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse, Shen pudo jurar que Akbar estaba decepcionado al escuchar esas respuestas a preguntas sin sentido.

— Temo que algunos no podrán hacerlo.

Leo ignoro sus palabras y los regreso a sus celdas, aun estaba confundido por la repentina decisión de Tygus, algo no estaba bien, pero no podía averiguarlo en aquellos momentos con la rebelión tan cerca.

Lo único que sabía era que Akbar le advirtió de una traición y en el único que podía pensar era en su amante, no, no su amante, en el capitán Tygus.

Panthera lo intercepto en uno de los pasillos, después de ver a Tykus supo que algo estaba mal, que debía ver a Leo, cuando lo encontró su amigo se encontraba enfocado en su tableta, haciendo cálculos para disparar en dirección de una galaxia, ella comenzaba a dudar si era justo aniquilar a millones por una oportunidad de libertad.

— Leo.

Leo apenas se molesto en mirarle, sus ojos estaban enfocados en su computadora portátil.

— ¡Leo!

El comandante la observo con una mirada distante, algo le había pasado, algo muy malo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Leo cerró los ojos, ellos tenían razón, Tygus nunca les hubiera ayudado en la rebelión de todas maneras, como él lo había dicho, apreciaba demasiado lo que había ganado con las migajas que le daba Lord Mum-Ra, sólo que él fue demasiado ciego para verlo.

— Tygus me dejo, dijo que no permitirá que le robe lo que ha conseguido.

Panthera no supo que decir, no deseaba estar presente cuando Leo se decepcionara por culpa de Tygus, su maestro le había dicho suficiente para saber que no era confiable, aun así por un momento ella creyó que su amante no era tan malo, como podría serlo si el dulce Leo se había enamorado de su persona.

— No sé qué decirte…

Comenzó, siendo silenciada por Leo cuando Lord Mum-Ra solicito su presencia en la sala del trono.

— Entonces no digas nada.

Le advirtió alejándose, odiaba a esa criatura, pero parecía que Tygus no y eso era lo que más le dolía, no entendía como sus regalos podían ser tan valiosos como para dejarlo atrás sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Ustedes tenían razón todo este tiempo.

Tal vez no confiaba en sus promesas y seguía viéndolo como una cara bonita o un cachorro indefenso.

— ¡Le demostrare que ya no soy un cachorro!

Panthera comenzó a seguirlo al escuchar sus palabras, Leo podría cometer alguna locura si acaso culpaba a la criatura por su separación, Tygus le era leal, al menos eso era lo que Tykus siempre le dijo.

— Leo debes calmarte.

Leo se detuvo en seco y estaba a punto de responder a su consejo cuando ella noto la llave que colgaba en su cuello, la que no se molesto en cubrir por culpa de su confusión, para él todo estaba saliendo bien, le había demostrado a su tigre que lo amaba y su tigre le había jurado amarlo por siempre.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Leo escondió el dispositivo debajo de su uniforme, recordando la reacción de Tygus al escuchar que su socio se lo había regalado, Tykus era un anciano un tanto extraño, pero hasta donde sabía no era leal a esa cosa y era lo único que importaba.

— No importa, si me disculpas el saco de huesos quiere verme.

Panthera asintió y dio la media vuelta, algo estaba mal, con ese regalo de su maestro, con el comportamiento de Leo, pero sobre todo con esa repentina ruptura, era como si el tigre quisiera alejar al comandante de si cuando estaban a punto de rebelarse, la única razón por la cual Tygus podría haber aceptado las caricias de Leo sin ninguna objeción.

O eso fue lo que le dijo Tykus, que el capitán solo estaba espiándolos y que pronto, cuando tuviera la información que necesitaba, lo abandonaría, pero eso significaba que las purgas comenzarían, cientos de muertos, ejecuciones públicas que aterrorizarían a los demás, que les advertiría lo que ocurriría si seguían con esos planes de libertad, sin embargo, todo estaba en calma.

Lord Mum-Ra no sabía nada de su rebelión, lo que significaba que Tygus no había encontrado nada o que el capitán era sincero, sólo buscaba el calor del cuerpo de su amigo.

Pero entonces porque lo abandonaría, que le había dicho para provocar esa reacción en Leo, a menos que los rumores y todo lo que Tykus decía fuera cierto, que la palabra Tyaty era un sinónimo de amante.

— ¡Por el gran rugido!

Pronuncio colocando una mano en su propia cintura, mirando en dirección del techo, pensando que si eso era cierto tal vez Tygus quiso esconder su relación para proteger a su amante, pero que de alguna manera Lord Mum-Ra se había dado cuenta de su engaño.

— No… no puede ser.

Panthera se pregunto entonces quien podría saber algo del capitán de las fuerzas especiales, el que repentinamente se convertía en una pieza muy importante para la rebelión, ya que tal vez podrían ofrecerle su libertad a cambio de la última piedra.

— ¡Akbar!

Seguramente el elefante vidente podría decirle algo del cachorro que ayudo a entrenar en el pasado, si Tykus tenía razón podría decirle si ese tigre huraño podría ayudarles o no.

— ¡Maldita sea!

De pronto se maldijo, ya que sus propios celos y su fe ciega en las palabras de Tykus le habían hecho pensar en lo peor de un soldado que podría serles de ayuda.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus permaneció en la misma posición por varios minutos y cuando comenzó a moverse lo hizo con calma, de forma casi mecánica, debía bañarse y salir de allí, sumergirse en sus tareas era la única forma en la cual podía tratar con esa pesadilla.

Tareas para una criatura que odiaba más que a cualquier cosa, de la cual se vengaría algún día, aunque su vida se fuera en ello.

Cuando joven decidió trabajar duro, ganarse su puesto y su gloria, tenía el respeto de sus soldados, el temor de los otros animales, nadie se atrevía a susurrar a sus espaldas sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin embargo, eso ya no era suficiente para él.

Lo que necesitaba era vengarse de la criatura que le había quitado todo, que estaba seguro solo quería destruirlo, pero que no se lo permitiría, sin importar lo que ocurriera no le permitiría destruirlo.

Tygus se sumergió en el agua caliente para limpiar su pelaje de las sucias manos de esa bestia, de su semen, de su olor y el agua siempre le había parecido tener un elemento purificador.

Por un momento sumergió su cabeza en el agua caliente tratando de borrar sus lagrimas, no quería que sus soldados le vieran con esa apariencia, seria indigno, sin contar que causaría muchas preguntas innecesarias.

Su baño fue rápido, dejándolo listo para patrullar los pasillos ocultos de esa nave, no quería permanecer en su habitación hasta que las ratas la hubieran limpiado, ordenaría que quemaran todo, las cobijas, el colchón, su uniforme desgarrado.

Podía confiar en que esas criaturas no dirían nada porque sabían que las consecuencias serian terribles, se aseguraría de moverlas a los reactores, esa sola idea era suficiente como para que temblaran de miedo, pero quien no lo haría con el panorama de una lenta muerte en los ardientes sótanos de esa tumba.

Tygus coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la sala de entrenamiento, sólo Leo podría notar que estaba demasiado adolorido para caminar con rapidez, pero necesitaba dispararle a algo, lo que fuera.

Necesitaba controlar sus emociones antes de que pudiera ver siquiera a Leo, de lo contrario podría retractarse de su decisión de abandonarle y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Comenzaba a pensar que mantener a Leo vivo podría ser una forma de burlarse de su amo, él no conocía todo, solo aquello que los espíritus del mal pensaban era importante informarle, después de todo, el todo poderoso Lord Mum-Ra, no era más que un sirviente.

Esa noción le hizo sonreír, su amo se arrodillaba ante alguien más, nada podía ser más gracioso que eso.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Akbar al ver a Panthera delante de su celda le sonrió con amabilidad, no esperaba verla en esos corrales, pero nunca había sido una criatura que despreciara la visita de una buena persona.

— Panthera.

Ella se acerco a él y le pregunto desde el otro lado de la celda.

— Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte Akbar.

Akbar asintió, jovial como siempre, con una sonrisa en sus labios, sentado en reclusión debido a sus constantes visiones que comenzaban a molestar a Lord Mum-Ra.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

Pregunto el elefante, notando por primera vez la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la pantera.

— Es sobre Tygus.

Ella no era una persona que se fuera por las ramas, pero al mismo tiempo hablar con un vidente era una tarea demasiado ardua.

— ¿Si es sobre Tygus porque no se lo preguntas a él?

Aquella pregunta molesto a Panthera un poco, ese elefante no podía hablar en serio, era como si supiera sus dudas de antemano y no quisiera responderlas.

— Sabes que no puedo preguntarle en persona.

Akbar ladeo la cabeza pensativo, llevando una de sus manos a su trompa, la otra estaba situada en su barbilla.

— No puedo imaginarme lo que ha sido servirle a Lord Mum-Ra todos estos años, tampoco puedo verlo, una fuerza oscura me lo evita…

Esa fuerza oscura sin duda se trataba de Lord Mum-Ra, su control sobre las tres primeras piedras de guerra le daba poder en el plano astral, algo que solo los elefantes podían entender.

— Aunque no creo que nadie quisiera ver eso…

Panthera arqueo una ceja, esperando que Akbar continuara con sus extrañas palabras de advertencia, aunque no estaba segura de que lo fueran, no del todo.

— Sí tu pregunta es si acaso Tygus les ayudara con sus tareas, lo hará, pero no se unirá a su causa.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus comenzó a dispararle a los blancos móviles al mismo tiempo que trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de acercarse a Leo sin levantar ninguna sospecha, el comandante no podía traer consigo la llave todo el tiempo, lo que significaba que tal vez, si acaso tenia suerte podría robarla de sus propios cuartos.

De pronto dejo de disparar, para ese momento Leo debía estar en la sala del trono, según creía por el movimiento de la nave algo grande estaba pasando, tenía que apresurarse si quería robar la llave sin que Leo se diera cuenta.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar una figura observándolo fijamente, estaba recargado en la pared contraria con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, podría dispararle en ese preciso momento y nadie le diría nada, pero prefería que la culpa lo corroyera, ambos tenían que pagar por los errores de Tigris.

— Estoy seguro que nos hacías muertos desde hace varias horas Tykus.

Tykus apretó los dientes, parecía que había estado bebiendo, un desagradable habito que comenzó cuando Tigris fue asesinado, un claro ejemplo de lo que te pasaba si eras un tigre que pensaba podía tocar lo que no te pertenecía.

— Pero parece que soy mucho más valioso de lo que Tigris fue en su tiempo.

Esperaba enfurecer al anciano con sus palabras hirientes, quería que perdiera el control, al menos una vez.

— Tanto como para que perdone mis ofensas y es triste, porque si Tigris no hubiera perdido su cabeza por ti, tal vez el seguiría vivo.

Los ojos de Tykus se volvieron una línea delgada, sus ojos estaban fijos en su cuerpo con una expresión difícil de describir, su cabello comenzaba a erizarse y sus orejas habían cambiado de posición, estaba alerta, tal vez estaba logrando su objetivo.

— Todos sus sacrificios, todos sus planes, todo giraba alrededor tuyo, y tú qué hiciste…

Tygus se relamió los labios al ver como el peso de sus palabras caía sobre los hombros del tigre de mayor edad, durante muchos años Tygus vio a su maestro castigarse a sí mismo, culparse por el desprecio que su antiguo amante le mostraba, creyendo que algún día, cuando fuera libre tendría alguna oportunidad de regresar con él.

— Despreciarlo, tratarlo peor que basura…

Tygus recordaba esa mirada, ese crudo odio reflejado en los ojos dorados del director, era casi palpable, tal vez solo sentía celos o realmente creía que Tigris tuvo alguna opción al servirle a su amo, sin embargo, vio como cada día ese trato, ese dolor causado por el hombre al que amaba lo hundía un poco más, hasta que termino por matarlo, destruirlo.

— Y la verdad es que tal vez yo le dispare…

Pronuncio Tygus, cada palabra era verdad, el disparo contra Tigris cuando fue nombrado capitán, Lord Mum-Ra no le dejo otra opción, pero su maestro ya estaba muerto desde mucho antes, no había nada más que un cuerpo que se movía entre los demás esclavos, en lo que se prometió que jamás se convertiría.

— Pero el ya estaba muerto… tu lo destruiste.

No se convertiría en una marioneta que entrenara a otro para servirle a Lord Mum-Ra, como Tigris, quien le heredo ese destino, creyendo que si le daba un remplazo él podría regresar a los brazos de su amante, un amante que hasta donde Tygus podía comprender no lo amaba lo suficiente para brindarle el beneficio de la duda ni para permanecer a su lado durante los peores momentos de su vida y tal vez, si Tykus hubiera sido un poco menos orgulloso él no estaría en su predicamento actual.

—Tú lo mataste.

Pronuncio Tygus acercándose al espacio personal del otro tigre, ya no importaban sus palabras, Leo estaba a salvo y el fue perdonado por su traición, aquella expresión le parecía graciosa, traición, cuando nunca tuvo su lealtad.

En realidad ahora que pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde la explosión hasta la visita de Lord Mum-Ra, se daba cuenta de lo ridículas que fueron sus acciones y que el final era simplemente obvio el desenlace.

— Yo solo jale el gatillo.

En realidad tuvo suerte, su amante seguía vivo y el también, no pasaría toda su vida preguntándose que pudo haber ocurrido si Leo no se hubiera metido en su camino, ni que hubiera hecho para poder mantenerlo vivo, ni siquiera tendría que convencer a su amo de su lealtad, Lord Mum-Ra para ese momento debía estar seguro que su fuego se había consumido.

Tal vez ahora dejaría de serle tan interesante, aquello provoco que Tygus sonriera, porque sabía que tenía toda una vida para planificar su venganza, Lord Mum-Ra pagaría por lo que le había hecho, por lo que le hizo a Tigris y por el corazón roto de Leo.

Al ver que Tykus permanecía en su sitio casi en la misma postura comenzó a salir de aquel cuarto de entrenamiento, a esas horas solo se encontraban ellos dos despiertos, los otros tigres debían estar en sus habitaciones o en sus puestos de guardia, estaban a solas en un lugar poblado por miles de almas.

— A veces hablas justo como Tigris lo hacía.

Pronuncio Tykus mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos dorados posados en su cuerpo, sus brazos descansando a sus costados, sin que se diera cuenta había dado un paso en su dirección, con la rapidez de un soldado veterano.

— El me entreno.

Fue la respuesta de Tygus, quien se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos fijos en las manos de Tykus, esperando el momento en que el antiguo director le atacara, había logrado que el viejo tigre perdiera el control, tal vez por el alcohol que había consumido.

— El hizo más que eso.

Respondió Tykus caminando en su dirección, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de Tygus, el anciano siempre había sido impresionante por su masa muscular y su altura, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un gato fuerte y ágil.

—Lo sé.

Tykus era varios años mayor, casi contaba con cincuenta años, una hazaña tomando en cuenta que los felinos generalmente no pasaban de los treinta, a veces Tygus se preguntaba si esta longevidad no era alguna clase de castigo, una muestra de lo que pasaba cuando osabas salirte de tu camino, casi como un recordatorio viviente, un soldado caído en desgracia, sin orgullo ni propósito.

— ¿Sabes que era tu padre?

Pregunto Tykus con sorpresa, el capitán asintió, lo supo algunos meses después de su nombramiento de los labios del antiguo comandante, un tigre que mando antes de Leo, a quien desprecio profundamente, sin embargo, eso no tenía porque saberlo el otro tigre.

— Lo supe desde siempre, las mismas rayas, la misma maldición, el mismo manto… ¿Debo continuar?

Pregunto Tygus, estaba perdiendo un poco de su compostura pero por fuera no parecía importarle ni el dolor del otro tigre, ni el dolor de su pasado, no había nada que lo perturbara, ni siquiera Leo podía adivinar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Aun así le disparaste?

Eso último logro que Tykus perdiera la cabeza porque de un momento a otro lo sostenía contra la pared, con uno de sus antebrazos contra su cuello, el otro sosteniendo una de sus muñecas, una llave que podría romper con facilidad, pero que no la rompería para mostrarle de una vez por todas que no le tenía miedo, aunque su pregunta había sido divertida, como si hubiera tenido una opción.

— Yo dispare mucho más rápido.

Tygus no sabía que ocurría en la mente del otro tigre, tal vez le creía, tal no, sin embargo, su expresión se modifico un poco y de pronto la frente de Tykus estaba recargada sobre su cuerpo, la llave con la que lo mantenía en su lugar se relajo un poco.

— Se suponía que estaríamos juntos, que lo dejaría ir de aquí, ese sería su premio.

Tykus de pronto lo rodeo con sus brazos, su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro, provocando que el tigre de menor edad se tensará por la incómoda cercanía, nunca había soportado que nadie lo tocara, siempre respondía de forma violenta sin siquiera pensarlo, sin darse cuenta de sus acciones hasta que el intruso estaba inmovilizado o en el suelo, tal vez el único que pudo tocarlo sin recibir daño alguno había sido Leo, pero este no era Leo.

— ¡Eres un hipócrita!

Pronuncio empujando a Tykus con fuerza, cambiando de posición, esta vez era él quien sostenía al otro tigre contra la pared, estaba furioso, el otro estaba quebrado, esa era la única palabra que podía describirlo.

— A veces juro que son el mismo.

Fue la respuesta de Tykus, al mismo tiempo que recorría su mejilla con la única mano libre, un gesto que le helo la sangre e inmediatamente alejándose del otro tigre Tygus decidió que aquella conversación ya había terminado, ya era suficiente.

— Como dos gotas de agua…

Tykus cayó al suelo poco después, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, ya fuera por el sentimiento de culpabilidad o por lo que fuera que poblaba la mente del director y aunque por fin había logrado que perdiera el control, el resultado no fue algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Para Leo era fácil realizar sus tareas en la sala de mando, algunos animales le temían, los otros sabían que él estaba de su lado, con los felinos era mucho más complicado, sin embargo, ellos siempre estaban en los corrales o en el campo de batalla, la única que siempre estaba a su lado era Panthera.

A quien no había visto desde que llevaran a Shen y Akbar a sus respectivas celdas, comenzaba a preocuparse por ello, tal vez algo había ocurrido que la retrasara y Lord Mum-Ra generalmente no perdonaba ninguna clase de demora.

Lord Mum-Ra observaba la galaxia que pronto seria destruida con placer, una sonrisa podía notarse en las comisuras de sus labios, Leo pensaba que aquella sonrisa era la que debía tener un monstruo de cuentos de hadas o de leyendas, aunque no debía imaginárselo ya que esa cosa era justamente eso, un monstruo milenario.

Un monstruo sin sentimientos al cual su amante prefería por sobre su persona, una verdad que comenzaba a dolerle, era como sí todo lo que compartieron no significara nada, ni siquiera las palabras que Tygus había pronunciado la última vez que estuvieron a solas, él no era nada para su tigre y en cambio su amante era todo para él.

¿No le dijo que siempre le amaría? ¿Sin importar que todo cambiara? ¿No le juro que su cuerpo, su alma y su mente serian suyos?

Aparentemente sus promesas no significaban nada para Tygus, pero para Leo imaginarse un futuro en compañía de su tigre había sido parte de su recompensa cuando derrotaran a la criatura milenaria, uno de sus objetivos y sin embargo, para su tigre los pocos regalos que le daba la criatura eran mucho más valiosos.

No se daba cuenta que esos regalos no eran más que migajas, que nunca sería más que una herramienta desechable y que cuando dejara de serle útil lo matarían, que Lord Mum-Ra le había negado el puesto de Comandante solo para humillarlo, que pudo ser quien mandara sobre todos sus ejércitos, que podría ser un líder respetado de su pueblo si se alejaba de la criatura, todos los tigres lo seguían, la mitad de los felinos le respetaba, pero para su pobre tigre su lugar era a los pies de su amo.

Tygus no se lo había dicho pero al rechazarlo supo que no formaría parte de la rebelión, si su afecto le podía quitar lo que ganaba sirviéndole a Lord Mum-Ra, entonces, la rebelión le quitaría todo lo que gano con ello, dejándolo sin nada.

Aunque si lograban rebelarse y mantenía a su amante consigo, su tigre tendría su amor, su protección, sus cuidados, Tygus estaría seguro, tal vez al principio no estaría contento, pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta que todo mejoraría, nadie lo lastimaría, ni humillaría y lo poco que obtenía de su amo el podría dárselo, Leo haría que sus sueños se volvieran realidad, su futuro sería brillante.

Tal vez con el tiempo podría recuperar su puesto, pero solo hasta que se hubiera hecho a la idea de su nueva vida, Tygus sería su consejero, su amante y el militar con mayor rango entre los suyos, su comandante.

La lealtad que tenía hacia esa cosa de piel azul, de mirada llameante, sería suya y a cambio el le entregaría su amor, todo saldría bien.

— Estas demasiado distraído Leo, una actitud que comienza a molestarme.

Pronuncio la criatura al darse cuenta que le observaba de reojo, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, con una expresión molesta.

— Solo estoy haciendo algunos cálculos extra, no quiero que nada inoportuno se interponga en nuestra meta, Lord Mum-Ra.

La criatura sonrió complacida, sin dudar en su lealtad, ese orgullo ciego que compartía con los tigres seria su perdición, pronto caería y nada se interpondría en su camino.

— No me decepciones Leo.

¿Decepcionarlo? No, no lo decepcionaría, solo lo destruiría y construiría un nuevo reino sobre las cenizas de su imperio, sin embargo, primero debía convencerle de su lealtad, guardar silencio y esperar, esa era la única forma de lograr su victoria, no permitir que sus sentimientos lo delataran.

— Por supuesto que no, Lord Mum-Ra.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus estaba a punto de llegar a la zona en donde se encontraba Leo, conocía bien el camino y su habitación, después de todo durmió en su cuarto cuando intento salvar la vida de unos lagartos amotinados, sin embargo, comenzaba a temer que podría encontrarlo, dándole falsas esperanzas a su amante.

De pronto escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas, podría esconderse utilizando su don pero prefirió confrontar a quien le seguía, si se trataba de Leo solo le facilitaría el trabajo, no obstante quien lo seguía no era Leo, sino Torr, quien caminaba con una tableta en sus manos, comenzaba a detestar esas computadoras portátiles.

– Capitán Tygus.

Lo saludo con respeto, Torr jamás se olvidaba del protocolo, aunque le había dicho en más de una ocasión que podía llamarle por su nombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre Torr?

Torr se relamió los labios, observo en todas direcciones y después se acerco un poco más a él.

—Te he estado buscando todo el día, Bengalí me dijo que no te importunara pero creo que tienes que saber esto.

Pronuncio, como si quisiera guardar alguna clase de secreto.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Pregunto Tygus, comenzaba a preocuparse, Torr nunca era tan silencioso.

— Es sobre Leo.

Tygus arqueo una ceja, en que podría estar metido Leo para que Torr pensara que necesitaba saberlo, era absurdo, aunque tenía que averiguar que le perturbaba a su joven amigo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Pregunto Tygus, sin embargo, Torr lo ignoro y camino hasta la habitación de Leo, abriéndola con uno de sus dispositivos, una maquina que había creado por su cuenta para el campo de batalla con el único fin de facilitar el espionaje.

— Leo es uno de los instigadores.

Respondió Torr al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la computadora del cuarto de Leo, buscando información, Tygus se relamió los labios preocupado, si su amigo tenía razón no importo su sacrificio, lo matarían por otro crimen, uno que era mucho peor que sólo tocarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? Culpar a un superior de traición sin las pruebas para sostenerlo es muy peligroso.

Torr asintió ingresando en la computadora de Leo, sin encontrar nada que lo delatara, sin embargo, si Lord Mum-Ra sospechaba siquiera de su amante lo mataría sin siquiera comprobarlo, a menos que el fuera valioso para su señor, una posibilidad en la que nunca había pensado.

— Sólo me falta saber cuándo atacaran, esa información la han guardado demasiado bien.

Las dagas que le había regalado a Leo se encontraban guardadas en una caja con tapa de cristal, las únicas que poseía el joven león, algo raro tomando en cuenta que decían las coleccionaba, sin embargo, de lo que había demasiado eran dibujos hechos con grafito, uno de ellos era suyo, en un jardín.

El cual tomo, guardándolo en una de las bolsas de su uniforme, un recuerdo que le ayudara a recordar la forma en que Leo le observaba.

— Intente matarlo, pero no tuve suerte y casi te mato a ti, desde entonces me parece que Leo ha tratado de usarte para conocer los planes de Lord Mum-Ra, le dijo a Panthera que nuestro amo no sospecha nada.

Tygus se acerco a Torr, sabía que Leo no guardaría nada en esa máquina, un acto así sería demasiado descuidado, casi estúpido, Leo no era ningún incompetente, creía que su puesto lo demostraba.

— Pero él ha puesto espías en toda la nave, aunque me parece que yo soy el único que ha tenido suerte en ingresar en su rebelión.

Si lo hacía toda su información estaría decodificada en esa computadora portátil, la que nunca dejaba sola, justo como la llave, su amante no sería tan torpe como para dejar algo tan valioso sin vigilancia, sólo él o tal vez Panthera podrían tener acceso a esa información y él había perdido esa ventaja.

— ¡Ningún felino es tan estúpido como para traicionar a nuestro señor!

Pronuncio Torr cerrando la computadora, tratando de borrar su presencia en ese cuarto, al mismo tiempo que Tygus guardaba en su cinto una de las dagas que le regalo a Leo la tercera ocasión que estuvieron juntos, debía silenciar a su amigo, de lo contrario su amante sería asesinado.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Pregunto siguiéndolo a sus espaldas, verificando que nadie estuviera presente y pudiera escuchar lo que Torr tenía que decirle, parecía que su destino era mancharse las manos con sangre amiga.

— Por que Bengalí me dijo que tú habías perdido la confianza de Lord Mum-Ra por culpa de ese león y pensé que si tú le entregabas esta información, que si tú desenmascarabas a los traidores, tú podrías recuperar tu lugar.

Torr no podía hablar en serio, acaso no se daba cuenta que Lord Mum-Ra solo los veía como una mascota, que sí no lo había asesinado era porque eso era lo que quiso de momento, porque nunca obtendría nada que realmente deseara, que no eran libres y que cualquier noción de libertad era solo un espejismo.

— ¡Lo que es tuyo por derecho!


	16. Chapter 16

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 16.

— ¡Ningún felino es tan estúpido como para traicionar a nuestro señor!

Pronuncio Torr cerrando la computadora, tratando de borrar su presencia en ese cuarto, al mismo tiempo que Tygus guardaba en su cinto una de las dagas que le regalo a Leo la tercera ocasión que estuvieron juntos, debía silenciar a su amigo, de lo contrario su amante sería asesinado.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Pregunto siguiéndolo a sus espaldas, verificando que nadie estuviera presente y pudiera escuchar lo que Torr tenía que decirle, parecía que su destino era mancharse las manos con sangre amiga.

— Porque Bengalí me dijo que tú habías perdido la confianza de Lord Mum-Ra por culpa de ese león y pensé que si tú le entregabas esta información, que si tú desenmascarabas a los traidores, tú podrías recuperar tu lugar.

Torr no podía hablar en serio, acaso no se daba cuenta que Lord Mum-Ra solo los veía como una mascota, que sí no lo había asesinado era porque eso era lo que quiso de momento, porque nunca obtendría nada que realmente deseara, que no eran libres y que cualquier noción de libertad era solo un espejismo.

— ¡Lo que es tuyo por derecho!

Tygus asintió tragando un poco de saliva, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda como si estuviera meditando la información que se le era entregada, Torr creyó que estaba de su lado y acercándose un poco al capitán quiso que lo siguiera.

— Sígueme, tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro.

Pronuncio escuchando unos pasos en el otro lado del pasillo, Tygus volteo ligeramente hacia su derecha notando los mismos pasos que se acercaban y siguió a Torr, ambos caminaban deprisa, internándose en las entrañas de la nave, alejándose de todas las almas que pudieran verlos intercambiar la preciada información.

— ¡Toma! Es la información que he recopilado, todo está aquí, los mapas, los planes, la base de los rebeldes, aun el herrero de Lord Mum-Ra es parte de esta charada.

Parecía que Leo era tan buen mentiroso como él, por alguna razón aquella verdad lo entristecía, no porque no lo creyera capaz de mentir, sino porque nunca compartió esa información con él, tal vez era demasiado peligroso o realmente pensaba lo que la lengua ponzoñosa de Tykus susurraba.

Lo pensaba leal a Lord Mum-Ra y sí creía que su lealtad era sincera, entonces tal vez todo eso fue una mentira, sin embargo, Leo no pudo planear todo eso, ni mentir durante sus encuentros, se arriesgaba demasiado al compartir su cama.

O sólo busco la información que necesitaban de la rebelión, información que le dio gustoso, Leo bien pudo copiar lo que recuperaron en aquel planeta, lo que hubiera en la máquina de su ojo, ahora que lo pensaba desde ese momento lograba perder a Lord Mum-Ra en esa nave.

Tygus coloco una mano sobre su implante, en esa máquina debió haber un dispositivo de rastreo, el cual se destruyo cuando le dispararon en el rostro durante una rebelión, en la cual por alguna razón Panthera estaba dialogando con los reptiles, con Rezard, nada menos.

Aparentemente él también había menospreciado a Leo, todo ese tiempo había planeado una rebelión, la cual podría funcionar si Lord Mum-Ra no los alcanzaba antes de que pudieran finalizar con sus planes, los que seguramente estaban conectados con la última piedra, el ojo del augurio.

Leo no confiaba en él, sin embargo, a Tygus eso no le interesaba, podría haberlo usado todo ese tiempo con el fin de rebelarse, pero aun así ese león se había ganado su afecto, sin importar los resultados de esa unión.

— Podrías vengarte de Leo, por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar, todas esas mentiras.

Torr lo regreso a la realidad cuando deposito el módulo de memoria en su mano.

— ¿Existen copias de esto?

Pregunto Tygus cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la memoria, esperando escuchar que no podía arriesgarse a que nadie más usara esa información, que la victoria sería solo suya.

— ¡No!

Respondió casi ofendido el felino de menor edad, Torr parecía diferente al joven que conocía, mucho menos estable.

— ¡No permitiría que nadie se robara todo mi trabajo!

Torr cruzo los brazos delante de su pecho, esperando tal vez escuchar sus palabras de agradecimiento.

— ¿No te das cuenta que Leo solo estuvo utilizándote?

Tygus asintió con una sonrisa, guardando la memoria en la bolsa donde se encontraba el dibujo de Leo, necesitaba alguna prueba que lo protegiera cuando visitara al único líder de la rebelión con el cual creía que podía llegar a un arreglo.

En su mente Tygus creía que lo único que podrían lograr rebelándose era una muerte dolorosa, Claudius ya lo había intentado y Lord Mum-Ra no tenía tantas piedras como en el pasado, ni su paranoia había entrenado a soldados de choque con el fin de frenar una rebelión, tal vez solo con todos los animales unidos podrían lograrlo, pero Leo no podría unirlos bajo una misma bandera, eso era imposible.

— Me doy cuenta de eso.

Respondió el capitán con un tono de voz frío, lejano, colocando una mano en el hombro de Torr.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser libre del dominio de Lord Mum-Ra? ¿Vivir bajo tus propias reglas?

Le pregunto a Torr con lo que pensaba era una sonrisa reconfortante, esperando que el joven jaguar le dijera que sí, que le diera una oportunidad para dejarlo vivir.

— No… se que tu sólo estas probándome, es como Bengalí dijo que responderías, tratando de convencerme de traicionar a nuestro amo.

Pronuncio el joven especialista, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, parecía ofendido por sus preguntas, creyendo que solo estaba jugando con él, probando su lealtad.

— ¡Tú no puedes ser un traidor!

Respondió Torr furioso, alejándose de él como sí se tratara de un monstruo que le había engañado.

— No soy un traidor, tienes razón…

Pronuncio Tygus llevando su mano libre al mango de la daga en su cinturón, casi como por reflejo.

— Yo se lo dije a…

Tygus no espero más y utilizando la ventaja que le daba la sorpresa empujo a Torr contra la pared, encajando la daga en su torso, en un punto que le causaría una muerte casi instantánea, al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca con la mano con que lo había empujado contra la pared, para que no produjera ningún sonido.

— Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Pero no podía permitir que esa información llegara a los oídos de Lord Mum-Ra, aun recordaba la última purga, la masacre de los leones y de todos los líderes rebeldes, miles de muertes en un solo día, cientos de cuerpos amontonados en los hangares.

— Pero no puedo permitir que Lord Mum-Ra sepa esto.

Tygus quiso recuperar la daga del cuerpo de Torr, a quien recostó en el suelo para poder cerrar sus ojos, un acto que pensó era demasiado hipócrita, había matado a su amigo con una daga que se suponía era una muestra de afecto.

— Pase lo que pase, aunque todo cambie, siempre te amare.

Pronuncio Tygus dejando la daga junto al cuerpo de Torr, no sabía lo que eran esas palabras en un momento como ese, un epitafio, un adiós, una disculpa, o solo una frase que se perdería en el tiempo.

Tygus sólo podía pensar en un felino que desearía escucharlo en ese momento y revisando la información en el dispositivo de memoria supo justo donde encontrarle, sólo esperaba que en esta ocasión no le disparara al verle como ocurrió la primera ocasión que estuvieron en el mismo cuarto.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo esperaba encontrar una forma de salvar a Tygus cuando pudieran revelarse, tenía que separarlo de los rebeldes, mantenerlo seguro hasta que pidiera su vida como recompensa, una especie de trofeo de guerra.

La criatura se limitaba a observar la galaxia que pronto sería destruida, sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en el punto más brillante, tal vez trataba de imaginarse cuántas vidas se perderían, los gritos agonizantes de sus pobladores, toda esa muerte.

De pronto las comisuras de los labios de Lord Mum-Ra se torcieron en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

— Cuando tenga la última piedra de guerra Leo, serás recompensado con un planeta de mi elección y la compañía que tú desees.

Leo quiso ignorar esa tentadora oferta, no le interesaba gobernar un planeta aunque si le interesaba poder elegir a su compañía, su compañero como consorte.

— ¿Aunque sea muy importante para usted Lord Mum-Ra?

Sabía que aquello era mentira, no le daría a su amante, él no entregaría a su tigre si las posiciones se intercambiaran y él fuera el que tuviera el titulo de Lord.

— Panthera puede ser tuya.

Le ofreció la criatura esperando que aquella oferta fuera suficiente para él.

— No es Panthera a la que deseo, yo soy un poco más ambicioso, Lord Mum-Ra.

Leo no debería responder a Lord Mum-Ra, aquello solo le daba la oportunidad de lastimarlo, sin embargo, debía saber que era su amante para esta cosa despreciable, porque Tygus prefería a esa bestia sobre su afecto.

— ¿Qué tal si al que deseo de rodillas es a su orgulloso capitán?

Pregunto Leo mirándole de reojo, tratando de transformar su afecto por simple lujuria, de convertir su deseo en un oscuro sentimiento que pudiera comprender esa bestia, esperando que Lord Mum-Ra cumpliera con su promesa y se lo entregara en una bandeja de plata, ese acto le ganaría a Tygus el aprecio de alguno de los líderes rebeldes.

—Siempre deseas lo que no puedes tener, Leo.

Esa respuesta lo sorprendió haciéndolo preguntarse cuál era la razón por la cual le negaba su petición, porque no podía darle lo único que alguna vez le había pedido, lo que el mismo le había ofrecido.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con él una vez que lleguemos a la última piedra de guerra?

Sabía que no debía realizar aquella clase de preguntas, no obstante, necesitaba saber la razón por la cual esa bestia le había robado a su amante, porque no se lo entregaría, de lo contrario creía que no podría mantener su fachada de indiferencia.

— Es un soldado de campo, no creo que sea necesario por más tiempo.

Mum-Ra sonrió al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, era cierto, su tigre ya no tendría ningún uso en el campo de batalla, que otras tareas podría realizar que le darían valor ante los ojos de la bestia de color azul.

— Tygus se convertirá en mi Tyaty, el permanecerá conmigo, en mi planeta, en mi ciudad y en esta nave, su destino será entretenerme por siempre.

Leo asintió apretando uno de sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se encajaron en la palma de su mano, provocando que un hilito de sangre recorriera su piel, la cual paso desapercibida por la criatura de color azul, quien volvió a observar la galaxia que sería destruida y de pronto se dio cuenta que aquella mirada era la que utilizaba cuando veía a su tigre, como algo hermoso que estaba a punto de destruir.

Trato de permanecer firme, sus ojos en la computadora principal, sin embargo, su imaginación comenzaba a torturarle con vividas imágenes de Tygus sirviéndole a esa criatura, los moretones, la saña con la cual era castigado, las heridas que a veces presentaba, su médico personal, todo le hacía pensar en esa criatura poseyendo a su amante, entreteniéndose con destruirlo.

Poseyéndolo en la cámara trasera de la que hablaba Tykus, la que estaba escondida detrás de su trono, haciéndolo preguntarse porque su tigre prefería a esa bestia en su lugar, porque aceptaba todo eso, quien lo había convertido en lo que era.

Debía protegerlo de sí mismo, alejarlo de esa bestia, enseñarle que había algo mucho mejor, que Lord Mum-Ra no se merecía su lealtad.

Comenzaba a sentir celos, los que se mesclaban con su decepción y su deseo por protegerle, Leo estaba a punto de perder el control.

— Debo retirarme Lord Mum-Ra, buscare al herrero, los cálculos ya están listos.

Lord Mum-Ra asintió, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, su mirada roja fija en el espacio.

— Puedes retirarte, Leo, si no me fallas serás recompensado.

Recompensado con la esclavitud de su amiga, un planeta alejado de su amante y los grilletes que atarían a su tigre a esa cosa, condenándolo por siempre.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthera necesitaba pensar, las palabras de Akbar eran confusas como siempre, nunca respondían ninguna duda y multiplicaban sus preguntas, haciendo que le doliera la cabeza tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a las alucinaciones de ese anciano paquidermo.

Al llegar sin embargo, vio una figura con las manos detrás de la espalda, esperando con paciencia observando la pared frente a él, sus ojos dorados se posaron en ella al mismo tiempo que ella desenfundaba su arma reglamentaria, una pistola de poca capacidad, pero que podría matar al intruso de un solo disparo.

— Hola Panthera.

Pronuncio en la misma postura, ella se acerco lentamente al ver que no había ningún soldado de choque, ninguno de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales, algo estaba mal, Tygus era leal a Lord Mum-Ra.

—Ambos sabemos que de ser leal a esa bestia un escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales estaría rodeándote a ti y a tus conspiradores.

A menos que no lo fuera como decían sus palabras y sus acciones silenciosas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tygus se dio la vuelta y le mostro la memoria que Torr le había entregado a costa de su vida.

— ¿Lo amas?

Pregunto sin más, Panthera debía suponer a quien le pertenecía ese dispositivo de memoria, esa cabeza del antepasado de los felinos era sin duda el escudo de los instigadores, era el escudo de armas del clan de los leones, una imagen que vio varias veces dibujar a Claudius cuando aún era protegido por ese león, antes de que Tigris se hiciera con su entrenamiento.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Panthera no entendía de qué hablaba ese tigre, aunque suponía que tal vez hablaba de Leo, lo que le importaba era que hacia Tygus en ese lugar, quien era el traidor.

— Porque no comenzamos por no mentirnos Panthera, yo se que tu amas a Leo.

Le respondió Tygus, seguía con las manos detrás de la espalda, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, era el epitome de lo que se suponía era un militar felino.

— Si, pero él te ama a ti.

Ella lo sabía, Tygus era todo para Leo, porque mentirse o mentirle al capitán.

— Pero yo no puedo estar con él y tu sabes porque.

Así que los rumores eran ciertos, el capitán era el amante de Lord Mum-Ra, un amante celoso y posesivo por lo que podía deducir.

— Podrías unirte a nosotros, así podrías ser libre de tus tareas nocturnas.

Tygus trago un poco de saliva, su mirada se desvió por algunos instantes tratando de ignorar las palabras de la pantera, las que le recordaban la última visita de su amo, y después sonrió, al menos Panthera no se comportaba como si le tuviera lastima.

— Si me uno a ustedes atraeré atención innecesaria, están a unos pasos y aunque creo que no lograran nada con esto, quiero darles todas las oportunidades posibles.

Panthera creía lo contrario, Leo era el único que podría unir a todos los animales en contra de su amo, sólo el podría liderar una rebelión que fuera exitosa, tenían a los soldados, al líder y las herramientas, si tan solo este tigre pudiera verlo.

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto Panthera, el capitán tenía toda su atención, sus palabras eran ciertas y su comportamiento era demasiado controlado, podía jurar que esa era la única forma en la cual podía lidiar con sus sentimientos, justo como trato de enseñarle Tykus cuando no estaba ebrio.

— Nunca seré libre, pero amo a Leo y el día de su derrota como venganza les ayudare a salir de esta tumba con vida, a ti, a Leo, a Akbar y todos los que pueda salvar, estoy seguro que eso me ganara una ejecución.

Lo último lo pronuncio con una sonrisa, provocando que Panthera comenzara a sentir simpatía por el capitán, aunque estaba segura que ellos podrían derrotar a esa criatura, sin importar su poder nada podía vivir para siempre.

— ¿Qué pasara si nosotros ganamos?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Tygus, aparentemente no había pensado en la posibilidad de ser libre.

— No lo sé.

Respondió Tygus confundido, el capitán de las fuerzas especiales no imaginaba un mundo libre, para él solo la muerte lo liberaría de las manos de Lord Mum-Ra.

— Te ofrezco lo mismo, ayudare a los que sigan bajo el embrujo de Lord Mum-Ra, los dejare ir sin que reciban daño alguno.

Tygus asintió, aquella propuesta era suficiente para él, sin embargo, aun faltaba pedirle algo a Panthera, esperaba que ella comprendiera el peligro en que se encontraba Leo, sólo tenía trece horas para entregar la llave maestra, de lo contrario todo habría sido en vano.

—Hay algo más.

Pronuncio Tygus, acercándose a Panthera unos cuantos pasos, ella era realmente alta y sumamente hermosa, Leo podría encontrar una compañera en este extraordinario guerrero.

— Me lo imaginaba.

Panthera cruzo los brazos delante de su pecho, observando fijamente a Tygus, algo le perturbaba y estaba segura que estaba relacionado con Leo.

— Tykus le dio a Leo una llave maestra, esta tiene un sistema de localización que comenzara a funcionar en algunas horas, trece para ser exactos.

Tygus no quería tardarse demasiado tiempo, no deseaba encontrarse a Leo, ni ser llamado por la bestia en ese lugar, no podría explicar porque no buscaba la llave como se suponía que debería estar haciendo.

— Debes recuperarla, de lo contrario Leo morirá antes de que la rebelión pueda comenzar.

Panthera asintió, aunque no sabía cómo se suponía que lograría robarle a Leo una llave que Tykus le dio sin que ella lo supiera.

— Sí la consigo porque te la daría a ti, tenemos especialistas que podrían cancelar el dispositivo de localización.

Tygus asintió, aquello era cierto, pero también debían darle a Lord Mum-Ra aquello que deseaba, de lo contrario comenzaría a creer que la rebelión era tan real como sus temores, que esta comenzaba con los felinos.

— No me interesa lo que hagas con la información, sólo necesito la llave maestra, sí la entrego en menos de trece horas podre aplacar su ira.

Repentinamente Panthera se pregunto porque Lord Mum-Ra le daría tiempo de recuperar la llave maestra a su amante, porque no simplemente buscar al portador para matarlo.

— ¿Por qué te ha dado ese tiempo?

Sabía que no tenia porque preguntar las razones detrás del comportamiento de esa criatura, sin embargo, era inconcebible que perdonara la vida de un traidor con tanta facilidad.

— Porque está seguro que yo se la di a mi amante y sabrá que es Leo, va a matarlo, solo que su pecado no es dormir conmigo sino planear una rebelión, lo torturaran, llegaran a ustedes y la rebelión morirá con él.

Tygus tenía razón, debían encontrar esa llave y entregársela a Lord Mum-Ra, sin embargo, antes guardaría la información para que pudieran utilizarla en caso de ser necesaria.

— Cuando la encuentre, donde podre entregártela.

Su pregunta era válida, ellos no tenían razón alguna para verse.

— Estoy seguro que encontraras una manera de hacerlo.

Respondió Tygus, no sabía donde podrían verse o si Panthera lograría encontrar la llave, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era salir de aquella habitación, sentía como si le estuviera entregando a Leo, como si no le importara que otra persona pudiera hacer feliz a su amante.

No era justo, sin embargo, no había marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo salió de la sala del trono con decisión, no permitiría que esa cosa le robara a su amante, no lo dejaría en sus asquerosas manos, Tygus no se lo merecía y aunque tuviera que hacerle ver la intensidad de su afecto, lo haría entender que no le pertenecía a nadie más que a él.

Por un momento pensó en buscarlo con ayuda de la llave que Tykus le regalo, pero pensaba que un dispositivo tan antiguo podía llamar la atención de los expertos en informática de la nave, aun la atención del propio Lord Mum-Ra.

El comandante comenzó a dirigirse a la sala de mando de su rebelión, solo era cuestión de horas para crear la espada, y unos cuantos meses más para hacerse con la piedra, debía resistir la tentación, debía ser fuerte.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino se estuviera burlando de su persona, puesto que sin siquiera proponérselo vio la silueta distintiva de su tigre caminando a unos cuantos metros de distancia, parecía que buscaba un lugar donde esconderse de la mirada hambrienta de su amo, tal vez había cambiado de opinión.

Tygus ingreso a una zona abandonada de la nave, un lugar que Leo nunca había visitado pero creía que se encontraba cerca del territorio de los tigres, un lugar que se imaginaba era seguro para el capitán.

Leo se movió con tanto sigilo como pudo, escondiéndose entre los tubos de agua y gas, en las sombras, descubriendo que había una intersección parecida a la de su base militar, en la cual había un tubo de gran tamaño en el cual Tygus se sentó cubriendo su rostro con su mano derecha, parecía cansado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

— El no te tendrá.

Pronuncio de pronto, acercándose a Tygus sin darle una sola oportunidad para que se alejara de él, acorralándolo contra la pared a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pregunto Tygus al ver a Leo, el que parecía perturbado por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, tal vez, no aceptaba su decisión de alejarse de su persona.

— Quiero lo que me prometiste Tygus.

Tygus no comprendió al principio sus palabras e intento alejarse de él, siendo detenido por Leo, quien puso uno de sus brazos junto a él, deteniéndolo por completo.

— No entiendo de que hablas.

Fue la respuesta del tigre, quien parecía no entenderle, como podría si todo había sido una farsa.

— Tú me prometiste tu amor y de pronto me abandonas, todo por unas migajas.

Por un instante la expresión de Tygus fue de dolor, tal vez arrepentimiento, e inmediatamente después sus rasgos volvieron a endurecerse, empujándolo con su fuerza superior, alejándolo de su cuerpo.

— ¡Y tú que nadie sabría nada!

Leo estaba a punto de negar esa promesa, pero era verdad, le prometió que se esconderían sin saber la razón, ahora lo comprendía, Tygus era el amante de Lord Mum-Ra, seguramente no querría que su benefactor pensara que su soldado favorito lo estaba traicionando.

— Lo primero que hiciste fue presumir tu conquista comandante, con aquellos que sabes me odian sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería para mi carrera, pudieron matarme, a ti también.

Tygus esperaba que Leo comprendiera sus motivos, debía saber que Lord Mum-Ra era un monstruo, que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer y permanecer fiel a esa bestia, su dulce amante debía comprenderlo, no tenía otra opción.

— Comprendo que no quieras perder lo que has ganado, pero no comprendo porque eres leal a esa criatura.

Tygus de pronto rugió y ataco a Leo tratando de darle un puñetazo, de hacerlo retroceder al menos unos pasos, sin creer lo que sus labios pronunciaban, era la misma basura que Tykus le había dicho a Tigris, podía sentir el mismo desprecio en los ojos azules, escuchar las advertencias de su maestro una y otra vez.

— ¡Aléjate de mi!

Leo trato de esquivarlo pero recibió el primer golpe en el rostro, el cual lo hizo retroceder, poco después lo tomaron de su uniforme estrellándolo con fuerza contra la pared, Tygus sentía que su corazón se terminaba de romper, todo lo que había escuchado solo fueron mentiras, nada más.

Leo creía cada una de las mentiras de Tykus, pensaba que tenía una opción, que podía negarse a las carisias de Lord Mum-Ra, entonces sí quería mantenerlo con vida pronunciaría aquello que deseaba escuchar, confirmaría sus temores.

— Mi cuerpo es el templo de Lord Mum-Ra y solo estuve contigo por la información que podía obtener de ti, que fue nada.

Aquellas palabras parecieron impactar a Leo de tal forma que sólo observaba el suelo, sin mirarle siquiera, eso era lo mejor, era suficiente con saber que su amante pensaba que se entregaba a Lord Mum-Ra por su propia voluntad, por las migajas que recibía como premio, que todo había sido mentira.


	17. Chapter 17

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 17.

— No me interesa lo que hagas con la información, sólo necesito la llave maestra, sí la entrego en menos de trece horas podre aplacar su ira.

Repentinamente Panthera se pregunto porque Lord Mum-Ra le daría tiempo de recuperar la llave maestra a su amante, porque no simplemente buscar al portador para matarlo.

— ¿Por qué te ha dado ese tiempo?

Sabía que no tenia porque preguntar las razones detrás del comportamiento de esa criatura, sin embargo, era inconcebible que perdonara la vida de un traidor con tanta facilidad.

— Porque está seguro que yo se la di a mi amante y sabrá que es Leo, va a matarlo, solo que su pecado no es dormir conmigo sino planear una rebelión, lo torturaran, llegaran a ustedes y la rebelión morirá con él.

Tygus tenía razón, debían encontrar esa llave y entregársela a Lord Mum-Ra, sin embargo, antes guardaría la información para que pudieran utilizarla en caso de ser necesaria.

— Cuando la encuentre, donde podre entregártela.

Su pregunta era válida, ellos no tenían razón alguna para verse.

— Estoy seguro que encontraras una manera de hacerlo.

Panthera permaneció algunos minutos pensando en la forma en que podría recuperar la llave maestra de la que le hablo Tygus, aunque el capitán no le dijo la forma que tendría ni como podría entregársela si es que la conseguía.

¿Si es que la conseguía? No, fallar no era una opción, todo su trabajo estaba en peligro, su libertad y la vida de sus aliados, ya no solo era por Leo como lo menciono ese tigre, todos ellos dependían de su éxito.

Tygus debía estar un poco trastornado, tal vez algo obsesionado con Leo ya que su única preocupación era mantenerlo con vida, francamente no lo entendía, su comportamiento era extraño, frío, distante y al mismo tiempo rallaba en el colapso emocional, por algunos instantes creyó que se derrumbaría.

Panthera acomodo su cabellera negra detrás de una de sus orejas, su cola se movía de un lado a otro, estaba preocupada y comenzaba a sentirse culpable por no darse cuenta de eso antes, lo único que hizo fue confiar ciegamente en Tykus, ignorar su odio enfermizo hacia el capitán, haciendo que se preguntara si ese dispositivo de memoria era tan importante que ganaba dándoselo a Leo.

Esa llave pudo ponerle fin a la rebelión si la criatura no estuviera jugando con la mente del capitán, dándole escasas 24 horas que estaba segura estarían pobladas de tareas que le evitarían lograr su objetivo.

Tykus los había traicionado por un estúpido y egoísta acto de venganza, pronto le exigiría respuestas, pero en ese momento debía regresar a la sala del trono, en algunos minutos billones de vidas inocentes serian destruidas para crear un arma que solo le traería caos a la galaxia.

Al llegar a la sala del trono Leo estaba realizando los cálculos, Mum-Ra a su lado esperando el momento del genocidio de una galaxia, por algunos instantes comenzó a dudar sobre su meta, acaso era justo que destruyeran a todas esas almas por su libertad, no eran tan malvados como su autoproclamado señor al sacrificarlos por lo que pensaban era un bien mayor.

No supo bien cuáles fueron sus palabras pero sí que se gano un castigo, del cual pudo escapar disculpándose por no medir sus palabras, un acto que la criatura dijo que su especie realizaba demasiado, una de las características indeseables de su raza.

No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Leo, pero el comandante realizo su tarea con una fachada indiferente, aunque también trato de convencer a su amo para que destruyeran otra estrella, sin embargo, nada pudo hacerse.

Los espíritus habían hablado y su amo acataría sus órdenes, la estrella de Plundarr debía ser destruida en un hermoso estallido que los cegó momentáneamente, ella no sabía cuántos pudieron darse cuenta del cambio cósmico ocurrido pero estaba segura que la muerte de una galaxia no podía pasar desapercibida.

Cuando pudieron salir de la sala del trono Panthera trato de hablar con Leo, lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto, debían rebelarse sin demora alguna y aunque ambos estaban seguros de cuales serian sus acciones, ella sintió la necesidad de confirmar que Leo no había cambiado de opinión.

Que la criatura no le ofreció aquello que deseaba, seduciendo a Leo con su tan ansiado premio, por alguna razón ella creía que su amigo había actuado sin medir las consecuencias, tal vez recordándole que le había prometido gobernar un planeta y que deseaba al capitán a su lado como su esclavo, la criatura parecía comenzar a dudar de su lealtad.

— Cuando tengamos la piedra de guerra en nuestras manos será el momento de atacar.

Respondió Leo, mirándola fijamente, su mirada era diferente, no brillaba como en los meses pasados, era como si hubiera perdido alguno de sus motivos para rebelarse, tal vez ese cambia había sido provocado por su corazón roto.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con aquellos que no quieran unírsenos?

Pregunto Panthera, esperando que Leo tuviera algún plan para tratar con los felinos que no quisieran adherirse a su movimiento, en su mayoría los orgullosos tigres, cuyo principal líder había roto el corazón de su amigo.

— Esa decisión la tomaremos en ese momento, espero que no haya demasiados soldados leales.

Fue la respuesta de Leo, quien seguía dolido por las últimas palabras que Tygus había dicho, el cuerpo de su amante no podía ser el templo de esa criatura, eso era enfermizo, lo amaba demasiado para poder aceptarlo y creía que en el fondo el capitán disfruto de sus momentos juntos.

— ¿Qué harás con él?

Ella tenía un mal presentimiento, la forma en la cual Leo evitaba mencionar el nombre de Tygus le hacía pensar que su corazón roto lo llevaría a realizar alguna locura de la cual se arrepentiría, un acto que lo rebajaría al nivel de aquella criatura.

— Tygus es leal a Mum-Ra.

Podría decirle que Tygus no era lo que pensaban, que podría ayudarles y lo haría con gusto, pero sabía que Leo no podría fingir indiferencia y que si pensaba que la vida de su amante estaba en peligro actuaria sin pensarlo, el capitán había hecho todo lo posible por alejar a Leo de su persona, el tigre debía tener sus razones por descabelladas que fueran y sí todo salía bien podría limpiar su reputación al decirle a su comandante la verdad sobre el capitán, pero si no lo lograban la lealtad de Tygus podría salvar sus vidas, dándoles otra oportunidad para derrotar a esa criatura de color azul.

— Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Leo le observo fijamente por algunos segundos y después volteando en otra dirección, medito su respuesta, lo que le diría seria mentira, ella podía adivinarlo con solo mirar su enojo, la expresión de furia contenida que se apoderaba de su amigo.

— Cuidare de él.

Fueron sus palabras, provocando que Panthera dudara si la palabra cuidar podía imprimir un sentimiento tan oscuro y sí Leo realmente sería capaz de obligar al tigre a permanecer a su lado si el capitán no estuviera tan enamorado de Leo como estaba.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Al mismo tiempo en la sala del trono Tygus veía como la galaxia había desaparecido, Lord Mum-Ra estaba demasiado complacido por eso, tanto que lo mando llamar casi inmediatamente.

No se encontró con el comandante ni con Panthera, solo estaban ellos dos, solos en la negrura del espacio, los ojos dorados del capitán no se atrevían a observar a las cuatro figuras de los espíritus ni a la criatura de color azul.

Estaban fijos en la nada, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, en una postura militar, dentro de poco tiempo se cumplirían las veinticuatro horas y lo mandarían por la llave junto con un escuadrón de elite, sólo esperaba que Panthera lograra su objetivo.

— Dentro de poco saldrás por la última piedra de guerra.

Tygus asintió tragando un poco de saliva, sintiendo que Lord Mum-Ra se acercaba a él por la espalda, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

— Eso parece, Lord Mum-Ra.

Fue su respuesta, sintiendo que la criatura respiraba junto a su oído, aparentemente disfrutando de su aroma natural, ya que podía sentir como su rostro se sumía en su cabello, acariciando su melena.

— Quiero que te preparen para mi cachorro, una última vez antes de que te vayas.

Tygus sabía exactamente qué significaba eso, aunque esperaba tener un poco de paz antes de poder marcharse, al menos eso era lo que sus soldados recibirían para que pudieran descansar y estuvieran listos para lo que sin duda sería una campaña muy larga.

— Sí, Lord Mum-Ra.

Respondió Tygus con la voz que utilizaba en sus misiones, desviando la mirada de los ojos llameantes por miedo a revelar lo que realmente pensaba, no quería que Lord Mum-Ra utilizara su enojo en su contra, ni que se diera cuenta que aun quedaba algo que destruir.

De pronto la criatura lo sujeto por el mentón para obligarlo a verle, sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la bestia, parecía complacida con aquello que veía.

Tygus trago un poco de saliva cuando escucho que tres personas ingresaban en la sala del trono, la criatura lo dejo ir, enfocando su atención en Leo, Panthera y uno de los herreros, el que crearía la espada que portaría las piedras de guerra.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo se petrifico por unos instantes al ver a la criatura sosteniendo el mentón de Tygus, sus asquerosas manos tocando el cuerpo de su amante, quien parecía asustado, tratando de fingir indiferencia.

— Retírate cachorro.

Leo sintió que su furia por un momento se apoderaba de sus sentidos, podía sentir el miedo de Tygus, ver como se avergonzaba, sus ojos dorados no se posaron en él ni siquiera por un instante pero observaron a Panthera de reojo con una expresión curiosa, ella le retuvo la mirada e inmediatamente después su amante se marcho sin mirar atrás.

— Sí, Lord Mum-Ra.

Alcanzo a responder, alejándose tan rápido como podía, ignorando cualquier clase de protocolo existente, su pobre tigre necesitaba que lo salvaran y él lo haría, Leo arrebataría a Tygus de las sucias manos de esa bestia, jamás volvería a tocarlo.

Lord Mum-Ra les observaba fijamente, tal vez recordando aquello que le solicito apenas unas horas atrás, notando como Tygus le ignoro por completo, un comportamiento diferente al de todas las otras ocasiones en las cuales se detenía para saludarle con fingida condescendencia.

— Pareces distante Leo, demasiado distraído.

Leo se trago las ganas incontenibles de atacar a la criatura antes de tiempo, de mirar atrás para ver el pasillo en donde su tigre había desaparecido, en vez de eso, se concentro en sus tareas y se obligo a disculparse por su distracción.

— Lo siento, Lord Mum-Ra, yo solo me preguntaba que estaba haciendo el capitán en su sala del trono cuando debería prepararse para salir en busca de la última piedra de guerra, parece que le gusta perder el tiempo, aprovecharse de su buena fe.

Cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba destruía un poco de Leo, quien se prometía que jamás volverían a tocar a su dulce tigre, esa bestia no podía seguir haciéndole daño, sin embargo, para protegerlo debían hacerse con la victoria.

Lord Mum-Ra guardo silencio, la criatura tendía a creer aquello que pronunciaba con facilidad, parecía que Panthera comenzaba a dudar de sus motivos y tal vez, su pobre amante creía que no podía protegerlo, pero se lo demostraría, ya no era ese cachorro indefenso.

Leo se concentro en sus tareas, en verificar que la espada de Plundarr fuera forjada y poco después recuperar los restos de las piedras para que pudieran forjar su propia espada, serian aquellos los meses más largos y sentía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, para vengar a su padre, liberar a su pueblo y rescatar a Tygus.

La criatura sabia que algo estaba pasando, dudaba de su lealtad y esperaba el momento en el cual pudiera comprobar que solo era un traidor, que debía remplazarlo por alguien más calificado y mucho más leal, como lo era el antiguo comandante.

Tygus estaba asustado, podía verlo en sus ojos y aunque sabía que tenía que alejarse de él, dejarlo solo hasta que pudiera rescatarlo de la bestia, quería comprobar que se encontraba a salvo.

Leo no se dio cuenta que Panthera le observaba cuando comenzó a teclear una secuencia e ingreso la llave maestra en una de las terminales de la nave, tratando de encontrar a Tygus, necesitaba verlo, solo una vez más.

Lo busco en varias zonas de la nave sin ningún resultado, de pronto lo encontró en un cuarto que no conocía, cinco aves de coloridas plumas lo estaban arreglando, su cuerpo estaba desnudo con excepción de un velo que cubría su cuerpo a la altura de su cadera, dejando sus piernas y torso descubierto, su brazo izquierdo tenía un brazalete con la forma de una serpiente, su cuello una serie de collares que hacían que se viera mucho más largo, su frente tenía una joya de apariencia piramidal y portaba unos aretes con piedras preciosas, todo hecho con resplandeciente oro.

Su pelaje estaba cubierto por una fina capa del mismo metal, sus brazos estaban pintados de color azul obscuro, sus ojos maquillados de los colores del escudo de Lord Mum-Ra, lo más extraño era su cabello, el cual tenía un tocado que parecía estar formado por las plumas de algunas aves como aquellas que lo estaban disfrazando.

La expresión de Tygus era indescifrable, parecía acostumbrado a ello pero de vez en cuando respondía con un asentimiento algunas de las palabras pronunciadas por sus maquillistas, los pájaros de brillante plumaje se movían de un lado a otro arreglando pequeños detalles que para ellos estaban fuera de lugar.

Para Leo esa escena era casi surrealista, aunque su amante lucia simplemente hermoso con aquellos arreglos la forma en que estaba siendo preparado le parecía grotesca, lo único reconocible eran sus ojos dorados que combinaban ahora con el color de su piel, todo por un capricho de esa criatura.

Sí eso significaba la palabra Tyaty para Lord Mum-Ra entonces para Leo era un sinónimo de prisionero, el comandante se prometió en ese instante que su amante ya no sería más un esclavo.

De pronto, cuando por fin lograron su objetivo lo cubrieron con una pieza de tela vaporosa que cubría todo su cuerpo, apenas dejando sus ojos descubiertos y lo condujeron a un pasaje que seguramente lo llevaría a la sala del trono.

Leo no quiso ver más y se alejo de la computadora para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Panthera, quien había visto toda esa escena en silencio.

— ¿Por qué hace esto?

No lo entendía, tampoco quería saberlo, sólo necesitaba algo que decir y eso fue lo único que sus traidores labios pudieron pronunciar, era como una pesadilla, Tygus lo había dejado por eso, para ser solo un juguete en las manos de un amo descuidado.

— Que te hace pensar que tiene alguna opción.

Fueron las palabras de Panthera, quien al ver que Leo abandonaba la llave maestra en la terminal solo la tomó sin que Leo se diera cuenta de ello, su amigo únicamente trataba de comprender como en todos esos años no pudo darse cuenta por lo que pasaba el capitán, como fue tan ciego.

— Pero él es tan orgulloso…

Susurro Leo, recargándose en la pared cercana, cerrando los ojos para que Panthera no pudiera ver su dolor ni pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

— Tal vez su orgullo solo es un escudo.

Leo asintió, su orgullo era sin duda un escudo, porque no fue él quien le dijo que su belleza había sido la única razón por la cual Lord Mum-Ra lo nombro comandante, para que lo entretuviera de la forma en que Tygus de hecho lo hacía.

—Podría encontrar alguna forma de negarse a él.

Podía recordar la expresión de Tygus cuando le dijo que después del accidente ya no era tan hermoso como en el pasado y su mirada cuando creía que estaba solo, antes de que pudiera ingresar en su vida, su plegaria por guardar silencio.

— ¿Cómo?

No había forma de hacerlo, pero Leo no quería creerlo, pero el comandante no quería creerlo porque de ser cierto Akbar tuvo razón todo ese tiempo.

— Debe de haber alguna forma.

Finalizo Leo, antes de marcharse, tratando de controlar su molestia y una voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba traicionando a Tygus al no creer en su inocencia, pero concentrándose en la última fase de la rebelión prefirió ignorarla.

— Leo…

Susurro antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar en dirección del pasillo, esperando encontrar a Tygus cuando regresara a su habitación, escuchando un sonido torpe junto a una maldición.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¡Maldición!

El director se encontraba cerca, parecía que había bebido demasiado, una actitud que conforme pasaba el tiempo seguía empeorando, Panthera al verle lo sostuvo con algo de cuidado para llevarlo de regreso a sus habitaciones.

— ¡Si no puedes dejar de beber haznos el favor de mantenerte lejos!

Tykus la observo fijamente por algunos instantes cuando ella pronuncio aquellas palabras y tratando de mantenerse de pie por sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía en sus manos el dispositivo de memoria.

— Tienes que deshacerte de esa cosa.

Le advirtió, provocando que Panthera apretara la llave que tenía en su mano, protegiéndola del tigre y comprobando que Tykus sabía exactamente qué pasaría cuando la usaran.

— ¿Por qué se la diste a Leo?

Pregunto Panthera, notando que Tykus se recargaba en la pared del corredor, no parecía arrepentido por nada, ella esperaba que no comprendiera la magnitud de sus acciones, sin embargo, era imposible que no lo hiciera.

— Tenía que saberlo.

Fue la respuesta de Tykus, quien parecía molesto pero solo por que Lord Mum-Ra no castigo al capitán.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que tenía que saber que fuera tan importante para esto?

Panthera pregunto a su antiguo maestro, un hombre que hasta ese momento había admirado.

— Tygus lo traicionaría, Akbar se lo advirtió.

Al ver que Panthera parecía sorprendida y decepcionada Tykus quiso explicarse un poco mejor, esa chica era la única razón por la cual se mantuvo en pie.

— Crees que no he visto sus conversaciones, que no me sé ya de memoria la clave que Tigris me dejo como epitafio.

Panthera no quiso mirarlo al principio provocando que Tykus la sujetara de los brazos, ella debía entender sus motivos, sólo la ira podría darle fuerza a Leo, su debilidad era el peor de sus defectos.

—He seguido sus pasos Panthera, todo este tiempo pensando que Leo nos delataría por ese muchacho traicionero, así que tenía que mostrarle sus verdaderos colores, a quien le pertenece de verdad, sólo así podría resistir la tentación.

Panthera se soltó de las manos de Tykus, alejándose un solo paso, sus excusas no eran suficientes para arriesgar su rebelión por un absurdo acto de venganza.

— Pudieron encontrar a Leo y él pudo llevarlos a nosotros, Tykus, espero que comprendas que casi nos matas a todos.

Tykus asintió, ella tenía razón, había sobreestimado el control que Tygus tenía en esa nave, pero la próxima vez, cuando se hicieran con la victoria no lo haría, presionaría hasta que sus actos fueran castigados.

— ¿Por qué lo odias?

Tykus al escuchar esa pregunta sonrió, nunca le había dicho porque conocía tan bien al capitán y a Tigris, pero algún día les demostraría como el capitán estaba entrenado para obedecer las órdenes de Lord Mum-Ra.

— Algún día lo comprenderás Panthera.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Necesito más tiempo.

Pronuncio Tygus aun con los restos del oro y las joyas en el interior de la cámara mortuoria de esa nave, el lugar donde Lord Mum-Ra se recuperaba cuando tenía que utilizar sus poderes antes de que las piedras de guerra fueran encontradas.

— ¿Mas tiempo?

La criatura seguía recorriendo las marcas de su espalda, manchándose con el oro y la pintura que habían adornado su cuerpo con patrones delicados, los cuales después de entretener a su amo se habían perdido casi del todo.

— Necesito más tiempo Lord Mum-Ra, mis deberes me han retrasado con mi última tarea.

Tygus se estremeció cuando la criatura recorrió su espalda con la punta de su lengua, esperando que al menos le diera doce horas más, que su muestra de afecto no fuera sólo una tarea que sabía no le dejaría completar.

— Lo que tú deseas es salvar la vida de tu amante, mi dulce cachorro.

Así que seguía con esa idea pensó Tygus sintiendo que las manos de la criatura acariciaban su espalda con delicadeza.

— Mi señor, yo no me atrevería a mentirle.

Su amo estaba comportándose demasiado considerado, provocando que Tygus comenzara a preocuparse por ese perturbador cambio, casi como si controlara la vida de todos sus habitantes y su temor a ser derrotado hubiera desaparecido.

— Puedes regalarle esa trivial llave a tu amante si eso quieres, ya no me interesa, después de todo cuando tenga el ojo del augurio seré inservible.

Tygus al escuchar esas palabras quiso comprobar que la criatura no estuviera mintiendo y se levanto ligeramente, su amo se alejo con lentitud para tomar su espada de color morado, colocándosela en su mano derecha.

— Sus acciones los delatan cachorro, al principio creí que solo era ese león quien te deseaba, pero hoy me dejaste ver que tan equivocado estaba.

Tygus se levanto de la cama esperando recibir la furia de su amo por segunda ocasión, esta vez lo matarían y a Leo junto con él, todo había sido en vano.

— ¿Cómo?

Pregunto sintiendo que la criatura guiaba su rostro con un cuidado que le aterrorizaba, estaba acostumbrado a la furia de esta criatura, no a la delicadeza, eso no era justo, había hecho todo para cuidar sus espaldas y fue él mismo quien se delato.

— Me temo que Leo ha preguntado demasiado por tu bienestar y tú simplemente finges que ese muchacho ya no existe.

Tygus permaneció inmóvil, temiendo que de un momento a otro trajeran a Leo para que su amo cumpliera su promesa, preguntándose cómo fue a perder el control de sus sentimientos y porque no pudo fingir que seguía detestando al comandante.

— La forma en que lo miras será la que algún día utilizaras conmigo.

Le advirtió la criatura provocando que Tygus le observara fijamente, sus ojos dorados posados en el espejo que parecía parpadear como si se tratase de un ojo, en el podía verse una imagen de su amo en un planeta, había fuego detrás de él y a su lado estaban dos criaturas, una de ellas era una puma, una mujer que jamás había visto, al otro lado se encontraba él, ambos con ropa que no conocía.

— ¿Qué pasara con Leo?

Pregunto al ver que su expresión era idéntica a la que usaba Tigris y que en la mano de su amo estaban las cuatro piedras en el guantelete morado.

— Sigues preocupándote por él.

Susurraron a su oído, Tygus ignoro aquella imagen que solo estaba jugando con su mente y volteo, esta vez sin fingir condescendía, mostrando justo lo que pensaba de la criatura que le había arrebatado todo.

— ¿Qué pasara con Leo?

Volvió a preguntar esperando que la criatura respondiera de una vez.

— Como puedes ver no hay otro destino para ti más que servirme Tygus.

Tygus podía aceptar ese destino siempre y cuando su amante estuviera a salvo, él era la única prueba de que alguna vez fue libre, que no siempre fue una cascara sin voluntad como la que vio en ese espejo.

— ¿Qué pasara con Leo?

La criatura debía saberlo porque de lo contrario su amante ya estaría muerto y él no sería más que una sombra sin mente, como había escuchado que ocurría con los Tyaty, a los que después de un hechizo volvía inmortales a medias, jamás envejecían pero podían ser destruidos, por eso necesitaba que alguien lo recordara como fue antes de ser recompensado con la vida eterna y la pérdida de su alma.

— Todo ha ocurrido según lo planee, tú me traerás el ojo del augurio y cuando mi arma este completa cachorro terminaremos lo que Tigris comenzó, tu adiestramiento por fin te dará el poder para ser mi Tyaty y juntos le traeremos orden a la galaxia.

Antes de que pudiera formular de nuevo la misma pregunta Mum-Ra le mostro una imagen del universo que construirían.

— Tu patético amante sobrevivirá para ver mi triunfo sobre ti, aunque no te preocupes, Leo no te ama cachorro así que no sufrirá por tu pérdida, él está enamorado de su hermosa pantera con quien gobernara el planeta arca en donde encontraron la última pieza de este rompecabezas.

Al recordar aquel planeta hostil Tygus se dio cuenta que Lord Mum-Ra no lo mataría sino que lo dejaría en un lugar donde no tendría una sola oportunidad para sobrevivir.

— Ellos morirán en ese lugar.

Susurro para sí mismo, entreteniendo a la criatura que le miraba con detenimiento, quien recordaba como para ese momento Tigris ya estaba suplicado por la vida de Tykus, que con mucho menos de lo que había soportado este felino logro romper su espíritu como para que sacrificara a su propia sangre.

—Eso no me importa cachorro, pero te daré un último regalo solo porque me has parecido sumamente entretenido.

Tygus no se atrevió a preguntar que era aquello que le ofrecía porque si le beneficiaba de alguna manera solo sería una mentira.

—Sí no dejas que nada se interponga en tu camino y obtienes para mí el ojo del augurio te recompensare.

Tygus no creería en sus promesas, no esta vez.

— Te permitiré elegir el planeta desde donde gobernare el universo contigo a mi lado.

Su amo le dejaría elegir su nueva jaula, esta vez no sería un cuarto sino un planeta.

— ¿Acaso no soy generoso?

Tygus no respondió al principio, sin embargo, sabía que debía hacerlo, conseguir la piedra y después cuando los rebeldes estuvieran a salvo terminar con toda esa pesadilla, al menos así perecería en sus términos.

— Sí, Lord Mum-Ra.


	18. Chapter 18

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 18.

Leo no quiso ver más y se alejo de la computadora para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Panthera, quien había visto toda esa escena en silencio.

— ¿Por qué hace esto?

No lo entendía, tampoco quería saberlo, sólo necesitaba algo que decir y eso fue lo único que sus traidores labios pudieron pronunciar, era como una pesadilla, Tygus lo había dejado por eso, para ser solo un juguete en las manos de un amo descuidado.

— Que te hace pensar que tiene alguna opción.

Fueron las palabras de Panthera, quien al ver que Leo abandonaba la llave maestra en la terminal solo la tomó sin que Leo se diera cuenta de ello, su amigo únicamente trataba de comprender como en todos esos años no pudo darse cuenta por lo que pasaba el capitán, como fue tan ciego.

— Pero él es tan orgulloso…

Susurro Leo, recargándose en la pared cercana, cerrando los ojos para que Panthera no pudiera ver su dolor ni pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

— Tal vez su orgullo solo es un escudo.

Leo asintió, su orgullo era sin duda un escudo, porque no fue él quien le dijo que su belleza había sido la única razón por la cual Lord Mum-Ra lo nombro comandante, para que lo entretuviera de la forma en que Tygus de hecho lo hacía.

—Podría encontrar alguna forma de negarse a él.

Podía recordar la expresión de Tygus cuando le dijo que después del accidente ya no era tan hermoso como en el pasado y su mirada cuando creía que estaba solo, antes de que pudiera ingresar en su vida, su plegaria por guardar silencio.

— ¿Cómo?

No había forma de hacerlo, pero Leo no quería creerlo, pero el comandante no quería creerlo porque de ser cierto Akbar tuvo razón todo ese tiempo.

— Debe de haber alguna forma.

Finalizo Leo, antes de marcharse, tratando de controlar su molestia y una voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba traicionando a Tygus al no creer en su inocencia, pero concentrándose en la última fase de la rebelión prefirió ignorarla.

— Leo…

Leo se marcho, ya no podía soportarlo más y Panthera solo empeoraba su confusión, por un momento pensó en esperar por Tygus cerca del pasillo que daba a la sala del trono pero prefirió no hacerlo, creyendo que tal vez el capitán no saldría por la puerta principal, sino por algún pasadizo oculto.

Con esa idea en mente trato de recordar cuál era el hangar que utilizaba su tigre en la mayoría de las misiones que realizaba, estaba a 30 pisos de distancia y no creía que fuera prudente esperarlo en ese lugar cuando seguramente estaría acompañado de sus soldados.

En especial de Bengalí, el tigre blanco que se limitaba a curar las heridas de Tygus cuando Mum-Ra lo lastimaba demasiado, quien su infortunado amante pensaba era su amigo y en quien confiaba ciegamente.

De pronto una idea le vino a la mente cuando recordó cada una de las palabras de Bengalí advirtiéndole que Tygus no sería suyo, que no podría tenerlo y que solo le causaría dolor, así como la primera vez que le vio ayudándole a regresar a su celda.

Ese tigre blanco sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando Tygus desde antes de que él pudiera acercársele, siempre estaba a su lado y parecía que era el más celoso en mantener la lealtad de su tigre hacia esa criatura, haciendo que se preguntara sí acaso ese tigre blanco no estaba espiando a su amante, asegurándose de que no aceptara a nadie más en su lecho, informándole a esa criatura de cada uno de sus pasos, actuando como un chaperón.

Leo se detuvo en su habitación y entro en ella notando por primera vez que faltaban dos objetos que estaban colocados descuidadamente sobre su escritorio, el primero un dibujo que realizo poco después de que su tigre le contara sus deseos de vivir en un planeta soleado, el otro una de las dagas que su amante le regalo cuando acepto pertenecerle.

¿Quién podría robarle algo como eso? ¿Con que motivo podrían tomar esa daga y ese dibujo de su habitación? ¿Cómo podría ingresar sin que se diera cuenta que lo habían hecho?

Leo se sentó en su computadora y noto algo extraño en ella, un cabello de color rojizo en el teclado, el cual acerco a su rostro dándose cuenta que no era suyo, era demasiado claro, casi de un tono anaranjado, parecido al pelaje de un tigre.

Sólo conocía un tigre que podría entrar en su habitación sin ser visto, Tygus estuvo en su habitación en las últimas veinticuatro horas y antes de marcharse tomó los objetos faltantes, su daga y el mejor de sus dibujos.

El comandante se pregunto con que propósito ingreso a su habitación y llego a una dolorosa conclusión, Tygus trato de buscar información acerca de la rebelión, acaso no se lo dijo, que le habían ordenado espiarlo.

Leo ingreso inmediatamente a su computadora para verificar que Tygus había buscado información codificada, subestimándolo, no por primera vez, al creer que sería tan descuidado como para guardar algo tan valioso en una computadora en la que cualquiera podría entrar.

Durante años creyó que Tygus era un mensaje para que no se diera por vencido, que al encontrarlo perdido en los corrales y llevarlo a un lugar seguro era una forma de decirle que aun existían buenas personas en esa nave, que no todos los tigres eran malvados.

Leo al principio casi no podía acercarse a él, sí tenía suerte podía verlo cuando visitaba los corrales o cuando los mejores cadetes eran seleccionados para las fuerzas especiales, cada una de esas ocasiones Tygus lo ignoraba y sabía que para el capitán simplemente no existía.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la expresión en el rostro de Tygus se modifico por una distante, fría y enojada, su lenguaje corporal gritaba que no se le acercaran o habría consecuencias desagradables.

Muchos de sus admiradores terminaron lastimados, algunos de ellos lo único que habían hecho era tocar su hombro o sostenerlo por el brazo y sin embargo, la respuesta de su amante siempre era la misma, como si perdiera la razón al sentir manos intrusas en su cuerpo.

Leo no quería seguir pensando en lo que ahora deseaba que solo fueran rumores y no una odiosa realidad, sin embargo recordaba que la primera vez que se atrevió a sujetarlo del brazo, un poco antes de la explosión, su tigre casi lo ataca sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones pero fue detenido por la explosión que los encerró juntos.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus acababa de entregarle un informe completo de su última misión y esperaba el momento en que fuera despedido por su superior, quien siempre se tardaba demasiado tiempo en dejarlo ir.

Leo reviso la información con detenimiento, utilizando esa excusa para poder ver al capitán detenidamente por el rabillo de su ojo, el que comenzaba a impacientarse.

— ¿Eso es todo comandante?

Su voz a pesar de sonar tan enojada provocaba que un agradable estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo, sus ojos dorados le eran llamativos y su expresión de iracunda condescendencia le parecía demasiado atractiva como para dejarlo tranquilo, mucho más con ese hermoso cuerpo rayado.

Panthera le decía que lo único que detenía a Tygus de romperle la nariz era que se trataba de un superior, pero que llegaría el momento en el cual el capitán mandara al diablo las formalidades y mostrara sus garras.

— No lo sé y espero que tengas paciencia Capitán Tygus, esta información es demasiado importante.

Tygus apretó los dientes manteniendo su postura furiosa, sin mirarlo siquiera, tratando de ignorarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos?

Le pregunto apagando su computadora portátil, apreciando la expresión confundida del tigre.

— Cualquiera diría que te pongo nervioso.

Tygus entrecerró los ojos y decidió ignorar el protocolo, dando la media vuelta para marcharse sin su permiso.

— Espera.

Pronuncio Leo sujetándolo del brazo, recibiendo un gruñido del tigre quien lo empujo en contra de la pared, sus ojos habían cambiado así como su lenguaje corporal, este hablaba de supervivencia, como si creyera que él podría lastimarlo de alguna forma.

— ¡No me toques!

Le advirtió Tygus, sus pupilas parecían una línea delgada, sus dientes estaban apretados y sus puños se aferraban al cuello de su uniforme.

— Nadie tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Leo estaba a punto de responderle que no había sido su intención importunarlo cuando un sonido estrepitoso pudo escucharse a sus espaldas, provocando que todo a su alrededor temblara al mismo tiempo que sentía que el piso se movía debajo de sus pies y de pronto perdieron el sentido, cayendo en el interior de la nave.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo apago la computadora, con el cabello rojizo aun entre sus dedos, el cual dejo caer al suelo cubriendo poco después su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de comprender que era lo que pasaba en la mente de Tygus, porque su amante seguía siendo fiel a esa criatura.

— No lo entiendo…

Pronuncio Leo levantándose de su asiento y salió tratando de perderse en los túneles de aquella tumba, todo el tiempo recordando ocasiones en las cuales pudo ver a Tygus conversar con esa criatura, como lo trataba con molestia, tratando de hacerlo enfurecer con cada conversación que mantenían, haciéndole creer que su mejor soldado sentía verdadero desagrado por su persona.

Tal vez era eso lo que realmente sentía por él y todo ese tiempo solo fingió amarlo para poder obtener información de su rebelión, creyéndolo inferior, subestimando sus planes haciéndole creer a esa criatura que no había nada que temer.

El comandante no quería creer que todos esos meses no significaran nada para Tygus, pero de significar algo para él seguramente no habría podido mandarlo lejos, pronunciar aquellas dolorosas palabras.

Su instinto le decía que debía verlo, hablar con él a solas, explicarle su dolor y pedirle que le diera otra oportunidad para poder cuidarle, no obstante Tygus había sido claro, ya no quería que volviera a acercársele.

Leo se detuvo en una de las zonas que la rebelión utilizaba como puntos de encuentro, donde sabían que no existía vigilancia y podían hablar sin ser observados, un punto que Torr siempre usaba cuando quería entregarle información codificada de las misiones que realizaba junto con Tygus.

Un lugar que Torr pensaba era seguro, en donde pudo ver un brillo dorado en el suelo, el cual estaba sumergido en un charco de un líquido negro junto a un bulto mucho más oscuro aun, que le recordó un cuerpo yaciendo en el suelo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus había pensado en huir de aquella nave mucho antes de que conociera a Leo, creía que la única oportunidad que tendría sería poco después de entregarle la última piedra de guerra a su amo, momentos antes de que se realizara el hechizo que lo volvería inmortal.

Su medio de transporte era una nave militar que podía transportar alrededor de 500 soldados, tenía suficiente combustible para un largo viaje, armas y provisiones para tres meses, así como un sistema de camuflaje.

Había dado órdenes de prepararla por si acaso, dando como excusa que siempre tenían que estar preparados para cualquier invasión, en ese hangar había al menos quince naves iguales a la suya que respondían a las claves comunes, la que el había elegido sólo funcionaba cuando el escribía un código secreto que sólo él conocía y que con mucha suerte podría permanecer intacta cuando regresara con la piedra de guerra.

Sus soldados no comprendían su necedad por mantener un medio de transporte listo sin utilizarse y sin el conocimiento de su amo, la única excusa que pudo decirles era que solo estaba tratando de mantener a su clan vivo.

Eran tigres, eran guerreros y eran orgullosos, no podían permitir que un error o una rebelión les robara todo lo que habían obtenido a base de la sangre de sus antepasados.

— Eres una persona muy difícil de encontrar.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, Tygus estaba revisando los últimos detalles de su nave de escape y al escuchar la voz de Panthera solo finalizo sus tareas.

— ¿Conseguiste la llave?

Pregunto abandonando la nave de transporte, la cual inmediatamente se volvió invisible en un hangar junto a catorce naves más, observando la llave que Panthera tenía en sus manos, la cual por supuesto ya no les era de utilidad.

— Sí, aunque me pregunto porque aun no están sobre nosotros.

Tygus trato de apoderarse de la llave que fue alejada de su mano, Panthera estaba cansada de actuar a ciegas, Leo no respondería sus preguntas y lo poco que le decía Tykus era absurdo, el único que respondería con la verdad era el capitán.

— Por que Lord Mum-Ra piensa que no hay forma en que la rebelión pueda tener éxito y que esta llave de pronto se ha vuelto inservible, es más, puedes quedártela o destruirla, francamente ya no me importa.

La respuesta no fue la que Panthera hubiera esperado, el capitán parecía compuesto, como si sus últimas reuniones jamás hubieran ocurrido, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, su forma de tratarla había mejorado considerablemente.

— ¿Así que esto ahora es obsoleto?

Tygus negó aquello con movimiento de la cabeza y tomando la llave que Panthera tenía empezó a introducir varios códigos, los que Tigris le había hecho memorizar hasta que podía recitarlos al revés.

— No, esta llave ahora responderá a tu número de asignación, con ella podrás ingresar a la nave que esta a tus espaldas y pilotearla, Leo sabrá como hacerlo.

Panthera guardo la llave memorizando donde estaba la nave militar en el caso de ser necesitada por ambas partes, dándose cuenta que Tygus había planeado esa fuga desde mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez mucho antes de conocer a Leo.

— Tiene armas, provisiones, todo lo que se podría necesitar en el supuesto de tener mala suerte y estar varados en el espacio mucho tiempo, o en el caso de llegar a un planeta hostil.

Esa cantidad de armas, provisiones y combustibles debió haber sido muy complicada de conseguir, Tygus debió haberse tardado meses o tal vez años en preparar esa nave, era imposible que de un momento a otro fuera capaz de tenerla lista.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo planeabas huir con esta nave?

Fue la pregunta que Panthera formulo, provocando que Tygus sonriera, haciendo que se preguntara la razón por la cual no tenía un mejor rango en ese ejército, su respuesta era sencilla, las orejas y la cola.

— Desde que supe que me convertiría en el Tyaty, pensaba huir antes de conseguir la piedra de guerra faltante pero la rebelión me hace pensar que tal vez debería esperar un poco más, haga lo que haga Leo intenta finalizar con su vida.

Panthera sonrió al escuchar ese comentario, Tygus al verla sonreír también lo hizo, al menos dejaría en buenas manos al comandante, quien parecía siempre intentaba matarse de una forma u otra.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Volvió a preguntar Panthera, Tygus al principio no dijo nada ni realizo ninguna clase de movimiento, dudando si debía responder a su pregunta o guardar silencio, sin embargo, el capitán quería que ella confiara en él así que sin más comenzó a explicarle algunas cosas que pensaban eran importantes.

— Tigris me entreno para servirle a Lord Mum-Ra, quería que yo tomara su lugar para que el pudiera ser libre de sus tareas como Tyaty, pero nuestro amo decidió que mi maestro quería manejarlo a través de mi y como castigo nos ordeno matarnos, él sabía que yo tenía mejor vista pero también creía que él dispararía primero.

Tygus parecía recordar cada detalle de lo que le decía con una mezcla entre resentimiento y dolor, ni su cuerpo ni su rostro parecían delatar sus sentimientos, solo sus ojos dorados eran aquello que le traicionaba, eran como el espejo de su alma.

— Lord Mum-Ra se equivoco y yo dispare primero, mate a Tigris, ganándome el odio de Tykus en el proceso, él se dedico a esparcir rumores en mi contra, decir exactamente cuáles eran mis tareas para esa criatura, se suponía que nadie sabría nada, pero cuando esto llego a los oídos del comandante, el que estaba antes de Leo, mi vida en el interior de la nave comenzó a empeorar, a veces pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido dejar que me dispararan, así al menos yo sería libre.

Panthera no comprendía porque Tykus odiaba al capitán por eso, había sido Mum-Ra quien ordeno que disparan, no el tigre que estaba delante de ella con esa mirada indescriptible, por lo que sabía el solo era un muchacho cuando Tigris murió, tal vez por eso él era tan innecesariamente agresivo cuando recibía cualquier clase de atención, no lo culpaba, de estar en su lugar tampoco soportaría que la tocaran.

— Pero como no podía llegar a Tykus porque el tenia un puesto muy importante, porque ese tigre sabía como limpiar sus pasos y porque pensaba que sufriría mucho más estando vivo, recordando lo que le hizo a Tigris, lo deje solo, ignorando sus palabrerías como las de un borracho, no como las de un anciano vengativo.

Panthera había visto el dolor de Tykus pero no comprendía el porqué del odio hacia el capitán, aun ahora no lo entendía, mato a Tigris pero no creía que hubiera tenido alguna opción, si lo que decía era cierto, solo fue un reflejo, sin embargo, no podía sentir más que desprecio por el antecesor del capitán.

Los actos de su amado Tigris eran despreciables, entrenar a un cachorro para que tomara su lugar era demasiado desalmado, había traicionado a un muchacho que seguramente confiaba en él, a quien debió proteger de la mirada y las manos codiciosas de esa criatura, no entregarlo como si solo fuera un objeto.

—El comandante era fácil de utilizar, siempre podía demostrar ante Lord Mum-Ra que su incompetencia no era digna de su rango, que debía ser castigado por eso, lo que me gano una fama de lealtad absoluta ante la criatura, comenzaron a decir que yo daría mi vida por servirle, pensaban que era tan celoso de mi deber que no me importaba cuantos perecieran por eso, lo único que quería era probarme ante esa bestia, que asesino al comandante como castigo ante su ineptitud.

Tygus se relamió los labios recordando algunos sucesos que no le contaría, los cuales provocaron que apretara los puños tratando de controlarse para después cubrirse con sus brazos como si tuviera mucho frio, esta vez sus ojos dorados fueron a posarse en el suelo.

— Estaba a punto de volverme una copia de Tigris, pero decidí que nadie volvería a utilizarme, que me volvería alguien a quien temer y que nada de esto me haría un juguete, no tenia porque verme hermoso, ni ser agradable para los ojos de la bestia, a menos que eso se me fuera ordenado directamente, después era fácil mantener a los demás alejados, primero porque temía que los lastimaran si se acercaban a mí, después por que las pocas veces que me permití confiar en alguien solo intento usarme, lo que decía Tigris era verdad, cualquier promesa que me hicieran seria una mentira.

Panthera suponía que estos recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos para el tigre y por un momento quiso que guardara silencio, no deseaba saber más, esa confesión debía ser para Leo, no para ella.

— Leo es, era diferente, el me hacía sentir como alguien valioso y hasta hace poco tiempo pensaba que no necesitaba nada de mí, excepto a mí, pero soy un gran mentiroso, logre que pensara que soy leal a Lord Mum-Ra y eso está bien, así cuando los saque de esta nave podrá marcharse sin mirar atrás, no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se olviden que yo estaba vivo, que no siempre fui un Tyaty, es la única forma que tengo para vengarme de esa bestia.

Panthera se acerco a él, seguía alejada de Tygus, no lo tocaría sin su permiso, aunque pensaba que necesitaba el contacto de otro ser que no fuera esa criatura, un contacto que obtuvo de Leo, quien ahora pensaba se trataba de un traidor y que necesitaba convencerlo para que pudiera cuidar de él.

— Leo te ama, deberías decirle todo lo que piensas, todo por lo que has pasado Tygus, estoy segura de que podremos liberarte, él haría lo que fuera para que estés seguro.

Tygus asintió sin prestarle atención realmente, no creía que Leo quisiera las sobras de Lord Mum-Ra, no podía ofrecerle nada más que dolor y sí aun lo deseaba después de eso, no quería que su respeto fuera convertido en lastima, ese era el peor sentimiento de todos, uno que hasta la fecha no había provocado en nadie.

— No, Leo no debe saber esto.

Pronuncio Tygus tratando de olvidarse de ese encuentro con facilidad, ignorar que Panthera ahora compartía parte de su historia y que esa información estaría segura en su memoria, lo que él más temía era convertirse en una sombra sin mente.

—No en este momento al menos, cuando estén seguros debes contarle lo que te dije, que mi amor por él era verdadero y que solo hice esto para que no lo asesinaran, que me recuerde como soy ahora, porque de otra forma yo habré dejado de existir.

Panthera estaba a punto de decirle que esa era la razón por la cual debían compartir esa información con Leo, pero Tygus no querría escucharle, ni podría hacerlo ya que de pronto el capitán la empujo hacia el interior de la nave con el camuflaje escuchando gracias a su implante como unos pasos se acercaban a esa posición.

Tygus le hizo una señal para guardar silencio y poco después ingreso en el pasillo, alejándose de ella, llevándose consigo al tigre blanco que siempre estaba a su lado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Bengalí busco a Torr durante varias horas, nadie lo había visto en la nave y no respondía a sus llamados, lo último que escucho de él era que había encontrado la información que su amo necesitaba, probablemente ya sabía quiénes eran los traidores dentro de los felinos, por alguna razón esperaba que ese león fuera uno de los culpables, así dejaría solo a Tygus.

Esa relación ya había ido demasiado lejos y su amigo no podía comprender que solo le estaban utilizando, aunque Tygus parecía comprender que lo mejor era alejarse de Leo, aunque no por las razones apropiadas.

Tygus quería mantener a salvo a ese león, lo hacía porque temía las repercusiones que su afecto por esa traidora criatura le ocasionarían a su amante, no porque entendiera que los leones eran avariciosos y no se detendrían ante nada para obtener lo que deseaban, que sus sentimientos le eran irrelevantes.

Su dolor solo le causaría más daño y como las ocasiones en las cuales debía curar sus heridas, en esta ocasión debería ayudarle a recuperarse de la traición anunciada a manos de ese desagradable comandante.

A veces se preguntaba como Tigris lo dejo vivir, como pensó que un león podría seguir las ordenes de sus superiores, sabía que su tamaño no era impresionante y que tenía todo en contra, pero subestimo la avaricia de su especie, olvido que a pesar de lo pequeño e insignificante que podría ser Leo en el pasado maduraría como todos los leones.

Convirtiéndolo en una amenaza para su especie, mucho más cuando Tygus, el que se merecía los honores que tenía ese león, había sido engatusado por su hermosa apariencia y su lengua de plata, convirtiéndolo en una marioneta desechable de sus intereses.

Bengalí dejo de buscar a Torr y comenzó a buscar a Tygus cuando creyó que su amo habría terminado de disfrutar de su agradable compañía, esperando que en esta ocasión su amigo no hubiera hecho nada tonto que provocara la ira de su amo, necesitaban que estuviera en optimas condiciones cuando marcharan por la última piedra de guerra, lo que ocurriría en unas cuantas horas.

— Bengalí.

Pronuncio la persona que buscaba a sus espaldas, quien parecía complacido al verlo en esos pasillos.

— Debemos ir a los hangares, partiremos en dos horas.

Tygus no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno por lo que alcanzaba a ver, la pintura ya no manchaba su pelaje y sus ojos dorados volvían a ser impenetrables.

— No hemos encontrado a Torr, es como si hubiera desaparecido.

Tenía que informarle que Torr había desaparecido, lo más seguro presa de la rebelión que su amo sabía se fraguaba en su contra y que podrían detener antes de que comenzara.

— Torr sabe las consecuencias de su tardanza, sí no se presenta en los hangares no podre mantenerlo en nuestras fuerzas, es una lástima porque es el único que no es un tigre y quería demostrar que no todas las razas felinas son tan desleales como los leones.

Bengalí asintió sin saber que decirle a Tygus, nunca había comprendido porque permitió que ese mocoso ingresara en las fuerzas especiales, sin embargo, no debían confiarse.

— Aun así, que tal sí algo malo ha ocurrido con él.

Tygus sabía exactamente que había pasado con Torr, pero esperaba que nadie supiera nada hasta que se marcharan, en ese momento su vida perdería interés para su amo, quien ya se hacía con la última piedra de guerra.

— Estas insinuando que desobedezcamos las ordenes de Lord Mum-Ra y que nos pongamos a buscarlo en toda la nave.

No quería desobedecer las órdenes de su amo, pero tampoco quería que la rebelión se hiciera con la información que tanto le costó a Torr obtener.

— Bengalí, ya he cometido demasiadas estupideces con este asunto de Leo para querer que nuestro amo siga molesto conmigo, me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y no puedo desperdiciarla, estoy seguro que Torr se encuentra a salvo, tal vez realizando alguna tarea encomendada por nuestro señor.

Bengalí acepto aquellas palabras con resignación, debían buscar a Torr, pero también debían asegurarse que Tygus no perdiera su puesto como Tyaty solo porque no pudo ignorar las mentiras de su comandante.

— Tienes razón, sí Lord Mum-Ra te ha dado una segunda oportunidad no puedes darte el lujo de desperdiciarla.

Tygus asintió con los brazos detrás de su espalda, no parecía querer decir más sobre la gentileza de su amo, tal vez ahora se daba cuenta del absurdo que cometió al querer traicionarle por alguien inferior, por ese león en particular.

— Lord Mum-Ra me aprecia demasiado.

Finalizo el tigre alejándose de Bengalí, quien noto que la pantera que siempre estaba acompañando a ese león salía del mismo hangar que su amigo y se dirigía hacia otra parte de la nave, como si quisiera ignorarlos.

— Y mi deber es servirle.

Algo estaba pasando, primero la desaparición de Torr, después la resignación de Tygus al abandonar a su amante, ahora esa mujer estaba en el mismo cuarto que su amigo, tal vez ambos estaban hablando a las espaldas de su amo, pero era imposible, ellos eran traidores y Tygus jamás lo seria, él comprendía el significado de la gratitud.

— Me alegra que hayas visto razón, Tigris no hubiera apreciado que destruyeras todo su trabajo duro solo por una noche de sexo y un poco de rebeldía.

Tygus se detuvo por algunos segundos como sintiendo una presencia en esa área, de pronto Bengalí también lo vio, otra vez era ese león, pero esta vez su expresión era indescifrable, completamente diferente a la que usaba en el pasado.

— Déjanos a solas Bengalí.

Bengalí quiso negarse al principio, pero prefirió dejarlo en las manos de Leo, quien le demostraría que siempre tuvo la razón, que no era más que un oportunista y creía que Tygus comenzaba a temerle, sus ojos, los que siempre lo traicionaban y eran como puertas al interior de su alma se lo indicaban, así como el único paso que retrocedió al verle.

— Capitán Tygus.

Pronuncio el León gruñendo al verle, sus ojos azules posados en él con tanto odio que por un momento creyó que lo atacaría, una actitud que el respondió con una sonrisa burlona, no importando que pasara por la mente del comandante pronto sería destruido y Tygus regresaría a los brazos de su amo, de donde nunca debió marcharse.

—Leo.


	19. Chapter 19

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 19.

Algo estaba pasando, primero la desaparición de Torr, después la resignación de Tygus al abandonar a su amante, ahora esa mujer estaba en el mismo cuarto que su amigo, tal vez ambos estaban hablando a las espaldas de su amo, pero era imposible, ellos eran traidores y Tygus jamás lo seria, él comprendía el significado de la gratitud.

— Me alegra que hayas visto razón, Tigris no hubiera apreciado que destruyeras todo su trabajo duro solo por una noche de sexo y un poco de rebeldía.

Tygus se detuvo por algunos segundos como sintiendo una presencia en esa área, de pronto Bengalí también lo vio, otra vez era ese león, pero esta vez su expresión era indescifrable, completamente diferente a la que usaba en el pasado.

— Déjanos a solas Bengalí.

Bengalí quiso negarse al principio, pero prefirió dejarlo en las manos de Leo, quien le demostraría que siempre tuvo la razón, que no era más que un oportunista y creía que Tygus comenzaba a temerle, sus ojos, los que siempre lo traicionaban y eran como puertas al interior de su alma se lo indicaban, así como el único paso que retrocedió al verle.

— Capitán Tygus.

Pronuncio el León gruñendo al verle, sus ojos azules posados en él con tanto odio que por un momento creyó que lo atacaría, una actitud que él respondió con una sonrisa burlona, no importando que pasara por la mente del comandante pronto sería destruido y Tygus regresaría a los brazos de su amo, de donde nunca debió marcharse.

—Leo.

Logro pronunciar Tygus antes de que Leo lo sujetara por el uniforme de su ropa empujándolo contra la pared, el tigre perdió el aliento a causa de la fuerza del golpe pero no trato de liberarse.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Tygus no supo al principio de que le hablaba Leo, había pensado que lo dejaría marcharse sin prestarle atención siquiera, pero aquí estaba, haciendo un espectáculo en un pasillo que por suerte estaba vacío.

— No lo entiendes.

Leo no lo entendía, había asesinado a su propio aliado, lo había alejado de su persona sin siquiera mirar atrás, se había entregado a esa criatura, pero aun así seguía deseándolo, sí acaso Tygus disfruto estar con él sabría que podrían estar juntos, que su querido tigre no era el traidor, pero debía escucharlo.

— No, no lo entiendo.

Leo de pronto comenzó a acariciar la piel sobre su hombro en donde estaba la marca de su unión, una salvaje muestra de pertenencia que aun mantenían de sus antepasados que caminaban en cuatro patas, esperando sentir que aun era suyo, que toda esa locura era solo una pesadilla.

— Sólo realizo mi deber comandante, debo traer la última piedra de guerra a mí...

El comandante cubrió los labios de Tygus con su mano derecha, recargando su frente contra su hombro, en otro momento le hubiera aterrado que los vieran juntos, pero ya no importaba, Lord Mum-Ra conocía su mayor secreto, ya no tenían porque ocultarse.

— ¡No! ¡No lo digas! No puedes pertenecerle a él cuándo me prometiste ser mío.

Tygus no lo alejo de su cuerpo, quería sentir sus manos sobre piel, el calor y el aroma de su compañero rodearlo una última vez antes de que todo terminara, sus dedos se enredaron en la melena rojiza, cerrando los ojos.

— Tengo que marcharme.

Pronuncio tratando de alejar a Leo de su cuerpo sin mucha fuerza, cerrando los ojos, deseando que nada de eso fuera cierto y que no hubiera ocurrido esa explosión, así alejarse de Leo podría ser mucho más fácil, como buscar la llave que terminaría por condenarlo.

—No porque haya aceptado irme ese día quiere decir que acepto esto, porque no lo hago.

Tygus respondió sujetándolo de la melena con mucha fuerza, los ojos azules de Leo brillaron por un momento e inmediatamente sintió sus labios arremeter contra los suyos en un beso apasionado, sus manos se aferraron al cuello de su amante quien introdujo su lengua en el interior de su boca, ronroneando al sentir que su cuerpo se presionaba contra el suyo.

El corazón de Leo comenzó a latir de prisa y la advertencia de Akbar casi desaparece de su mente, sintiendo el cuerpo de Tygus contra el suyo, sus labios arrebatándole el aliento, el calor de su cuerpo, la intensidad de sus movimientos así como el ronroneo de su garganta.

De pronto Tygus lo alejo de su cuerpo recuperando el aliento, confundiéndolo aun más con aquella muestra de fuerza, esa extraña pasión que jamás había mostrado hasta ese momento, recordando que generalmente era él quien comenzaba sus encuentros, creyendo que tal vez su amante ya no lo rechazaría.

Tygus deseaba con desesperación poder estar junto a Leo, pero también sabía que eso lograría que lo mataran y que ese beso pudiera ser la causa de que todos sus planes se echaran a perder, que la rebelión terminara antes de empezar.

Sentía los ojos de su amo sobre su cuerpo, mirándolo de alguna forma que no podía comprender, estaba seguro que Bengalí los estaba observando y utilizando sus dones para la mentira comenzó a comportarse como siempre lo había hecho, la clase de criatura que la bestia deseaba, el soldado sin sentimientos, cruel y despiadado.

— Eres patético.

Pronuncio repentinamente limpiándose la boca, empujándolo hasta que Leo era quien estaba contra la pared, mirando fijamente la expresión de furia y desprecio en su amante, cuyos ojos dorados estaban ocultos en las sombras de ese pasillo.

— Por eso Lord Mum-Ra quiere deshacerse de ti en cuanto llegue con la piedra de guerra.

Leo perdió el habla, permitiendo que Tygus se riera entre dientes, acariciando su mejilla.

— Te mandara a ese planeta donde tuvimos nuestra cita, pero no te preocupes, te recompensara con la esclavitud de esa pantera mestiza, una compañera perfecta para un linaje más que imperfecto.

Tygus de pronto lamio su cuello, tomándolo de la melena con demasiada fuerza, tanta que pensó por un momento que su cabello seria arrancado.

— Y yo seré nombrado Tyaty, seré el comandante de todos los ejércitos de mi amo y no lo sé, tal vez me vuelva inmortal, viviré para siempre en compañía de mi verdadero compañero, no de un león con sentimientos de grandeza.

Cuando lo soltó Leo cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida, las palabras que pronunciaba Tygus eran más de lo que podía soportar, pero su tigre, no, el tigre de esa criatura seguía hablándole, haciéndole ver lo estúpido que había sido al creer cada una de sus mentiras.

—Aunque debes considerarte afortunado, al otro comandante lo asesine por mucho menos que eso y tal vez cuando llegue, podamos despedirnos, una última vez por los viejos tiempos, leoncito.

El capitán se agacho al verlo derrumbarse, acaricio su mejilla con las puntas de su dedo y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con ternura, en esta ocasión utilizando la oscuridad para que no pudieran ver sus ojos, ni su dolor, en ese momento sólo deseaba despedirse de su amante, a quien no le había causado más que dolor pero que no se arrepentía del tiempo compartido con él.

— Adiós, Leo.

A pesar de sus palabras él tenía un compañero elegido, por quien haría todo, aun herirlo para mantenerlo seguro, aunque ya jamás pudiera volver a verlo y ahora que lo perdió irremediablemente comprendía el dolor de Tigris, aun el de Tykus, porque los tigres son criaturas solitarias y solo aceptaban a un compañero en toda su vida, Leo era eso para él.

— Pase lo que pase, aunque todo cambie, siempre te amare.

Tygus tras decir aquellas palabras en un susurro que apenas pudo comprender se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, dejando solo a Leo, quien permaneció en la misma posición durante varios minutos, tantos que sintió que sus piernas se entumían.

Akbar tuvo razón todo ese tiempo, seria traicionado por la persona que mas amaba, quien a su vez idolatraba a su amo, a quien los esclavizo durante siglos, destruyo a todo su clan y quien lo usaba para calentar su lecho, pero que lo trataba peor que basura.

Leo se había engañado al creer que Tygus era un regalo del destino, era más bien una maldición que le había robado su cordura y que por poco logra descubrir su rebelión, todo por el bien de su compañero.

Todos tenían razón, la lealtad de Tygus hacia esa criatura rayaba en la locura y seria su perdición, ya no había mas que hacer, solo debían recuperar la piedra de guerra de sus manos, derrotar a Lord Mum-Ra y forjar una civilización.

Debía olvidarse de Tygus, el solo le causaría dolor y la única forma de tenerlo consigo seria convertirse en lo mismo que era esa criatura, un monstruo.

Leo se levanto del suelo con lentitud y regreso a la cámara del trono, en donde la criatura esperaba el momento en que su tigre le trajera la piedra de guerra, sin embargo, la expresión que portaba al verlo era una de victoria, la que uno tiene cuando ha derrotado a un enemigo, como si la pérdida de su amante fuera importante para esa criatura que tal vez veía la lealtad de su soldado favorito menguada por culpa suya.

— Cualquiera puede convertir un trozo de carbón en un diamante Leo, aun el paso del tiempo puede embellecer a una flor marchita o encontrar belleza en donde no la había.

Leo volteo en su dirección en profundo silencio, observando como la criatura permanecía en su trono, sus ojos llameantes observándolo fijamente, como si pensara que de un momento a otro se desmoronaría.

— El verdadero poder consiste en tomar algo hermoso y puro, como un diamante o una galaxia.

Mum-Ra se levanto de su trono y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, sus ojos seguían fijos en él, como si adivinara sus pensamientos por confusos que estos fueran.

— Quitarle cada una de esas desagradables características que lo hacen tan hermoso, retorcerlo, malearlo hasta que no quede nada más que un arma, un objeto que le sirva a tus intereses, pero que aun conserve algo de ese brillo, ese valor que antes lo hacia excepcional y ahora solo es un recuerdo.

Leo no pudo más que pensar en Tygus al escuchar esas palabras, pero su amo no podía estar presumiendo su victoria, no había forma de que supiera sobre sus encuentros fortuitos e ignorara la rebelión que estaba seguro tendría éxito.

—La galaxia que le ha dado vida a mi espada, era hermosa, distante, su luz era tan fuerte que podía iluminar aquellos que ya no tenían esperanza, darles ánimos para seguir viviendo, para creer que pueden ser libres.

Leo trago saliva, para forjar la espada de Plundarr esa criatura destruyo una galaxia, lo mismo ocurrió con Tygus, tomo a una criatura hermosa y la convirtió en una obediente mascota.

— Pero a pesar de su belleza simplemente ha dejado existir, de brillar, convirtiéndose en lo que mi voluntad así lo ha concebido, un arma que sigue siendo hermosa pero destructiva, todo su brillo se ha vuelto mío y todos cuantos pueden verla lo saben, reconocen el valor que tuvo, la vida que alguna vez pobló esa galaxia pero aun así ya no podrán hacer nada porque esa fuerza me pertenece.

Lord Mum-Ra acaricio el mango de su espada, alejándose de Leo, quien permaneció quieto en la sala del trono, seguro que se equivocaba, solo hablaba de su espada, no de su amante, ahora comprendía lo que había hecho al disparar, millones de almas, la belleza de una galaxia, la vida en ella, todas esas promesas de vida le pertenecían a esa criatura, cuya codicia nunca seria satisfecha.

— Y cuando tenga la piedra de guerra que me falta, todo el universo será mío.

Leo asintió en silencio, creyendo que si pronunciaba algún sonido el mismo se traicionaría, dejándole ver a la criatura que pronto seria destruida para siempre.

— Recuerda a quien sirves y serás recompensado.

Leo no podría olvidar a quien le servía aunque tratara de hacerlo, su vida se había forjado por las decisiones egoístas de esta criatura, primero con la masacre de su clan a manos de los tigres, su supuesta misericordia al dejarlo vivir con algunos otros cachorros de león en un ambiente hostil, donde creía que lo matarían cuando menos se lo esperaba, haciendo que desconfiara de todos cuantos querían acercarse a él, aun aquellos que deseaban hacerle un bien, creyendo todo ese tiempo que no sería más que un guardia en los corrales.

Aquel a quien consideraba su compañero no era suyo, sino de Lord Mum-Ra, su lealtad y su vida estaban ofrendadas a este amo sin corazón, haciendo que Tygus lo despreciara, jugando con sus sentimientos, aborreciendo su amor, cada una de las noches que pudieron compartir, sus regalos, sus palabras de amor, sus promesas, riéndose de sus esperanzas y de su afecto.

Se preguntaba si su sueño de vivir en un planeta soleado en paz también era una broma cruel, sólo para darle esperanzas, convencerlo de que tendrían un futuro, cachorros y una casa bajo un cielo soleado.

Ahora que lo pensaba era absurdo, un militar como él jamás abandonaría el servicio, no querría convertirse en una niñera ni encerrarse en una casa sirviéndole a un león cuyo linaje era inferior, que era mucho más débil y también más pequeño que los demás.

Su servicio después de la partida de Tygus se convirtió en una monótona rutina combinada con una actuación espectacular, haciéndole creer a esa criatura que su único propósito en la vida era servirle, tener su recompensa y llevarse a su amiga al hostil planeta en donde hubiera preferido quedarse si acaso su tigre permanecía a su lado.

Sus noches eran solitarias, peores que los días en los cuales ya ni siquiera podía ver al capitán imaginándose el día en que pudiera llegar a él, salvarlo como él lo hizo en los corrales, porque ese tigre no quería ser protegido ni quería estar a su lado por más tiempo, lo único agradable era la compañía de Panthera.

Ella siempre trataba de animarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque algunas veces trataba de hablarle de Tygus, un asunto que ya no quería recordar porque a pesar de todo seguía deseándolo y temía que llegado el momento en el cual por fin arrancaran la piedra de guerra de sus manos, si su tigre seguía vivo él se convertiría por la fuerza en su amo.

En ocasiones se sorprendía pensando en las formas en que podría obligarlo a quererle, a entregarse a él como en el pasado, imaginando su enojo y posterior resignación, tal vez si lograba demostrarle que era fuerte, mucho más poderoso que esa criatura podría llegar a aceptarle.

Pero sabía que su orgullo no se lo permitiría y por eso trataba de no pensar en él, olvidarlo como Tygus seguramente ya le había olvidado, jurándose que de llegar el momento de tenerlo preso lo dejaría en manos de Panthera para que ella hiciera lo correcto, el no se acercaría a ese tigre, no quería someterlo a su voluntad como esa bestia seguramente hizo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus seguía pensando en Leo aunque trataba de enfocarse en su misión, los soldados eran desplegados con forme eran necesarios, regimientos aéreos, terrestres y marinos buscaban la piedra, la cual se encontraba en una torre fuertemente armada.

Los ejércitos de su amo habían encontrado mucha resistencia, la mitad de sus soldados había perecido al enfrentarse a una serie de maquinas con una conciencia de colmena que protegían la última piedra de guerra para sus amos extintos.

Tygus se preguntaba qué clase de criatura tenía el poder para crear esas piedras, como a pesar de esas maravillosas construcciones perdieron la vida dejando únicamente a sus maquinas de guerra protegiendo un tesoro largamente olvidado.

Todo ese poder, todo ese conocimiento perdidos en los albores del tiempo, abandonados en las manos de Lord Mum-Ra, un ente que no era más que un sirviente de cuatro fuerzas oscuras, con quien debía comunicarse para darle un informe detallado de su misión.

El comandante estaba a su lado, distante, con una expresión seria, sus ojos azules le observaban fijamente pero ya no había ninguna clase de sentimiento dirigido hacia él, por un momento pensó que hubiera preferido que le odiara o que su desprecio fuera palpable, sin embargo, lo que el encontró fue nada, Leo ya no sentía nada por él, ni deseo, ni odio, ni rencor.

Al finalizar su transmisión decidió que la única forma de llegar a la piedra de guerra era si él en persona trataba de recogerla, así que sin más, piloteando su nave de caza se acerco a las instalaciones en donde estaba colocada la última piedra de guerra como en un faro, probablemente esta fuera la fuente de poder que protegía al planeta y le daba vida a las maquinas que trataban de detenerlos.

Tygus bajo de su nave en pleno vuelo, abriéndose paso entre las maquinas disparo a cada una de los obstáculos que se le enfrentaban, no dejando que nada se interpusiera en su camino para tomar el ojo del augurio, la piedra de guerra del color de la sangre.

La piedra parecía un ente viviente, un punto negro imitaba un iris y de ella surgían relámpagos de color rojo, Tygus se acerco a la roca cuando el último de los robots estaba en el suelo, tal vez su poder lo mataría pensó con una sonrisa antes de tomarla.

Los relámpagos aumentaron de intensidad como recibiendo su visita, Tygus se pregunto si acaso era el primer ser vivo que se acercaba a esta extraña piedra en milenios, tal vez así lo era y la tomo con su mano derecha, esperando sufrir alguna clase de descarga cuando lo hiciera.

De pronto sintió como la energía de la piedra de guerra ingresaba en su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron por algunos segundos como presa de un hechizo sintiendo un poder que nunca antes creyó posible pudiera existir, era como los castigos que recibía de su amo, sin embargo, esta energía no lo debilito sino que le hizo sentirse aun más fuerte, casi como si fuera inmortal.

Al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de forma, un poco de la energía de la piedra de guerra tomaba residencia en el cuerpo del primer ser vivo que ponía sus manos en ella, convirtiéndose en un cubo del tamaño del puño de Tygus, cuyo centro asemejaba un ojo de algún ente indescriptible.

Tygus regreso a su nave justo en el momento en que la torre comenzaba a desmoronarse y las maquinas a perder su energía, apagándose por millares, guardando la piedra de guerra en un estuche especial que la protegería hasta que su amo pudiera tocarla, informándole a la criatura que seguía en compañía de su amante que había logrado su objetivo, la piedra de guerra faltante era suya.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo esperaba la llegada del capitán Tygus con la piedra de guerra, la tomaría de sus manos y lo dejaría al cuidado de Panthera para que ella pudiera hacer lo correcto, sí el tigre era inteligente no se negaría a entregarles la piedra, pero si trataba de proteger su regalo de lealtad para su compañero, entonces, tendrían que matarlo.

Ya no volvería a verlo, se alejaría de Tygus y trataría de formar una vida en compañía de Panthera, hacerla feliz, como quiso proteger a su traicionero amante en el pasado.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, sentía que sus sentidos esperaban por su tigre, quería olerlo, mirarlo, sentirlo y cuando bajo de su nave de caza comprendió que no podría dejarlo ir, que no le importaba que ya no lo deseara, que tuviera que hacerle entender la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Leo lo salvaría, lo protegería de todo el daño que le habían hecho, salvaría su alma y su vida, aunque Tygus lo odiara primero por eso.

— Gracias por hallar la piedra de guerra capitán, me encargare desde aquí.

Panthera estaba a su lado, soldados de todas las especies portaban armas, todas ellas apuntando contra su tigre, quien parecía sorprendido e indignado, pero no intento detenerlo cuando le exigió la piedra de guerra, solo se la entrego con una mueca molesta en su rostro de otra manera hermoso.

— Nunca podrá unificar a los animales tras de usted comandante.

Tygus parecía demasiado sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer que lo estaba amenazando, ni que habían logrado liberar a todos los animales, quienes por primera vez en su historia peleaban juntos, hombro, con hombro.

— Un tigre subestimándome, no me sorprende.

Pronuncio al mismo tiempo que montaba la piedra de guerra en su espada, el ojo del augurio, el cual brillo con intensidad acoplándose a su espada, la cual de pronto también parecía viva, como si tuviera su propia voluntad.

Panthera lo felicito por su trabajo dándole un beso en la mejilla, tenían que liberar a todos los animales, unirlos, hacerse con el libro y derrotar a Lord Mum-Ra, Leo por alguna razón creía que eso era pan comido.

— ¿Qué haremos con él?

Pregunto uno de los chacales, recordándole la presencia de Tygus en ese hangar, su tigre estaba solo, sin atrever a moverse, pensando tal vez que pronto daría la orden de eliminarlo, pero no lo haría, no permitiría que lo lastimaran.

— Enciérrenlo en una de las celdas vacías, quítenle sus armas y monten guardia, no quiero que nadie le haga daño.

Dos chacales sujetaron a Tygus por los brazos al mismo que un tercero lograba colocarle unas esposas de las que los felinos utilizaban con los animales, inmovilizando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

— Tygus es mío.

Panthera estaba a punto de evitarlo, sin embargo, no tenían tiempo que perder porque para ese momento Lord Mum-Ra ya debería saber de su traición.

— Yo me encargare de él.

Tygus al escuchar esas palabras trato de liberarse inútilmente, su tigre, quien hasta ese momento parecía no creer que podría derrotar a su amo y se mantenía tranquilo e impasible, ahora parecía preocupado, sus ojos hablaban de traición y comenzaba a respirar agitado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus trato de liberarse con poco éxito, cada vez que se detenía podía escuchar el sonido de una batalla, la cual estaba perdiendo el ejército leal a Lord Mum-Ra, su clan corría peligro así como todos los gatos que temían a las represalias que los otros animales tomarían en su contra una vez que fueran libres.

Una celda oscura lo esperaba, Leo había dicho que le pertenecía, que no le hicieran daño pero que él se encargaría de su vida, de su destino, tal vez de su seguridad, aunque la mirada del comandante no era como en el pasado, no era cálida, sino fría y remota.

Rezard lo esperaba cerca de la celda, ese lagarto era uno de los muchos enemigos que logro cosechar durante su corta vida, el cual esperaba verlo esposado, a punto de sufrir su castigo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo había logrado su victoria, Mum-Ra yacía preso en su propia tumba, de donde jamás lograría escapar y después de reunirse con los líderes de los animales, con Shen, Rezard, Panthera y cada uno de los miembros de la rebelión, quería asegurarse que su tigre siguiera vivo en el interior de su celda.

Necesitaba verlo otra vez, asegurarle que no permitiría que nadie volviera a lastimarlo, que no lo permitiría, después de todo, ahora el seria su amo, su amor, su protección.

Tygus tendría que comprenderlo, todo volvería a ser como era antes, solo que esta vez ya no tendrían porque esconderse.

Le daría seguridad, amor, un lugar soleado, aun cachorros, aquellos podrían adoptarlos, ambos serian felices, Tygus aprendería a amarlo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunas horas después Tygus se encontraba en una celda, no comprendía cual era la razón de haber sido separado de los demás, sólo que tal vez tendría que ver con Leo.

Sus manos estaban esposadas detrás de su espalda y él miraba el pasillo con lo que esperaba era una expresión neutral, en las celdas podía ver a otros gatos, muchos de ellos se habían quitado las mascaras, otros parecían asustados, por eso él no podía demostrar su temor.

El capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Mum-Ra quería brindarles algo de seguridad, aunque de cierta forma estaba confundido de cómo se había hecho la selección de los gatos que estaban presos y los que pudo ver libres durante el caos que le siguió al choque, otro detalle que se le escapaba era como la energía de las celdas funcionaba después del terrible impacto que esa nave había sufrido en contra de lo que parecía un planeta desconocido.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el impacto, no sabía cuántas horas permaneció inconsciente después del golpe que recibió de manos de Rezard en el momento que lo lanzaron en ella pero debieron ser muchas.

Tal vez habría pasado un día entre que llego con la piedra de guerra y ese momento de profunda agonía en la cual esperaba ver a Leo, un Leo triunfante, un líder que había derrotado al monstruo que los mandaba, pero que tampoco estaría de su lado porque a sus ojos ellos eran tan culpables como el inmortal.

Tuvieron que transcurrir varias horas más hasta que por fin Tygus pudo escuchar los pasos de una solitaria persona caminar en dirección de su celda, no tenía que mirarlo para saber de quién se trataba.

Era Leo, por fin había llegado y de repente Tygus no supo que era peor, esperar por el león o verlo al otro lado de los barrotes, con una mirada neutral ensombreciendo sus facciones.

— Tygus.

Pronuncio fríamente al otro lado del campo de fuerza.

El tigre que para ese momento veía la pared de la celda, dándole la espalda a Leo, sintió que su sangre se congelaba, jamás creyó que su antiguo amante le hablaría de aquella manera tan cruel.

— Comandante.

Fue su respuesta, los dos podían jugar el mismo juego, aunque sabía que solo él estaba asustado, el comandante no tenía porque estarlo.

Leo parecía fuera de si después de su victoria, al verlo Tygus se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente que no sonreía, en vez de eso parecía que un peso terrible había caído sobre sus hombros.

— Mum-Ra ha sido derrotado.

Le informo con un tono de voz grave, distante, Tygus sonrió con esa clase de sonrisa que nunca alcanza los ojos del perdedor, sino que realza su conmoción, el dolor de saber que sería traicionado por la persona que amaba, a quien se entrego completamente.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Pregunto Leo, como si su sonrisa lo enervara, Tygus no tenía nada que decirle, nada que su amante quisiera escuchar al menos, su cuerpo no hablaba de comprensión, ni de piedad, por alguna razón le recordaba la forma en que se movía esa criatura cuando estaba a punto de lastimarlo, así que simplemente negó con un movimiento de la cabeza que sorprendió a Leo, tal vez esperaba ser maldecido por haberlos liberado del régimen de terror del inmortal.

— ¿Esto es necesario?

Pregunto Tygus mostrándole sus manos esposadas, esperando de todo corazón que Leo lo liberara, que le dejara hablar con él antes de que lo condenara por su lealtad a esa criatura.

— No quiero que huyas.

Fue su respuesta inmediata, era graciosa por qué no podría huir sin importar que tuviera esposas o no, las celdas tenían un campo de energía que lo evitaba y sus soldados no serian abandonados en esa tumba a la merced de los otros animales.

— Sí huyo no podrás condenarme… muy listo, Leo.

Tygus estaba seguro que pronto serian condenados por sus crímenes, no había forma alguna de salvarse, no cuando ellos habían sido los carceleros de los otros animales y su lealtad era incuestionable.

Leo introdujo en ese momento la clave maestra para poder abrir la celda que lo contenía, entro en ella y de pronto Tygus se sintió pequeño, indefenso ante el león que volvía a colocar las barreras energéticas en su lugar.


	20. Chapter 20

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 20.

— Mum-Ra ha sido derrotado.

Le informo con un tono de voz grave, distante, Tygus sonrió con esa clase de sonrisa que nunca alcanza los ojos del perdedor, sino que realza su conmoción, el dolor de saber que sería traicionado por la persona que amaba, a quien se entrego completamente.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Pregunto Leo, como si su sonrisa lo enervara, Tygus no tenía nada que decirle, nada que su amante quisiera escuchar al menos, su cuerpo no hablaba de comprensión, ni de piedad, por alguna razón le recordaba la forma en que se movía esa criatura cuando estaba a punto de lastimarlo, así que simplemente negó con un movimiento de la cabeza que sorprendió a Leo, tal vez esperaba ser maldecido por haberlos liberado del régimen de terror del inmortal.

— ¿Esto es necesario?

Pregunto Tygus mostrándole sus manos esposadas, esperando de todo corazón que Leo lo liberara, que le dejara hablar con él antes de que lo condenara por su lealtad a esa criatura.

— No quiero que huyas.

Fue su respuesta inmediata, era graciosa por qué no podría huir sin importar que tuviera esposas o no, las celdas tenían un campo de energía que lo evitaba y sus soldados no serian abandonados en esa tumba a la merced de los otros animales.

— Sí huyo no podrás condenarme… muy listo, Leo.

Tygus estaba seguro que pronto serian condenados por sus crímenes, no había forma alguna de salvarse, no cuando ellos habían sido los carceleros de los otros animales y su lealtad era incuestionable.

Leo introdujo en ese momento la clave maestra para poder abrir la celda que lo contenía, entro en ella y de pronto Tygus se sintió pequeño, indefenso ante el león que volvía a colocar las barreras energéticas en su lugar.

— ¿Condenarte?

Pregunto confundido, dándole esperanzas a Tygus, quien de todas formas trato de mantener tanta distancia entre Leo y él como esa celda se lo permitía, de pronto se sentía perdido, como si aquello ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

—Porque permitiría que alguien tocara uno solo de tus hermosos cabellos, Tygus.

Leo se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de su cuerpo, sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad y el tigre podía sentir la energía proveniente de la espada, el ojo del augurio, llamándolo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar que parte de la energía de esa piedra lo atravesó unas cuantas horas antes, tomando sin que se diera cuenta residencia en su cuerpo.

— ¿A que más has venido entonces?

Leo recorrió su cuello con las puntas de su dedos, donde se encontraba la marca de su mordida, la cual mostraba su posesión, Tygus aparto la mano de su amante sin mirarle siquiera, aun seguía asustado por la mirada que recibió hace apenas unos minutos.

— Quiero recuperar lo que es mío, quiero lo que tú me prometiste.

Leo alejo su mano cuando Tygus volvió a rechazarla, se daba cuenta que estaba asustado y se preguntaba cual era la razón de aquello, su amante no tenía nada que temer en su compañía, la bestia estaba muerta, él lo había rescatado.

— ¿Quieres mi cuerpo?

Susurro Tygus al mismo tiempo que Leo trataba de guiar su rostro en su dirección, necesitaba ver sus ojos dorados.

— Quiero a mi compañero de vuelta.

Tygus se relamió los labios al escuchar esa palabra que debía tener un significado cálido, hacerlo sentir querido y protegido, a salvo, no aquello que Leo le hacía sentir con ese tono de voz posesivo.

— ¿Qué hay de esa pantera? Yo te vi besarla.

Leo sonrió al recordar aquellos besos y el último que tuvieron cuando estaban a punto de chocar contra el hermoso planeta que les daría un lugar donde residir, era soleado, era verde, era todo lo que Tygus quería.

— Pensaba que podría dejarte ir, aceptarla a ella como mi pareja pero apenas pude verte descendiendo de esa nave de caza supe que no podía abandonarte, aunque tú no me ames como a esa criatura se que lo que tuvimos fue hermoso, se que tú me deseas.

Tygus estaba confundido, parecía que Leo hubiera perdido la razón, aun quería tenerlo consigo creyendo que su lealtad era verdadera, seguía pensando que pudo desobedecer las órdenes de esa bestia y que tendría que obligarlo a quererle, que lo forzaría a entregarse a él como esa cosa había hecho.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Lord Mum-Ra?

Quiso cambiar el sentido de su conversación, hacer que Leo pensara en algo más que en él, debía asegurarse que ese monstruo pudiera morir, que al menos ya era libre de su constante acoso, de su esclavitud.

— No preguntes por él Tygus, Mum-Ra ha sido encerrado, jamás volverá a tocarte.

Leo pronuncio aquellas palabras con una sonrisa que en otro momento lo hubiera hecho sentir seguro, acercándose a su cuello, aspirando su aroma con una expresión de deleite.

— ¿Lo destruiste? ¿Destruiste a Lord Mum-Ra?

Los labios de Leo respondieron besando su cuello, tratando de tener acceso al punto en donde se encontraba en el pasado la marca de su mordida, desgarrando su uniforme cuando tiro de él con demasiada fuerza.

— Ya no es tu señor Tygus, será mejor que lo olvides.

Tygus trago un poco de saliva al sentir los labios de Leo sobre su cuerpo, lamiendo el lugar donde pronto lo mordería, tratando de plasmar su marca en su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién será mi señor ahora?

Pregunto el tigre sintiendo como Leo comenzaba a desabrochar los seguros de su uniforme, al menos la luz estaba apagada, sus soldados no podrían verlos juntos, aunque como si el comandante recordara que no estaban solos repentinamente se detuvo.

— Yo, yo soy tu señor ahora.

Tygus sintió como Leo lo tomaba de los brazos para conducirlo a otra celda, por un momento quiso rehusarse a seguirlo, convencerlo de su lealtad pero sabía que sus soldados dejarían de confiar en él, ellos eran demasiado orgullosos para aceptar que su lealtad por esa criatura inmortal era una condena.

— Ven conmigo Tygus.

Tygus caminó al paso acelerado de Leo, escuchando como su clan trataba de amenazarlo, evitar que se lo llevara, creían que lo ejecutaría por sus crímenes, le juraban que lo pagaría muy caro por su traición, algunos intentaron abrir la celda recibiendo una descarga eléctrica, otros tantos mantuvieron la calma.

— Déjame hablar con ellos primero, podre convencerlos de unirse a ti, Leo no hagas tonterías, comandante espera.

Leo no lo escucho, solo siguió caminando ignorando como los soldados leales a Mum-Ra, los tigres y los pocos que eran de otras razas lo maldecían, creían que mataría a su compañero, pero cuando Tygus aceptara su mando su clan lo seguiría.

— No, Tygus, lo único que deseas es huir.

Su amante no lo escucharía, podría jurarle que lo amaba y que lo único que quiso fue mantenerlo vivo, decirle la verdad como Panthera se lo sugirió, sin embargo, Leo pensaría que solo estaba mintiendo, que trataba de comprar su libertad para poder escapar nuevamente, llevarse a sus soldados, liberar a Mum-Ra.

— No lo hare, te prometo que no lo hare.

Al cerrarse las puertas detrás de ellos por fin estaban solos, Leo escucho sus palabras pero no hizo caso de ellas, le enfurecía esa actuación de buen samaritano, como trataba de salvar la vida de esos tigres, quienes habían destruido un clan sin siquiera pensarlo, sin mostrar piedad o arrepentimiento alguno.

Esos tigres que hicieron de su vida un infierno, que casi logran destruirlo, parecía que lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era estar a solas con él, volver a dejar su marca en su cuerpo, destruir el trabajo realizado por su viejo amo.

Leo lo empujo en una celda oscura provocando que Tygus casi callera al suelo, pero lo sostuvo del brazo apresándolo contra la pared.

— Ahora entiendo.

Tygus trato de alejarse pero Leo lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza, le costaba trabajo respirar.

— Las palabras de Mum-Ra, él tiene razón…

Leo acaricio con su otra mano su mejilla, esta vez con delicadeza ignorando que comenzaba a sofocarse.

— La belleza que hay en destruir, en poseer lo que otro ha creado…

Tygus comenzó a temblar ligeramente recordando el día que mato a su primera víctima, como esa criatura lo acorralo en la sala del trono y le dijo que él lo amaba, por eso había asesinado a su maestro, la mirada de color rojo recorriendo su cuerpo acompañando a sus manos que destrozaban su uniforme.

— Tienes razón Tygus, pasaras el resto de tu vida junto a tu verdadero compañero y aunque no tenga el linaje adecuado, yo no sea uno de los tuyos, tú serás mío.

Apenas podía respirar, estaba aterrado y sabía que si trataba de detener a Leo, este lo lastimaría, no tendría piedad ni clemencia, no servía de nada suplicar, pedir que se detuviera, no sirvió la primera vez que ocurrió lo mismo, sólo fue más doloroso.

— Tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu lealtad serán mías.

Los labios de Leo se apoderaron de los suyos mordiéndolos, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, sujetándolo del cabello para que no se moviera, haciéndolo sentir como un cachorro asustado nuevamente.

— ¡No le perteces a él, me perteneces a mí!

Tygus trato de pensar en algo más, perderse en sus propios pensamientos como lo hacía cuando su amo lo tomaba, así era más fácil, pero por mucho que trataba de ignorar las posesivas manos de Leo arrebatándole su uniforme, sus labios apoderándose de su cuello, sus palabras cargadas de odio, no podía hacerlo.

—Comandante…

Trato de pronunciar, siendo silenciado por Leo, quien cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda con suficiente fuerza para que le causara dolor e inmediatamente introdujo dos dedos en su boca.

— Guarda silencio, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras.

Tygus cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos de Leo en su boca y comenzó a lamerlos, eso era lo que se esperaba de él, su viejo amo eso habría querido, el nuevo no podía ser diferente.

— ¡Basta!

Pero este amo no era la criatura de mirada llameante, este era Leo, su dulce león que ahora imitaba a esa criatura milenaria y tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo mordió sus dedos, suplicando que se detuviera.

La piedra seguía brillando en esa espada maldita, las otras le imitaban en el guantelete, cuya creación estaba encadenada a la destrucción de una galaxia y se dio cuenta que si la espada que portaba su amo era maligna, esta no podía ser diferente, fue creada con sangre, con la muerte de millones de almas, era un ente oscuro que tal vez estaba afectando a Leo de alguna forma.

— Tú no eres así.

Trato de pronunciar pero Leo volvió a besarlo con fuerza, mordiendo su labio provocando que un chorrito de sangre escurriera por su boca, los ojos de Leo se posaron en la sangre y la lamio con lujuria introduciendo sus manos en el interior de su ropa.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthera aun no comprendía el cambio que había ocurrido en Leo, su amigo estaba casi enloquecido, esposó a la persona que decía amar y la llevo a una celda aislada, ella creía que lo estaba haciendo por el bien del tigre.

Pero en la reunión que tuvieron con sus aliados fue claro en sus condiciones, se quedaría con la espada, las piedras de guerra y con Tygus.

A nadie le importo, si quería vengarse del capitán para muchos estaba bien, Shen parecía molesto, dijo que todos ellos cometieron actos detestables y que no serían mejores que Mum-Ra si castigaban a los que no formaron parte de la rebelión.

Tykus guardo silencio pero se limito a sonreír, Rezard estaba de acuerdo, debían castigar al líder de los tigres, los demás actuarían por miedo a las represalias, sería un ejemplo perfecto.

Akbar parecía triste, decepcionado al escuchar las palabras de Leo, quien simplemente se levanto sin decir una sola palabra, abandonando esa reunión sin importarle que los otros siguieran tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Los gemidos de Tygus podían escucharse por todo el pasillo, una de las manos de Leo acariciaba su sexo al mismo tiempo que con la otra lo mantenía quieto contra la pared, sus labios besaban y lamian su cuello.

Tygus sentía las manos de Leo sobre su cuerpo, parte de su uniforme había sido desgarrado, su coraza estaba en el suelo y sus pantalones apenas le llegaban a los muslos, el comandante no había escuchado sus palabras, no se había detenido cuando le pidió que lo hiciera, en vez de eso rodeo su sexo con su mano derecha, provocando que gimiera, su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias como cada una de las ocasiones anteriores.

— Eres hermoso.

Leo comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas, apretando su cuerpo contra del suyo, Tygus se recargo en su hombro, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, limitándose a sentir las caricias del comandante, tratando de olvidar que esta no era como las otras ocasiones, que este león solo quería poseerlo, no lo amaba ni se preocupaba por sus deseos.

Leo lo cargo sentándose en el suelo, hincándose para poder quitarle las partes faltantes de su uniforme, dejándolo desnudo, recorriendo su piernas separadas con ambas manos, su pelaje era suave, casi como el de un gatito, las rayas que adornaban sus piernas eran delgadas contrastando con los músculos torneados debajo de su piel.

—Perfecto.

Tygus abrió los ojos por unos instantes sintiendo que la energía que las piedras de guerra emitía aumentaba, su don le permitía ver lo que los otros ignoraban, Tigris le decía que nunca había nacido alguien tan poderoso como él, que su don si no podía controlarlo se volvería una maldición y en esta ocasión, se daba cuenta que era verdad, su don era su más grande maldición, porque podía ver le energía manando de las piedras de guerra, como esta influenciaba al comandante de alguna forma, orillándolo a tomar lo que deseaba.

— La espada…

Trato de pronunciar siendo interrumpido cuando Leo lo recostó en el suelo acomodando sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, forzando su espalda en una postura incomoda, sentía que todo el peso de su cuerpo era sostenido por sus brazos, los que comenzaban a dormirse.

— Leo…

Leo beso su abdomen sujetando sus caderas con ambas manos acercándolo a su hombría, por un momento creyó que el comandante lo empalaría de un solo movimiento, sin embargo, se detuvo unos instantes, no había nada que funcionara como lubricante, el león parecía no querer perder tiempo, aun así introdujo tres dedos en su cuerpo, de un solo movimiento.

Tygus se quejo al sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo, la mano de Leo sosteniendo su cadera, sus labios rodeando su hombría y sus dedos abriéndolo en un movimiento de tijeras.

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!

Leo sonrió al escucharlo y se detuvo, lamiendo uno de sus muslos, el que estaba más cercano a su rostro, restregando su mejilla contra este poco después.

Tygus perdió el habla, no entendía como Leo estaba haciéndole eso, porque no lo escuchaba, que había pasado con el dulce león para que no respondiera a sus plegarias, este no era a quien amaba, ni siquiera se le parecía un poco.

— Todo estará bien.

Nada estaría bien y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso, Tygus trato de retorcerse para soltarse, pero Leo no lo permitió sujetándolo de las caderas, acomodándose para poder invadir su cuerpo de un solo movimiento.

El tigre se mordió los labios para no gemir al sentir la dolorosa intrusión de la hombría de Leo en su cuerpo, sus dedos encajándose en su piel, el cual lo recibió en su interior con naturalidad, Tygus miro en otra dirección que no fuera Leo.

Unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cuando los movimientos de Leo aceleraron su ritmo, cuando sus uñas comenzaban a cortar su piel, cuando Leo beso sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, cada movimiento con lentitud, hasta con delicadeza, como si aquel encuentro fuera planificado por los dos.

Tygus no sabía que era peor, parecía que últimamente no comprendía porque su suerte había empeorado tanto, como cada criatura que conocía parecía volverse en su contra, convertirse en un monstruo que solo deseaba algo de él, a quien no le importaban sus deseos en lo absoluto.

Los embistes de Leo cada vez eran más fuertes, más rápidos, los gemidos de Tygus aumentaban con rapidez, sus labios estaban hinchados, adoloridos, su cuerpo estaba perdido en un mar de dolor y placer.

Su próstata era acariciada sin piedad, sus ojos comenzaban a ver puntitos de colores, su pelaje estaba mojado por el sudor y Leo, los ojos azules de su comandante parecían perdidos, no eran los de un hombre cuerdo, tal vez había perdido la razón.

Leo al sentir que su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, que Tygus lo seguiría pronto, mordió el cuello de su compañero con fuerza, provocando que la piel se abriera y un hilito de sangre brotara de la herida, en esta ocasión su marca permanecería en el cuerpo de su amante, ya nadie podría quitárselo.

Tygus trato de separarse al sentir los dientes de Leo sobre su cuello, sintiendo como un poco de sangre brotaba de esa herida, comprendiendo que jamás seria libre, que no había nacido para otra cosa que no fuera obedecer.

Leo permaneció con él durante algunos minutos, mirándolo fijamente, acariciando la piel alrededor de su herida, delineando sus rayas, admirando su cuerpo como quien admira una mariposa o un objeto, así era como se sentía, después de todo Tigris tenía razón, no importaba que promesa le hicieran, siempre era una mentira.

— No tienes nada que temer Tygus, yo voy a cuidarte.

Susurro a su lado, besando su mejilla, quitándole las esposas con un tono de voz parecido al que usaba en el pasado.

— No dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Tygus no dijo nada, solo se limito a observar como Leo se marchaba con una de las espadas gemelas en su cinto, las piedras de guerra brillaban, un aura roja rodeaba el cuerpo del león, Akbar podría explicarle que era esa energía, porque parecía que Leo no podía verla, pero sentándose para comenzar a recoger su ropa se recordó que seguía siendo un esclavo y que la poca libertad que poseía en esa nave se había ido junto con Mum-Ra el inmortal, su nuevo amo no le daría la oportunidad para escapar de su cuidado.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthera ingreso en el área de los corrales donde habían dejado a Tygus al no poder encontrar a Leo por ningún lado, pensando que tal vez su amigo cometería una locura de la que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Akbar dijo que un inocente sufriría ese día, que Leo seria traicionado por quien más amaba y tal vez eso era cierto, pero para el elefante a quien más amaba su amigo no era al tigre, sino a él mismo, convirtiendo a Tygus en el inocente que sufriría por esa traición.

Estúpidos elefantes con sus acertijos imposibles, si acaso no podían advertir con claridad lo que veían, porque lo pronunciaban, porque hacían que personas como Leo cumplieran su propia profecía.

Ese anciano dijo que Leo seria traicionado y su amigo le creyó, pensó que Tygus era el traidor, ella lo pensó de la misma forma, pero ese tigre no era como todos lo pensaban, no era fiel a esa criatura, él era el que más ganaba con su derrota, podría ser libre, tener un compañero, un amante.

La celda estaba vacía, los tigres furiosos, tanto que parecía que lograrían liberarse de sus celdas, de pronto una voz controlada llamo su atención, era el tigre blanco, Bengalí.

— El comandante se llevo a Tygus hace más de una hora, si lo mata, prepárense para una guerra.

Los ojos de Panthera se abrieron casi desorbitadamente, Leo se había llevado a Tygus después de reclamarlo como suyo, todo porque ella acepto escuchar las descabelladas palabras del tigre y no le dijo todo lo que sabía a su amigo.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Tygus lo amaba, lo único que deseaba era ser libre, mantenerlo con vida y Leo estaba seguro que su amante era fiel al amo que odiaba, que tendría que obligarlo a permanecer a su lado.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no!

Pronuncio corriendo en esta ocasión, utilizando una computadora portátil que ella siempre traía en un dispositivo parecido a una pulsera, esa máquina le señalaría que celdas estaban ocupadas, cual era la que Leo había utilizado para reclamar a Tygus, esperaba que no de la forma en que tanto temía que lo hiciera.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus termino de vestirse con lo que quedaba de su uniforme, el cual estaba parcialmente desgarrado en el hombro, al menos su coraza cubría la mordida que Leo había dejado en su cuerpo como una marca de propiedad.

Ni siquiera trato de acercarse a los controles de la puerta, no le veía caso, lo único que lograría seria que Leo lo capturara y lo regresara a su celda a rastras, lo único que le quedaba era que Panthera cumpliera su palabra, que los dejara marcharse.

El capitán se sentó en el suelo, su espalda recargada contra la pared, su mirada estaba casi pérdida, enfocada en un punto al otro lado del pasillo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que ocurrió, como Leo había reclamado su cuerpo, tomado algo que él hubiera entregado con gusto.

Era cierto que Leo al derrotar a esa bestia lo rescato de sus manos pero también era cierto que ahora su amante se había convertido en su amo, un amo que no confiaba en él.

Aquello era culpa suya, fue su idea ocultar lo mucho que despreciaba servirle a la bestia, lo mucho que lo amaba, convencerlo de que en vez de eso amaba a Mum-Ra y a él lo repudiaba.

— Tygus.

Pronunciaron al otro lado de la celda, logrando que los ojos dorados se posaran en los ojos verdes de Panthera, quien utilizando la llave maestra abrió la celda donde se encontraba el capitán para ver con profundo horror el resultado de las acciones de Leo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te hicieron?

Tygus sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, provocando que Panthera se agachara a su lado, notando la herida en el cuello del tigre, una mordida, una señal de pertenencia para algunos felinos, quienes utilizaban esa dolorosa marca como una forma de matrimonio en un régimen donde unir tu vida a la de la persona que amabas era un crimen, estaba prohibido.

— Cuando Leo sepa esto…

Tygus susurro algunas palabras que ella no pudo entender, pero creía que sabía lo que había querido decirle.

— Fue Leo…

Repitió después de despejar su garganta, tratando de que su voz no lo traicionara como lo hizo su cuerpo, el que hablaba de derrota, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que hasta ese momento había logrado recuperar, parecían los ojos de un muerto, su rostro estaba impasible, pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

Tygus estaba recargado contra la pared, abrazando una de sus rodillas, su mentón recargado en uno de sus brazos.

— Ven, te sacare de aquí.

Tygus no se movió, permaneció en la misma postura, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el infinito, estaba cansado de intentarlo, nunca seria libre sin importar cuanto lo deseara.

— Levántate Tygus, debo sacarte de aquí.

Esta vez Tygus volteo a verla, sus ojos dorados se posaron en los suyos por un momento y al siguiente regresaron al mismo punto, aparentemente el tigre se había rendido.

— ¿Qué caso tiene?

Panthera por un momento sintió lastima y quiso asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que Tygus era libre, que ella se encargaría de su seguridad, pero eso no le serviría de nada al tigre, quien estaba segura no reaccionaria bien a la compasión.

— ¡Levántate, tu clan te necesita!

Tygus seguía sin prestarle atención, Panthera cumpliría su palabra, dejaría ir a todos los felinos que no participaron en la rebelión y creía que sus oportunidades aumentaban teniendo a los líderes indicados, uno de ellos era el capitán, quien debía recuperarse por el bien de su clan, por el bien de Leo.

— Los lagartos hablan de condenarlos a muerte, los ancianos serán los primeros en morir, después lo hará ese albino.

Tygus parecía empezar a recuperarse del transe en el cual estaba sumergido, su corazón estaba roto, lo que Lord Mum-Ra había tratado de lograr durante toda su vida Leo lo logro en cuestión de horas, había quebrantado la voluntad del orgulloso tigre.

— Muchos lo odian tanto como a ti.

La respiración de Tygus comenzaba a normalizarse, sus ojos ya no estaban posados en un punto invisible, sino que parecían enfocados en ella, escuchaba con atención cada palabra que era pronunciada.

— Leo no moverá un solo dedo por él, cree que fue Bengalí quien los entrego a Lord Mum-Ra, que su lealtad era genuina.

Tygus poco a poco se daba cuenta que Panthera tenía razón, su clan lo necesitaba, Leo no parecía sentir misericordia alguna por ellos y Bengalí era su amigo, podría decir que era su hermano, habían sido criados juntos, entrenaron bajo el mismo tutor, sufrieron los mismos tormentos.

Lo peor de todo era que Bengalí tenía razón, Leo lo único que deseaba era poseerlo y no quiso escucharlo.

Tygus no permitiría que ese león lastimara a su único amigo, a la única criatura que se había preocupado por el durante toda su vida, el único en el que podía confiar, quien siempre le decía la verdad y nunca le mentiría por hacerlo feliz aunque supiera que estaba en un error.

— Esta rebelión debe traernos libertad, no un régimen idéntico al de esa criatura, márchate, podrán llegar a la nave que me mostraste, yo detendré a nuestros aliados.

Tygus no dijo nada, solo se marcho de aquella celda corriendo, desapareciendo en el acto, utilizando su camuflaje para llegar a donde estaban los felinos prisioneros, esperando que no hubiera perdido demasiado tiempo por culpa de su debilidad.


	21. Chapter 21

Encuentros fortuitos

Capitulo 21.

— Los lagartos hablan de condenarlos a muerte, los ancianos serán los primeros en morir, después lo hará ese albino.

Tygus parecía empezar a recuperarse del transe en el cual estaba sumergido, su corazón estaba roto, lo que Lord Mum-Ra había tratado de lograr durante toda su vida Leo lo logro en cuestión de horas, había quebrantado la voluntad del orgulloso tigre.

— Muchos lo odian tanto como a ti.

La respiración de Tygus comenzaba a normalizarse, sus ojos ya no estaban posados en un punto invisible, sino que parecían enfocados en ella, escuchaba con atención cada palabra que era pronunciada.

— Leo no moverá un solo dedo por él, cree que fue Bengalí quien los entrego a Lord Mum-Ra, que su lealtad era genuina.

Tygus poco a poco se daba cuenta que Panthera tenía razón, su clan lo necesitaba, Leo no parecía sentir misericordia alguna por ellos y Bengalí era su amigo, podría decir que era su hermano, habían sido criados juntos, entrenaron bajo el mismo tutor, sufrieron los mismos tormentos.

Lo peor de todo era que Bengalí tenía razón, Leo lo único que deseaba era poseerlo y no quiso escucharlo.

Tygus no permitiría que ese león lastimara a su único amigo, a la única criatura que se había preocupado por el durante toda su vida, el único en el que podía confiar, quien siempre le decía la verdad y nunca le mentiría por hacerlo feliz aunque supiera que estaba en un error.

— Esta rebelión debe traernos libertad, no un régimen idéntico al de esa criatura, márchate, podrán llegar a la nave que me mostraste, yo detendré a nuestros aliados.

Tygus no dijo nada, solo se marcho de aquella celda corriendo, desapareciendo en el acto, utilizando su camuflaje para llegar a donde estaban los felinos prisioneros, esperando que no hubiera perdido demasiado tiempo por culpa de su debilidad.

Recogiendo un garrote que había sido abandonado en el suelo y del cual nadie se había percatado, era un arma rudimentaria, tenía poca fuerza en un combate real así como un alcance menor que cualquier arma que hubiera utilizado, pero serviría como defensa en el caso de encontrarse con algún guardia.

Con suerte podría conseguir un arma de fuego en el camino pero sería imposible, las únicas armas que había a su alcance estaban en la nave protegida con camuflaje, él siempre les había dicho que una rebelión era la razón por la cual necesitaban una carta bajo la manga, graciosamente adivino el motivo que ahora los llevaba a huir para proteger sus orgullosos cuellos.

Tygus compartía el orgullo de su raza pero al mismo tiempo creía que era esa la peor de sus virtudes, la que siempre terminaba por condenarlos a un destino terrible.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

La espada le hablaba, su voz era fuerte en su cabeza, las imágenes de la explosión de la galaxia seguían atormentándolo, se imaginaba cientos de rostros agonizando, planetas enteros desintegrándose en una horrible nada, solo porque él deseaba ser libre, vengarse de la criatura.

Sentía que sus emociones se amplificaban en una maraña difusa, sólo podía sentir odio y deseo, sentimientos tan oscuros que se sentía perdido en ellos, furioso porque no se suponía que debería ser de aquella forma, aquella no era su victoria, Lord Mum-Ra no estaba muerto, no tenían esperanzas y al único que deseaba a su lado ya no lo amaba más.

Todo por lo que lucho estaba perdido y él no tenía nada más que esa espada, lo único que nunca había deseado en realidad, una fría herramienta que inundaba su mente con imágenes confusas de lo que podría ser un futuro en el cual solo podía ver llamas, fuego sobre fuego.

A ese inmortal destruyendo su ciudad, asesinando a sus seres queridos, esclavizando a su raza, la peor de todas las imágenes era ver a Tygus a sus pies utilizando una extraña armadura dorada, hincado a un lado de otra mujer, un puma de ojos pardos llenos de odio.

Leo no escuchaba las palabras de los demás líderes hasta que alguien menciono a Tygus, ese nombre lo regreso a esa habitación oscura, en donde Tykus había dicho que necesitaban darle un escarmiento a los traidores, que su amante era una buena oportunidad para demostrar su poder.

Por un momento posó su mirada en Tykus, no era la primera vez que hablaba de castigar a su tigre, pero si quería permanecer a su lado esa debía ser la última ocasión en la que lo mencionaba de esa forma, no permitiría que nadie tocara uno solo de sus hermosos cabellos.

— La espada, las piedras y Tygus me pertenecen.

Pronuncio levantándose de su asiento tratando de imprimir la furia que sentía, a sus aliados no les importaron sus demandas pero Akbar parecía decepcionado, casi triste, Panthera estaba a su lado mirándole como si no comprendiera sus palabras, era tan extraño pensó antes de marcharse, tenía que verificar si su tigre estaba a salvo, si los lagartos no habían llegado a él o si cualquier otra especie no trato de extraer su venganza del único tigre solitario.

Nuevamente la imagen de Tygus postrado a los pies de Mum-Ra casi lo derriba, más aun al ver la apariencia decadente de esa criatura, no supo si eso era una alucinación o el futuro, de lo que hablaba Akbar sobre la traición.

Leo se recargo contra la pared sin percatarse que la espada parecía viva, como si estuviera brillando, inundando su mente poco preparada con su energía, uno de sus atributos era su facultad para mostrar el futuro en uno o varios universos paralelos, advertirle al portador del peligro, ver más allá de lo evidente.

El problema con las visiones era que a veces no puedes descifrar las imágenes que te son rebeladas hasta que es muy tarde ya, Leo no comprendía el poder que blandía ni tampoco estaba preparado para manejarlo, era demasiado para él y estaba demasiado aturdido para poder pensar con claridad.

Lo único en lo que pensaba era en descansar en los brazos de Tygus, sentirlo a su lado, asegurarse que esa criatura no podría quitárselo nuevamente, no soportaría perderlo.

Se detuvo en la celda que lo contenía para ver como su compañero le tenía miedo a él cuando nunca mostro temor contra esa criatura, entro para tratar de tranquilizarlo, asegurarle que nada malo podría pasarle sí el estaba a su lado pero no lo escucho, no quería hacerlo.

Las voces de la espada cada vez eran más fuertes, opacando la de su tigre, las imágenes eran cada vez peores, mucho más dolorosas que nunca y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando de alguna manera había arrastrado a Tygus a otra celda, llevándoselo lejos de los suyos.

Al separarse de su tigre pudo ver una mordida en su cuello, de la cual brotaba sangre roja, Leo todavía no comprendía que era lo que había pasado, si fue consensual o había tomado a su dulce amante en contra de su voluntad, pero la forma en que Tygus parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos le indicaba que había hecho lo último.

En vez de proteger a Tygus como se lo prometió se convirtió en aquello que el odiaba, por un momento creyó que esa era una pesadilla, que la espada seguía jugando con su mente, confundiendo sus sentidos.

Al tocar la herida ensangrentada, sentir lo caliente de la sangre mojando su dedo supo que era cierto, él era un monstruo, no se merecía estar con Tygus ni llamarle compañero, eso era demasiado hermoso para una bestia como él.

— No tienes nada que temer Tygus, yo voy a cuidarte.

Pronuncio besando su mejilla, quitándole las esposas con cuidado, esta vez si su tigre quería irse lo permitiría, aunque no era si quería irse sino cuando pensó Leo con demasiado dolor para poder pronunciar más que esa absurda promesa, ya le había hecho demasiado daño, de quien debían protegerlo era de él, no de cualquier otro.

— No dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Ni siquiera él pensó Leo, alejándose de Tygus sin mirar atrás, aun escuchaba el cantico de la espada que de pronto se volvía como una cadena, un grillete que lo encadenaba a una tarea que no deseaba y a una vida solitaria, comprendiendo que no era mejor que la criatura que el quiso destruir.

Después de todo su trabajo duro en realidad no había logrado nada ni tendría a nadie a su lado cuando lo necesitara, no se lo merecía de ningún modo y su amante no se merecía un amo nuevo.

— Por eso debo dejarte ir.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus no encontró ninguna clase de resistencia en su camino hacia las celdas, todos los animales parecían haber bajado la guardia o eso creyó cuando ingreso en los corrales que tenían a los integrantes de su clan, sin embargo, un grupo de treinta lagartos decidieron ignorar la advertencia de Leo, aun no tenían suficiente para considerar aquella una victoria así que sin más decidieron atacar a sus opresores.

Varios tigres yacían muertos en una de las celdas, los otros peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo con los lagartos en una lucha desigual, Tygus perdió el camuflaje e inmediatamente libero a todos los presos, los tigres y los felinos que se mantuvieron leales a Lord Mum-Ra.

El capitán no quería mancharse las manos con sangre aliada pero ellos no eran sus aliados, Leo estaba en un error si creía que después de la derrota de Mum-Ra los animales permanecerían unidos, se lo advirtió mucho antes de que comenzara esa batalla pero no quiso escucharlo, nunca nadie parecía hacerlo.

— Tenemos que irnos.

Bengalí al escucharlo dio un pisotón en el cuello del último lagarto con vida, quebrándole el cuello, acercándose a él para rodearlo con sus brazos en un acto impensable para el médico albino.

— Los que tengan fuerza suficiente carguen a los que no pueden moverse con facilidad, no dejen ningún anciano o herido atrás.

Sus órdenes eran escuchadas, Bengalí se alejo de Tygus notando como un poco de sangre comenzaba a manchar el uniforme de otra forma gris, el cual noto estaba demasiado descompuesto, como si hubiera peleado con ese león para liberarse.

— Tomen las armas de esos lagartos y muévanse.

Pronuncio Tygus enseñándoles el camino, confiando en Panthera para que ella pudiera darles tiempo suficiente para escapar de ese lugar con vida, ya tenían demasiadas bajas, no quería perder más vidas en esa inútil rebelión.

Mum-Ra no había muerto, su nave no estaba destruida, Leo había perdido la razón y la alianza entre los animales no podía durar demasiado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las guerras por el control del planeta comenzaran.

De pronto su futuro se veía aun peor de lo que era unos meses antes.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿Que ocurrirá con el capitán y su pueblo?

Shen busco a Panthera, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había ocurrido en la reunión, a sus ojos los tigres estaban ciegos por culpa de su orgullo pero no tenían porque pagar con sangre los errores del pasado, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos cometió actos en el pasado de los que se arrepentía.

— ¿Por qué te importa Shen?

Pregunto ella oprimiendo algunas secuencias en la única consola que aun funcionaba, cerrando puertas y abriendo algunas otras, esperando abrirle paso a Tygus, quien transitaba uno de los pasadizos que llevaban a los hangares, a uno en especial.

— Tengo mis razones.

La respuesta de Shen provoco que Panthera perdiera los estribos, algo que nunca ocurría, y lo sujetara del cuello de su uniforme acercándolo a su rostro.

— ¡Estoy harta de esa estúpida respuesta!

Shen vio como los pasillos que antes estaban cerrados se abrían y un grupo de tigres liderados por Tygus corría en dirección de los pasillos, comprendiendo cuales eran los códigos que la pantera había presionado en la consola que funcionaba al mínimo de sus capacidades.

— Tygus es un soldado honorable, ellos son guerreros y me parece que solo cumplían órdenes, me molestaría verlos asesinados por actos de los que no tenían control.

Panthera lo soltó de inmediato, no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar del enorme chacal de mirada impasible.

— Pero creo que los dos pensamos de la misma forma, Panthera. ¿Por eso los estas dejando ir?

Ella asintió regresando a la consola, verificando que Tygus llevara a los suyos al hangar indicado.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque Leo odia tanto al capitán.

Panthera sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, Shen la vio arqueando una ceja con sorpresa, parecía que esperaba respuestas.

— Créeme, el odio no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo se alejo lo suficiente de Tygus antes de caer al suelo, recargando su espalda contra la pared, recordando pequeños flashazos de lo que hizo en esa celda, cómo lastimo a Tygus cuando le suplicaba que se detuviera, traicionando su confianza al mismo tiempo que torció su amor en algo repulsivo.

"Serás traicionado por quien más amas y por eso un inocente sufrirá"

Leo apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos llevando sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de bloquear las imágenes que de una a una invadían sus recuerdos, provocando que se sintiera asqueado consigo mismo, se odiara por ser tan ciego, por no escuchar sus plegarias y tomar lo que no era suyo si no era entregado con gusto.

La espada volvió a brillar, el iris negro que estaba cerrado se abrió, imitando a su propio ojo que comenzaba a brillar de color azul contrastando el brillo rojizo de la espada, Leo trato de aventarla lejos, cansado de las visiones que no se detenían, pero cuando cerró el puño sobre el mango pudo ver una imagen nítida, esta ocasión no era como las demás, borrosa e inmóvil, en esta ocasión era como si estuviera presente en ese lugar observando con sus propios ojos una escena que lo lleno de impotencia y rabia.

Pudo ver el planeta donde aterrizaron cubierto de llamas, monumentales torres de humo negro se elevaban hasta donde podía ver, el cielo era oscuro y en lo que parecía una pirámide podían escucharse varias voces.

La visión lo llevo al interior de la sala del trono donde yacía prisionero el inmortal, nada había cambiado en esa antiquísima estructura, exceptuando tal vez la apariencia del inmortal, la figura demacrada estaba cubierta por vendas y un manto rojo, sus ojos posados en una figura que luchaba por liberarse.

La que era arrastrada por dos descomunales criaturas, un chacal y un mandril, detrás de ellos caminaba un felino, el que portaba una armadura de color dorado.

El inmortal comenzó a descender lentamente, su cuerpo descarnado representaba la muerte misma, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo la figura que luchaba contra las dos descomunales criaturas fue obligada a hincarse en el suelo, su rostro seguía oculto ante su mirada.

De pronto el felino le sujeto por el cabello al mismo tiempo que la inmortal aberración se detenía a unos cuantos pasos, el placer reflejado en esa odiosa apariencia provoco que Leo quisiera escapar, pero debía ver quien era la pobre figura condenada a sus pies.

— Es todo suyo mi señor.

Pronunciaron con un atisbo de crueldad al mismo tiempo que tiraban del cabello de la figura de rodillas, la que esta vez permaneció quieta cuando la odiosa mano de la bestia le sujetaba de la barbilla.

— Muy bien hecho, Bengalí.

El rostro del cautivo se lleno de asco e intento liberarse, alejándose apenas unos centímetros de la odiosa criatura, la que recorrió con sus dedos cadavéricos la mejilla del infeliz atrapado entre los dos gigantes, cuyo cabello aun era sujeto por la mano del otro felino para que la bestia inmortal se deleitara en su imagen derrotada.

— Pronto aprenderás a apreciarme, Tygus.

Leo se aferro al mango de la espada y comenzó a correr en dirección de la celda en donde había dejado a Tygus, comprendiendo al fin quien los traiciono, ese tigre blanco era el espía de Mum-Ra, quien derrumbo la mentira de su amante obligándolo a alejarse de él para mantenerlo a salvo.

El propio Tygus le dijo que solo trataba de protegerlo, que el hechicero inmortal podría matarlos pero que no lo hizo, perdono su vida para poder alejarlo de él, para tener una maldita victoria en una criatura que pensaba eran inferiores, arrebatándole al tigre solo porque podía hacerlo.

Lo peor de todo era que él lo permitió, dejo que Mum-Ra se lo quitara por dejarse llevar por sus celos, la oscuridad que había en el, por no comprender las palabras que Akbar le había dicho, sus advertencias, creyendo que Tygus era el traidor.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthera había cumplido su promesa, de alguna forma logro despejar el camino para que pudieran llegar a la nave de escape, debía sentirse feliz, ya nunca más regresaría a esa tumba, pero no lo hacía, creía que dejaba atrás algo demasiado importante para él.

Bengalí como todas las otras ocasiones le ayudo sin hacer preguntas, enseñándole a los ancianos donde podrían estar seguros, esa generación de tigres aun no había recibido la orden para tener cachorros por lo cual solo tenían que cargar con los ancianos y los heridos.

Tygus tenía que asegurarse que cada uno de sus soldados y miembros de su clan ingresara en ella, no dejaría a nadie más atrás, sin embargo, una voz interna le gritaba que no deseaba marcharse, aquella no podría ser su conciencia ni mucho menos su sentido común.

De pronto Bengalí al ver que Tygus no ingresaba a la nave fue por él, notando por segunda ocasión como su uniforme tenía manchas de sangre seca, en el cuello, donde antes había estado la mordida de ese león.

El tigre blanco trato de ver su herida, sin embargo, Tygus se alejo mirándolo fijamente.

— Ahora no Bengalí.

El médico asintió sin decir palabra e intento empujar a Tygus al interior de la nave con delicadeza, como lo hace un buen samaritano con alguien aturdido, tratando de llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

— Quiero quedarme.

Pronuncio más para el que para Bengalí, quien inmediatamente trato de hacerlo reaccionar, era absurdo que permaneciera en esa nave, después de lo que pensaba Leo había hecho cuando se llevo a su amigo, separándolo de los demás para tomar aquello que deseaba.

Después de todo el vencedor se queda con el botín y que mejor premio que el Tyaty de su amo.

— ¿Acaso estás loco?

Le pregunto Bengalí tratando que Tygus lo viera a los ojos, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en una figura de melena roja, la cual acababa de alcanzarlos aun con la espada en su cinto.

— Tigris lo estaba, no veo porque yo no lo esté.

Respondió con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, estaba a punto de perder el control, Bengalí ya lo había visto antes y no podían tratar con esa errática forma de pensar en ese momento, ni en ningún otro, ya que fue esa confusión la que le hizo compartir su cuerpo con ese ingrato león en un principio.

— ¡No eres gracioso cuando hablas de esa forma!

Leo trato de ingresar al hangar pero de repente la nave se puso de su lado porque las puertas se cerraron delante de él provocando que gritara por culpa de la furia el nombre del capitán, quien a juzgar por su expresión deseaba ir con él.

— No estoy tratando de ser gracioso.

Leo ataco la puerta con su espada tratando de abrirse paso con ella, debía detener a Tygus, esa imagen era demasiado real para ser mentira, no podía dejar a su dulce tigre en las traicioneras manos de Bengalí, no cuando él se lo entregaría a Mum-Ra sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Te necesitamos Tygus, no puedes abandonarnos.

Tygus reacciono a esa suplica, no importaba lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento, tenía que cumplir con su deber antes que rendirse a Leo.

— No veo porque no puedo quedarme, ustedes no me necesitan.

Bengalí lo sujeto de los brazos al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, Tygus debía estar sufriendo estrés post traumático, de otra forma no se comportaría como lo hacía, no se entregaría a un león que solo quería ser su amo.

— ¡Ese león solo quiere un esclavo!

Le grito sacudiéndolo un poco, observando con horror como la puerta comenzaba a ceder ante la fuerza arrebatada de su amo, lo que no se merecía ese león quería arrebatarlo por la fuerza.

— ¿Eso sería tan malo?

Bengalí escucho como le preguntaban, Tygus debía estar bromeando, no podía ser cierto lo que su amigo pronunciaba, no podía quedarse en esa nave para que Leo volviera a lastimarlo, así que comenzó a jalarlo en dirección de la nave.

Tygus se quedo quieto por un instante para después soltarse de las manos de Bengalí, quien seguía tratando de convencerlo de subir a la nave junto a los suyos, sin embargo, él quería quedarse sin importar las palabras que eran pronunciadas por Bengalí.

— ¡Claro que lo es, tu eres el Tyaty, no un animal cualquiera!

Tygus odiaba ese titulo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, decirle que no era el Tyaty, que él nunca decidió ese destino, que deseaba quedarse con Leo a pesar de todo, que esa esclavitud seria por mucho más placentera que todo lo que tuvo que pasar siendo el poderoso capitán de las fuerzas especiales, la puerta que los mantenía separados del comandante fue derribada.

— ¡Tygus!

Bengalí se interpuso entre ambos, aunque Tygus olvidara su deber él si lo comprendía, no permitiría que Leo reclamara algo que no era suyo, su amo no podía morir y no permanecería en esa tumba por siempre, lo que significaba que su Tyaty seria severamente castigado por su traición.

— Tygus, no te vayas, te prometo que no volveré a herirte, jamás…

Tygus le observo fijamente con una expresión neutral, Bengalí parecía a punto de dispararle a Leo, aun sostenía uno de los rifles que robaron de los lagartos.

Leo apretó los dientes con la imagen de la espada fresca en su memoria, estaba seguro que Bengalí lo traicionaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo, no podía dejarlo ir, aun no.

— Jamás volveré a tocarte, pero por favor, no vayas con él.

Tygus cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, su expresión había vuelto a la normalidad, Leo aun estaba demasiado alejado de ambos, pero su expresión era una que jamás había visto, estaba desesperado, asustado por alguna razón, su espada seguía con él, brillando, había duplicado su tamaño.

— ¿Qué se supone que hare aquí, además de ser tu esclavo?

Leo mantuvo su distancia pero levanto una de sus manos tratando de tranquilizar a Tygus, sabía que no podía recuperarlo después de lo que hizo con él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a entregarlo en los brazos de aquella criatura nuevamente.

— Serás libre en mi reino, podrás vivir en un lugar soleado, con plantas, construiré un lugar como el que has soñado, pero por favor, tienes que quedarte aquí.

Tygus bajó el rifle de Bengalí con lentitud, tomándolo él en su lugar, preparándolo para poder utilizarlo en caso de necesitarlo, sí Leo decidía que no podía dejarlos ir, recapitulando, lo que él deseaba era diferente a lo que Leo le ofrecía, él deseaba un compañero, una casa que fuera suya, un lugar donde vivir tranquilo, no una nueva prisión.

— ¿Otra promesa que no vas a cumplir? ¿Lord Leo?

Los otros tigres comenzaban a desesperarse, Tygus estaba tardando demasiado, Bengalí sonrió al ver la expresión de dolor del usurpador, por fin su amigo había recapacitado, marcharía con ellos y cuando pudieran reagruparse volverían por su amo.

— ¡No! ¡Tygus, escúchame!

Bengalí poso su mano en el hombro de Tygus, llevándoselo de aquella cámara, Leo apretó los dientes y maldijo en voz baja, comenzando a respirar hondo, cuando su tigre le dio la espalda de pronto se escucho un disparo que reverbero en el profundo silencio.

Tygus caía al suelo con una herida de energía de plasma en la espalda, justo en el hombro, Leo grito su nombre e intento llegar a él, siendo detenido por dos brazos demasiado fuertes para su edad, quienes lograron que la espada cayera al suelo, perdiendo todo su poder, regresando a su tamaño normal.

Tykus había seguido a Leo en silencio, le había visto tomar al tigre y escucho lo que Panthera pronuncio a sus espaldas, como le prometió al Tyaty que podrían marcharse, por poco los detiene, él más que nadie quería que el capitán pagara por sus crímenes, pero Leo era un necio, jamás comprendería que este tigre era un animal rabioso, que llegado el momento volvería contento con su amo.

— ¡Déjalos ir Leo!

Leo se retorció en sus brazos y logro separarse de Tykus golpeando su rostro con su codo, viendo como Bengalí junto a otros dos felinos cargaban a Tygus, ingresando su cuerpo casi inconsciente en ese vehículo.

— ¡Deja que sea libre, que se acostumbre a su independencia y tal vez regrese a ti!

Leo vio como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos, no podría evitar que se llevaran a su compañero a menos que atacara esa nave de escape y creía que un acto así sólo lo alejaría aun más.

— ¡Que tome sus propias decisiones!

Leo volteo en dirección de Tykus y comenzó golpearlo, olvidándose de la espada, estaba cansado de sus palabras insidiosas, del odio que reflejaba cada vez que hablaba de Tygus, él era inocente, pero al mismo tiempo, ese anciano despreciable tenía razón, debía darle la oportunidad a Tygus de regresar a él sí eso quería.

— ¿Por qué le disparaste? ¿Por qué quieres destruirlo?

Leo no estaba seguro si Tygus sobreviviría, pero al ver el arma, esta solo era para aturdirlo, para que lo alejaran de él, ese anciano no tenía derecho a separarlos.

— Sólo lo aturdí, Tygus está acostumbrado a obedecer y su afecto por ti sólo sería una reacción natural a tu nuevo puesto…

Leo volvió a golpearlo, esta vez para silenciarlo, estaba arto de sus mentiras, de su lengua mentirosa y se daba cuenta que fue un tonto al escuchar sus constantes advertencias, más tonto aun al no seguir lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo, como le pedía que fuera con Tygus antes de que sus celos se apoderaran de su cordura.

— ¡Leo detente!

Justo en el momento en que Panthera logro alcanzarlos y la nave despegaba con rumbo desconocido, pudo comprender que jamás volvería a verlo, por primera vez desde que recordaba estaba solo, su tigre dudaba de su afecto, su luz había sido extinguida con él.

— Lo he perdido.

Susurro más para sí que para Panthera, al ver como la nave de transporte se alejaba en el cielo, ignorando como Tykus se marchaba sin siquiera decirles una sola palabra, su corazón clamaba por su compañero.

— Tal vez no, Leo.

Leo negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, había perdido a Tygus, lo destruyo como Mum-Ra destruyo esa galaxia y aunque los demás creyeran que era un héroe, que era un gran líder, no era mejor que ese inmortal.

— No, debo dejarlo ir, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora.

Fin.

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Primero me gustaría decirles que esta historia continua en Afecto, que es la séquela de encuentros fortuitos y ocurre ya en Thundera, algunos años después de este abrupto final.

Muchas, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y muchas más gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios, sin ustedes no habría podido terminar esta locura que llamo Encuentros Fortuitos.

Al principio creía que ya no la continuaría, pero gracias a mi querida amiga Ashura Ou/ Yuriko Hime pude lograrlo, ella fue quien aguanto mis desvaríos hasta largas horas de la noche y aporto muchas partes importantes de esta descabellada historia pero emocionante historia que disfrute demasiado escribiendo.

Orthus, Ashira 23, SENAEE, Bojik Ivanov, Sekmeth Dei, Hohenheim x3, Yuriko Hime, croco chan, akazim, shadow 10, ashira, talasuas, nikky Lili tienen mi gratitud por dejarme comentarios, aunque esta historia podria haber sido mucho mejor de lo que es.

Mil gracias por todo.


End file.
